PRIMEROS CASOS DE POIROT
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Londres, 1876: Inicio la escritura de estas memorias para dejar constancia de los hechos ocurridos en torno a los casos policíacos resueltos por mi reciente amiga belga Reindert Poirot, quien ejerce el oficio de Detective Privado...
1. EL CASO DEL SUICIDIO DEL MÉDICO

**PRIMEROS CASOS DE POIROT***

**El Caso del Suicidio del Médico**

**Londres, Inglaterra, 3 de Julio de 1876.**

Inicio la escritura de estas memorias motivada principalmente por mi deseo de tener algo de actividad mientras pasa mi periodo de convalecencia, y en segundo lugar para dejar constancia de los hechos ocurridos en torno a los casos resueltos por mi reciente amiga belga Reindert Poirot, quien ejerce el oficio de Detective Privado y más aún, se dice la _"Mejor Detective De Todos los Tiempos"._

Con sinceridad, es justamente este exagerado egocentrismo suyo lo que me produce molestia, pero lo cierto es que desde que la conozco no he hecho sino asombrarme con su particular método y agudo sentido de la observación con el que resuelve casos que ni la policía logra resolver. Una casualidad en nuestro viaje hacia Inglaterra hizo que se viera envuelta en la resolución del renombrado caso de _"El Asesino de__Veldhuizen"_ cuando pasábamos por Ultrecht, en Holanda, y su brillante resolución del mismo solo media hora antes de que ahorcaran al pobre hombre acusado hizo que su fama creciera considerablemente al menos en los Países Bajos.

Conocí a Reindert Poirot durante mi estancia como enfermera en la Guerra de Crimea, a raíz de una herida en mi pierna que causó mi baja del Cuerpo de Enfermeras Militares tuve que ayudarla en un caso. Ella se ocupaba de resolver la desaparición de unos documentos importantes para el gobierno Ruso y al término del caso mi amiga me ofreció acompañarla en sus viajes por Europa mientras ella resolvía casos y yo me restablecía de mi herida en la pierna; de modo que he decidido comenzar a registrar por iniciativa propia algunos de sus casos mas asombrosos, comenzando por el primero que resolvió en territorio inglés y que tuvo demasiada publicidad, un asesinato que nadie en todo Londres pensaba que fuera asesinato, nadie, excepto Poirot.

Habíamos llegado a Londres apenas el día anterior, y Poirot, luego de encontrar un cómodo y (al menos para mis parámetros) muy lujoso apartamento en el barrio de St. James, una colonia demasiado costosa de la capital, había optado por pasear y hacer compras por tiendas del centro de la ciudad en que el adquirir unos guantes costaba prácticamente el sueldo de un mes de un pobre obrero.

Yo, que a pesar de venir de una familia acomodada crecí en el ambiente de una fábrica textil no era muy dada a despilfarros, pero el estilo de mi singular amiga era sin duda la ostentación. Apenas había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, al igual que yo, y a pesar de ello vivía sola, con su mayordomo George como única compañía, dándose un tren de vida de millonaria (y yo no dudaba que lo fuera) viajando por el mundo, mezclada en casos de homicidios y robos tratando de frente con policías, políticos, delincuentes y demás sin que eso la amedrentara demasiado a pesar de su estatus de mujer en una sociedad como esta en que en pleno siglo XIX aún las mujeres seguíamos siendo casi un cero a la izquierda, pero Reindert Poirot tenía una actitud de tanta seguridad que imponía y casi me atrevo a decir que mandaba en ese mundo masculino en que su profesión la colocaba, y le gustaba hacerlo…¡Ya lo creo que si!

Esa mañana estábamos de compras por el centro de la ciudad, en Covent Garden, ella y yo caminando adelante y tras nosotros, George con todas las cajas de las nuevas adquisiciones de mi amiga, cuando al cortar camino por un pequeño callejón para salir a donde esperaba el coche, pasamos delante de un pequeño restaurante y el aroma la hizo detener su paso.

-¿Le apetece un delicioso chocolate _Ma Chérie_?-me preguntó Poirot.

-¿A las seis de la tarde y con este calor?-hice un gesto de desagrado. Olvidé mencionar que el chocolate en todas sus formas es una de las debilidades de mi amiga, como buena Belga.

-Toda hora es buena para degustar el manjar de los dioses, Hastings, así que quite esa cara y vamos dentro. George…

-Si, Señorita.-respondió el mayordomo.

-Lleve las cajas al carro y regrese por nosotras en media hora-añadió ella y luego de que el hombre se alejó entramos en el lugar. Era un sencillo restaurante londinense en cuyo letrero se leía _"Baker Dream"_ y en cuanto entramos en el lugar, todos los ojos se clavaron en nosotras, y yo fui muy consciente de que no eran precisamente por mí, sino por ella. Después de todo yo era una inglesa rubia de tipo común y corriente en todo Londres, pero mi amiga era toda una belleza belga de cabello negro, ojos extrañamente morados, piel blanca y curvas pronunciadas, realzadas sin duda por sus elegantísimos atuendos, una mujer que atraía las miradas, más de los caballeros.

Poirot y yo nos sentamos en una mesa junto al ventanal del lugar y rápidamente dos meseros jóvenes de uniforme negro con blanco casi se pelean por llegar a darnos la carta. Mi amiga, ajena a ello, estaba alisando con su mano el mantel y acomodando adecuadamente las flores del florero del centro moviendo las rosas y los heliotropos de forma simétrica. Una de las manías de Poirot es la simetría o lo que ella insiste es _"Orden y Método"._

-¿Qué van a tomar, Señoritas?-dijo uno de los meseros, el que había corrido más rápido.

-Para mi solo café-digo sin tomar la carta que me alargan-¿Poirot?

-Oui…para mí un Chocolate _"Ambao"_ semi-dulce caliente, no hirviendo y no frío, y galletas de la casa-ordena Poirot. El chico la mira desconcertado y yo río.

-Poirot, en las cafeterías inglesas no hay Chocolate con sello de calidad "_Premium"_ del gobierno Belga-le explico yo.

_-¡Mon Dieu!_ ¿Entonces qué toman aquí?-se exalta mi amiga.

-Tráigale una taza de chocolate con leche y las galletas-respondo yo al jovencito que asiente y se aleja-creo que deberá conformarse con eso, Poirot-respondo yo. Ella sigue acomodando las flores y después la emprende con las servilletas desdoblándolas y doblándolas de nuevo con exactitud hasta que el joven nos trae la orden. Yo endulzo mi café y veo a Poirot oler su chocolate primero y beber un poco después quedándose con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo, _Ma Chérie_, que algo que no me gustará de su país es que a cualquier leche con cacao le llama "Chocolate"-responde ella y no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Justo en ese momento escucho una voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Pero no puede ser! ¿Es una alucinación o en verdad estoy viendo a Miss Whillermina Hastings?-yo giro la vista y me encuentro con el hombre vestido de correcto traje café, cabello castaño con algo de canas y barba en quien reconozco a mi antiguo maestro de la escuela de enfermería.

-¡Doctor Kendrik!-me levanto yo para saludarlo, el médico me sonríe, estrecha mi mano y me la besa como todo caballero.

-¡Era verdad! no me engañaban mis ojos, mi discípula mas brillante, Mina Hastings, en persona. No esperaba verte aquí, te hacía aún en el frente-responde mi antiguo maestro.

-Tuve que volver. Una herida en mi pierna me imposibilitó para seguir siendo útil en el frente-respondo y de nuevo bajo la vista, aún me afecta mucho sentirme una inútil con mi lesión.

-Lamento recordarte cosas tristes, hija…¡Pero quita esa cara! La vida es larga, eres joven y aunque ahora estés en rehabilitación no será por siempre, podrás regresar después-me dice mi maestro.

-Justamente es lo que le digo yo, _Monsieur,_ que solo necesita algo de tiempo, distraerse y recuperarse para regresar a hacer lo que ama. No hay mal que dure cien años-intervine Poirot en mi conversación. Veo a mi maestro mirar a mi amiga y descubro el mismo asombro que causaba en todos los hombres, a pesar de que el Dr. Kendrik era ya un hombre entrado en los 60. Mi amiga sonriente se levanta y le extiende la mano-Reindert Poirot-el Dr. la saluda con un correcto beso.

-Albert Kendrik, un gusto conocerle, Miss Poirot. ¿Francesa?-infiere.

-Belga-corrige ella con su típico orgullo nacionalista como hacía siempre que confundían (y que era muy seguido) su nacionalidad-¿Gusta acompañarnos, _Monsieur Le Docteur_?

-Será un placer, _Mademoiselle_…solo un momento porque vengo con prisa-cede mi maestro y toma asiento-me encantaría ponerme al día con Mina sobre sus aventuras en Crimea-dice él pero por ningún motivo me mira a mi, sino que se queda mirando a Poirot.

-Debe sentirse orgulloso de su discípula, Doctor, es una verdadera heroína, rescataba heridos de una forma realmente notable en medio del peligroso campo de batalla-le dice Reindert.

-No es para tanto, Poirot, solo hacía mi trabajo-respondo yo algo apenada del halago.

-¿Allí se conocieron?-pregunta el Doctor.

-_Oui, Monsieur Le Docteur_, conocí a Hastings en el frente, ella siendo heroica enfermera y yo ocupándome de un importante caso-responde ella.

-¿Caso?-duda mi maestro.

-Mi amiga resuelve casos policiacos, es Detective-respondo yo. Mi maestro se asombra.

-Y la Mejor Detective de Todos los tiempos, si me permite agregar-responde Poirot haciendo gala de su típica autosuficiencia.

-Y también la más hermosa-responde mi maestro. Yo solo rolo los ojos. Si antes me parecía imposible que un hombre de 60 estuviera coqueteando con una chica de 22 ahora era más que evidente. Poirot ríe.

-_Merci Monsieur Le Docteur_, es Usted sumamente galante-responde Poirot. ¡Esto era el colmo! ¿Acaso ella le seguía el juego? Un mesero se acerca y le deja a mi maestro un paquete, él mira entonces su reloj de bolsillo.

-Vaya…es tarde ya y debo llevar este pay para la cena.

-Hermoso reloj, ¿Un "_Smith and Sons"_?-pregunta Poirot al Doctor.

-¿Mademoiselle es conocedora?

-Solo de las cosas con clase, _Monsieur Le Docteur_-responde ella.

-Este reloj es un tesoro…encierra muchos recuerdos…sobretodo uno, el más importante de mis recuerdos…-dice mi maestro y guarda de nuevo su reloj.-Mina, Mlle. Poirot, es una pena que no pueda quedarme a seguir charlando con ustedes, solo venía por un encargo especial a este lugar, que aunque sencillo y nada ostentoso, tienen el mejor pay de Inglaterra y el mejor estofado a la mostaza por la noche, me quedaría a cenar pero me esperan en casa-asegura el Doctor-aunque mañana las invito a desayunar a ambas a mi casa, será muy agradable charlar con toda calma, y además presentarle a mi familia a Mlle. Poirot, a Mina ya la conocen. Estamos festejando dos felices acontecimientos y espero compartan esa felicidad con nosotros-ofrece mi maestro, y antes de que me pueda negar mi amiga responde.

-Será un placer, _Monsieur Le Docteur_-responde Poirot. Mi Maestro le alarga una tarjeta.

-A las nueve las espero-Poirot le regresa otra tarjeta, las ya conocidas por mí que le daba a todo mundo "_Reindert B.C. Poirot, La Mejor Detective Privada Todos los Tiempos"_-Gracias por la tarjeta, Mlle. Una presentación nada modesta, podría decir que "_Una proposición honrada triunfa mejor exponiéndola sencillamente…_

-_…Pero es imprudente anunciar con sencillez lo que no es honrado"-_responde Poirot_-Shakespeare-y ambos sonríen._ Yo no se bien de que están hablando y opto por quedarme callada como siempre hacía-Entonces nos vemos a las nueve, _Monsieur Le Docteur_, _Merci-_termina mi amiga. El Doctor Kendik se despide de ambas y se aleja a pagar el paquete de comida. Cuando nos quedamos solas yo miro a Poirot con cierta molesta-Vamos, Hastings, quite esa cara…¿Está molesta por algo?

-¿Usted qué cree, Poirot? ¿Piensa que no la vi coquetear con mi maestro?-una risa de ella es la respuesta.

-Mina, Mina querida… de verdad es Usted ingenua y le falta mucho por conocer a los hombres-me dice Poirot y eso me molesta ¿Acaso ella los conocía mejor que yo? ¡Si prácticamente teníamos la misma edad! Aunque ciertamente no sabía yo mucho de su pasado, excepto que era Belga y rica-no estaba coqueteando con _Monsieur le Docteur_, solo respondía amablemente a sus cumplidos. Su maestro, a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, se conserva bastante mejor que muchos jóvenes que conozco, tiene clase y es educado, pero definitivo no es mi tipo. El día que en verdad me vea coquetear con alguien, creo que morirá de un aneurisma-ríe ella terminando su chocolate. De mala gana acabo también mi café y las dos salimos luego de pagar.

.….O…..

Al día siguiente me levanté cerca de las ocho. Salí de mi habitación al comedor y me encontré con George que limpiaba la sala.

-Buenos días, Miss Hastings-me saluda el mayordomo.

-Buenos días, George, ¿Y su ama?-cuestiono yo.

-Terminando de arreglarse, Miss Hastings. Supe que saldrán a desayunar fuera y sabe que mi Señorita es muy especial con su arreglo personal-dice el y yo sé que no exagera. Otra manía de Poirot era justamente su arreglo personal, más su largo y sedoso cabello negro el cual cuidaba con esmero casi enfermizo.

-¿Lista para irnos, _Mon Amie_?-me pregunta Poirot saliendo totalmente despampanante en su vestido color lila, sombrero de flores y bastón, con el cabello enredado con listones de diferentes tonos de morado.

-¡Por Dios Poirot! Solo vamos a un desayuno no a un baile a una embajada-me quejo yo.

-La apariencia es importante, _Ma Chérie_, y Reindert Poirot debe verse impecable siempre. Vamos- Yo salgo con ella y afuera nos espera ya el carro alquilado al cual subimos y mi amiga le da la dirección de mi ex maestro en el barrio de Holborn.

Ella va callada, ocupada en colocarse sus guantes correctamente y yo prefiero entonces disfrutar del paisaje de aquella zona residencia del Sur de Londres, con las casas de la gente adinerada que no se podrían considerar millonarios pero que tenían un nivel de vida que les permitía casa con jardín, reja y una servidumbre moderada. La casa del Doctor Kendrik estaba igual a como la recordaba de hace unos años, con la fachada blanca y la jardinería artística decorando el jardín por el cual entró el carro mostrando arbustos con forma de animales.

Bajamos del carro y un criado nos atendió. Poirot le dijo que habíamos sido invitados por su amo.

-O si, señoritas, el Doctor Kendrik le avisó a la familia que habría invitadas a desayunar. Pasen, por favor-invitó el hombre. Rei y yo entramos en la casa, de elegancia depurada, y fuimos llevadas a una sala lateral donde una doncella vestida correctamente con cofia y traje negro estaba colocando hermosos geranios en un florero al pie de la pintura de una dama-Clotilde, las señoritas son las invitadas del Doctor-comentó este. La joven mucama nos sonrió.

-Bienvenidas, Alb…El Doctor Kendrik seguramente estará en su despacho, le avisaré que han llegado-se inclinó ella y se alejó. Cuando nos quedamos solas noté a Poirot atenta a la imagen de la pintura.

-¿Sabe quien es la mujer de la pintura?-preguntó. Yo asentí.

-Es la difunta esposa del Doctor-respondí.

-¡_Trés Interesant_! Y la criada, Clotilde, joven y bonita. Seguramente no siempre fue criada. Manos cuidadas y buen gusto en las flores. Simétricas-observó mi amiga-¿Cómo sabe que es la esposa del Doctor?

-Un tiempo, antes de graduarme, trabajé con el Doctor como Enfermera cuando aún atendía en su consultorio aquí mismo en su casa y conocí a su familia, aunque Mrs. Kendrik ya había muerto, supe que esta pintura era de ella-respondo yo. Mi amiga va a preguntar seguramente algo más cuando un grito terrible desgarra la tranquilidad del ambiente. Rei y yo nos miramos y de común acuerdo nos dirigimos al lugar de procedencia de tal grito. Ella corre mas aprisa que yo (y no tengo idea como diablos no tropieza con su vestido o cae por los zapatos altos) y entra por la puerta semiabierta de lo que reconozco como el despacho del Doctor Kendirk. Dentro, pegada a la pared junto a la entrada, se haya la criada joven de hace un momento con la cara desencajada de terror y cubriendo su boca con una mano mientras sobre del escritorio, está mi ex maestro, aun sentado, con los ojos abiertos y como desmayado, una botella de vino, un frasco de medicina y una copa quebrada en el suelo.

-Mina…-me llama Poirot para sacarme de mi asombro y me hace una señal con la cabeza que yo entiendo. Entro en el despacho y trato de tomar el pulso.

-Está Muerto-declaro yo. Otro grito de la mucama acompañado de un lamento y al fin esta cae al suelo desmayada. Yo atravieso la estancia para auxiliarla mientras dos criados acuden al lugar.

-¡Uno de ustedes llame a la policía y otro ayude a Hastings a llevar a la sala a esa pobre mujer!- Indica Poirot. Los dos hombres, aun muy impresionados, asienten y la obedecen. Uno se va y el otro carga a la mujer desmayada en brazos para sacarla de allí-Hastings…quédese…-me pide Rei. Yo asiento.

-Que huela sales, solo es un desmayo-le indico yo al mozo que asiente y sale del lugar con la mujer desmayada. Una vez solas, Poirot camina dentro de la estancia y mira con cuidado el pequeño bote con un polvo blanco al lado de la botella de vino, lo gira sin usar sus manos, solo con el mango de su bastón y puedo leer muy bien de qué sustancia se trata-Cianuro de Potasio-comento yo.

_-¡Trés Interesant!_-dice Poirot y sigue caminando por el pequeño despacho mirando lo que había sobre el escritorio. Además de la botella de vino, estaba el sacacorchos con el corcho y la basura del papel del sello del vino que había sido quitado, unos cuantos documentos, fotos de familia y el bote de cianuro. Veo a Poirot acercarse y oler el vino destapado pero sin tocar nada y después camina hacia el librero lateral y mira los libros-Un hombre ordenado, _Monsieur Le Docteur_. Muy ordenado…

-Esto no tiene sentido…¿Por qué lo haría?-me pregunto yo consternada y triste por la muerte de mi maestro y más por la forma como parecía que a todas luces había muerto. Rei no me responde y camina ahora hacia el otro estante, que es una vitrina cerrada con un candado tras la cual hay varias botellas de vino y copas. Las observa por un momento y luego mira las velas apagadas que alumbraban la estancia.

-_Eh, Bien_. Tenemos que salir y esperar a la policía, Hastings. Y prepárese porque seguramente nos van a interrogar-declara mi amiga. Yo aun consternada asiento, limpio malamente una lágrima que amenazaba con escapar de mis ojos y tanto Rei como yo salimos del despacho cerrando luego la puerta.

…O….

Una hora y media más tarde, el personal de Scotland Yard había invadido la casa del Doctor Kendrik. Poirot y yo esperábamos en la sala, junto con Timothy Kendrik, el hermano de mi maestro un hombre como de 55 años y Teresa Kendrik, la hija mayor, una solterona de peinado alto, gafas y vestida toda de negro quien debía andar por los 40. Vimos como el inspector Japp, un hombre delgado y de barba cerrada, encargado seguramente del caso, terminaba de dar las instrucciones para que sacaran en una camilla el cuerpo cubierto de mi ex maestro. Todos en la sala guardábamos silencio. Yo había dado las condolencias a la familia, y estaba sentada al lado de Teresa, quien me recordaba bien del tiempo que trabajé con su padre; ella presionaba mi mano muy consternada y limpiaba su nariz de vez en cuando con un pañuelo. El hermano menor de mi maestro estaba de pie mirando por la ventana en actitud igualmente abatida mientras Poirot se entretenía vilmente en mirar su imagen en el mango de su bastón mientras acomodaba sus rizos…¡A veces me exaspera como puede ser tan insensible!…

-Señoritas, Caballero. Creo que debo hacer algunas preguntas de rigor-inicia el detective Japp entrando en la sala. Justo en ese momento escuchamos unas voces masculinas en la estancia y de repente entran en el lugar dos hombres vistiendo uniforme de polo, un joven alto de cabello castaño en quien reconozco a Alexander Kendrik, el hijo mayor de mi maestro, y el otro, Paul Kendrik, un chico de no mas de 18 años, su hijo menor. Ambos se acercan consternados a su tío.

-Tío Tim…¿Es verdad?-pregunta con la cara llorosa Paul. El hombre mayor asiente y abraza al chico que llora. Por su parte Alexander se acerca a su hermana mayor y a mí.

-Tess…nos acabamos de enterar. No pudimos venir antes, era día de Polo-se excusa Alexander. Teresa solo solloza mas fuerte y se abraza de mi, yo opto por consolarla pasando mi mano por sus cabellos-Mina…-me llama Alexander colocando su mano en mi hombro-gracias…-yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante ese gesto de él…¡Si seré tonta! Pensé que ya estaba superado. Una tos del inspector de Scotland Yard nos saca de ese pequeño coloquio.

-Señoritas, Caballeros, vamos a comenzar. Primeramente reciban mi mas sentido pésame por el fallecimiento de su Padre, hermano y amigo-se inclina el hombre flaco-enseguida les debo informar que según las investigaciones iniciales de mi experimentado equipo, el Doctor Albert Kendrik murió entre las 12:30 y la 1 de la madrugada. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que la botella de vino de la que estaba bebiendo el Doctor Kendrik no contenía veneno, sino vino en estado normal. El Cianuro de Potasio, sin embargo, estaba en los restos de vino que quedaron en la copa luego de romperse.

-Si el veneno solo se detectó en el vino derramado, eso significa que…-inicia Timothy Kendrik, el hermano de mi maestro sin atreverse a decir el final. Japp asiente. Un nuevo sollozo de Teresa acompaña el silencio.

-Todas las pruebas apuntan a que el Doctor Kendirk fue quien puso el veneno en su copa y él mismo la ingirió-responde Japp.

-Un suicidio-comenta Alexander Kendrik y se sienta a mi lado, en el mismo sillón, sujetando su frente con una mano.

-Nosotros tuvimos la culpa…¡Nosotros orillamos a papá a esto!-se exalta el pequeño Paul lloroso. El tío Timothy le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Cálmate, hijo. No fue culpa de nadie-le dice el hombre mayor.

-Eso vamos a averiguarlo ahora mismo-asegura Japp y camina al centro de la estancia-¿Quiénes encontraron el cuerpo?-pregunta este. Yo levanto la mano y los ojillos grises ratoniles del hombre de Scotland Yard se clavan en mí-¿Solo usted?

-Bueno, mi amiga, Miss Poirot y yo acudimos al despacho cuando escuchamos el grito de la mucama-declaro yo. Japp mira a Poirot que ahora se ocupa de inspeccionarse las uñas.

-¿Es eso cierto, Señorita?-le pregunta.

-Oui, _Monsieur Le Inspecteur_, es cierto-responde ella.

-¿Y la mucama dónde está?-inquiere Japp.

-Indispuesta. Sufrió un desmayo por la impresión-reitero yo.

-Bien, diga su nombre, oficio y motivos para estar en esta casa…-duda el policía cortante mirándome.

-Miss Whillermina Hastings-me identifico yo-Enfermera, y estaba aquí porque el Doctor Kendrik me invitó a desayunar junto con mi amiga, Reindert Poirot. Él fue mi maestro en la escuela de enfermería-respondo yo.

-¿A que hora fue eso?-sigue el inspector Japp.

-No se…alrededor de las…ocho y media…-dudo yo.

-Las ocho con cuarenta y tres –corrige Poirot con una exactitud que asombra. Japp la mira de nuevo.

-¿Y vos, _Mademoiselle_?

-Bastante cómoda en este sillón, gracias por preguntar, _Monsieur Le Inspecteur_, aunque mejoraría mucho si alguien me ofreciera una taza de chocolate caliente-le sonríe. Japp la mira furioso.

-¡No era eso lo que preguntaba! ¡Quién es Usted y qué hacía aquí!-se exaspera este. Rei por toda respuesta se lleva la mano a su bolso de tela, saca una tarjeta y la alarga a Japp que la toma con brusquedad clavando sus ojos en ella para después plasmar el mas completo asombro-¿Detective? ¿Usted?

-Y la Mejor de Todo Europa-responde ella. Japp sonríe de lado con burla.

-¿Una mujer detective?-ironiza. Mi amiga belga solo asiente-bien…_Mademoiselle…_dígannos que encontraron Usted y Miss Hastings cuando entraron.

-Lo mismo que Usted, _Monsieur Le Inspecteur_. Solo vimos el cuerpo, Hastings comprobó que estaba muerto, sacamos a la mucama desmayada y cerramos con seguro para preservar la escena. Eso se hace en estos casos ¿O hicimos mal?-inquiere ella. Japp la mira dudoso.

-Ya veo-declara. Luego ignora a Poirot y deja la tarjeta que le dio sobre la mesa-bien, Señoritas, caballeros. ¿Alguno de Ustedes sabe de algún motivo que pudiera tener Albert Kendrik para suicidarse?-todos guardan silencio. Timothy Kendrik, el hermano menor de mi maestro es el primero que habla.

-Realmente si puede haber un motivo, inspector Japp-inicia el hombre de anteojos y saca una pipa de su saco-Ayer era cumpleaños de mi hermano y lo celebramos todos juntos en familia a la hora de la comida…pero hubo una pequeña discusión familiar…-entrecortado Tim Kendrik rellena su pipa de tabaco y luego la enciende con un fósforo.

-Comprenderá, inspector, que este tipo de temas familiares son algo delicados y que solo lo hacemos de su conocimiento porque es usted de la policía-completa a mi lado Alexander.

-Bien, Cuenten con toda mi discreción…aunque…-indica Japp mirándonos a mí y a Poirot.

-Por Mina no se preocupe, es una antigua y querida amiga de la familia, y menos aun por Miss Poirot, siendo amiga de Mina le tenemos toda la confianza-habla Teresa ya mas calmada. Japp se encoge de hombros.

-Bien…sigan entonces-ordena.

-Inspector. ¿Que opinaría si le digo que mi padre se pensaba volver a casar?-indica Alexander sacando unos cigarrillos y ofreciendo uno al policía que lo rechaza.

-¿Así que Mr. Kendrik pensaba volver a casarse? ¿A pesar de sus más de 60 años?-cuestiona Japp. Yo misma me asombro de la posibilidad.

-62-corrige Timothy Kendrik fumando ya su pipa-mi hermano había estado soltero desde la muerte de su esposa, la madre de mis sobrinos, hace 10 años. Tuberculosis-añade este-pero de repente tuvo la extraña idea de comprometerse con una de las mucamas, Miss Clotilde Stevenson.

-¿La mucama que lo encontró?-interviene al fin Poirot. Tim Kendrik asiente.

-¿Y cómo veían Ustedes semejante idea?-pregunta Japp.

-Como comprenderá, Inspector, no podíamos aprobarlo-declara Teresa Kendrik a mi lado ajustando sus gafas.

-¡Papá estaba siendo engañado! ¡Esa mujer solo quería su dinero y no era digna de usurpar el lugar de mamá!-salta el joven Paul impetuosamente. Alexander se levanta y calma a su hermano menor, le ofrece un cigarro y este acepta, ambos lo encienden con una práctica lámpara de Döbereiner que saca de su bolsillo.

-Entenderá, Inspector Japp, que era difícil pensar que hubiera verdaderos sentimientos entre un hombre de 62 años y una mujer que acaba de cumplir los 30-reitera Timothy Kendrik sin dejar de fumar su pipa.

-¿Entonces Ustedes sospechan que pudo haber sido por dinero?-indica Japp.

-¡Desde luego que era por dinero, Inspector!-se exalta Teresa a mi lado-ese tipo de mujeres suelen tener siempre el mismo plan, entran a trabajar a casa de un hombre rico y viejo, lo seducen y de repente se vuelven dueñas y señoras de todo-el ambiente estaba siendo algo pesado con tanto humo, así que me levanté del sillón y abrí la ventana quedándome al lado de esta.

-Ayer a la hora de comer, cuando mi Padre nos contó su idea de casarse con Miss Stevenson, fuimos algo duros con él-indica Alexander-le dijimos abiertamente lo que pensábamos incluido el hecho de que ella no lo amaba a él sino a su dinero.

-Y aunque era verdad, papá prefirió defenderla a ella que a nosotros-molesto Paul-Pretendía hacerlo oficial en la cena…

-¿Entiendo con eso que Mr. Kendrik no desistió?-duda Japp.

-Mi hermano no desistió. Tuvimos una muy fuerte discusión, nos negamos a cenar con él si esa mujer estaba a la mesa y lo único que hizo fue salir furioso y dejarnos hablando solos-aclara Timothy Kendrik.

-Mi Padre no quería creer que Miss Stevenson estuviera detrás de su fortuna. Creo que él la amaba sinceramente y le dolió mucho saber nuestra impresión-declara Alexander.

-Nosotros no teníamos idea de que todo acabaría de esta manera…¡Quizá fuimos muy duros con papá!-se exalta el joven Paul. Su hermano pasa un brazo por la espalda de Paul y lo conforta. De verdad Alexander Kendrik seguía siendo el hombre sensible y cariñoso que yo recordaba. De repente, cuando todos estábamos en silencio, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al ser abierta con brusquedad y apareció ante nosotros una muy llorosa y abatida Clotilde Stevenson.

-¡Todo eso es mentira! ¡Yo jamás estuve tras la fortuna de Albert…yo lo amaba de verdad…!-gritó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces vi como Teresa Kendrik se levantaba del sillón y mirándola con dureza la sujetó de un brazo con brusquedad.

-¡Calla, mentirosa! ¡Mi Padre se suicidó por tu culpa!

-¡Es mentira! ¡Fue porque Ustedes se opusieron a nuestro matrimonio! ¡Nos amábamos!-reiteró ella.

-¿Estás diciendo que fue nuestra culpa? ¡Arpía! ¡Él amaba aún a mi madre! ¡Ella era su recuerdo más importante!-Teresa entonces le dio una fuerte bofetada que nos dejó a todos petrificados.

-Tess, ya basta-dijo llegando al lado de la criada, Alexander Kendrik ayudándola a levantarse-en verdad todos fuimos responsables de esa muerte, no debemos seguirnos culpando-asegura él abatido.

-Miss Stevenson. ¿Dónde estuvo anoche?-pregunta Japp. Ella solloza un poco.

-Pues…después de la comida estuve en el jardín, hasta las siete. El señor llegó cerca de las ocho de la noche con un pay que compró fuera. Me indicó que tendríamos dos invitadas en la mañana para el desayuno. Después de dejar el pay me dijo que no cenaría en casa sino que saldría a cenar fuera con unos amigos. Regresó ya cerca de las once, me dijo que me fuera a dormir y que mañana antes del desayuno hablaría conmigo de algo importante y después entró al despacho. El señor siempre iba al despacho a leer y a tomar una copa de vino antes de dormirse. Lo dejé allí alrededor de las once y media de la noche, apague las luces, me fui a mi habitación y dormí hasta esta mañana en que…en que…-declara ella llorando otra vez.

-¿Alguien puede comprobar eso?-duda Japp.

-Puede preguntar al servicio, ellos me vieron en el edificio de servidumbre, o a Anette, la doncella con quien comparto habitación-asegura la sirvienta.

-Lo haré, Miss Stevenson, lo haré-casi amenaza Japp-¿Alguien cerró anoche la puerta de la casa?

-Lo hice yo, inspector. Siempre a las doce en punto me hago cargo de cerrar-habla el hermano de mi maestro-me lo pidió Albert desde que vine a vivir aquí.

-Bien, señoritas, caballeros, creo que de momento no hay mas preguntas. Todo parece indicar que Mr. Albert Kendrik se suicidó con Cianuro de Potasio, aunque no se puede descartar nada hasta tener el parte oficial y cuando acabe de investigar las coartadas de la mucama-declara Japp-lamento mucho su pérdida, les informaré si hay alguna otra novedad.

-Inspector-habla Alexander-¿Le molestaría mucho dar esa declaración a la prensa? Sabe, papá era un médico reconocido, muchos de los principales políticos ingleses se atendían con él en nuestro consultorio de Covent Garden y seguramente esto trascenderá. Tendremos que afrontar el escándalo, así que convendría tener el respaldo de un inspector de Scotland Yard.

-Cuente conmigo, Mr. Kendrik-declara Japp-ahora si me disculpan, veré de agilizar los trámites legales para que puedan disponer del cuerpo.

-Le acompaño, inspector-se ofrece Timothy Kendrik y sale con Japp. Una vez que estamos solas, veo a Teresa Kendrik llegar frente a la mucama.

-Espero tengas algo de dignidad y te vayas de esta casa antes de que te saquemos a patadas-le dice con dureza. La joven llorosa no responde nada y solo sale de la estancia.

-Mina…-dice la voz de Alexander Kendrik poniendo su mano en mi brazo-siento mucho haberte vuelto a ver en estas condiciones.

-No te preocupes, Alex-le digo yo usando el nombre cariñoso de antes-siento mucho lo del Maestro. Lo mejor es retirarnos, Ustedes necesitan estar a solas.

-¿Dónde te puedo localizar?-me dice él algo ansioso.

-Estoy con mi amiga, Miss Poirot, en un apartamento en el 345 de Knightsbridge en St. James-le digo yo-vendré al sepelio.

-Gracias-termina Alexander y toma mi mano besando el dorso. Un momento nos miramos los dos hasta que escucho a Poirot tosiendo tras de mí.

-Hastings, es hora de irnos-me dice, yo asiento-mis condolencias, Miss Kendrik, señores Kendrik-acaba ella y tomándome del brazo salimos del lugar. Un criado nos abre la puerta-¡Al fin! el humo maltrata mucho mi cabello, además casi me río a carcajadas, las escenas de novela me hacen mucha gracia…

-¿Escenas de novela?-la cuestiono yo algo ofendida.

-_Oui, Mon Amie_. ¿No lo notó? ¡Pero si tenía todos los elementos! La joven sirvienta enamorada del señor millonario de edad, el hecho de ser una viuda negra que solo va por la fortuna, la hija solterona dándole la bofetada…¡MON DIEU! Y la cereza del pastel, el joven y atractivo hijo mayor coqueteando con la ex enfermera de su padre-al escucharla decir eso me sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Pero que cosas está pensando?

-Muchas, pero usted no alcanzaría a entenderlas. Por lo pronto no me negaría que tiene especial simpatía por Alexander Kendrik. ¿O me equivoco?...¿Cuándo se enamoró de él?-me pregunta.

-Poirot, de verdad a veces su impertinencia no tiene límites-le respondo yo molesta y es entonces que me doy cuenta de a donde vamos. No salimos hacia donde nos espera el carro de alquiler, sino que estamos rodeando la mansión Kendrik hacia la parte de los jardines de atrás-¿A dónde me lleva?

-Quiero ver algo-declara Rei y al llegar al patio trasero, se asoma por la ventana y trata de abrirla pero está cerrada por dentro-este es el despacho de su ex maestro-luego mira hacia la casa colindante-creo que haremos una visita a esa casa, seguro los vecinos verían algo interesante y_…¡Merde!_ –maldice en francés.-Por culpa de la lluvia de ayer, esto está muy lodoso, se arruinará mi vestido y mis zapatos.

-Poirot…¿Qué espera encontrar aquí?-le pregunto yo cuando vamos saliendo del jardín trasero ahora por el lado opuesto al que entramos, rodeando la mansión.

-Cosas importantes, _Ma Chérie_-acaba ella. De regreso pasamos por un pequeño edificio que seguramente eran los departamentos de la servidumbre, y vemos a la joven Clotilde Stevenson llorando junto al muro. Veo a Poirot acercarse y poner su mano en el hombro de esta. La joven se sobresalta y la mira.

-Mademoiselle…disculpe…yo…yo…

-No explique nada, _Ma Chérie_. Es difícil perder a la persona que amamos-le responde Poirot en un tono tan sincero y sentido que me asombra. Le alarga un pañuelo para que seque sus lágrimas.

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo pensar que Albert…-se suelta la joven empleada.

-¿No cree que tuviera motivos?-duda mi amiga. La joven niega con la cabeza.

-Estábamos enamorados de verdad, él estaba muy seguro de que su familia iba a aceptar lo nuestro. Yo no quería su dinero, me negué a que me incluyera en su testamento o lo cambiara. Le dije que era mejor así, y que sería más fácil que ellos comprendieran que nos amábamos de verdad si yo no aceptaba eso. Acordamos no mostrar nuestros sentimientos en la casa hasta que él hablara con su familia-dice la joven.

-Miss Stevenson. ¿Sabe a dónde fue a cenar anoche el Doctor?-pregunta Poirot.

-Si claro. Fue al restaurante _"Baker Dream_" en el centro para cenar. Era su lugar favorito, siempre pedía el estofado a la mostaza-recuerda la joven.

-¿Por qué no se quedaría a cenar en casa?-duda Poirot.

-Porque los señoritos, la señorita Teresa y Mr. Tim dejaron un recado diciendo que no vendrían, y no quería cenar solo. No podía cenar conmigo hasta que fuera oficial el compromiso para no dar lugar a habladurías…

-_Merci_. No se desespere, Miss Stevenson, tenga mi tarjeta y venga a verme, intentaré encontrarle una colocación más de acuerdo a sus habilidades-le ofrece Poirot. La mujer aun llorosa asiente algo asombrada.

-Gracias _Mademoiselle Poirot_-asegura esta y entra en las habitaciones de servidumbre. Yo me acerco a Poirot.

-¿Qué hace ahora?

-Reunir datos, _Mon Amie_. Reunir datos-asegura ella y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la parte delantera de la casa donde espera el cochero que nos ayuda a entrar en el coche.

-A casa-ordena Poirot al cochero. Yo muevo la cabeza negativamente.

-No sé que datos pueda querer reunir. Por mucho que me duela, queda muy claro que Albert Kendrik se suicidó-le digo yo.

-_Oui, Ma Chérie_, mucho muy claro. Demasiado claro. Tan claro que es sospechoso…quizá si no hubieran insistido tanto en…pero_…¡Eh, Bien!..._ahora a ordenarlo todo-me responde ella. Yo mejor no comento más, aun estaba muy triste por el Doctor Kendirk.

…..O…..

Al día siguiente, ambas fuimos a presentar nuestros respetos al pequeño sepelio que se realizó en la casa Kendrik. En verdad las palabras de Poirot ayer me parecieron demasiado extrañas y curiosamente no volvió a tocar el tema del suicidio para nada. A la reunión habían asistido efectivamente muchas personas importantes de la política y el mundo médico que conocían a mi maestro y tal como dijo Alexander, esa mañana el entrar a la casa era un verdadero problema pues los reporteros trataban por todos los medios de conseguir fotografías. Poirot me había enseñado antes los titulares del "Times" y otros diarios londinenses en que el suicidio del Doctor Kendrik era la primera plana.

Yo había estado desde que llegué con Alexander, quien parecía muy abatido y no me soltaba de la mano. Alcancé a ver mi amiga belga saludar a un hombre elegante de largo cabello canoso sujeto en una coleta que llegó junto con el inspector Japp. Rei y ese hombre se saludaron muy efusivamente y conversaron lago rato. Alexander me dijo que ese hombre era Arthemius Hardwicke, el comisionado de Scotland Yard. De repente, cuando fui por algo de café, me di cuenta de que Poirot había desaparecido. La dejé de ver por algo más de una hora y después, preocupada por no verla, salí al jardín de la casa y caminé un poco. Al no encontrarla recordé su repentino interés ayer por Miss Stevenson y regresé por la parte trasera. Cuando doblé la esquina me quedé asombrada de ver a Reindert hablando con un hombre extraño, vestido de gris, muy bajo y con una cara ratonil que era difícil olvidar…¿Por qué Poirot tendría tratos con ese tipo? Aunque no entendía todo lo que él decía, porque hablaba en una mezcla rara de francés y holandés con algunas pocas cosas en inglés, si entendí a Poirot que le respondía en francés.

-…Y llévalos a mi casa esta noche, espero que tus servicios sean buenos y te ganes mi confianza.

-Oui..Oui…_Zijne Majesteit_…Goby le llevará todos esos _"Papieren"_ en la noche. Puede confiar en Goby-responde el tipo.

-Eso espero. Depende de como sea tu trabajo decidiré si eres útil o no-acaba ella. El tipo se inclina y se aleja saltando de una forma demasiado reptilezca para ser humana por la reja que da a la casa de al lado.

-Hastings, ya salga de allí- habla Poirot mirándome asomada en la esquina.

-¿Desde cuando tiene tratos con ese tipo? ¿Qué no sabe que es un delincuente?-la reclamo yo.

-Mi definición de delincuente y la suya son muy diferentes, _Mon Amie_. Goby es solo un pillo, y uno talentoso. Nos viene siguiendo desde hace un mes e insiste en que quiere pagar su deuda conmigo y puede serme útil. Déjeme ver si dice la verdad-responde mi amiga.

-¿Sigue empeñada en que la muerte de Kendrik fue homicidio?-la cuestiono yo.

_-Oui_-responde ella-estuve investigando algunas cosas en la casa de al lado, pero aun me faltan detalles, así que si quiere hacerme un favor y a su maestro, trate de averiguar con su "Amado Alex" los términos del testamento del Doctor-me pide ella.

-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso, Poirot! ¿Cómo cree que sería tan imprudente como para preguntarle eso a Alex en este momento?

-Intente, intente. Así sea para desmentirme, eso le gustaría mucho ¿No? Bien, entonces busque como quitarme de la cabeza que esto fue asesinato, es más, quíteme de la cabeza que su lindo Alexander Kendrik está involucrado-acaba ella y regresa adentro.

-¡Poirot!-la detengo yo del brazo muy molesta por lo que ha dicho-¡Creo que ya es bastante de sus insinuaciones e impertinencias! Sé que dentro de Usted le gustaría que fuera homicidio en lugar de suicidio, sé que está buscando un caso importante para comenzar a destacar en Londres, pero debe aceptar que la gran capital inglesa no es tan fácilmente impresionable como los Países Bajos, en donde es usted mas conocida que el queso. Aquí nadie la conoce, y de verdad me parece de muy mal gusto que se empeñe en ver cosas donde no las hay solo para impresionar a Scotland Yard-afirmo yo. Ella me sonríe.

-Ya le dije, _Ma Cherie_, desmiéntame, y no se enoje así o su lindo Alex la verá descompuesta. Estaré adentro conversando con Arty-acaba ella. Yo realmente estaba molesta con Poirot y otro poco conmigo misma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a culpar a Alexander de la muerte de su Padre? Pero tenía que aceptar que luego de ver a Reindert Poirot resolver casos más difíciles que este me aterraba un poco que tuviera razón.

…..O…..

Regresamos del sepelio cerca de las seis de la tarde, íbamos en el carro en silencio. Era la primera vez desde que conocí a Reindert que nos peleábamos de esa manera. Ella podía ser irritante pero al fin era la única que me había tendido la mano cuando mas lo necesitaba y no me gustaba estar así. La conozco bien y sé que ella no se disculparía así que debía comenzar yo.

-Averigüé lo del testamento-rompo yo el silencio.

-¡_Trés Bien!_ ¿Algo que compartir?-me invita ella.

-Creo que no le gustará saberlo, pero el testamento de Albert Kendrik es muy equitativo. Deja una suma considerable a cada uno de sus hijos y a su hermano. La casa para Teresa, las acciones y el consultorio para Alexander, una cuenta de banco al joven Paul y la casa de campo a Timothy. Como ve no hay razón alguna para que uno de ellos, menos Alex, quisiera matarlo.

-No menciona para nada a Miss Stevenson…interesante…Dígame, Mina. ¿Quién de la familia podría tener acceso al Cianuro de Potasio o saber sus usos médicos?-yo la miro molesta-no me vea así, solo quiero reducir sospechosos…

-Todos. Teresa aunque no tiene una carrera siempre ayudó a su padre y sabe del uso de la sustancia, Alexander es médico, Paul estudia medicina y Mr. Timothy es veterinario-reitero yo.

-Ya veo. Parece que después de todo tenía Usted razón, Hastings. No hay motivo. ¿Verdad?

-¿Se rindió? No lo creo-dudo yo que conozco el empeño de mi amiga para destacar.

-No me rendí. Solo termino de usar mis células grises. Escuche esto, Hastings. Reindert B.C. Poirot va a conquistar Inglaterra primero que Napoleón, y no sobre falsedades, sino sobre cosas reales-declara ella-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. De momento despreocúpese de mi fama, y para festejar que nos hemos contentado, la invito a la cafetería que nos sugirió Miss Stevenson ayer ¿Le parece?

-¿De verdad cree que ella lo amaba?-la interrogo yo volviendo al tema de la mucama.

-_Oui._ Ella lo amaba-declara segura.

-¿Y como sabe eso? ¿No podía estar fingiendo?

-Decididamente si. Pudo hacerlo cuando estaba delante de la familia o del bruto ese de Japp para impresionar, pero dígame, en la soledad del jardín y cuando nadie la miraba, ¿Qué necesidad tenía de llorar así?-lanza Poirot-tampoco es posible que ella lo haya matado, no figura en el testamento ni ganaba nada con su muerte, además la pobre chica se ha quedado sin trabajo. Si fuera la viuda negra que pinta su solterona cuñada, habría esperado a matar a Kendirk luego de la boda. No, Hastings, ella no tiene nada que ver. Mas bien es una víctima- Yo me quedo callada. Odio admitirlo pero a veces ella tiene razón. Llegamos a la cafetería de ayer y Poirot esta vez no buscó una mesa sino que se dirigió directo al mostrador hablando con una señora regordeta que estaba batiendo algo de olor penetrante a especias en un recipiente.

-Disculpe Madame. ¿Es Usted la dueña de este hermoso restaurante?-pregunta Poirot con tono zalamero. Veo a la mujer obesa sonreír y acercarse. Siempre le resulta eso…

-Así es, Mademoiselle… Laura Larsson a sus órdenes. ¿Algo especial que desee comer? No siempre tenemos visitantes extranjeros o tan distinguidos…

-_C'est très gentil de votre part, Madame Larsson_, en verdad quería preguntarle por uno de sus clientes. El Doctor Albert Kendrik. Antier estuvo aquí dos veces. Por la tarde y por la noche. ¿Lo recuerda?-la mujer se queda pensativa un poco.

-Si claro, claro, el Dr. Kendrik era un aficionado de mis pasteles. Es una pena lo que le pasó, leí el diario…¡pobre hombre!...¿Son de la policía?-duda ella. Poirot le alarga una tarjeta y la mujer la lee algo asombrada-¿Detective?

-Así es Madame Larsson. Investigo por cuenta de la familia Kendrik. Me sería de ayuda que me dijera lo que supiera sobre el Doctor, o si lo vio extraño ese día.

-Pues verá, Miss Poirot…Estuvo por la tarde y pidió un pay para llevar. Es curioso, por la tarde estaba tan feliz, pero por la noche…

-¿Por la noche qué pasó?-pregunta Rei inquisitiva.

-Por la noche él llegó y pidió lo de siempre, su favorito, Estofado a la mostaza-responde la mujer-es la especialidad aquí, aunque recientemente cambiamos de cocinera, Gertrud se fue a Francia y he tenido que estar yo misma preparando la mostaza al menos hasta que consigamos a otra-indica y muestra al fin lo que estaba batiendo con una cuchara-entonces luego de que le servimos su platillo, cuando fui a ver si todo estaba bien…el Doctor estaba…él estaba…llorando…-dice bajando la voz la mujer.

-¿Llorando?-pregunto yo interesada.

-Si. Llorando. Ni siquiera acabó su cena, pagó y salió llorando de aquí-termina la mujer.

-Ya veo. ¿Algo más que a su juicio sea importante?

-Nada más, Mademoiselle. Creo que era todo. ¿Voy a servirles algo?

-Claro. Será empacado para llevar. Salmón a la naranja, manzanas al horno, pudín de chocolate y…claro…Estofado a la mostaza-pide Poirot. Los ojos de la dueña se iluminan ante esta petición y rápidamente nos la da.

Momentos mas tarde llegamos a nuestro piso en St. James con la cena lista. George nos recibe a las dos con su corrección acostumbrada.

-Bienvenidas, Señorita, Miss Hastings-dice el mayordomo-supongo vendrán algo cansadas, la cena está casi lista tal como indicó-informa el mayordomo. Yo miro a Poirot desconcertada de que le haya pedido a George preparar cena cuando acabamos de traer de la calle una dotación como para un regimiento.

-¡_Trés Bien_, _George_! Esperamos en el comedor entonces porque de verdad venimos hambrientas. La comida de los sepelios siempre es muy mala-acaba Poirot quietándose el sombrero y dejando el bastón en la entrada. Yo que llevo los paquetes de la cena que compramos, los dejo sobre la mesa.

-¿Me dirá ya qué comportamiento extraño es ese, Poirot? ¿Por qué le dejó encargada a George la cena si compramos en la calle?

-Todo es parte de mi investigación, _Ma Chérie_-añade ella y se acerca a la pequeña cava donde toma un vino nuevo. Eso también era raro. Reindert Poirot no era muy afecta al vino.

-Insisto en que está Usted tomando las cosas como no son. Ha visto los diarios, ha escuchado a Japp. Todo indica que el Doctor se suicidó. Incluso la investigación sobre el testamento y lo que nos contó la dueña del restaurante confirman todo. Albert Kendrik estaba abatido luego de haber hablado con su familia sobre su futura boda, no soportó ese rechazo ni tampoco que le dijeran que Miss Stevenson lo amaba solo por dinero. Mrs Larsson lo vio llorando, regresó a casa muy triste, despidió a Miss Stevenson sin levantar sospechas, entró a su despacho y se quitó la vida-concluyo yo. Poirot se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa y deja la botella de vino sobre esta.

-Si. Ya lo sé. Todo Londres cree que fue un suicidio, pero yo, Reindert Poirot, la mente mas brillante de Europa, soy alguien muy difícil de engañar, _Mon Amie_-concluye y me mira con sus penetrantes ojos morados-y yo sé la verdad. Estoy segura de que usted también la sabría si dejara de ser tan crédula y enamoradiza y pensara con claridad.

-¿Sigue empeñada en culpar a Alex?-inquiero molesta.

-Verá, Hastings. Desde que presenciamos el interrogatorio de Japp estuve casi segura de que esto era homicidio, pero me faltaban pequeñas pruebas para acabar de construir con Orden y Método los pensamientos del asesino. Reunimos una parte ayer, acabé de reunirla hoy que encontré al principal testigo y terminamos con la mujer del restaurante. Las tres pruebas finales serán esta cena, un brindis y los papeles que consiga Goby. Verá que cuando le diga cuan sencilla es la explicación a la muerte de _Monsieur Le Docteur_, incluso alguien como Usted, podrá entenderlo-me dice con autosuficiencia que me molesta-de hecho es una deducción tan sencilla que hasta el pequeño niño de seis años que entrevisté esta tarde podría entender…

-¿Quiere explicarse de una vez y dejar de hablar en clave? Si sabía esa supuesta verdad que dice ¿Por qué no la dijo antes a la policía y evitó que publicaran el suicidio en los periódicos?

-Por dos cosas, _Mon Amie_. Primero porque como le dije me faltaban datos, y segundo porque mi intensión al venir aquí es crearme un nombre y fama en Londres y este caso perdería el efecto que deseo si hubiera dicho la verdad en ese momento-acaba ella tomando ahora el sacacorchos y dos copas del estante-ahora, la pregunta es, Hastings, si quiere saber la verdad, o prefiere enterarse por los diarios el día de mañana-yo dudo un poco.

-Bien. Dígame esa "Verdad" de que tanto presume-cedo yo al fin, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad por todo lo que mi amiga había observado. La veo sentarse y me invita a hacerlo igualmente. Yo accedo.

-Comenzaré diciéndole que en el momento que desaparecí del sepelio, salí de la casa Kendrik y fui a hacer algunas indagaciones a la casa de al lado, que curiosamente tiene un letrero de venta. Fingí estar interesada en la casa y gracias a mi apariencia impecable creyeron que de verdad lo estaba y me hicieron pasar. El dueño de la casa me atendió y me mostró las habitaciones. Es un diplomático viudo que será transferido a España y quiere vender la propiedad. Me enteré que la habitación que está justo frente al despacho de Kendrik es el cuarto de su hijo, el pequeño Stuart, así que mientras el dueño de la casa iba por algo de té para invitarme, hablé con el pequeño. Le pregunté si había visto u oído algo extraño el día que llovió por la noche y su respuesta fue clave para todo esto.

-¿Me dirá que se fía del testimonio de un niño?-dudo yo.

-_Oui, Ma Chéri. Oui._ Los niños siempre dicen la verdad-me reitera ella.

-¿Y qué vio su testigo estrella? ¿Al asesino que salía por la ventana?

-Más interesante. Vio una bola de fuego-comenta Poirot. Yo la miro desconcertada-El pequeño recuerda que el aire abrió su ventana por la lluvia, se levantó a cerrarla y vio una bola de fuego en la casa de enfrente. Una bola de fuego que se movía por las cortinas.

-¿Y Usted cree esa fantasía?

-_Oui, Ma Chérie._Creo en ella y me parece el testimonio más fiable en este caso.

-Bueno, Dígame de una vez cómo dicen sus fantasías infantiles de bolas de fuego que asesinaron a mi maestro-insisto yo. George llega en ese momento con la vajilla y comienza diligente a poner la mesa para dos con toda elegancia.

-Muy fácil, Hastings. Estoy segura de que el culpable envenenó la botella de vino del doctor Kendrik mientras él salió a cenar fuera, la dejó encima del escritorio como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños e incluyó una tarjeta. El Doctor llegó por la noche, luego de la cena, entró a su despacho, leyó la tarjeta y mientras leía, abrió la botella, sirvió el vino envenenado en su copa, bebió y murió. Como ya era noche, el culpable entró en el despacho de nuevo, apagó las velas, cambió la botella envenenada por una normal guardó el libro que Kendrik leía y dejó el frasco de Cianuro de Potasio sobre el escritorio, buscó la tarjeta incriminatoria y después salió de la habitación. Esa es la verdad de este caso-declara Poirot. Yo la miro incrédula.

-Parece muy segura, Poirot, pero creo que esta vez sus "Células Grises" han fallado. ¿Cómo pudo el asesino poner el veneno dentro de la botella? Kendrik se pudo dar cuenta si el corcho estaba removido-le digo yo.

-Muy fácil, Hastings. El asesino inyectó el veneno a través del corcho dentro de la botella usando una jeringa. Considerando la formación médica de toda la familia y lo soluble del cianuro de potasio no me parece difícil-responde ella mientras George desempaca la comida que compramos y la coloca en platos. Yo suelto una carcajada.

-¡Muy imaginativa su respuesta, Poirot! Usted Puede saber mucho de ciertos temas pero de vinos no sabe nada-aseguro yo tomando la botella nueva de vino tinto que dejó sobre la mesa ella misma y mostrándosela- Aquí tiene, el vino está cubierto por una banda y una capucha de metal con el sello del fabricante. Una aguja no podría penetrarla, además en el escritorio vimos señales inequívocas de que Kendirk mismo desprendió el sello.

-¡O ya veo!…entonces mi razonamiento…-dice ella consternada. Yo sonrío, ¡Al fin me había tocado ganarle a Poirot una vez! Delante de ella quito el sello y retiro la tapa metálica, luego tomo el sacacorchos y destapo la botella. Sirvo en las dos copas-no se desanime, Poirot, después de todo hasta "La mejor Detective del Mundo"- ironizo yo-se puede equivocar a veces…¡Salud!-añado y bebo el vino, pero al momento hago un gesto de desagrado…-¿Qué demonios?...-una carcajada de Poirot es la respuesta.

-¿Ya ve que no es imposible? Ayer inyecté algo de vinagre al vino usando el mismo truco que usó el asesino de Kendrik. Mire bien la cobertura de metal-me indica ella tomándola de la mesa y mostrando con su uña dos agujeros pequeños en esta-son dos pequeños ventiladores de aire que ayudan en el proceso de fermentación del vino. La mayoría de vinos caros en el mercado tienen esos agujeros, así que es muy fácil como ha visto, inyectar algo dentro sin que haya sospecha-yo me quedo en silencio y ella hace una seña a George que se lleve el vino con vinagre y las copas para después descorchar otro en buen estado delante de nosotras y servirnos.

-Aun con ello, Poirot…¿Cómo explica entonces el estado depresivo de Kendrik? La discusión con su familia, el hecho de salir a cenar fuera cuando ellos se negaron a estar presentes en la cena y mas que todo las lágrimas que derramó en el restaurante de Covent Garden-sigo yo.

-Esas lágrimas no eran lágrimas de tristeza, _Ma Chérie_-asegura Poirot y de nuevo hace una seña a George que acerca en el carro los dos estofados a la mostaza.-Allí tiene el estofado a la mostaza de George, en el plato de porcelana blanca, y el estofado a la mostaza del Madame Larsson en el plato de metal. Pruebe primero el de George, _Mon Amie_-invita Poirot. Yo tomo el tenedor y como la carne aderezada del mayordomo de mi amiga, que como siempre, tenía un sabor delicioso-¿Nada mal he?-sigue Poirot-ahora coma el de Madame Larsson…-yo lo hago y al momento el sabor picante inunda mi garganta, toso y debo beber el vaso con agua que me alarga George para calmar el ardor.

-¡Esto pica demasiado!...-luego limpio las lágrimas involuntarias que acuden a mis ojos y entiendo todo. Miro a Poirot que sonríe ampliamente.

-George, haga favor de decirle a Hastings cuan delicado es preparar mostaza-invita ella.

-La Señorita tiene razón, Miss Hastings. Solo cocineros experimentados podemos darle el toque preciso para que quede en el punto exacto sin que se pase de condimentos.

-Ahora llévese ese estofado mal cocinado y sírvanos del suyo ¿O prefiere salmón?-me dice Poirot.

-Lo que sea…ahora dígame cómo demonios supo-invito yo mas interesada en los razonamientos de Rei que en la cena.

-Por el olor de la mostaza cuando Madame Larsson la estaba batiendo. Mi abuela adora este platillo y por lo delicado de su salud estomacal, George es quien siempre lo prepara pues es experto en darle el toque preciso a la mostaza. Cuando la mujer del restaurante comentó que la cocinera anterior se había marchado y ahora ella preparaba la especialidad mientras conseguía otra, tuve la idea de que quizá las lágrimas que Madame Larsson vio del Doctor por la noche no fueron de tristeza, sino por lo picante del estofado mal condimentado. Por eso cuando la mujer se acercó a preguntarle qué pasaba, este únicamente pagó y salió de allí llorando. Un caballero sin duda.

-¿Entonces Usted cree que él no estaba deprimido porque su familia rechazó su matrimonio?

-Todo lo contrario, _Ma Chérie_-indica Poirot-recuerde cuando encontramos por la tarde a su maestro en el restaurante, ¿Lucía como un hombre abatido, o triste?

-En verdad no. Se veía de muy buen humor.

-¿En que momento dijo la familia Kendrik que fue la discusión con él?-me pregunta Poirot.

-A la hora de la comida-reitero yo recordando lo que habían dicho los Kendrik al inspector Japp.

-Allí lo tiene, Nosotras vimos a Kendrik a las cinco y media de la tarde, ya pasada la hora de comida, de muy buen humor y comprando un pay. No daba mucha impresión de estar deprimido ni de venir de una devastadora discusión con su familia, además recuerde que nos invitó a desayunar. Aun recuerdo las palabras que usó, dijo: _"Estamos festejando dos felices acontecimientos y espero compartan esa felicidad con nosotros…"_ ¿Qué le parece que eran esos dos acontecimientos?

-Uno seguramente su cumpleaños. Y el segundo…quizá…-dudo yo.

-_Oui, Ma Chérie, Oui_. ¡El segundo era su compromiso con Miss Stevenson! La familia no se opuso, no señor, sino que por el contrario estuvieron de acuerdo. Presumo que Kendrik pensaba dar la noticia a toda la servidumbre, la familia y a nosotras en el desayuno.

-¿Entonces por qué la familia Kendrik dejaría dicho que no irían a cenar con su Padre ese día?-insisto yo.

-Porque el asesino necesitaba que Kendrik saliera para poder dejar la botella envenenada en el despacho con la tarjeta, y conociendo sus costumbres sabía a donde iba a cenar siempre que no estaba con ellos, así como también sabía que regresaría a beber vino y a leer a su despacho hasta tarde.

-¿Y lo que dijo su testigo estrella? La bola de fuego…-tanto Poirot como yo seguimos cenando mientras hablamos.

-Eso corrobora mi teoría. Kendrik debió morir alrededor de las 12 y 12:30 de la noche. En ese momento no había mas servidumbre y la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada por dentro, como bien dijo Mr. Timothy él cerró, así que Miss Stevenson no pudo ser, ya estaba fuera de la casa. El asesino está entre los que se quedaron dentro. Entró en el despacho después de que se escuchó que la copa se quebraba, apagó las velas…¿Recuerda que estas no estaban consumidas sino casi nuevas?-yo asiento-Si hubiera muerto y nadie mas hubiese entrado en el despacho, las hubieran dejado encendidas y por lógica habrían estado consumidas cuando lo encontramos. Como le decía, apagó las velas para mayor sigilo, usó otro tipo de luz para alumbrarse, cambió las botellas, quitó el libro, lo guardó en el librero y dejó el frasco de cianuro.

-¿Otro tipo de luz?…no pudo ser un fósforo porque se consume rápido…el niño no lo habría descrito como una bola de fuego…entonces…¡La lámpara de Döbereiner!-deduzco yo dejando de comer aterrada al entender las sospechas hacia Alexander. Él tenía un encendedor de ese tipo.

-Siento mucho esto, Hastings. Sé que estaba muy ilusionada con el joven Alexander…

-¿Y por qué el niño de la casa de al lado dijo que la bola de fuego se movía de un lado a otro?-dudo yo.

-Muy sencillo. El asesino no contaba con que no encontraría la tarjeta de felicitación, que era una de las pruebas que lo inculpaban; buscó la tarjeta pero no la encontró, estuvo buscando un poco hasta que el metal de la lámpara de Döbereiner se calentó tanto que le quemó el dedo y el asesino decidió irse dejando todo como estaba.

-Alexander no tiene quemado ningún dedo. He visto sus manos detenidamente en el sepelio-indico yo.

-Él no, pero Paul Kendrik sí-declara Poirot.

-¡Entonces él es el asesino!-salto yo aliviada-¿Y porqué no encontrarían la tarjeta incriminatoria?

-Muy sencillo. Esa noche hacía mucho viento. Llovió cerca de las 12:30 de la noche. El Doctor leía con la ventana abierta antes de beber de la botella envenenada porque como recuerda, hacía mucho calor, pero cuando Kendrik sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia entrando por la ventana, quiso levantarse a cerrarla, entonces ¿Qué es lo que hace cualquier persona para no perder su lectura?

-Poner un marcador…

-Así es, _Ma Chérie_. Poner un marcador. ¿Y qué tenía más a la mano el Doctor?

-¡La tarjeta de regalo!-grito yo. Poirot aplaude y no se si es en son de burla o de forma seria.

-¡_Trés Bien Mon Amie_! Así es. De modo que la tarjeta incriminatoria aún está en el librero del Doctor Kendrik dentro del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Y usted sabe cual es ese libro?

-_Oui, Ma Chérie_. Reindert B. C. Poirot lo sabe todo-dice con orgullo.

-Entonces debemos ir y descubrir al asesino-me exalto yo-quien haya dejado ese regalo para el Doctor Kendrik es el asesino y su nombre estará en esa tarjeta…

-Lo haremos, Hastings, pero primero terminemos de cenar porque debemos regresar a la casa Kendrik en cuanto nos vengan a buscar-indica ella. Yo me quedo en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo lo que me ha dicho Poirot y acabo la cena sin demasiado apetito. Justo cuando terminamos alguien llama a la puerta. George acude a abrir y luego entra en el comedor con alguien más.

-El Inspector Japp-anuncia. Veo aparecer al policía en la casa con un gesto de molestia evidente. Las dos nos levantamos de la mesa.

-_Monsieur Le Inspecteur_. Me alega verle-saluda Poirot.

-Mi jefe, Mr. Hardwicke, me ha ordenado que le acompañe, Miss Poirot-dice arrastrando entre dientes las palabras, se nota que no le hace gracia.

-Bien, es hora de irnos. Vamos Hastings-me dice tomando su bastón. Salimos las dos hacia la calle y dos carros de la policía nos esperan. Antes de subir veo al pequeño y ratonil holandés acercarse a mi amiga y darle unos documentos en una carpeta de cuero. Japp la espera y la ayuda a subir, sube él después. Dentro veo a Poirot revisar los papeles y sonreír. Decido no preguntar nada más y sigo dando vueltas en mi cabeza a todo aquello…parecía razonable, lógico pero...¿Entonces quién era el asesino?

Llegamos a la casa de Kendrik y en cuanto nos abren la puerta, Poirot entra como si fuera su casa directo al despacho. El pobre servidor intenta detenerla pero no lo logra. Japp y yo la seguimos. Ella abre la puerta del despacho y camina hacia el librero mirando con atención los libros. En un momento se escuchan pasos y voces y los tres hijos de Albert Kendrik entran en el lugar, al igual que Timothy Kendrik.

-¿Inspector Japp? ¿Mina?-duda Alexander Kendrik al vernos.

-Lo sentimos, señores, señorita Kendrik, pero tengo una orden para registrar esta habitación-añade Japp alargando el documento oficial a Timothy Kendrik que lo lee y luego lo pasa a sus sobrinos. Todos nos miran extrañados.

-¿Pero qué no terminó ya la investigación oficial?-duda Teresa Kendrik.

-Así era, pero tenemos motivos pasa creer que su Padre no se suicidó sino que fue asesinado- Añade el inspector.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-opina Paul, el menor de los Kendrik. Veo a Poirot señalar el volumen de Shakespeare de "Ricardo III" que está de cabeza entre los ordenados libros del librero.

-Aquí lo tienen, Hastings, Japp. Un hombre ordenado jamás guardaría un libro al revés, a no ser claro que no haya sido Albert Kendrik quien lo guardó aquí, sino el asesino. ¡Grave error! Seguramente ese asesino jamás pensó que Reindert Poirot, la mente mas brillante de Europa, descubriría ese detalle, y más aún, a ese tonto asesino en su prisa por salir de la escena del crimen luego de cambiar la botella envenenada por la normal, nunca se le ocurrió buscar la tarjeta incriminatoria en este lugar-añade ella y hojea el libro extrayendo el pequeño sobre de papel. Yo miro a los tres hombres y a Teresa Kendrik y los cuatro están terriblemente aterrorizados. Paseo mi vista por sus rostros…¿Quién era el asesino? ¿Alexander? ¿El pequeño Paul? (efectivamente tiene un parche poroso en su dedo pulgar derecho) ¿Mr. Tim?...¿Teresa?...Veo a Poirot abrir el sobre y extraer el papel de dentro mirándolo con una sonrisa-Como lo pensé desde el inicio…-luego lo alarga a Japp y este lo mira, yo miro sobre el hombro del policía y me asombro de ver que es una tarjeta firmada por todos.

"_Padre, felicidades por tu próximo matrimonio y feliz cumpleaños. Un obsequio de tus hijos y tu hermano que te aman y desean que seas muy feliz"_

-¿Entonces se estaban encubriendo?-dudo yo al ver la firma de cada uno de los Kendrik en el papel.

-Más que eso. ¿Recuerdan qué dijo el joven Alexander Kendrik cuando reprendió a su hermana por la cachetada a Miss Stevenson?-yo niego con la cabeza y Japp también, igual de impresionado-hace mal en ser tan poco observador, inspector. Él dijo _"en verdad todos fuimos responsables de esa muerte, no debemos seguirnos culpando"_ a partir de ese comentario comencé a atar cabos.

-Pero…Esto no tiene sentido…¿Porqué toda la familia se pondría de acuerdo para matar al Doctor? ¡Él era un buen padre de familia!-exijo yo molesta.

-Muy fácil, Hastings. Ellos ya temían que su Padre estuviera enamorado de Miss Stevenson desde hace tiempo. Juro que quien se dio cuenta primero fue Miss Teresa-indica Poirot caminando hacia la solterona que la mira con furia pero no dice nada-las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para descubrir esos detalles. Ella comunica sus sospechas a sus hermanos y a su tío, todos se preocupan de que si el Doctor se casa con una joven de 30 años, quizá cambie el testamento y le deje toda su fortuna a ella, entonces idean el plan. Se ponen de acuerdo para fingir que aprueban la boda de su Padre, pues este les informa que en la comida de festejo por su cumpleaños hará un anuncio importante. Todos le felicitan, fingen estar de acuerdo, pero planean retirarse estratégicamente para la hora de la cena y fingir compromisos ineludibles para que su Padre salga a cenar fuera como era su costumbre.

Aprovechan la ausencia del Doctor para dejar la botella envenenada y la tarjeta que lo obligaría a tomar el vino que habían dejado encima. Cuando Miss Stevenson sale de la casa hacia las habitaciones de servidumbre inicia todo. Mr. Timothy cierra la puerta y todos esperan cerca de la sala a escuchar algún indicio de que el Doctor haya tomado el veneno. Cuando escuchan la copa quebrarse es momento de actuar. No pueden encender mas luces porque los sirvientes los habrían visto, así que entran en el despacho, apagan las velas de este para fingir que el Doctor se fue a dormir, Míster Paul enciende la lámpara de Döbereiner, su hermano y Miss Teresa cambian la botella, dejan el cianuro y guardan el libro en el estante. Como está oscuro no lo guardan de forma correcta. Después los tres buscan la tarjeta incriminatoria, no la encuentran, el encendedor se calienta y quema el dedo pulgar de Mr. Paul, así que todos de común acuerdo deciden seguir el plan y dejar la búsqueda de la tarjeta para cuando sea menos peligroso. Salen del despacho y suben a sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente todos siguen su vida normal y esperan a que alguien descubra el cuerpo. Cuando eso pasa fingen una tristeza que en verdad no sentían, y ante la policía dan la versión de la supuesta pelea con Mr. Kendrik, de una negativa a su matrimonio. Se empeñan demasiado en hacer evidente que detestan la idea y nos hacen creer a todos que el Doctor estaba abatido, triste y deprimido cuando salió de aquí y que esa depresión provocó el supuesto suicidio. Cometen sin embargo un error más al pedirle a Japp que testifique a los diarios sobre el suicidio_…¡Mon Dieu!_ ¡Una familia tan honorable preocupada de esa forma porque la prensa se ocupe del suicidio de su Padre, cuando toda familia normal haría hecho lo posible por ocultarlo!...era muy evidente que querían que todos se enteraran…Díganme, señores Kendrik, Miss Teresa…¿Me equivoco? ¿Es incorrecta la explicación? ¿Acaso no son todos culpables? ¿Los estoy acusando en falso? Quizá si alguno confiesa quien es el asesino los demás se salven-indica Poirot. Todos en el despacho estamos en silencio, sobretodo los Kendrik.

-¡Te dije que era una estupidez, Tess!-es el joven Paul quien habla primero con el rostro congestionado y evidentemente aterrado.

-Paul…cálmate…ellos no tienen nada par acusarnos…-habla ahora Alexander.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes fueron los de la idea! ¡Tu inyectaste el veneno en la botella!-acusa el jovencito a su hermano. Teresa lo mira furiosa y lo abofetea.

-¡Cállate estúpido!-le exige molesta. Una risa sarcástica de Timothy Kendrik es la respuesta.

-¡Todos son unos idiotas! Eso quería esta mujer del demonio, justo eso quería…¡Y Ustedes le están dando la confesión en bandeja de plata!-estalla furioso el señor Kendrik.

-He de decirles a todos Ustedes, que a pesar de su abominable asesinato, todo fue en vano. Su Padre y Miss Stevenson se amaban de verdad, y él jamás pensó en quitarles su herencia para heredarla a ella, principalmente porque Clotilde Stevenson no se lo permitió. Además, su Padre los adoraba-asegura Poirot.

-¿Cómo está tan segura, Mis Poirot? Usted no lo conocía. Usted no sabía de lo que era capaz él por una mujer joven-habla Alexander furioso.

-Es verdad. No lo conocía, pero me bastó ver el estante de vinos para darme cuenta de ello-asegura Poirot y acercándose al lugar mueve el candado y este se abre.

-¡Pero como demonios!-se exalta Paul al verla saber la combinación.

-Aquí están. Sus vinos más preciados. Aun cuando él decidió casarse de nuevo, el recuerdo de su primera esposa y madre de sus hijos era "Su recuerdo más importante" como bien dijo Miss Teresa. Ustedes eran aun muy importantes para él-añade Rei y señala los vinos-Un _Cambertin Closs de Beze_ de 1834, un _Closs de la Roche_ de 1836, un _Chambolle Musigny Les Sentiers_ 1846 y un _Nuits St Georges Les Vaucrains_ de 1858. Según estos documentos la primera es la fecha de su matrimonio con su primera esposa y las otras de los años del nacimiento de sus hijos. Los conocedores dicen que la preferencia de los vinos refleja la personalidad de cada uno. Su Padre solo quería ser feliz lo que le quedaba de vida, jamás quiso despojarlos de nada, ni él ni Miss Stevenson-declara Poirot. El joven Paul estalla en llanto entonces. Japp sale a la puerta del despacho y llama a los agentes que iban en el otro carro y esperaban en la estancia. Estos entran y él comienza a esposar a los Kendrik.

-Mina…Mina yo…-me dice Alexander cuando va saliendo conducido por la policía.

-Gente como ustedes son lo peor. ¿Crees que el dinero valía la pena?...¡El maestro era un buen hombre y un mejor Padre que no merecía morir!…no quiero verte más, Alexander-decido yo con algo de lágrimas en mis ojos.

Poirot y yo salimos también en silencio. Afuera nos espera un carro de la policía que nos conducirá a nuestra casa. Reindert me ofrece un pañuelo y yo limpio mis lágrimas.

-No vale la pena que llore por él-me dice.

-No es por Alexander. Es por mi maestro. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de él, me enseñó mucho y me ayudó con ese trabajo cuando mas necesité-le digo yo-Creo que le debo una disculpa…

-No me debe nada, _Mon Amie_. Somos amigas y entiendo que a veces mis métodos son algo extraños. No puedo pedirle a todos que razones al ritmo de Reindert Poirot-dice ella. Yo sonrío. Esta vez no tengo argumentos para rebatirla.

-Así que su pequeño espía holandés fue efectivo-comento yo.

-Mucho. En unas cuantas horas me consiguió las partidas de nacimiento de los Kendrik, la de matrimonio de él y su difunta esposa y la de defunción de ella.

-¿Y cómo supo la contraseña del candado?-inquiero yo.

-¿El 109?...por dos cosas. Primero porque su maestro la tenía grabada en su reloj de bolsillo y los relojes _"Smith and Sons"_ son tan especiales que pueden grabarles en la tapa lo que el cliente decida. 109 era el número de esa tapa, y Mr. Kendrik dijo que era su recuerdo más importante. Teresa Kendrik lo confirmó en esa escena teatral que armaron para acusar a Miss Stevenson, dijo que el recuerdo de su madre muerta era el "recuerdo mas importante" de su Padre. El día de la muerte de Mrs, Kendrik fue el Diez de Septiembre-me dice Poirot.

-¿Y cómo supo sobre el libro correcto?...¿Solo por verlo de cabeza?

-Por eso principalmente, pero igual Teresa Kendrik pudo haberlo colocado correctamente y en tal caso no habría sospechado. Fue cuando me presentó a su maestro, ambos dijimos una cita de "Ricardo III" Yo la sé porque me encanta Shakespeare, pero un hombre de mas de 60 en quien su memoria ya no es tan buena, seguramente debía estarlo leyendo en ese momento para recordar tan bien una frase como esa-concluye.

-Es asombroso-digo yo-Disculpe si antes no le creí.

-No es asombroso, _Mon Amie_. Es Orden y Método, únicamente, y claro, mi cerebro privilegiado-añade ella.

-Y todo por dinero…me cuesta creer que haya gente capaz de tanto.

-Usted quizá no lo entienda, Hastings, porque siempre ha vivido en una familia acomodada, pero hay quien por unos cuantos miles es capaz de todo. La Ambición en el caso de los caballeros y la envidia en la de Miss Teresa hicieron el resto.

-¿Envidia? ¿Teresa Kendrik?

-_Oui Ma Chérie_. Envidia. Las mujeres somos unos seres terribles cuando la envidia nos corroe. Casi le puedo jurar que la idea vino de ella. El hecho de que su padre se enamore de una mujer más joven y hermosa que ella_…¡Impardonnable!_ Esas mujeres sin casar o viudas llegan a encerrar tanto afecto en un solo hombre, hermano, o padre, que se apropian de él de modo tan enfermizo que cualquier mujer que rompa su estatus de poder con ese hombre es su enemiga mortal-añade Poirot con una seguridad que me deja fría.

-¿Dice eso por experiencia?-dudo yo.

-Es posible-añade ella jugando con su bastón-el hecho es, Hastings, que mañana por la mañana Reindert Poirot conquistará Inglaterra más de prisa que Napoleón, tal como le advertí. Creo que nos quedaremos en Londres por un tiempo, el comisionado de la policía es un querido amigo de mi Padre y conocido mío. ¿Qué dice? ¿Se queda conmigo a disfrutar de la conquista?-me pregunta. Yo sonrío.

-No creo ayudar mucho, pero si Usted quiere que me quede…en verdad no tengo deseos de volver a casa, no de momento.

-Entonces, _Mon Amie_, esto es una sociedad-me alarga ella la mano. Yo sonrío y la tomo.

-Es una sociedad-acabo yo. A la mañana siguiente cuando desayuno sola y George me sirve el café, me deja un ejemplar del "Daily Blare" el cual tomo y veo el encabezado _"Inteligente y hermosa detective Belga resuelve el Caso del Suicidio del Médico de Holborn"_acompañado de una fotografía en que una despampanante Reindert Poirot da la mano al comisionado de Scotland Yard en persona. Ahora entiendo por qué no estaba aquí esta mañana, un encabezado como ese en que se hacía énfasis en que era "HERMOSA" solo pudo ser manipulado por mi influyente amiga. Fue justo ese día que me decidí a registrar los casos más importantes de Poirot. Ya que era una sociedad y yo no hacía mucho por ayudar, al menos escribiría y ¿Quién sabe? Quizá si los sueños de grandeza de Poirot llegaban a algo más que vanidad personal, algún día alguien leería mis memorias.

_***El personaje de Hércules Poirot pertenece a Agatha Christie y el de Rei Hino a Naoko Takeuchi, la idea de ponerlos en una licuadora es mía y el Personaje de Reindert B.C. Poirot (resultado de la mezcla) también ñ_ñ.**_

**NOTAS FINALES: Un homenaje a Rei Hino el mejor personaje de Naoko Takeuchi en el día de su cumpleaños y a Hércules Poirot, el mejor detective de las novelas de misterio. Hace más de un año que junto con otras amigas hemos venido creando esta amalgama de personajes de SM y detectives famosos de la literatura. A Rei por muchos motivos le va bastante Poirot y he decidido comenzar a publicar casos de ella que he ido pensando y creando yo misma que aunque soy una lectora empedernida de Agatha si puedo decir que los casos expuestos aquí no son copia de alguno de ella todos salen de mi mente y algunos de una serie japonesa de Keiko Kitagawa que estoy mirando pero adaptados a la era victoriana…XD =)**

**Vamos a manejar a una Rei que es algo diferente a la personalidad tradicional (como ya lo habrán notado) y eso es por su mezcla con Poirot pero será divertido, egocéntrica, vanidosa pero conserva la inteligencia, decisión y arrojo del personaje original así que esperemos a ver a las mars-fans qué les parece. (puse en mi foto de perfil de FF una de Rei Poirot)**

**Este fic será de publicación esporádica porque los casos inician y acaban en un solo chap pero la idea es ir desarrollando el personaje de Reindert Poirot para que cuando aparezca en algún otro proyecto más grande ya la conozcan un poco. Experimentando con un género que aquí en FF no es común (y que es muy difícil de escribir) espero no decepcionar a los lectores que están acostumbrados a historias de amor o a mis tradicionales historias de batallas y caos, vamos evolucionando, ¡hay que intentar de todo! Incluida la novela policiaca victoriana =)**

**Mis agradecimientos a Miss Holmes, a**_**Ma Cherie**_**Jane S. Marple y a Mlle. Amelie Dupin por su contribución en la creación de este personaje así como a mi buena amiga Mina Hastings, espero estar manejando bien tu personaje. Bien,**_**Mes chers lecteurs**_**nos vemos en el siguiente caso de Reindert Poirot, la Mejor Detective del Mundo ¡AU REVOIR!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli**


	2. EL CASO DE LA MUERTE DEL POLÍTICO

**PRIMEROS CASOS DE POIROT**

**El Caso de la Muerte del Político**

**Londres, Inglaterra, Julio 8 de 1876.***

En mi afán por tratar de registrar los casos resueltos por mi amiga Reindert Poirot y tratando de dar, como ella tanto pide, "Orden y Método" a los hechos, seguiré ahora con el relato de su segundo caso resuelto en territorio inglés. Luego de su exitosa resolución del caso de la muerte del Dr. Kendirk, la popularidad de mi amiga creció considerablemente; en solo unos días comenzaron a llegar a nuestro domicilio en el Barrio de St. James bastantes sobres con peticiones personales para que Poirot atendiera algunos casos, además por la mañana y por la tarde había considerables visitas de personas que solicitaban que ella se ocupara de sus problemas y también muchos reporteros y fotógrafos en busca de mi amiga a los cuales había que rechazar siempre y que eran los más molestos. Tanto había cambiado nuestra vida tranquila que hubo necesidad de implementar en la casa un pequeño despacho en la habitación que daba hacia la calle, la del ventanal amplio, donde antes era el estudio.

George, el mayordomo de Poirot se ocupó de ello y rápidamente estuvo listo el despacho. Yo misma recibía y clasificaba las cartas que llegaban o atendía a las personas que acudían a solicitar los servicios de mi amiga pero sorprendentemente y a pesar de que según Rei su objetivo al ir a Londres era crearse una fama y un nombre como detective privado, ella ignoraba campantemente cuanta solicitud llegaba y seguía haciendo su vida como si nada en ella hubiese variado.

Se levantaba invariablemente a las 6:30 de la mañana, entrenaba esgrima con George hasta las 7:30, tomaba su baño y su rutina de belleza y arreglo personal hasta las 8:30 hora en que, vistiendo impecable y elegantemente como era su costumbre, salía de sus habitaciones para el desayuno. Terminando este repartía su tiempo entre lecturas de libros o diarios (los que a veces la veía recortando), salidas a la calle o visitas a algunas personas que eran sus amigos a las cuales a veces yo la acompañaba y otras prefería quedarme en casa. En ocasiones las amistades de Poirot me abrumaban. No tenía idea de cómo una chica de 22 años podía conocer a tantos diplomáticos, nobles y gente famosa con los que por lo general me sentía cohibida. Siempre veía con admiración como Rei se desenvolvía entre esas personas como pez en el agua. La única vez que agradecí haber acompañado a Poirot a sus compromisos sociales fue cuando fuimos invitadas a comer a casa de Mr. Arthemius Hardwicke, actual comisionado y jefe de Scotland Yard. Él y su esposa Mrs. Cerridwen Hardwicke parecían conocer a Poirot desde pequeña y el policía dijo haber sido compañero y amigo del padre de Rei, quien era detective en _"La Force"_ belga y por lo que pude escuchar ya había muerto. El comisionado y su esposa nos recibieron con amabilidad y cariño y me gustó la sinceridad con la que el matrimonio le hablaba a mi amiga exhortándola a tener cuidado en el logro de sus propósitos de fama tanto por el peligro que encierra la profesión de detective como por ser una mujer joven y sola en la gran ciudad. Gente amable con la que me sentir en familia.

Fuera de eso mi amiga se ocupaba de hacer compras por la tarde, ir al teatro o a la ópera y frecuentar los mejores lugares de la capital. Esa tarde cuando escuché que Rei había llegado de comprar zapatos me atreví y le insistí en la necesidad de que escuchara todas las peticiones de casos que había acumulado y ordenado en los últimos días.

-¡Por favor, Poirot, tiene que quedarse y atender los pendientes! He contabilizado 28 casos y los he ordenado para que los lea. Se los dejo diario en su habitación y juro que no los ha visto.

-Mina, _Ma Chérie_, de verdad se está tomando muy en serio eso que le dije el otro día de que somos socias. Usted está aquí en calidad de mi amiga e invitada; no la quiero de secretaria-me replica fastidiada. Yo la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el despacho.

-Eso debió haber pensado antes de proponerme que le ayudara. No me gusta estar inactiva y usted sabe que me tomo las cosas muy en serio así que deje de quejarse y venga adentro-las dos entramos al lugar-Siéntese y escúcheme con atención-molesta yo casi la lanzo en la silla frente al escritorio.

-¡_Trés Bien_! No se enoje, _Mon Amie,_ se arrugará más de prisa-ríe ella-parece Usted una ancianita remilgosa y disciplinada en lugar de una chica joven en lo mejor de la vida. Debería divertirse más y preocuparse menos-me replica Poirot. Yo la ignoro y tomo mi libreta de notas.

-En verdad Poirot no parece que quiera hacerse famosa tanto como presume. De ser así ya tendría muchísimos casos resueltos-la reprendo yo.

-George, traiga aquí los zapatos nuevos que compré. Los tendré que lucir escuchando a Hastings o me dará una tunda como a los niños pequeños-le pide ella al mayordomo que asiente-¡Y traiga algo de chocolate!…-acaba, luego me mira-listo, Hastings, puede comenzar.

-Dado su interés en ser famosa, ordené los casos por importancia. Desde gente de dinero hasta gente común con cosas triviales. Primer caso. Lord Rumsfeld solicita sus servicios para encontrar a la persona que está desfalcando su caja fuerte en su propia casa. Robos constantes de 2,500 libras cada tercer día…

-Muy trivial. Si es casado es la esposa en juego de canasta. Siguiente…-yo la miro y muevo negativamente la cabeza.

-Lady Fellon, pide su ayuda para encontrar un valiosísimo anillo perdido de su familia hace tres generaciones-indico yo.

-Fellon. Fellon. ¿No es esa familia que salió en el diario y que acaba de perder su fortuna en una mala inversión en los muelles? Nada. Solo se quiere hacer publicidad para que alguna casa financiera les preste dinero especulando que tienen una joya valiosa. Mucho honor sería para ellos que Reindert Poirot se ocupara en buscar una vieja joya de familia que casi le apuesto no existe-sigue ella. En ese momento veo a George entrar con una charola de chocolates belgas en una mano y otra caja grande en la otra. Deja las cosas en la mesa y se aleja. ¡Este hombre si que era todo un malabarista!

-Tercero. Sir Peter Lodge desea que se ocupe de descubrir el paradero de su hija menor desaparecida hace dos meses y que…

-Seguramente se fugó con el novio…siguiente…-despreocupada Poirot tomando un chocolate y sacando de la caja dos pares de elegantes zapatos, toma los blancos de un tacón desmedidamente alto los cuales se prueba. Yo me enfado bastante al verla ocuparse más de cosas triviales como lucir sus zapatos nuevos que en atender el caso.

-¡¿Va a decir eso de todos los casos que le proponga?-le reclamo alzando la voz.

-_Oui_-me responde sonriendo con cinismo-Pero no tiene nada que ver con vos, _Ma Chérie_. Ya le dije que no atenderé ningún caso trivial y simple sino únicamente casos importantes que me ayuden a lograr mi meta. Casos difíciles que reten mi privilegiada mente y casos espectaculares que proyecten mi natural distinción socialmente-declara y se pone de pie para caminar por el despacho luciendo sus altísimos tacones nuevos.

-¿Entonces le parece que esos casos que he seleccionado no cumplen sus expectativas?-le digo yo.

-No se ofenda, Hastings. Usted no tiene la culpa de eso. Hace un buen trabajo pero yo sabré cual será el caso indicado cuando llegue-me dice mientras se levanta la falda del vestido y modela los zapatos blancos.

-¿Y qué espera, Poirot? ¿Que el caso perfecto para su grandeza llegue solo y llame a la puerta?-me burlo yo un poco.

-¡_Précisément Ma Chérie_!- me responde ella y justo en ese momento se oye la campanilla inconfundible. Yo la miro incrédula y ella me sonríe. Unos momentos después veo aparecer a George en el despacho.

-Señorita. Lamento interrumpirlas pero ha venido un policía de Scotland Yard con un parte para vos de Mr. Hardwicke-le dice el mayordomo a mi amiga dándole un pequeño papel que ella lee y sonríe. Yo no lo puedo creer…esto parece tan…imposible…¿De verdad había alguien en el mundo con tanta suerte como Reindert Poirot?

-Bien, entérese_ Mon Amie_-me alarga ella el papel el cual yo leo.

"_Reindert. Te pido de la manera más atenta que acudas con el propio que te he enviado al "Royal Hotel" donde hace media hora hemos encontrado asesinado a Mr. Donovan __Aberdeen, diputado de la Cámara de los Comunes. Entenderás lo delicado del caso y por qué necesito tus servicios. Arthemius Hardwicke"_

-¿Y qué dice ahora, Mina?-me pregunta ella-¿Va a seguir molesta o viene conmigo?

-¡Claro que voy con Usted! Hace casi una semana que no tenemos nada importante-decido yo.

-¡_Trés bien!_ entonces acompáñeme-asegura Rei y camina hacia la puerta de salida.

-Poirot…¿De verdad espera ir a resolver este caso con semejantes zapatos?-le pregunto yo al ver que me aventaja bastante de altura cuando ambas somos casi de la misma.

-¿Y por qué no? Deje de preocuparse por mi atuendo y apresúrese. No hay que hacerlos esperar.

…0…

Unos veinte minutos después Poiot y yo llegamos al costoso hotel del centro de la ciudad en West End. Bajamos conducidas por el joven policía y entramos, subiendo después por unas escaleras del "Royal" hasta el tercer piso del hotel donde varios agentes de Scotland Yard han cerrado los accesos. El oficial que nos conduce se identifica y nos permiten el paso. Varios de los policías, cuando pasamos, se quedan mirando a Rei y le sonríen para después cuchichear seguramente cosas no muy decentes. Ahora veo porqué Mr. Hardwicke y su esposa sermonearon a Rei por el mundo en que se mete.

-Aquí es, Miss Poirot. El jefe y el inspector Japp están dentro-nos dice el policía cuando llegamos a la habitación número 391 permitiéndonos pasar.

-_Merci_-agradece Rei y ambas entramos en la elegante habitación del hotel. Dentro de la pequeña sala de la habitación distingo muy bien la larga figura del inspector Japp envuelta en su gabardina gris y a su lado al hombre canoso de cola de caballo y frac negro. Ambos hablan en voz baja mientras tres policías de pie en diferentes partes de la sala aguardan seguramente por órdenes.

-¡Reindert! Que bueno que llegas-habla Mr. Hardwicke al vernos y camina para después saludar a Rei con un beso en la mejilla al que ella corresponde-¿Estás mas alta esta tarde o son mis nervios?

-Tacones nuevos, Arthy-responde ella-justo de 4 pulgadas y media-Veo sonreír al hombre.

-Miss Hastings-me saluda con una inclinación de cabeza que yo correspondo. Miro sobre su hombro a Japp que hace un gesto de fastidio al vernos.

-Vinimos en cuanto recibimos tu mensaje-responde seriamente mi amiga-¿Hace cuanto se enteraron?

-Una mucama de servicio vino a traer el postre que había encargado el diputado. Llamó y como no recibió respuesta se extrañó, informó a la administración y con la llave de servicio entraron. Lo encontraron muerto en el dormitorio y rápidamente cerraron y nos llamaron. Como el administrador sabía la identidad de Mr. Aberdeen, así como su importancia política, fui informado directamente. Acabamos de llegar apenas hace 10 minutos. En cuanto recibí la notificación y me di cuenta de lo delicado del caso te envié el mensaje.

-No te preocupes, Arthy, yo lo resolveré-le responde Poirot con seguridad. Veo al buen hombre sonreír.

-Vengan conmigo. Vamos a ver la escena. No dejé que nadie entrara hasta que llegaran-luego me mira a mí-Miss Hastings, si no quiere entrar o si le parece muy desagradable puede esperar afuera.

-No se preocupe, Mr. Hardwicke. He sido enfermera en la guerra. La sangre y los muertos no me impresionan mucho-le respondo yo y las dos seguimos al jefe de policía. Al pasar, Japp nos mira a las dos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Señor…¿De verdad le parece conveniente involucrar asesores externos, y mucho más mujeres en esto?-comenta el alto hombre.

-Japp. ¿Está cuestionando mis órdenes?-lo mira furioso Mr. Hardwicke.

-No señor-entre dientes responde Japp.

-Entonces abra el dormitorio y guárdese sus comentarios. Miss Poirot y Miss Hastings le asesorarán en este caso. Ya sabe lo que ordenaron. Quieren respuestas rápidas y exactas-asegura Mr. Hardwicke y veo a Japp alejarse refunfuñando a abrir el dormitorio.

-Me parece que a Japp no le somos muy simpáticas-comento yo quedamente a Poirot.

-Peor para él. Si quiere triunfar mas le vale trabajar conmigo que estar en mi contra-afirma Rei. Los cuatro entramos en la habitación de hotel y una vez dentro guardamos silencio ante lo que observamos. Ni los dos hombres ni nosotras nos movemos y solo contemplamos la escena. Dentro del dormitorio, tirado en la alfombra a los pies de la cama se encontraba un hombre joven y apuesto de cabello negro con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la cabeza partida pues mucha sangre había salido de su nuca y una mancha grande y roja impregnaba la alfombra en diferentes puntos, pero lo más extraño era que el hombre muerto estaba casi desnudo, no tenía puesta más que su ropa interior. Cerca de él había una mesa con dos platos de pasta fría revueltos, pan, vino tinto derramado y dos copa una de ellas rota y otra ladeada sobre la mesa. Toda la habitación de hecho lucía desordenada, sillas aventadas y la colcha de la cama removida del lado que daba al armario. También estaban unos tulipanes tirados y pisados, aplastados como por un pie bastante grande; Tirado en el suelo sin embargo había un cenicero de mármol manchado de sangre.

-Japp…-habla Artemis. El inspector se acerca y se agacha para mirar el cenicero.

-Indudablemente es el arma homicida, señor-comenta él. Yo me he quedado en silencio y camino hacia el cadáver del diputado algo consternada. Conocía de vista y por los diarios a Donovan Aberdeen. Era un hombre muy famoso por ser de los miembros más jóvenes del Parlamento. No tendría más de 38 años. Muy popular por su apostura y buenas maneras. Muchísimos votantes y simpatizantes en toda Inglaterra veían en él a un buen prospecto para que mas delante fuera Primer Ministro. Carismático y miembro del partido Liberal prometía mucho para el futuro. Aunque algunos de sus opositores lo tachaban de ser poco competente y basar sus triunfos en su atractivo físico y juventud, el diputado había demostrado lo contrario pues poseía una elocuencia maravillosa y dotes de líder. Desvío la vista del muerto y miro a Poirot que inspecciona el armario el cual estaba abierto de par en par y sin ropa alguna.

_-¡Trés interesant!_ Parece que quien sea que haya sido el asesino no solo mató y desvistió al Diputado Aberdeen sino que también se llevó toda su ropa-comenta Poirot.

-Y no solo eso, Reindert-interviene Arthemius Hardwicke y todos miramos hacia donde él indica. Incrustada en la pared hay una caja fuerte negra con adornos dorados de extraña forma rectangular horizontal y estrecha, muy rara, jamás había visto una caja de seguridad de esa forma, se encuentra abierta y sin nada dentro.

-¿Cree que alguien haya matado al Diputado Aberdeen por robar el contenido de la caja fuerte?-pregunto yo a Mr. Hardwicke.

-Es posible, Miss Hastings. Los políticos están expuestos a muchas venganzas personales. Habrá que entrevistarse con su secretario y con quien quiera que pueda darnos datos sobre la estancia de Aberdeen en el "Royal" y sus visitas de anoche. Japp. Diga a su equipo que entre y dispongan del cuerpo como corresponde. Usted arregle los interrogatorios con las personas designadas mientras nosotros esperamos en la sala. Nadie más entrará aquí sin autorización-ordena el jefe. Japp asiente y sale a cumplir la orden. Yo observo a Rei que extrañamente camina dando pasos lineales, como si siguiera una imaginaria cuerda recta, poniendo un pie delante del otro, a todo lo largo del cuerpo tendido del Diputado.

-4, 5, 6…casi 7…¡Vaya vaya!-escucho hablar a Poirot. Su actitud extraña es interrumpida por el jefe de policía.

-¿Qué opinas de esto, Reindert?-le pregunta a mi amiga.

-Aun no puedo opinar nada concreto Arthy. Hay que escuchar a los testigos. Pero hay cosas interesantes. En cuanto ordene todo en mi cabeza tendrás a tu asesino-le asegura ella.

-Eso espero, porque siendo Aberdeen quien era, debo dar aviso a la prensa y no será fácil. Mis jefes inmediatos no quieren que se haga mucho alboroto. Aberdeen estaba prometido en matrimonio con la hija de William Ewart Gladstone-comenta Hardwicke preocupado.

-¿El ex Primer Ministro?-cuestiono yo entendiendo todo. Él asiente.

-El Servicio Secreto no quiere que esto se polarice al lado político. Mr. Gladstone busca la relección-afirma preocupado Hardwicke.

-Tranquilo, Arthy. Diles a tus jefes que vas a resolver esto rápidamente-con seguridad Poirot y yo me pregunto si de verdad tendrá elementos para estar tan segura con lo poco que teníamos sobre el caso.

…..0…..

Veinte minutos después, estábamos las dos en la sala de la habitación 391 del "Royal" junto con Japp y una mucama de estatura baja, cabello negro peinado de forma relamida, cofia y uniforme del hotel que miraba nerviosa al policía mientras estrujaba su delantal. Se había identificado a las preguntas de Japp como Sara Logan, de 32 años. Yo, tomando muy en serio mi papel, estaba anotando todo en una libreta con un lápiz.

-No se ponga tensa, _Ma Chérie_-le sonrió Poirot a la mujer y le alargó una barra de chocolate envuelta en papel dorado que sacó de entre su ropa-¿Le gusta el chocolate? Algo dulce ayuda cuando estamos nerviosos-le dijo mi amiga. La mucama se relajó, sonrió a Poirot y tomó la barra.

-Gracias Miss Poirot-yo que conocía las tácticas de mi amiga solo sonreí.

-Este no es momento para comer chocolate. ¡Debe responder a mis preguntas porque no tenemos toda la noche! ¿Queda claro Miss Logan?-le grita Japp. La mucama lo mira y frunce el ceño.

-Lo siento, inspector, pero no responderé a ninguna pregunta suya. Solo a las de Miss Poirot-concluye y se cruza de brazos. Veo el rostro congestionado y molesto del inspector y como presiona el puño bajo la sonrisa triunfal de Poirot.

-Bien, _Mademoiselle_ Logan. Yo le haré las preguntas. ¿Conocía al diputado Aberdeen?

-Si claro. Venía aquí con frecuencia. Tenía un contrato anual y siempre usaba esta habitación. Era muy especial pero daba buenas propinas. Le gustaba que yo lo atendiera-responde la empleada.

-Ayer ¿A qué hora le pidió la cena?

-Pues…llamó al servicio alrededor de las siete. Llegué aquí y estaba saliendo el secretario, Mr. Clapton y también el hombre irlandés que cuidaba al diputado. Entré yo y me ordenó la cena. Pasta y vino tinto. Salí y bajé a la cocina a cumplir su orden. Subí después con el carro en el elevador, le dejé la comida en la mesa del dormitorio. Él revisaba unos papeles en la sala, luego salí y me pidió que en media hora le trajera el postre; dos tartas de fresa. Luego salí a traerlos…

-¿No vio nada raro? ¿Alguien entrando en la habitación?-pregunté yo sin poderlo evitar. Ella asintió.

-Cuando salí para ir por el postre me topé en el pasillo con una mujer que iba llegando. El diputado la vio y la dejó entrar-confiesa la mucama.

-¿Y no le pareció raro?-duda Poirot.

-No mucho. Verá, Miss Poirot, con mucha frecuencia venían mujeres a ver al diputado Aberdeen-comentó la mucama.

-¿Vio cómo iba vestida? Su cara, su estatura-interviene Japp intempestivamente. Miss Logan lo mira molesta y responde pero dirigiéndose a Poirot y a mí.

-Usaba un vestido gris, abrigo de pieles y un sombrero negro de ala ancha con velo. La estatura…es difícil…un poco más alta que yo, y yo mido 5.2 pies-indicó con un gesto de su mano el tamaño-Cuando regresé con el postre luego de la media hora que indicó el diputado fue que este no abrió. Llamé al gerente y abrimos. Lo encontramos muerto…

-_Merci Mademoiselle_. ¿Algo más que nos sirva para la investigación?-pregunta Poirot.

-Creo que es todo-asegura Sara Logan. No le hicimos más preguntas y se retiró.

El segundo entrevistado fue John Clapton, el secretario de Aberdeen; un hombre como de 50 años, anciano y con poco cabello junto a las orejas y el resto calvo. El hombre se secaba el sudor y parecía muy nervioso. Mr. Hardwicke se había ido con quienes llevaban el cuerpo del Diputado y nos había dejado a las dos con Japp para los interrogatorios. Clapton nos miraba a todos consternado. Poirot sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo alargó.

-Gracias…gracias Miss Poirot-dijo el secretario. Mi amiga le sonrió.

-Trate de serenarse. No le pasará nada. Lo único que _Monsieur le Inspecteur_ y yo queremos es que nos ayude lo más posible para encontrar a quien le haya hecho esto a su jefe-comenta Rei con tono conciliador-Me alegra que me conozca…

-Leo los diarios-le sonríe Clapton. Yo rolo los ojos, creo que Poirot sabe muy bien como ganarse a la gente.

-¿Ya está listo para responder o necesita más?-brusco Japp se inclina inquisitivo delante del hombre calvo que lo mira asustado.

-Japp…Japp…no sea brusco. Permita a _Monsieur_ Clapton algo de calma. Debe ser difícil saber que ha muerto tu jefe y de esta manera-lo reprende Poirot. Japp refunfuña y de mala gana sigue caminando en círculos-Disculpe, _Monsieur_ Clapton. ¿Cree que podría respondernos algunas preguntas?

-Claro que sí Miss Poirot, las que Usted desee-recalca este. Japp mira a Rei como si quisiera que ardiera en llamas con esa mirada, pero ella lo ignora.

-¡_Trés Bien_! Si eso lo hace sentir mejor adelante. Yo le preguntaré. Díganos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su jefe?

-Ayer…si ayer mismo. Verá, ambos veníamos de una gira por Berkshire a donde fuimos a realizar un evento en pro de la relección de Mr. Gladstone. Como llegamos cerca de las 5 de la tarde, mi jefe decidió hospedarse en el "Royal" donde ya lo conocían. Siempre reservaba esta habitación y casi vivía aquí. Como viajamos tanto, pasaba poco tiempo en la capital, así que llegamos directo. Serían como las 6:50 cuando terminé de redactar el informe que él le entregaría a su suegro, Mr. Gladstone, con las peticiones de los ciudadanos de Berkshire y después de eso me dijo que podía irme a descansar y que lo pasara a buscar mañana a las 7 para ir al Parlamento. Lo dejé y esa fue la última vez que lo vi-yo tomo nota en una pequeña libreta de todo esto.

-¿Está hospedado Usted aquí mismo?-pregunta Rei.

-Si, Miss Poirot. Justo en el piso de abajo, habitación 245, aunque es una habitación normal no tan lujosa como esta-indica el secretario.

-_Monsieur_ Clapton. ¿Tiene idea de qué cosa guardaba su amo en una caja fuerte del dormitorio?-pregunta Poirot. La más completa extrañeza se plasma en los rasgos del secretario.

-Realmente no. Yo sabía que mi jefe tenía aquí una caja fuerte. Me decía que allí guardaba _"Lo más importante para realizar su trabajo con propiedad"_ y siempre llevaba al cuello la pequeña llave…

-¿Tiene idea de qué tipo de documentos podía tener allí?-interviene Japp. Clapton niega con la cabeza.

-En verdad no, inspector. Todo papel importante de trabajo lo tengo yo. Mi Jefe me contrató para eso y siempre cargaba todo en mi maletín. Si quiere ver los papeles de los últimos trabajos del Diputado puedo darle acceso a ello, pero si le puedo asegurar que jamás supe qué guardaba allí -afirma Clapton.

-Háblenos sobre los rivales políticos de Mr. Aberdeen. ¿Quién era su principal enemigo en el Parlamento?-cuestiona inquisitivo Japp. Veo a Poirot negar con la cabeza y musitar un bajo _¡Mon_ _Dieu!_

-Pues…los enemigos de mi jefe eran los mismos que los de su suegro. Todos los del partido Conservador, pero principalmente los seguidores de Benjamín Disraeli-declara el secretario-El Diputado estaba ocupándose de solucionar las demandas de la comunidad irlandesa hacia el gobierno por la crisis alimenticia…eso no era muy del agrado de los conservadores…Usted sabe…-comenta nervioso Clapton.

-_Monsieur_ Clapton. La mucama mencionó a alguien más del servicio del diputado. Un hombre irlandés que hacía las veces de guardia personal…

-A si, si. Patrick McGowen. Últimamente con la popularidad de Aberdeen a veces era difícil sacarlo íntegro de las reuniones políticas. Tenía muchos simpatizantes y sobretodo las damas eran muy entusiastas. El suegro de Aberdeen decidió que sería bueno que un hombre fuerte lo cuidara y ayudara en esos casos-responde el secretario.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Se hospeda aquí?-cuestiona Japp inquisitivo.

-No. Él pagaba con su sueldo una habitación en otro hotel más económico aquí cerca-responde el secretario-le daré la dirección. Seguro se encuentra allí ahora porque le dieron la noche libre…-el hombre toma un lápiz que hay sobre la mesa de la sala y en una libreta que estaba sobre la mesa escribe la dirección luego le da la hoja a Japp que se la arrebata con brusquedad.

-Necesitaremos los datos de ese hombre, Mr. Clapton-sigue inquisitivo Japp, el hombre calvo asiente-y todo lo que pueda recordar sobre su jefe. Una lista de sus enemigos en el Parlamento y…

-_Monsieur_ Clapton…¿Supo si su amo recibiría aquí a una mujer?-interrumpe Poirot a Japp y yo muevo negativamente la cabeza. El inspector no iba a aguantar mucho…

-No estoy seguro. Supe que esperaba a alguien porque nos despachó a McGowen y a mí temprano pero no sé…es posible…

-Haga lo que le pedí. La lista de los rivales de Aberdeen antes de que salgamos para la estación de policía a que rinda su declaración. Ya puede retirarse- declara Japp. Clapton se inclina, respetuoso y sale quizá demasiado rápido de la habitación. Japp nos ignora y sale a llamar al tercer testigo. El ascensorista es un hombrecillo bajo y regordete con uniforme rojo con dorado y sombrero entra en la habitación y se inclina respetuoso ante nosotros retirándose el sombrero. Japp mira su papel de notas.

-¿Mr. Wyclif?-pregunta Japp. Este asiente-¿Sabe a que vino?-pregunta Japp.

-Si…si señor policía. A decir lo que sepa y haya visto sobre el asesinato del Diputado Aberdeen.

-Entonces hágalo-reclama Japp desesperado. El hombre se sienta torpemente y nos mira- Wyclif… ¡Wyclif!-le grita Japp llamándolo a la realidad. Este lo mira asustado-estamos esperando…

-O si si…pues verá. Hace un momento como a las 5 de la tarde yo mismo subí a su piso al Diputado. Luego a Sara que vino a tomar el pedido como a las 7 y después el postre…a las 7:30.

-¿No recuerda haber visto a una mujer entrar en la habitación del Diputado?-cuestiona Rei.

-Por el elevador no. Lo recordaría. Si vino debió subir por las escaleras…aunque…si vi algo raro…justo a las 7:30 recogí algunos huéspedes aquí y cuando la puerta se abrió vi salir de la habitación del diputado a un hombre muy alto, con sombrero, abrigo y una maleta-informa Wyclif.

-¿Alto? ¿Qué tan alto?-lo ataca Japp.

-Pues…muy alto…yo diría que más de 6 pies o 6 pies y algo…alto…-hace la señal con su mano-pero no entró al elevador, solo se fue por la escalera así que no vi su cara-indica el ascensorista.

-¿No pudo ser el hombre que cuidaba a Aberdeen?-inquiere Japp.

-No se señor policía. Lo vi pocas veces…no podría estar seguro…

-¿Algo más?-cuestiona Rei.

-Nada señorita, nada…creo que es todo-indica este. Japp lo acompaña afuera. Yo me quedo mirando desconcertada las notas. El último era el administrador del "Royal" Mr. Albert Ferguson un hombre como de 40 años aunque muy feo, cejas pobladísimas, peinado impecable y traje negro que literalmente se estaba comiendo a Poirot con la mirada desde que llegó. Poirot le sonríe e instantáneamente él regresa la sonrisa.

-Háblenos de cómo encontraron al diputado-le dijo Japp-¿Mr. Ferguson?...-le tiene que insistir el policía porque sigue embobado con mi amiga.

-O si, si-indica el hombre-pues verá, Miss Poirot-se dirige a Rei y yo creo que a Japp está por darle un síncope del coraje-La mucama Logan fue a verme a mi oficina alrededor de las 7:45 preocupara porque el Diputado no abría la puerta ni respondía a sus llamados siendo que había encargado un postre para dos personas. Llegamos aquí y abrí con la llave de la administración. Cerré detrás de mí y dejé a la mucama Logan aquí en la puerta. Vi abierta la puerta del dormitorio, entré; vi todo desordenado y al diputado Aberdeen tirado en la alfombra con la cabeza rota y ya muerto. No tenía más que la ropa interior. Me asusté y salí cerrando la puerta. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue dejar todo como estaba, cerrar con llave de nuevo y llamar a la policía. Eso es todo-declara terminante el administrador- Lamentable el caso, lamentable. Espero no haya mala publicidad para el "Royal"…quizá si Miss Poirot quisiera aceptar algunas cortesías para hospedarse aquí, esta mala publicidad se olvidaría pronto-zalamero el horrible tipo.

-_Merci Monsieur_ Ferguson. Me encantaría-le sonrió mi amiga y yo rolo los ojos.

-Gracias Mr. Ferguson. Eso es todo. Si me permite tengo que hablar con Miss Poirot ahora-bruscamente Japp levanta al tipo del brazo y prácticamente lo saca de la habitación. Rei ríe burlonamente cuando el policía se encara con ella mirándola con rabia y se cruza de brazos.

-Aclaremos algo, Miss Poirot. La casualidad y buena suerte que la llevaron a resolver el caso de la Muerte del Dr. Kendrik no se repetirán. Es Usted una niña mimada que le gusta jugar al policía y no tengo idea de por qué mi jefe se lo permite, pero en lo que a mi respecta se acabó. Este caso lo voy a resolver a mi manera y me niego a que se siga burlando de mi y usurpando mis funciones-lanza Japp.

-¿He de entender con eso que se niega a que colaboremos ambos en este caso, _Monsieur Le Inspecteur_?-le pregunta Rei.

-Entendió muy bien, Miss Poirot. Yo soy un policía a quien le ha costado años de esfuerzo llegar a donde estoy y ganarme la confianza del Jefe Hardwicke y no permitiré que una irritante y pretenciosa detective francesa venga a desplazarme-indica molesto Japp. Veo a Poirot levantarse y tomar su bolso de la mesa caminando luego hacia Japp.

-Irritante y pretenciosa detective Belga-lo corrige con cinismo y veo a Japp mucho mas molesto_-¡Trés Bien!_ Si Usted tiene ya claro el caso no tengo nada en que ayudarle ¿Verdad?

-Así es Miss Poirot. Este es un simple y sencillo caso de asesinato por razones políticas. Un complot. Aberdeen estaba promoviendo reformas que afectaban a Irlanda; sus enemigos le pagan a su guardia personal para que lo asesine, este usa a una mujer que es su cómplice, lo asesinan y se escabullen después. Eso es todo. En cuanto atrape a Patrick McGowen y lo asuste un poco cantará -afirma en su jerga policiaca Japp con mucha seguridad-la respuesta a esto está en el Parlamento, no aquí- Poirot lo mira y le sonríe casi con lástima.

-Es una pena, Japp. Si hubiese trabajado conmigo este caso le daría notoriedad. Pero _¡Ça ne fait rien!_ Nos retiramos entonces. Hastings-me llama mi amiga. Yo me levanto, me despido del inspector y sigo a Rei que sale de la habitación del "Royal" y camina hacia el ascensor.

-¿De verdad se va a retirar?-le pregunto yo mientras la puerta se abre y entramos.

-Desde luego, Mina. ¿No escuchó que Japp no nos quiere a su lado y que ya ha resuelto todo?-insiste ella burlonamente. Entramos en el ascensor y ella le dice al ascensorista que vamos a la planta baja.

-Pero usted no cree que sea así de sencillo. ¿Verdad?-le pregunto yo intrigada. Ella me sonríe y no responde nada; para mi sorpresa, una vez abajo, en lugar de irnos la veo caminar hacia el restaurante del hotel y sentarse en una mesa junto al ventanal que da a la calle.

-Claro que no creo que Japp lo haya resuelto, pero si _Monsieur Le Inspeteur_ no desea la valiosa ayuda de Reindert B.C. Poirot, la Mejor Detective de Todos los Tiempos, lo dejaremos fracasar de nuevo-declara ella mientras el mesero se acerca con la carta y nos la da-pidamos algo ya que no pudimos cenar en casa…mmm…este pollo con salsa de champiñones luce aceptable…-yo rolo los ojos y le quito la carta a Poirot.

-¿Quiere dejar de tratarme como si no la conociera, Poirot? Dígame por qué nos quedamos aquí y qué espera-le exijo yo.

-Cenemos y Usted misma lo verá-yo desisto de preguntar y mientras cenamos le leo mis observaciones en vos alta y las notas que tomé sobre lo dicho por los testigos; ella me escucha con atención.

-… Una mujer de 5.4 pies aproximadamente entra a la habitación de Aberdeen a las 7, podría ser la asesina, pero a las 7:30 un hombre de casi de 6 pies sale de la misma…- acabo yo mientras termino de tomar el vino blanco que Poirot ordenó.

-Hizo muy buen trabajo, _Ma Chérie_. Muy bueno. Y Justo ha dado con el punto importante del caso. Esa mujer. ¡Salud por ello, Hastings!- levanta ella su copa y justo en ese momento veo pasar por el ventanal del restaurante que da a la calle a Japp con el secretario de Aberdeen y ambos suben al carro de la policía. Al verlos salir miro a mi amiga quien deja algunos billetes en la mesa del restaurante y sale de allí. Yo aun desconcertada la sigo pero a pesar de los descomunales tacones que lleva no la alcanzo. Sube por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y la veo detenerse en la habitación 245. Llego aun con dificultad…-¡Odio mi lesión!-No no…Hastings…quédese en el pasillo y avíseme si viene alguien…-me detiene y se agacha a la altura de la cerradura mientras se quita un prendedor del cabello y lo mete en esta.

-¿Poirot? ¿Qué pretende?-le digo yo asustada.

-¿No es evidente?...entrar en la habitación de Clapton…-dice con calma. Yo estoy muy asustada.

-¿Pero se ha vuelto loca? ¡Eso es allanamiento!-le digo sumamente espantada-¿No ha pensado qué pasaría si la descubren?

-Si NOS descubren, _Mon Amie_-recalca ella lo último-pero quite esa cara o nos delatará…listo…-indica y abre con facilidad la puerta de la habitación entrando en ella. Yo me resisto a pasar-si no pasa y se queda afuera eso si sería sospechoso, Hastings-me indica y yo aterrada decido entrar-no cierre por completo y mire por la puerta entrecerrada si viene alguien-a mi pesar obedezco mientras ella camina con familiaridad por la habitación y se dirige al escritorio con muchos papeles buscando sobre este y en los cajones.

-De verdad, Poirot, ¿No tiene usted conciencia?-le reclamo yo mirando afuera de vez en cuando.

-Si claro…pero mi conciencia, como el chocolate, entre mas oscura mejor, _Ma Chérie_-me dice descaradamente y de un cajón del escritorio saca un libro pequeño de tapas rojas el cual hojea- _¡Voilá!_...aquí está. Un secretario ordenado, _Monsieur_ Clapton. La agenda personal de su jefe. Y justo las últimas semanas tiene agendadas algunas reuniones no oficiales en varios restaurantes de Londres con tres damas cuyos nombres resaltan entre tantos nombres masculinos…veamos…-yo siento mi corazón latir acelerado por el temor de que nos descubran y miro de vez en cuando afuera; alcanzo a ver a Rei escribir los nombres en un trozo de papel.

-¡Dese prisa! ¡Escucho pasos!-le digo yo asustada. Ella guarda el papel en su bolso y después salimos de la habitación aunque todo el trayecto por el hotel hasta el carro de alquiler que Poirot detuvo en la calle estuve aterrorizada esperando que algún empleado del hotel nos detuviera por lo que acababa de pasar. Solo cuando estuvimos dentro del carro respiré mejor. Rei me alargó un pañuelo.

-Limpie su sudor, _Ma Chérie_. De verdad es Usted todo un caso, Hastings-ríe levemente-debe aprender a relajarse y a no ser tan correcta. A veces hace falta romper las reglas, sobretodo en aras de un bien mayor-declara ella.

-Si me pudiera decir ese bien mayor entendería que hiciera tantas locuras-le pedí yo-No tengo idea donde aprendería una señorita de sociedad como Usted a abrir puertas con prendedores de cabello.

-Cuando vives en un gran palacio lleno de habitaciones cerradas desde niña, aprendes trucos interesantes para saciar tu curiosidad-me responde mientras mira su imagen en el mango de su bastón pero antes de que pueda preguntarle más me ataja-no me haga más preguntas por esta noche, _Mon Amie_, que mi privilegiada mente está trabajando y ordenando todo con sumo cuidado. Solo le diré que mañana a las nueve en punto de la mañana saldremos a entrevistarnos con estas tres damas y después de eso estaré en condiciones de decirle algo razonable. ¿Le parece?

-No mucho pero no me queda más- aseguro yo. Llegamos a nuestra casa ya cerca de las 11 de la noche y al bajar del carro nos abordó un hombre regordete de barbas y anteojos que cargaba una cámara grande amarrada con cuero a su espalda.

-¡Miss Poirot! ¡Miss Poirot!-le dice el hombre y yo lo miro fastidiada reconociendo a Mr. Charles E. Bennett, un fotógrafo que había insistido mucho los últimos 3 días en que mi amiga lo recibiera.

-Mr. Bennett. ¿Es que nunca se cansa de que le digamos que no nos interesan sus servicios?-lo reprendo yo.

-Miss Hastings…Miss Poirot…por favor…-jadea el fotógrafo.-solo quiero una oportunidad para que la gente conozca la instantánea fotográfica…si me permitiera acompañarla y tomarle fotografías en su trabajo eso sería muy buena publicidad…. yo…estaría muy agradecido…-insiste y se inclina-de verdad necesito que la mejor Detective de Todos los Tiempos me ayude…-yo miro a Poirot que sonríe. Parece que Mr. Bennett había encontrado su debilidad.

-Haremos algo, Monsieur Bennett. Si mañana está aquí a las …8:47 en punto, es posible que le permita acompañarme y tomarme las fotografías -le asegura mi amiga mientras se quita sus guantes negros de encaje. Yo la miro incrédula de que haya aceptado.

-¡O gracias, gracias Miss Poirot! ¡No se arrepentirá! ¡Aquí estaré puntualmente!-asegura el hombre mientras nosotras entramos en la casa.

-¿De verdad va a dejar a ese fotógrafo loco tomarle fotografías?-dudo yo mientras dejamos los sombreros.

-¿Por qué no? Ha insistido mucho con su invento y sabe como pedir las cosas. Además el mundo merece que la belleza y grandeza de Reindert Poirot sea conservada para la posteridad; también me ha dado una idea excelente. Pero por esta noche mi privilegiada mente debe descansar y ordenar todo-indica Rei con su siempre presente autosuficiencia. Yo solo rolo los ojos.

…..0…..

Al día siguiente, la muerte del Diputado Donovan Aberdeen era ya noticia, aunque la policía no había dado parte oficial y las especulaciones en los diarios crecían. El Parlamento y la sede de Scotland Yard en _Norman Shaw Buildings_ estaban abarrotados de reporteros. En la mañana antes de salir a interrogar a las 3 mujeres de que Poirot sospechaba la vi hablando de nuevo con ese tipo ratonil del caso de Holanda, Míster Goby…no sé que le habrá pedido Rei pero preferí no acercarme. Me desagrada que ella no tenga problema en tratar con ex convictos, coquetear o abrir puertas de habitaciones que no son suyas para lograr sus fines, ¡Pero me desagrada más tener que consecuentarla!

A la primera mujer que fuimos a investigar Poirot y yo siguiendo la lista que ella se había robado de la habitación del secretario, fue a Brithany Williams, una joven que se hacía cargo de un albergue infantil en Hoxton. Cabe añadir que Bennett estuvo más que puntual e impecable con su cámara al hombro y nos acompañó tomando sus tan cacareadas "Instantáneas fotográficas" a Poirot de vez en vez. Los niños del albergue hicieron mucho alboroto con la llegada de Rei pero ella los ignoró y pidió a la monja encargada del albergue hablar con Miss Williams. La joven entró en la oficina que hacía las veces de dirección. Era alta, muy linda, de rizado cabello castaño, tan alta como Poirot pero ella no llevaba sus descomunales tacones rojos sino zapatos de piso y un delantal. El fotógrafo se quedó afuera mientras hablábamos con ella. Ya sabía de Aberdeen por las noticias y se mostró muy afligida pero al ver que no éramos policías se abrió con facilidad y aceptó la típica barra de chocolate de Poirot.

-Es una pena, el diputado era muy buen político. Iba a ayudarnos con el albergue y a poner otros tres más en diferentes puntos de la ciudad…-comentó ella y tomó de su delantal un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas; pude ver una costosa y fina pulsera de oro con una esmeralda colgando de su muñeca.

-_Mademoiselle_ Williams. Tengo entendido que Usted se reunió el lunes de la semana pasada con el diputado en un restaurante de South Bank-dice mi amiga. La alta mujer asiente entre hipos de llanto-¿Para qué se reunió con el? ¿No notó algo raro?

-Pues…me reuní con él y las personas del comité que sufragan el albergue para hablar de la ayuda que nos daría. Solo hablamos de eso y él estuvo encantador como siempre, atento y dispuesto a cooperar. Ahora que lo recuerdo, si noté algo raro. Uno de los miembros del comité, Sir Bailey, lo invitó al jugar golf con él. Don…es decir…el diputado Aberdeen…se molestó mucho, golpeó la mesa y salió de allí dejándonos a todos estupefactos. Él no tenía ese temperamento-rememora la mujer.

-¿Dónde estuvo ayer a las 7 de la tarde, _Mademoiselle_ Williams?-cuestiona Rei.

-En casa cuidando a mi madre. Tiene reumas muy fuertes y hay que atenderla-declara.

-Muy bien _Mademoiselle_…¿Algo más que crea que nos puede ayudar?-cuestiona Poirot.

-Solo encuentren a quien sea que haya asesinado a Don…por favor…-afectada la chica. Luego de eso salimos las tres de la oficina y al salir, el imprudente de Bennett nos tomó una fotografía cuando nos despedíamos de Miss Williams, pero no me quejé mucho porque parecía que su "Instantánea fotográfica" solo encandilaba pero funcionaba y sin humo como las otras cámaras. En el carro nos mostraba las placas de las fotografías que se secaban rápidamente mostrando la imagen y mi amiga se veía realmente feliz de tenerlas.

Al segundo lugar al que acudimos fue a un teatro horrible de "Variedades" en Covent Garden a donde entramos por la puerta de atrás. Poirot tuvo que soltar algo de dinero para que nos dejaran entrar al camerino de "Betty Arlett" una de las cantantes del lugar que nos recibió solo a Rei y a mí y dejamos al fotógrafo afuera. La tan mencionada cantante era una mujer pelirroja de exagerado maquillaje y maneras no muy decentes, vestida descaradamente con un vestido sin mangas muy escotado que me hizo pensar en la clase de mujer que era. Desagradable…pero pude ver una pulsera de oro y esmeralda idéntica a la que llevaba Miss Williams en su mano derecha. No se inmutó mucho cuando se enteró de la muerte de Aberdeen y mejor se fijó en el cabello de Rei.

-…¡Pero querida! ¡Que cabello tan hermoso tienes!-le habló a Poirot con familiaridad como si la conociera de años tocando su pelo-debes decirme que te pones, ¡Ve el mío!, opaco y sin brillo a pesar de los seis afeites que me pongo a diario…-dijo Betty mientras se sentaba frente al tocador.

-Te daré la receta con gusto, _Ma Chérie_-le respondió Rei en el mismo tono-pero antes que todo quiero saber sobre tú y Donovan Aberdeen-inició. Vi a la cantante dejar de pintarse los ojos, ponerse algo tensa y mirarnos por el espejo.

-¿No son de la policía verdad?...-duda. Poirot niega con la cabeza y le sonríe-no, una chica como tú no puede ser policía. ¿Por qué quieres saber de mí y de Don? No me digas que tú y él…

-No, _Mademoiselle_, se equivoca. En verdad soy Detective Privado. Quiero encontrar a quien haya asesinado al diputado-le responde Rei. Betty sonríe.

-Ya decía yo. No eres el tipo para Don. Demasiado distinguida, inteligente y refinada para que él lo manejara. Le gustábamos más las mujeres comunes y corrientes-afirma ella.

-¿Usted y él eran amantes?-le pregunta Rei de repente. Yo me sonrojo de vergüenza por su poco tacto.

-¡Poirot!...-la jalo yo del brazo avergonzada mientras la cantante solo ríe con una carcajada muy poco correcta.

-Tu amiga es divertida. Una niña decente de clase alta por lo que se ve. Pero tú me caes bien, eres honesta y no te escandalizas de nada-afirma Betty Arlette y se gira para sonreír a Poirot-Si, éramos amantes. Don era un buen tipo, nos veíamos cuando estaba en la ciudad y se portaba bien conmigo. Tenía sus defectos como todos los hombres, pero cuando se portaba mal siempre pedía perdón de rodillas. ¡Era tan lindo! Me regalaba joyas, abrigos, incluso fuimos de viaje a la playa, aunque al inicio él se negaba-afirma la mujer pelirroja caminando hacia la pared y arrancando una fotografía de esta nos la enseña. Se trata de ella y el diputado en una playa con trajes de baño- únicamente conmigo era totalmente libre y honesto…

-Se nota. Es importante cuando encontramos a alguien en nuestra vida con quien podemos ser completamente libres y honestos-le regresa Rei la fotografía diciendo esas palabras con un tono que me intriga-Usted vio a Aberdeen el miércoles de la semana pasada. ¿Lo notó extraño?

-Si. Estaba planeando un viaje fuera de Londres y nos vimos aquí. Estuvo en mi show y luego cenamos en mi camerino. Extraño no estaba, pero si quizá algo pensativo. Era un hombre de muchos problemas y obligaciones pero cuando estaba conmigo se olvidaba de todo. No hablábamos mucho…Usted me entiende-le guiña un ojo la cantante a Rei que asiente y yo no puedo evitar otro sonrojo.

-¿Recuerdas en dónde estuviste ayer a las 7 de la tarde, _Ma Chérie_?-le pregunta mi amiga.

-Claro que si, querida. ¡Aquí dando mi función!. Cantando y bailando para mi público-asegura ella. No sacamos más de Betty Arlette y salimos del teatro. Poirot le pidió a Bennett una foto con la cantante y ella posó feliz al lado de mi amiga.

La última dirección a la que acudimos fue a una zona residencial en el lado Este de St, James, ya cerca de nuestra casa, en el número 89 de Lower Regent Street. Una mansión elegante y señorial en la que Rei preguntó por Miss Cecilia Gladstone dejando una tarjeta. El mayordomo seguramente pensó que Poirot conocía a la señorita y nos codujo a una elegante sala. El fotógrafo esperó en el carro afuera. Tal como yo pensé, Miss Gladstone era la hija de Mr. William Ewart Gladstone, el ex primer ministro y el héroe de mi Padre. En la familia Hastings tanto papá como mis hermanos decían que el hombre de la pintura sobre la chimenea de aquella mansión era el futuro de Inglaterra. Muchos querían su relección. Realmente estaba asombrada de estar en casa de este personaje.

-Miss Poirot…-habló una educada voz femenina muy quedo y ambas miramos a la joven rubia de ojos verdes elegantemente vestida de luto, con una estola negra en su cuello, el rostro acongojado y los ojos llorosos que nos saluda.

-_Mademoiselle_ Gladstone. Siento importunarla en estos momentos pero me gustaría mucho hablar con Usted, si es que se siente con fuerza para ello, de la muerte de su prometido, _Monsieur_ Donovan Aberdeen-pie Rei. La chica asiente y limpia sus ojos.

-Ya lo sabía cuando me dieron su tarjeta. No pensé que alguien tan famoso como Usted se ocupara del caso. El Inspector Japp estuvo mas temprano hablando con papá y conmigo. Ambos salieron hacia el Parlamento hace un momento-asegura la joven y nos invita a sentarnos, me sonríe y yo a ella mientras una anciana con cofia y uniforme negro nos lleva té que yo acepto y Poirot rechaza.

-Mi amiga, Miss Whillermina Hastings, me ayuda con el caso-nos presenta Poirot. Cecilia Gladstone asiente y alarga su mano para tomar el té que le da su sirvienta, entonces puedo ver la misma pulsera que tenían Miss Williams y Betty Arlette. Dorada y con una esmeralda pendiendo de ella.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Miss Poirot?-pregunta la rubia hija de William Gladstone.

-Verá, _Mademoiselle_…tengo entendido que el Jueves de la semana pasada Usted se reunió con el diputado-inicia Rei.

-Si. Vino a cenar a casa con papá y conmigo-solloza ella-se iba a ir a un viaje al que lo mandó mi padre…no recuerdo a donde…fuera de la ciudad y vino a cenar para despedirse. Estábamos prometidos-añade ella.

-Ya veo. _Mademoiselle_ Gladstone. ¿Notó algo extraño en el Diputado Aberdeen?-pregunta Rei. La joven rubia parece que trata de recordar-pues…ahora que lo menciona…quizá Don estaba mas irritable que de costumbre. Pensé que solo sería presión por su trabajo, papá lo cargaba demasiado de responsabilidades y casi no teníamos tiempo para nosotros, así que le pedí que cuando regresara fuéramos a cenar juntos al restaurante japonés de moda en el Shojo, el "Midori Ryu"…pero se molestó mucho. Golpeó la mesa con el puño y se fue de aquí…¡Y pensar que seguíamos disgustados cuando…cuando…!-otro hipo la corta y se suelta llorando.

-No la importunamos más, _Mademoiselle_, entendemos su dolor. Solo una pregunta más. ¿Dónde estuvo ayer a las 7 de la tarde?-insiste Rei.

-Aquí en casa…con Matilde, mi Nana. Papá sale mucho por su trabajo, yo no tengo hermanos y mamá ya murió. Estuvimos tejiendo hasta la hora de la cena. Hacemos guantes y bufandas para un albergue de niños al que ayudaba Don…-indica ella. La sirvienta anciana asiente corroborando.

_-¡Trés Bien!_ No le molestamos más. Con su permiso y gracias por recibirnos-asegura Rei. Yo me despido igual y las dos salimos. Cecilia Gladstone nos acompaña hasta la puerta y se despide de ambas de mano. Un destello me indica que Bennett ha tomado una foto cuando Poirot y Miss Gladstone se despiden. En el trayecto de regreso a casa, Bennett le muestra a Poirot todas las fotografías, ella elige tres y le obsequia las demás al hombre para su promoción de la "Instantánea Fotográfica" y este parece muy agradecido. Una vez en casa Bennett se aleja y nosotras entramos, George nos recibe con su amabilidad de siempre.

-Señorita, Miss Hastings, me alegra que hayan regresado. La comida estará servida en un momento. Señorita, la tarea que me encomendó por la mañana está realizada y los recortes ordenados cronológicamente sobre su escritorio. También la espera Mr. Goby en el despacho.

_-¡__C´est magnifique__!_ entonces ya tenemos todo. Estaré adentro con Goby para que me llames cuando sea hora de comer. Lleva panecillos y galletas al despacho-ordena Rei y el mayordomo se aleja con una inclinación-¿Hastings? ¿Desea acompañarme adentro o aun le tiene miedo a Goby?-me pregunta ella.

-No le tengo miedo, solo recelo…y claro que la acompaño, me intriga saber qué le dirá su informante- aseguro yo y ambas entramos en el despacho donde el hombre de cara de ratón y joroba se encuentra sentado mirando embobado el candelabro de cristal del techo y al vernos se levanta como resorte y se acerca a Rei inclinándose ante ella.

-_Zijne Majesteit_…-le saluda en su rara lengua revuelta de holandés con inglés y francés-Goby vino…vino y tiene todos tus encargos…

-Muy bien. Dime qué indagaste en la _"__Mosler Safe Company"_-le pide ella. Yo me siento en una silla al lado de Poirot frente al escritorio del despacho y el hombrecillo se busca en la gabardina café de muchas bolsas un papel doblado que acerca a Rei sobre la mesa.

-Hacen las cajas sobre pedido, _Zijne Majesteit_…Goby les mostró las medidas de la tuya y les dijo que pagaríamos lo que fuera…-habla este-oyeron eso y le contestaron todo a Goby…

-¿Mencionaste a Aberdeen?-duda ella. Goby asiente con la cabeza.

-Mencioné a ese _Monsieur_. Ellos decían que si él te recomendó con ellos te darían un descuento. Caja especial para calzado…allí dice…dice en el _"Papiren"_-indica con su dedo flaco de uñas largas Goby. Mi amiga lee el papel y esboza una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hay de lo otro? ¿Hiciste el pedido?-duda ella. Goby se lleva la mano a los muchos bolsos de su gabardina y veo como extrae de estos un pedazo de pan duro, varias monedas, unos alambres y al final otro papel que le acerca a Rei sobre el escritorio.

-Ese es el recibo…llegarán aquí a las ocho-señala este-hice el pedido a mi nombre, _Zijne Majesteit_, pero Goby no sabe si hizo bien…

-Hiciste bien. No creerían que son para una mujer. ¿Y McGowen?-interroga al final ella. Goby niega con la cabeza.

-Ni la policía ni Goby encuentran al gigante irlandés, pero lo seguiré buscando, _Zijne Majesteit_. Goby te promete que lo encontrará para ti, los chicos indigentes hacen buenas redes en la zona de los extranjeros y por una moneda son capaces de todo-asegura el hombrecillo. En ese momento George entra con una charola de galletas y panecillos y veo al holandés mirar estos con sus ojillos negros como si fuera oro. No pierde de vista la charola que George coloca sobre el escritorio.

-Toma tu pago y vete. Regresa cuando sepas sobre McGowen…-indica ella y el tipo se lanza sobre la charola de pan dulce como un poseído. Se llena la boca con algunos, otros los mete en los bolsillos de su saco y otros mas en una bolsa de papel que saca de quien sabe donde. Con la boca llena de galletas se despide y sale del despacho. Yo miro a Rei que está escribiendo algo y mirando unos recortes de diarios.

-Poirot… ¿De verdad le parece humano pagarle a alguien con comida?-me indigno yo.

-Él no acepta otra cosa…el dinero es para pagar a los informantes-me responde algo ausente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya me dirá cómo ha armado este rompecabezas?-dudo yo.

-No aun, _Ma Chérie_. Después de comer y que llegue mi nuevo encargo de la zapatería podremos armar el caso completo-indica ella. Yo rolo los ojos fastidiada.

-¿Otro pedido de zapatos? De verdad no sé como tiene tiempo de cosas tan triviales cuando tiene en sus manos un caso de esta magnitud-me cruzo de brazos yo.

-Orden y Método, _Mon Amie_, así son siempre las cosas. Ahora vamos a comer y a esperar la última prueba-insisto yo. Durante la comida le doy vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo. Definitivamente Poirot debía creer que una de las 3 mujeres que visitamos hoy era cómplice del guardaespaldas de Aberdeen pero ¿Cuál?...¿La joven del albergue? ¿Miss Gladstone?...¿La cantante?...en mi escala de valores esta última si que tenía posibilidades. La chica del albergue de niños era buena persona y no tenía motivos para matar al diputado, y aunque parecía que había "algo" entre ellos él la iba a ayudar. Miss Gladstone evidentemente era la única que estaba genuinamente enamorada de Aberdeen, así que tampoco podía ser porque lo amaba, en cambio la cantante…dinero…o poder…quien sabe…

…..0…..

Acabando la comida Poirot y yo nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para prepararnos para el servicio religioso de Aberdeen al cual habíamos sido invitadas por Mr. Harwicke. Al salir me sorprendió ver a Poirot con velo negro sobre el sombrero de luto pero no hice comentarios. ¿Por qué ocultaba su cara si siempre presumía su rostro? ¿De quién exactamente se escondía? Al funeral acudieron sin lugar a duda la crema y nata de la política del país, hombres de traje negro a quienes yo veía en los diarios pero los que se llevaron el centro de las miradas fueron Mr. William Ewart Gladstone y su hija. Este era mucho más alto e imponente en persona de lo que mostraban los diarios. Los impertinentes reporteros se desvivían por tomar fotografías de ellos. Luego de la ceremonia en la iglesia intentaron abordarlos pero ellos lograron irse en su carro sin responder nada, entonces los reporteros se dejaron ir tras M. Hardwicke y Japp, con cientos de preguntas.

-De momento no podemos adelantar nada sobre la muerte del Diputado Donovan Aberdeen-dijo el jefe Hardwicke haciendo callar a los reporteros-El inspector Japp trabaja en el caso y en cuanto sepamos algo concreto daremos aviso. Gracias-indicó este y se alejó con una cerca humana de policías que le abrieron paso. Poirot y yo íbamos a subir a nuestro carro para volver a casa cuando vi aparecer subido sobre el techo del carro como auténtica lagartija a Goby.

-_Zijne Majestet…¡Zijne Majesteit!_-la llamó este. Rei miró arriba y se retiró el velo del rostro.

-¿Pero qué haces allí subido? ¡Te dije que no me siguieras!-se molesta ella y el hombrecillo baja saltando encima de la rueda del carro y después al suelo.

-Goby lo siente, _Zijne Majesteit_, pero tengo al gigante irlandés…está en una pensión de Clerkenwell-le responde Goby. Veo a Poirot sonreír-llévanos allá-indica ella. Las dos subimos al carro mientras Goby se acomoda con el cochero. Dentro del carro veo a Rei retirarse el velo negro.

-¿De verdad cree que Mr. Goby haya encontrado a un hombre que toda la policía de Londres busca sin éxito?-dudo yo. Ella sonríe y acomoda su cabello tras su oreja.

-Desde luego que sí. Goby se sabe mover entre la gente común. No causa sospecha, escucha, busca, olfatea, ofrece dinero. Nadie en todo Londres tiene un informante como él. Ya verá-indica ella.

-¿Se escondía de alguien en el servicio funerario?-dudo yo. Ella sonríe.

-Parece que conforme pasa tiempo conmigo desarrolla más su muy empobrecido sentido de deducción, Hastings-indica ella pero es respuesta no me dice mucho. Llegamos a Clerkenwell y bajamos del carro, Goby nos conduce por algunos callejones hasta una fea pensión de extranjeros en una esquina donde nos hace entrar. Personas italianas, francesa, españolas y de todo tipo hablan en esa Babel llena de cuartos horribles y nos miraban extrañados. Goby se detiene afuera de una habitación con puerta de madera desgastada y fea bajo la que entran algunas cucarachas y llama tres veces. Nadie contesta. Goby intenta de nuevo y tampoco recibe respuesta.

-Esto es malo…_Zijne Majesteit_…Goby cree que el gigante irlandés no está en casa…-se disculpa este, en ese momento escuchamos unos pasos en la desvencijada escalera y de repente aparece el hombre alto y rubio con sombrero y gabardina negra quien lleva una bolsa de papel en su brazo. Busca algo en el bolso de su gabardina, hasta sacar una llave. Camina despreocupadamente hacia su casa pero al vernos, nos contempla aterrado y dejando caer la bolsa de la que ruedan naranjas, corre.

-¡McGowen! ¡Deténgase!-le grita Rei y antes de que pueda darme cuenta de más la veo correr tras el tipo con una velocidad impresionante y lanzarle de una manera muy peculiar el bastón a las piernas, este le da en las corvas y el tipo cae al suelo. Poirot llega a su lado pero el gigante se levanta y furioso la ataca a puñetazos. Todo pasa en fracciones de segundo, mi amiga, usando la falda del vestido lo esquiva como si fuera un feroz toro con un torero experimentado, cubre la cara del tipo con la tela, le da un golpe en los genitales que lo hace cae de rodillas y otro con ambas manos de lado en las orejas que lo tumba hacia atrás. Ella se queda de pie y le pone la punta del zapato de tacón en la yugular-¡le sugiero que deje de correr y nos escuche!…¡Queremos ayudarle!…¡Yo no creo que Usted sea el asesino de Aberdeen!…-le reclama Poirot entrecortadamente. El tipo en el suelo la mira ya mas relajado y yo veo azorada como Rei le retira el pie del cuello y le da la mano para levantarse. El gigante irlandés se para lentamente aun adolorido pero más calmado. Goby camina hacia Rei y levanta el bastón de ella del suelo. McGowen camina vacilante y se recarga en la pared mirándonos a los tres y sonríe de lado. Yo estoy paralizada…¡ASÍ QUE POIROT NO PENSABA QUE FUERA EL ASESINO! ¿Entonces de quién diablos sospechaba y porqué lo había buscado tanto?

-No sabía que las mujeres francesas pegaran tan duro…-comenta.

-Belga, _Monsieur _McGowen, belga-le corrige Rei- Miss Reindert B.C. Poirot, Detective Privada- El hombre asiente-como ya le dije no tiene de que esconderse o preocuparse. No le diré a la policía su paradero si me cuenta lo que sepa sobre la noche que mataron a Aberdeen-el irlandés mira a Rei a los ojos y luego asiente.

-Yo estaba encargado de la seguridad del diputado Aberdeen. Él era buena persona. Prometió que iba a ocuparse del tema de la crisis alimentaria de mi país y a ayudar a mi gente. Yo no lo mataría, Miss Poirot, créame-dice el irlandés.

-¿Entonces por qué huyó?-insiste Rei.

-Vine aquí porque en este edificio vive mi hermano. Cuando el diputado me dijo que no me iba a necesitar en la noche y nos despidió a Mr. Clapton y a mí, pensé en venir a visitar a mi hermano. Dormí con él aquí pero por la mañana cuando vi los diarios me asusté. Pensé que la policía sospecharía de mí si sabían que era irlandés. Sabe cómo está la relación entre Irlanda e Inglaterra.

-¿Recuerda si vio a alguien entrar o salir de la habitación de su jefe?

-Si. Pude ver a la mujer que entró en la habitación de mi jefe y me pareció sospechoso que se tapara la cara. Aunque él me pidió que me fuera, me quedé vagando por el pasillo por si algo ocurría. Cuando vi llegar a la mujer de sombrero entendí por qué el diputado nos había despedido, así que bajé al bar del hotel y tomé algunas copas. Después de unos minutos salí y vine aquí con mi hermano. Por la mañana vi los diarios; alguien decía que acusaban a un irlandés que cuidaba a Aberdeen y me dio miedo-asegura él.

-¿Pudo ver la cara de la mujer?-pregunta Rei. El enorme irlandés niega con la cabeza-¿No supo si era Miss Williams, Miss Betty Arlette o Miss Gladstone?-lo cuestiona. El hombre medita.

-No lo sé. Conozco a las tres mujeres pero…era una mujer como de esta estatura-señala él con su mano. Coincide más o menos con lo que dijo la mucama.

-Bien. Disculpe los golpes, _Monsieur_ McGowen pero Usted huyó. Siga oculto aquí que tiene mi palabra de que no lo sabrá la policía y además de que encontraré al verdadero asesino para que deje de huir-afirma Rei. El gigante le alarga la mano y Poirot la toma.

-Gracias, Miss Poirot. Le estaré agradecido por eso-afirma este. Unos momentos después volvemos al carro de alquiler y yo miro a Poirot que se alisa el vestido y se acomoda el cabello con cuidado.

-¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?-le pregunto intrigada.

-¿A hacer qué, _Mon Amie_?-me regresa la pregunta.

-Eso que hizo con McGowen. Moverse así, usar su ropa como distractor, golpearlo de esa forma y controlar a un hombre mucho más grande y fuerte que Usted-insisto.

-¡A eso! Es una técnica que aprendí en el internado de Kiev-responde ausente mirando su reflejo en el mango de su bastón.

-¿Me quiere hacer creer que en un internado de niñas ricas de Rusia le enseñaron a pelear?-inquiero yo. Ella asiente. Por cortesía y porque me parece que no es momento evito preguntarle más, pero después indagaré. Una vez que llegamos a casa George nos recibe a ambas y le indica a Poirot.

-Llegó su pedido, Señorita. Lo dejé en el despacho-asegura él. Los ojos morados de Rei destellan con felicidad-Sus invitados aún no llegan-insiste el mayordomo.

-Iremos Hastings y yo. Cuando lleguen hágalos pasar-dice ella y camina directo al despacho. Entramos juntas y veo una caja de madera con los sellos de un famoso y costoso almacén de calzado de Picadilly Circus.

-¡No puedo creer que se ocupe de comprar más zapatos que en resolver el caso! ¡De verdad a veces puede ser Usted tan superficial, Poirot!-me molesto yo dejándome caer en la silla. Ella sonríe.

-Le perdonaré el tener semejante duda de mis capacidades de detective solo porque es comprensible que no pueda Usted seguir mis superiores razonamientos y de nuevo se sorprenderá. Le compartiré primero que a los invitados mis brillantes deducciones. Veamos. ¿Puede repetir el meollo del caso que leyó en el restaurant del "Royal"?

-¿Lo de la mujer de 5.4 pies que entró y el hombre de 6 que salió de la habitación de Aberdeen?

_-¡C´est bien!_ Eso justamente. ¿Qué explicación tiene para eso?

-Pues…quizá la mujer sea quien sea entra en la habitación de Aberdeen. Sé que sospecha de algunas de las tres que visitamos. Evidentemente Aberdeen la conocía y le permitió entrar. Quizá luego de golpear al diputado ella le permitió entrar al cómplice gigante para que lo acabara de matar y después salieron-digo yo.

-¿Y cómo es que vieron salir solo al hombre y no a la mujer? Por la ventana no salió. No hay balcón y no pudo saltar de un tercer piso.

-Quizá se ocultó y salió después-digo yo.

-No es posible. Si infiere eso debe dar por hecho que la mucama y el administrador debieron descuidarse y no fue así. Cerraron con llave, estaba cerrado, los policías al llegar revisaron todo. Nadie estaba en la habitación, nadie se escondió. ¿Sabe cómo es que una mujer de 5.4 pies se transforma en un hombre de 6 pies?-me dice y abre la caja de zapatos sacando unos de hombre color negro con una suela descomunal, de casi 5 pulgadas-Con esto. Esto_, Ma Chérie_, es el motivo detrás de la muerte de Aberdeen. ¡Zapatos Secretos!-me dice yo la miro desconcertada.

-¿Quiere explicarse mejor?-dudo yo.

-Desde luego. La mujer que asesinó a Aberdeen entró en efecto a las 7 de la tarde a su habitación. Él la esperaba. Estaban cenando. Discutieron. Seguramente sabrá por qué. Aberdeen tenía muchas mujeres. Al menos 2 además de la prometida, nosotras vimos sus pulseras. Infiero que Aberdeen como nos dijo Mademoiselle Arlette se hincó a pedir disculpas a la mujer que estaba con él, entonces vio los zapatos secretos. Descubrió una verdad que Aberdeen trataba de ocultar con tanto celo: Su verdadera estatura. La mujer entró, lo mató, se disfrazó de hombre con la ropa de Aberdeen, por eso lo desvistió, se llevó su demás ropa y los otros zapatos de la caja de seguridad quitándole la llave del cuello, se puso esos zapatos, guardó todo en una maleta y se fue.

-Usted está infiriendo-me digo yo molesta y confundida-no tiene pruebas...

-¿Eso cree? En verdad esto me comenzó a intrigar desde que vimos el cuerpo desnudo del diputado tirado en la alfombra. Usted me vió caminando a lo largo de este, estaba midiendo mis pasos. Si mis zapatos miden aproximadamente 9.4 pulgadas y pude dar 6 pasos lineales y algo más a lo largo del cuerpo del diputado eso significaba que el hombre debía medir quizá 5.2 pies. Demasiado bajo, y curiosamente nadie lo había notado antes. Le pedí a George que buscara en diarios viejos fotografías de Aberdeen en las reuniones políticas y encontró estas dos. Una con Gladstone a quien Usted y yo vimos en la iglesia y sabemos es muy alto-me muestra Rei el recorte del diario de ambos dándose la mano-y este con Arthy a quien ambas conocemos y sabemos que también es alto-en la siguiente está al lado del comisionado y efectivamente no se nota esa diferencia de estatura-Entonces solo había una explicación posible. Donovan Aberdeen ocultaba su estatura real usando zapatos especiales con suela alta. La caja fuerte de esa extraña forma me lo confirmó. Allí dentro solo podían guardarse zapatos y el secretario afirmó que su jefe decía que en esa caja guardaba _"Lo más importante para realizar su trabajo con propiedad"-_repite ella esas palabras.

-Es cierto. Si alguien hubiese sabido la estatura real de Aberdeen eso le habría restado presencia política-concuerdo yo asombrada. Poirot asiente y come un chocolate de su charola personal junto al escritorio.

-Me fijé muy bien en el fabricante de la caja fuerte especial: _"__Mosler Safe Company"_ y envié a Goby a pedir una caja como la de Aberdeen a cualquier costo. Ellos dijeron que esa era una "Caja especial para calzado"-me responde Rei-así que después mandé a Goby a las muchas zapaterías de Picadilly Circus para que ordenara unos zapatos de suela alta y_ Voilá_ aquí los tiene. Son muchas las zapaterías en que esto es posible. Parece que en Inglaterra hay muchos hombres como Aberdeen acomplejados por su estatura-me explica Poirot mostrándome los zapatos-esta suela aumenta 0.6 pies o 7.2 pulgadas a su estatura.

-Es asombroso…-exclamo yo.

-Y aún hay más. ¿Recuerda las declaraciones de las 3 mujeres? Ellas afirmaron que Aberdeen se molestó cuando le sugirieron tres actividades. Con _Mademoiselle_ Williams el diputado se molestó cuando alguien del patronato del albergue lo invitó al golf. La cantante dijo que opuso resistencia para ir a la playa y con su prometida oficial se enojó bastante cuando le sugirió ir a un restaurante japonés. ¿Qué tienen en común los 3 lugares?-me pregunta Poirot.

-¡Ya lo sé! Que en los tres deben quitarse los zapatos. En el golf ponerse zapatos apropiados, en la playa andar descalzo y en el restaurante japonés…bueno nunca he ido a uno…-aseguro yo. Poirot ríe.

-En esos lugares los comensales deben quitarse los zapatos al entrar y calzar zapatillas-me responde mi amiga.

-Entonces de las tres mujeres que entrevistamos, quien mida 5.4 pies de estatura con esos zapatos puestos medirá los 6 pies aproximadamente disfrazada del hombre que vieron salir de la habitación de Aberdeen-aseguro yo-pero no tenemos forma de saber su estatura…

-Allí se equivoca. Si la tenemos. Las instantáneas fotográficas de Monsieur Bennett-Poirot coloca las tres fotografías delante de mí en que aparecen las tres damas con Rei-Yo mido 5.3 pies, mas lo alto de mis tacones, de 4.7 pulgadas, parece que mi altura es de 5.69 pies. Mlle. Williams, la chica del albergue, me iguala en estatura y ella usa zapato de piso…

-Así que ella no pudo ser-afirmo yo. Poirot asiente.

-Mlle. Betty Arlett y Mlle. Galdstone por otro lado, me llegan casi a la mejilla por lo que ambas están en el rango de estatura de quien asesinó a Aberdeen-me indica ella en las fotografías.

-Yo creo que fue la cantante. Esas mujeres tienen poca moral. Además Miss Gladstone se notaba que verdaderamente amaba al diputado-afirmó yo. Rei niega con la cabeza.

-De verdad Hastings que tiene usted una idea demasiado romántica e ingenua del amor y le falta mucho por conocer a las personas. Ahora sabrá porqué Mlle. Arlette no es culpable. ¿Recuerda la fotografía de la playa que tenía con el diputado?-yo asiento-Si Aberdeen fue con ella a la playa eso significa que forzosamente Betty conocía su secreto y no le importó. El diputado era honesto totalmente con ella. La cantante es inocente-declara Poirot.

-¿Entonces Miss Gladstone?-dudo yo asombrada. Ella asiente, en ese momento George llama a la puerta.

-Señorita. Sus invitados-asegura este y permite el paso a Arthemius Hardwicke junto con el ex primer ministro William Ewart Gladstone que lleva del brazo a su hija, aun con traje de luto ambos.

-Bienvenidos. Arty, _Monsieur y Mademoiselle_ Gladstone-saluda Rei-tomen asiento…-invita y ellos obedecen.

-Miss Poirot…en verdad accedí a venir por la insistencia de Hardwicke. Dijo que sabía Usted quién asesinó al prometido de mi hija-habla el alto hombre canoso de barba. Rei asiente.

-Así es, _Monsieur_. Es justamente por eso que los hice venir y también porque Arthy me suplicó ser muy discreta con este caso por la importancia política de Usted así que he decidido que lo sepan primero y después decidan qué hacer-afirma Rei y camina hacia el sillón en que Cecilia Gladstone se haya sentada. Se inclina y la mira a los ojos-¿Qué dice,_ Mademoiselle_? ¿Confiesa vos la verdad o lo hago yo?-le pregunta. Veo a la chica rubia ponerse pálida y frotar una mano con la otra.

-¡Miss Poirot qué se supone que está insinuando!-se levanta Gladstone furioso pero el comisionado lo detiene y niega con la cabeza.

-Tengo todas las pruebas menos una pero tengo una idea muy cercana. Sé que fue en defensa propia, pero si Usted no es sincera y nos cuenta todo no la podremos ayudar ni su Padre, ni Athy ni yo-suplica Rei mirando a los ojos a la chica y levantando su mano intenta quitarle la estola negra que cubría su cuello. Cecilia Gladstone se resiste a que se la quite-ya no tiene caso, _Mademoiselle_…muéstrenos-le pide Rei, ella asiente y permite que mi amiga le quite la tela. Todos podemos ver asombrados las marcas moradas de unos dedos alrededor del su cuello.

-Papá…yo no quería…él me citó en el hotel para pedirme disculpas por la riña de la semana pasada y fui. Estábamos cenando cuando él me dijo que me amaba pero me llamó "Betty" en vez de decirme por mi nombre. Eso me enfureció, le reclamé y quise saber quién era esa "Betty". Lo amenacé con deshacer el compromiso si no me respondía. Él se hincó y me pidió disculpas, entonces vi…vi…-se detiene Miss Gladstone. Poirot camina al escritorio y toma los zapatos de hombre de suela alta.

-¿Vio que usaba esto, verdad?-asegura Rei. La chica asiente llorosa.

-Vi sus zapatos de suela alta y me molesté mucho. Estaba tan furiosa que me burlé de él, de su verdadera estatura y de su secreto. Entonces…Don enloqueció, se enojó tanto porqué me reí de él que me tomó por el cuello y me estrelló contra la mesa. Me estaba ahorcando…desesperada intenté defenderme con lo primero que encontré. Tomé algo duro y lo golpee con toda mi fuerza en la cabeza…¡Yo no quería matarlo! ¡No quería papá!...-se laza llorosa la chica en brazos de su padre. William Gladstone acaricia la cabeza de su hija.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-consternado.

-Donovan Aberdeen era un hombre acomplejado por su verdadera estatura que no soportó que _Mademoiselle _Gladstone se burlara de él. La atacó de forma furiosa e irreflexiva. Mlle. Gladstone luego de verlo muerto pensó bastante bien la solución a su problema y usó los zapatos para disfrazarse. Se puso los pantalones de su prometido uno sobre otro y los sacos que encontró en el armario así como el sombrero de Aberdeeen para dar la apariencia de ser un hombre robusto de 6 pies de alto, pero antes de irse pensó que si la policía descubría que le faltaban los zapatos, podría sospechar, de modo que decidió retirarle la ropa y así reduciría las pistas. También le retiró la llave de la caja fuerte y quizá pensó que si había allí documentos importantes la policía pensaría en motivos políticos. La abrió, pero para su sorpresa allí no había papeles, sino otros zapatos iguales de reserva que Aberdeen seguramente usaba en sus visitas al hotel… ¿No es así _Mademoiselle_?-le pregunta Rei. Ella asiente llorosa. Yo conecto todos los detalles. El desorden, la ausencia de ropa, las flores pisadas...

-Todo fue como lo describe Usted…Miss Poirot. Hice todo eso. Tomé una maleta de Don y guardé allí su ropa y los otros zapatos. Salí de la habitación y decidí irme por las escaleras. Tomé un carro de sitio y volví a casa. Como papá esa noche llegaba hasta las once de la noche, solo me vio Matilde, mi nana, quien no me hizo preguntas y me ayudó a cambiarme y a quemar la ropa y los zapatos en la caldera de calefacción de la casa-confiesa la chica. Un momento todos guardamos silencio ante estas declaraciones.

-Míster Gladstone, Miss Gladstone…¿Comprenden que debemos ir a que rindan su declaración?-habla Arthemius Hardwicke. El viejo político asiente-Afuera está el carro de la policía. No se preocupen. Con la prueba del cuello lastimado de Miss Gladstone y buenos abogados no habrá problema-insiste él y ofrece el brazo a la chica que lo acepta. Avanzan a la puerta y veo al ex primer ministro acercarse a Rei para estrechar su mano y besarla.

-Gracias por su eficiencia y discreción, Miss Poirot. Debería agradarme que el asesinato de Aberdeen no haya sido por motivos políticos pero mi hija…

-No agradezca, _Monsieur_ Gladstone. Sé que es difícil para un padre, pero piense en lo que diría de Usted la opinión pública si aparece como el hombre justo que prefiere que su hija pase por todos los requisitos legales que debe pasar con tal de ser justo; el político que antepone el cumplimiento de la ley a sus intereses paternales. Si tiene buenos asesores, pueden publicitar esto de modo que le favorezca más en su campaña. "_William Ewart Gladstone para Primer Ministro, el político de hierro"_-le dice Poirot. El hombre sonríe de lado.

-Si eso llega a pasar, Miss Poirot, Usted tendrá una importante mención en los diarios y mi eterno agradecimiento, tanto por haber descubierto la verdad y ayudado a la defensa de mi hija como por mi lema de campaña. Con su permiso-se despide este y sale. Rei sonríe satisfecha y regresa a su silla frente al escritorio tomando otro chocolate. Mr. Hardiwicke regresa al despacho y solo asoma la cabeza.

-Reindert, hija. Gracias. De nuevo lo hiciste. No dudaba de ti-asegura él-Vengan a cenar el domingo a casa y charlaremos.

-Dalo por hecho, Arthy-asegura Rei y el policía se retira.

-¿Cómo supo de las marcas en el cuello?-le digo.

-No sabía a ciencia cierta, pero no encontraba otra explicación a la total falta de sentido del buen gusto en Mlle. Gladstone. Esa estola desentonaba horriblemente con su vestido, y el único motivo que una dama elegante tiene para faltar a la moda es ocultar algo importante, como yo con mi velo. ¿Recuerda?-yo sigo en silencio meditando hasta que Rei me acerca la charola con chocolates belgas-Tome uno y endulce su vida. Resolvimos el caso.

-Lo resolvió Usted-afirmo yo aceptando el exquisito dulce.

-_Oui, Oui_, lo resolví yo, pero con su ayuda. Aunque no lo crea sus notas y sus observaciones son valiosas.

-¿De verdad? Pero todas fueron equivocadas-insisto yo comiendo el chocolate.

-_¡Est Vérité, Ma Chérie! _Pero justo por eso fueron valiosas. Cuando Usted me da su punto de vista sé cual es el equivocado y me concentro en otro-asegura. Yo la miro molesta.

-¿Se supone que le de las gracias por eso?-cuestiono cruzando los brazos muy ofendida.

-No, no_, Mon Amie_. Se supone que se entusiasme y acepte seguirme ayudando. Quien sabe que nuevas aventuras nos esperen en esta hermosa ciudad. De momento quite esa cara de enojo y vamos a cenar que ha sido un día muy largo-termina ella la discusión y tomadas del brazo salimos hacia el comedor donde nos esperaba una deliciosa cena preparada por George.

Al día siguiente todos los diarios se ocupaban del giro que dio el caso del asesinato de Aberdeen y efectivamente, la prensa resaltaba la defensa propia de Miss Gladstone y el valor cabal de su Padre al dejar a su hija pasar por el proceso legal por cumplir con la justicia. Las preferencias electorales se volcaron sobre William Ewart Gladstone y todos daban por hecho que sería reelecto y claro, no dejaban de mencionar a Miss Reindert B.C. Poirot, gracias a quien se había resuelto el caso. Yo al fin tuve que aceptar que aunque no entendiera a Poirot y me molestaran sus maneras poco honorables y su terrible arrogancia, me estaba gustando esta vida y estaba aprendiendo mucho con ella, además, quizá con el tiempo mis conclusiones resultaran de utilidad después de todo, aunque con Poirot nada se puede predecir…

***FE DE ERRATAS: **_**Una disculpa por el año, había puesto otro en el chap pasado pero por razones de la historia y de hechos que ocurrirán mas delante este es el adecuado. De verdad mis disculpas por ello, el capítulo pasado ya está corregido conforme a esta línea temporal.**_

**NOTAS FINALES: Un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que se toman la molestia de seguir leyendo este fic aun con el estilo NO ROMANTICO y muy de novela negra que se sigue y no es común en este fandom. Espero poder complacer a los fans de Poirot (especialmente a CrimsonMizzle) y a las chicas del Fénix Clan con esta revoltura rara que salió al juntar a ambos. Mi idea es ir dibujando poco a poco la personalidad de Reindert Poirot y detallitos de su pasado que se irán reconstruyendo, aún quedan sorpresitas. ¡Gracias al dragón y a la tortuga por el apoyo! y cuando se me ocurra otro caso aquí me tendrán.**

**¡AU REVOIR!**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE ÉBOLI.**


	3. EL ROBO DEL ARGYLE PINK

**PRIMEROS CASOS DE POIROT**

**El robo del "Argyle Pink"**

**Londres, Inglaterra, 15 de Julio de 1876.**

Eran las 5 de la tarde de un típico día de verano inglés, con mucho viento por cierto, y yo caminaba por la calle tranquilamente, hasta que decidí detenerme en "_Lake Champlain_", una tienda de confites del centro, para comprar algo para la merienda. Entré buscando los chocolates favoritos de Poirot, los típicos _"__Pralines"_de Bélgica; este lugar era uno de los pocos establecimientos donde vendían las almendras confitadas con el chocolate "Neuhaus" de manufactura belga que tanto ama mi amiga y ahora tenía ganas de hacerle ese regalo, porque si todo salía como esperaba muy seguramente iba a obtener ese empleo en la clínica del centro.

Había mucha gente en la exclusiva y costosa tienda de golosinas, casi todos personas de categoría, como pude ver por sus trajes–y tenía que ser así por los precios de cada dulce- y aunque me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, rápidamente tomé una charola plateada y las pinzas con las que debía elegir los dulces y caminé por el pasillo hacia la zona de chocolates gourmet tratando de buscar los dulces belgas, en cuanto los vi, tomé algunos en la charola y caminé hacia donde debía pagarlos, pero al hacerlo choqué con alguien que no vi al doblar la esquina de ese pasillo y por un momento perdí el equilibrio hasta que alguien me sostuvo de la cintura.

Cuando abrí los ojos no podía de verdad creer lo que tenía ante mí; un hombre vestido elegantemente con traje blanco, con cabello negro casi azuloso, ojos de un intenso y oscuro tono de azul, joven y sumamente bien parecido me miraba sonriente mientras me sostenía. Yo por unos momentos me quedé en blanco.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-me preguntó el joven caballero con una voz grave y masculina, en inglés pero con un leve acento extranjero que no pude definir.

-Yo…yo…-creo que las palabras morían en mi garganta y no podía hablar ni una sola palabra. De verdad debía estar sonrojada porque sentía las mejillas calientes y mi corazón latía muy rápido. El atractivo joven sonrió y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

-No se preocupe, debe estar aturdida por el golpe. Disculpe que no vi por donde caminaba…¿la puedo ayudar a levantar sus dulces?-habla él y se agacha a levantar los chocolates.

-No…se…no se moleste caballero…-digo yo aturdida aun y me agacho a levantarlos también, el galantemente toma mi mano.

-Permítame ayudarla, quien chocó con usted he sido yo y por mi causa sus chocolates están inservibles; concédame pagar por unos nuevos para resarcir mi terrible error-dice y me ayuda a levantarme. Yo no puedo articular palabra alguna, ¿Era verdad lo que me estaba pasando? A mi, Whillermina Hastings, que siempre me pasan cosas malas y desagradables, un encuentro así con un hombre como este-Supongo que eso significa que acepta…venga conmigo-me dice tomándome del brazo y caminando con la charola y las pinzas hacia la zona de chocolates, toma de nuevo las seis piezas que llevaba yo antes y se encamina conmigo a la caja. Yo en verdad estoy embobaba mirándolo y si creyera en el amor a primera vista, seguramente ya estaría enamorada de semejante hombre. Lo escucho preguntarme cosas que solo respondo con monosílabos hasta que, con la bolsa de papel de la tienda en mi mano, me acompaña hasta el paradero de carros de alquiler y paga uno de estos para que me lleve a mi casa.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Cuál es el nombre de la bella dama de exquisitos gustos en cosas caras?-me pregunta.

-Mi…Mina…-digo yo con timidez. Él sonríe y besa mi mano.

-Entonces, Mina, un gusto haberla conocido. En verdad ha sido una fortuna para mi que tenga tan buenos gustos. Vaya con cuidado hasta su casa…-me dice el besando mi mano y ayudándome a subir al carro-Cuidado…está algo baja la puerta y puede golpearse…-me indica y por un momento pone sus manos en mis hombros para ayudarme a entrar, luego cierra la puerta y se despide de mí con su mano hasta que me alejo. Cuando ya voy dentro del carro no puedo evitar suspirar y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de que yo no pregunté su nombre. Me asomo por la ventana del carro de alquiler y me doy cuenta de que ha desaparecido entre la gente que viene y va por la calle.

-¿Hacia donde, señorita?-me pregunta el cochero al verme sacar la cabeza por la ventana.

-Al 345 de Knightsbridge, en St. James-respondo yo y vuelvo adentro, pensando con cierta molestia en mi redomada estupidez. Por primera vez en mi vida me pasaba algo lindo, encontraba a un atractivo y caballeroso príncipe encantador, y por tonta no le pedía su nombre.

Veinte minutos después, bajaba en la cuadra donde estaba mi casa y despedía al coche de alquiler que mi príncipe azul me había pagado, caminando hacia la casa que compartía con Poirot; me detuve a comprar el diario a un chico que gritaba en la esquina, y luego de darle las correspondientes monedas, caminé hasta el 345 de Knightsbridge, ya sobre la acera, y miré la primera plana del diario.

De nuevo noticias diversas sobre política y sociedad ocupaban la primera plana, pero yo buscaba dentro algo que me interesaba mucho más y venía siguiendo con interés desde hacia tres días, y claro, en la parte baja y pequeño, pero lo encontré. Una gran sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro; una vez más el "Ladrón Fantasma" había atacado, esta vez el robo había sido en la lujosa joyería **"**Moussaieff" en el corazón de la ciudad; el columnista del diario describía el robo de un costoso collar de esmeraldas como "imposible" por la seguridad con que cuenta la céntrica sucursal y se atrevía a mantener el nombre que en días anteriores había recibido el ladrón. Este era el tercer día en que un robo así de imposible sucedía; venía intentando interesar a Poirot en este caso pero ella, con su acostumbrado desdén me había dicho categóricamente:

-_Ma Cherie_, Reindert B.C. Poirot no se ocupa de perseguir ratas, para eso está la policía común, yo, la mejor detective de todos los tiempos, no me iré a meter en lugares que no corresponden a mi categoría para detener a un simple ladrón de joyas…¡_Mon Dieu!_ ¡Hay clases!...

Luego de su perorata para auto adularse, logré que me prometiera que si el caso adquiría importancia y el "Ladrón Fantasma" llegaba a primera plana, ella se ocuparía del asunto le gustara o no. Ahora me moría de ganas de obligarla a cumplir su promesa.

Busqué la llave de la casa en mi bolso mientras hacía verdaderos malabares con el periódico y los chocolates para poder abrir. Había salido esa mañana a hacer varias entrevistas de trabajo, aun ante las protestas de mi amiga. Ciertamente Reindert me invitó a acompañarla como su amiga en esta aventura y no me pedía absolutamente nada más que compartir con ella sus casos, en el fondo me sentía una verdadera inútil al no trabajar ni aportar nada para la casa o los gastos; yo, que vengo de una familia trabajadora no me podía acostumbrar a no hacer nada.

Pensar en ayudar en los quehaceres era imposible, George se ocupaba de atendernos con verdadero esmero, tanto a Poirot con todo y sus exageraciones como a mí, así que mi segunda opción era conseguir trabajo por mi cuenta y ayudar aunque Poirot no quisiera pagando al menos tres meses de alquiler; además ya me había acostumbrado a que ella sola eligiera sus casos como le daba la gana y mandara al diablo mis sugerencias; luego de la última vez me di cuenta de que ella hace las cosas a su modo siempre y decidí solo intervenir cuando me lo pida.

-Buenas tardes, Miss Hastings, ¿Qué tal su paseo vespertino?-me saluda el mayordomo cuando entro, mientras me quito el sombrero y el abrigo.

-Todo tranquilo, George, gracias por preguntar-digo yo al verlo cargado con muchas cajas de sombreros rumbo a la sala.

-¿Buenas noticias de casa?-me pregunta y entonces recuerdo que había dado el pretexto de ir a recoger un telegrama de mi familia para poder salir.

-Si…todo en orden-miento yo algo apenada de tener que hacer eso para poder ocultar que estoy buscando trabajo. George, como mayordomo bien educado, no pregunta más y los dos entramos en el despacho de mi amiga donde ésta ha improvisado un salón de modas; una alfombra roja, tres grandes espejos de cuerpo completo y muchísimos sombreros ordenados por el escritorio, los libreros y sillones.

Yo sonrió al ver a mi amiga con un vestido azul intenso, elegante y muy escotado, como era su costumbre, arreglada como si fuera a salir a algún lugar. Lleva sus cabellos negros delicadamente trenzados bajo su nuca y se probaba viarios sombreros. Me miró por el reflejo del espejo y sonrió.

-¡_Mon Amie_! ¡Que bueno que llega! Justo necesito el sabio consejo de una mujer. Tengo el dilema más grande de mi vida. ¿Qué sombrero combina mejor con este vestido?- me pregunta ella-es de un específico tono azulado que no se…no me convencen las combinaciones…

-Pues…no se si le sirva mi opinión, Poirot, en verdad a mi me parece que todos le quedan-digo yo sin interés y esperando poder introducir el comentario del diario.

-Eso es lógico, yo soy hermosa por mi misma y mi belleza incomparable no necesita de más para deslumbrar-sonríe Rei girando sobre sus pies y yo solo rolo los ojos.

-De verdad, Poirot, no conozco a nadie con una mejor opinión de sí misma que Usted-le digo fastidiada mientras me acerco caminando.

-Pues claro, _Mon Amie_, cuando uno es único y lo sabe, no queda más que asumirlo-asegura ella-pero volviendo a mi dilema. De verdad es difícil encontrar uno adecuado…¿Sabe?-me replica ella. Yo solo rolo los ojos y me dispongo a sentarme en una de las sillas-¡NO! Hasttings, no haga eso…-me detiene Rei con un grito.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? Solo quiero sentarme, hay algo importante que debo decirle-indico yo.

-Bien, pero dígalo de pie. ¿Qué no ve que los sombreros están ordenados simétricamente? En grupos de cuatro y en cuadrado. Si se sienta allí tendría que poner este que tengo ahora en otro grupo y no sería simétrico-recalca ella retirándose el sombrero que llevaba y dejándolo en la silla en la que me iba a sentar.

-Poirot…no sea exagerada. ¿Qué más da la simetría? Hay algo que muero por mostrarle, además seguramente no sabe ni cuantos sombreros tiene-digo yo fastidiada del afán simétrico de mi amiga, otra de sus muchas manías.

-_Pardon, Ma Cherie_, pero Reindert B.C. Poirot siempre sabe cuántas cosas tiene. Exactamente 44 sombreros ordenados en grupos de 4 por antigüedad de adquisición-declara ella. Yo sonrío de lado y miro a George que acaba de colocar los que ha sacado de las cajas que llevaba encima de una mesita con una lámpara.

-Es verdad, Miss Hastings; la señorita siempre conserva esa cantidad de vestidos, zapatos, joyas, tocados, guantes…-enumera el asalariado y yo solo rolo los ojos. Esa obsesión de Poirot por el número 4 era extrema.

-Y si viajo y no puedo llevarlos, al menos algún número que sea múltiplo de 4-recalca mi excéntrica amiga.

-Bueno, como sea, se lo diré de pie o mejor aún, se lo mostraré-le digo yo caminando hacia donde ella se miraba en el espejo modelando un sombrero color palo de rosa, desenrollo el _Daily Blare _y le muestro la primera plana-¿Y? ¿Qué opina?-interrogo yo divertida de mi pequeño triunfo. Sus intensos ojos violeta se clavan a través del espejo, en el diario.

-¿Me tiene que interesar de alguna manera que los bonos nacionales hayan subido un 2.34 por ciento?-me responde burlona mientras ladea el sombrero que usaba.

-¡Poirot! No se haga la bromista. No esa noticia, sino ésta-señalo yo en la esquina inferior derecha de la primera plana caminando hacia ella para que pudiera verla bien. Evidentemente la lee.

-Vaya. Felicitaciones. Su "Ladrón Fantasma" lo hace de nuevo-me responde ella. Yo sonrío igual por el espejo.

-¿Y que me dice ahora? Usted prometió que si llegaba a primera plana se ocuparía del caso.

-¿_Pardon_?...creo que mis palabras fueron "Si llega a primera plana estudiaré la posibilidad de intervenir en el caso" no dije que me ocuparía, _Ma Chérie_-increpa ella y la veo caminar hacia la mesa donde toma ahora un sombrero violeta con flores blancas.

-Poirot…¿Qué le ve de malo a este caso? Tiene todo lo que Usted busca, es espectacular, está adquiriendo renombre con velocidad y le daría mucha fama resolverlo. ¿Tiene acaso algo mas en que ocuparse?-increpo yo.

-No. Nada interesante en los últimos días. Pero ¿Le confieso algo, Hastings? Luego de mi éxito en Londres y de que mi nombre sea tan reconocido con mis dos casos anteriores, creo que comenzaré a buscar en la selección de mis trabajos algo más que fama-indica ella.

-No le creo…¡Pero si la fama era su objetivo al venir aquí! ¿Qué puede interesarle más?-increpo yo.

-¿Usted que cree, _Mon Amie_? ¡El ejercicio mental! La movilización de las pequeñas células grises, el reto de vérmelas con un caso realmente desafiante a mi privilegiado cerebro y al camino de orden y método que todo lo resuelve y todo lo explica. Digamos que estoy con ánimo ortodoxo últimamente y quiero algo que me emocione-responde Poirot.

-Pues sinceramente no la entiendo. Esa idea suya de que todo se explica con la observación, el orden y el método…

-¡Pero _Ma Chérie_! Si Usted es quien menos debía dudar, ya que me ha visto emplearla con éxito muchas veces. Pero ya que se empeña en dudarlo, le mostraré porqué espero algo diferente ahora. Los casos pasados han sido sencillos. Tan sencillos…-indica y se quita el sombrero violeta caminando a la mesa lateral para tomar uno amarillo-como describir lo que ha estado haciendo Usted en la tarde, que no creo haya sido precisamente recoger un telegrama de su familia-insinúa. Yo me sonrojo pero me niego a aceptar que ya me descubrió.

-No puede saberlo…

-¿Quiere probar?...en primer lugar, Hastings, ir por un telegrama de su familia no le llevaría mas de 20 minutos, porque la oficina de telégrafos está a cinco calles y Usted salió de aquí en carro de alquiler y tardó 3 horas. A donde sea que haya ido ha estado llenando papeles ya que tiene una mancha de tinta en su guante derecho a la altura del índice y pulgar lo que indica que usó una pluma. Debió después caminar por la calle ya que el viento fuerte de este tiempo despeinó el impecable peinado que llevaba por la mañana enmarañándolo considerablemente, cosa que no habría pasado si hubiera estado dentro de un carro todo el tiempo; también tiene algo embarrados de polvo sus zapatos, lo que indica indudablemente que caminó. Además, seguramente pasó al _"Lake Champlain"_ por algo delicioso para mi, porque el olor a chocolate entró al despacho desde que llegó y la bolsa de papel blanco con letras doradas que dejó en el escritorio es indudable señal de que me trajo _"__Pralines"-_dice Poirot y yo la escucho asombrada. Ella amarra el listón del sombrero amarillo que se prueba ahora y me mira son una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Acerté?-pregunta.

-Pues si…en algunas cosas…¡pero eso no prueba su punto!-me molesto yo.

-¡_Trés bien!_…entonces le diré además que en el transcurso del día debió sufrir algún tipo de accidente o situación embarazosa quizá una caída o algo que implique un movimiento brusco del cuerpo-me dice Rei.

-¿Cómo puede…saber eso…?-inquiero yo terriblemente anonadada. Ella ríe quedamente.

-¡_Trés Facile, Ma Chérie_!...por la mañana que salió de aquí llevaba usted al cuello la cadena de oro con el colgante de flor de topacios que le regaló su abuela, y hoy que vuelve ya no lo tiene-replica Rei mirándome por el espejo y yo totalmente anonadada llevo mi mano al cuello donde en efecto la joya de mi abuela no está- Podría inferir que su colgante se ha caído solo porque quizá usted no lo aseguró bien con el ganchillo o que quizá lo llevó a reparar, pero la leve marca roja en el lado izquierdo de su cuello implica necesariamente un tirón fuerte que alguien le dio. ¿Qué le paso? ¿Algún ladronzuelo del centro llegó corriendo y se lo arrebató?-me pregunta ella.

-Yo…en verdad no había caído en cuenta de…-balbuceo sumamente consternada y apesadumbrada de haber perdido de forma tan inconsciente una joya familiar que apreciaba mucho. Me recargo en el escritorio porque de verdad siento mucho pesar por haberla perdido y no logro recordar cuando fue. Poirot se acerca a mí y pone su mano en mi hombro.

-Tranquila, Hastings, no quería entristecerla así. Pensé que sí sabría qué fue de su colgante de topacio-me dice Rei. Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Pues su poder de observación, orden y método es mejor de lo que yo argüía, Poirot. No recuerdo donde lo perdí. Y me duele más por el recuerdo y el valor sentimental que por el real…-digo yo.

-Ande, no se ponga así. Vaya a descansar, a ordenar sus ideas, tome un baño y después baje a cenar. Le ayudaré a rememorar su día y a pensar donde pudo haberlo perdido. Mañana la acompaño a preguntar y esperemos encontrarlo. Aproveche que es amiga de la mejor detective de todo el mundo-me dice al fin y logra arrancarme una media sonrisa.

-Gracias Poirot-respondo yo con sinceridad al ver que de verdad a veces ella, en medio de su egocentrismo, sí se preocupaba por los demás. Tal como Poirot lo dijo, me di un reconfortante baño caliente preparado con diligencia por George y luego de pensar, bajé a cenar. En verdad ni con ayuda de Poirot logré aclarar donde perdí mi colgante de topacio. Al verme tan preocupada, quedó en acompañarme a la mañana siguiente para revisar en las oficinas donde había pedido trabajo, en el parque del centro y en la tienda de confites. Sinceramente yo ya no tenía muchas esperanzas de recuperar la joya de mi abuela pero accedí al ver la disposición de Poirot.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desayunábamos y mi amiga me proponía el itinerario para ir a buscar mi joya, George nos interrumpió. Entonces no tenía idea de cuánto aquella interrupción iba a cambiar nuestros planes ni de que nos llevaría a Poirot y a mi tras un caso que sería de los mas asombrosos de mi singular amiga.

-Señorita, lamento la interrupción pero un caballero muy nervioso espera en la puerta e insiste en hablar con usted-comenta el mayordomo.

-Si es trata de una petición de seguimiento de un caso, George, dile que el horario de atención es invariablemente de 11 de la mañana a 1 de la tarde solo Martes y Viernes-indica Poirot mientras da un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente.

-Ya le he dicho todo eso, Señorita, pero el caballero luce muy nervioso y me ha pedido que le entregue esta tarjeta-indica George y la deja sobre la mesa al lado de Poirot. Yo perfectamente puedo leer con letras doradas el nombre de quien se trata:

"_Sir Marcus Hardman. Coleccionista de Joyas"_

-Vaya. ¿Qué le parece, _Mon Amie_?-me pregunta Poirot-parece que el tema de las joyas nos persigue de alguna manera-comenta ella-Dígame…¿Le es familiar el nombre?-me pregunta.

-Ahora que lo dice…recuerdo haberlo leído varias veces en algunas secciones de sociales en el diario…pero hace poco en algo especial que no recuerdo…

-Hace mal en no recordar, pues Usted misma fue quien me leyó esa parte del diario justo hace tres días a la hora de la cena. Sir Marcus Hardman fue el millonario coleccionista que compró en una subasta en Milán una joya excepcional, un diamante rosado traído del extranjero. De Australia, me parece…con un peculiar nombre…-rememorar Poirot.

-¡Claro! ¡El "Argyle Pink"!-recuerdo yo al fin aquel titular del diario.

-_Mais oui_-asiente Poirot.

-Señorita…¿Qué le digo al caballero?-le pregunta insistente George.

-¿Qué dice, Hastings? ¿Le gustaría atender este caso aunque dejemos para después la búsqueda de la joya de su abuela?-me pregunta Rei.

-Desde luego que me gustaría, si Usted me permite ayudar, que lo tomara. No hemos tenido caso nuevo en casi una semana y en cuanto al colgante de la abuela…sinceramente ya lo di por perdido-asiento yo.

-Muy bien, George, ya escuchaste. Has pasar al despacho a Sir Hardman y dile que en un momento estamos con él-asiente Poirot y el mayordomo se aleja a cumplir sus órdenes.

Veinte minutos después, el hombre regordete, con bigote retorcido y cabello relamido, vestido elegantemente y con vivos ojos marrones, estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala del despacho de Poirot y presionaba nerviosamente una mano con otra. En las manos llevaba muchos anillos costosos y de vez en cuando limpiaba el copioso sudor que resbalaba por su frente enrojecida.

-Veamos, Míster Hardman, tranquilícese y explíquenos el motivo de su visita-le pide Poirot al hombre. Este se aclara la garganta.

-Verá, Miss Poirot. Tengo un gran problema y estoy seguro de que solo alguien como Usted puede ayudarme. A pesar de que el caso está ya en manos de la policía, hoy he recibido otro anónimo y quiero evitar por todos los medios que sea verdad-dice el hombre regordete angustiado.

-¿Anónimo? ¿Qué anónimo?-pregunto yo. El hombre me mira con algo de desconfianza.

-Hable sin temor, _Monsieur_ Hardman; Miss Hastings es como si fuese yo misma-apoya Rei quien evidentemente notó su desconfianza.

-Disculpe, Mis Poirot, no quise ser grosero con su amiga pero el asunto que me trae a solicitar sus servicios es sumamente delicado…supongo que sabe a qué me dedico-inicia Sir Hardman. Rei asiente.

-Coleccionista de joyas-responde mi amiga belga.

-Así es. Es una de las aficiones que como hombre rico me he dado el lujo de cultivar. Paso mi vida viajando por el mundo con el único afán de adquirir las joyas mas exquisitas, extrañas, caras y exóticas que se ofrecen en las casas de subastas europeas y algunas, asiáticas- indica Sir Hardman-hace quince días, justamente, en "_Bartonelli"_, una casa de subastas importantísima de Milán, adquirí un imponente y extraño diamante rosado extraído directo de las minas de Victoria, en las colonias Australianas, el exótico "Argyle Pink"-indica el hombre.

-Se supo eso por los diarios, _Monsieur_ Hardman, así como también de la recepción que dará para mostrar a sus selectas amistades de sociedad el costoso y extraño diamante rosa-responde Reindert y yo me asombro de que lo recordara tan bien cuando hace días que le leí el diario estaba mas entretenida en quitar inexistentes briznas de polvo de su vestido. Estaba comenzando a entender que Poirot, aunque no pareciera, estaba extrañamente atenta a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y lo recordaba con exactitud asombrosa. Era este un sentido de permanente alerta que me maravillaba.

-Es correcto, Miss Poirot. He estado organizando dicha recepción en mi mansión. El problema es que desde hace cinco días he estado recibiendo invariablemente unos extraños anónimos, unos aparecieron en mi despacho, otros al subir a mi carro, y el último dado por un niño en la calle, en donde me amenazan con robar el "Argyle Pink"-comenta al fin Sir Hardman con el rostro realmente acongojado.

-¿Podemos ver esos anónimos, _Monsieur_?-inquiere Rei. El asiente, lleva sus manos a un bolso interno de su saco y extrae los papeles amarillentos doblados los cuales deja sobre la mesa de la sala. Rei los toma y los desdobla. Eran notas escuetas y sencillas reconstruidas con letras de periódico recortadas. Poirot las desdobló con esmero y las alisó-_Monsieur_ Hardman…¿Recuerda el orden en que llegaron las notas?-pregunta mi amiga. El hombre obeso negó.

-Sinceramente no, Miss Poirot. La primera la tomé por una broma de mal gusto y la tiré a la basura, pero a partir de la segunda comencé a preocuparme y las guardé pero no tenia cabeza para pensar cual fue la primera...-comenta Hardman. Poirot niega con la cabeza.

-La falta de orden y método en estos días es alarmante…alarmante…-se queja mi amiga y la veo como comienza a ordenar los papeles con letras de periódico de izquierda a derecha- con riesgo de inferir algo sin pruebas, presumo que este sería el orden natural en que recibió los anónimos, _Monsieur_…¿Qué opina, Hastings?-me dice a mi y yo observo lo que los anónimos decían:

"_Robaré el diamante rosa el día 16_" decía el primer papel "_Le aviso que robaré sin falta el "Argyle Pink" el día 16 durante su recepción_" añadía el segundo "_Se acerca el día 16 y sin falta robaré de su mansión el "Argyle Pink" a las 12 del medio día_" recalcaba el tercero _"Mañana sin falta, sin importar cuantos policías los custodien, robaré el "Argyle Pink" de su mansión durante su selecta recepción justo a las 12 del medio día"_

-Supongo que no recordará lo que decía el primer anónimo-inquiere Poirot. Sir Hardman niega con la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero no…la verdad, Miss Poirot, me encuentro en una terrible disyuntiva-se seca el sudor de nuevo el coleccionista-las invitaciones a mi recepción han sido enviadas desde hace una semana y cancelarla resultaría sospechoso, aunque me aterra pensar que las amenazas de quien sea que envía estos anónimos sean verdaderas-comenta Hardman-he ido a la policía y el inspector encargado me ha recomendado que siga mi vida normal, que dé mi recepción y que Scotland Yard se hará cargo de la seguridad del diamante. Me aseguraron que nada pasaría y que es una broma de mal gusto-comenta el hombre.

-Pero Usted no lo cree…¿Verdad?-interroga Poirot.

-Sinceramente, Miss Poirot, a mi me parece que es una amenaza seria y no deseo correr el riesgo. Sé que los anónimos son extraños y que ningún ladrón que tiene la intensión de robar algo avisa a aquel a quien se lo robará ni el día, ni el lugar y menos aún la hora-Poirot asiente ante las palabras del caballero.

-Tiene usted razón en todo_, Monsieur_ Hardman, es singular que, si es una amenaza real, caiga en tantos absurdos…a no ser que…-se queda callada Rei pensando.

-Para concluir, Miss Poirot, no voy a cancelar mi recepción de mañana, pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que algún ladrón desequilibrado quiera robar mi costoso diamante rosado. Cuento con el apoyo y la vigilancia de la policía pero no me parece suficiente, así que quiero saber a cuánto ascenderían sus honorarios si la contrato para que se ocupe de este caso-indica Hardman.

Veo a Poirot levantarse del sillón y dar unos cuantos pasos por la sala en silencio mientras muerde levemente su labio inferior, como hacía siempre que estaba pensando algo importante y yo misma me pregunto si acaso enviará a Hardman a su casa por donde vino o…

-_Monsieur_, este es su día de suerte. Acaba de contratar los servicios de la mejor detective de todos los tiempos para proteger su diamante-dice ella y se acerca alargando su mano a Sir Hardman que la toma y la besa en el dorso.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Miss Poirot! No sabe el gran peso que me quita de encima. Le dejaré las invitaciones para Usted y su acompañante a la recepción de mañana y después nos pondremos de acuerdo para sus honorarios-dice el coleccionista.

-No hable de ello hasta que quede plenamente convencido de mi trabajo, Monsieur-recalca Poirot-además siempre cobro lo mismo sin importar el caso, 444.44 libras-indica con precisión.

-Muy bien, entonces la espero en mi mansión en Taplow, Buckingshire-añade Hardman y deja dos invitaciones que llevaba en el saco sobre la mesa, para después despedirse y salir acompañado por George. Una vez a solas, yo miro a Poirot atentamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece este ladrón que se anuncia?-le pregunto yo a mi amiga.

-Me parecen muchas cosas, _Mon Amie_, pero definitivo ahora no puedo hacer otras conjeturas. Habrá que esperar a mañana y a lo que pase en la recepción de _Monsieur_ Hardman. A veces, Hastings, dejar robar las gallinas al zorro es la mejor forma de cazarlo-indica Rei y antes de que pueda preguntarle por qué ha comentado eso me ataja con un proverbial cambio de tema-Por cierto, será buena ocasión para usar mi vestido azul, ¿Qué se pondrá Usted?-me dice. El resto de la tarde solo se habla de moda y de la recepción en la mansión de Hardman.

**Mansión Cliveden, ****Taplow****, Buckinghshire, Londres. **

Justamente a las once de la mañana, Poirot y yo bajábamos de nuestro carro de alquiler en la puerta de la elegante y costosa mansión del coleccionista de joyas cerca de las orillas del Támesis. Nos recibió un mayordomo a quien entregamos las invitaciones, y después pasamos dentro de la lujosa residencia de Hardman. El mayordomo nos recogió los sombreros y el bastón de Poirot (que ahora yo ya no cuestionaba por qué llevaba si no lo necesitaba) dejando este en un bote portabastones a un lado de la entrada.

-Mire,_ Mon Amie_, ya que siempre me critica por mi bastón, alguien más en esta reunión comparte mi buen gusto-señala ella un bastón cromado en plata como el suyo con una agarradera esférica en vez de la agarradera alargada del de Poirot.

-Si, ya veo, no es usted la única aficionada a los bastones-respondo yo conforme avanzamos conducidas por el lacayo a la sala de recepción donde estaban todos los invitados, tanto hombres como mujeres, que al vernos llegar giraron la vista para mirarnos.

Aunque era una reunión de día, mi amiga usaba el escotado vestido azul con que la había visto modelar ayer y claro, atrajo rápidamente la vista de todo mundo en la reunión mientras entrábamos. Yo no me habría atrevido jamás a usar un vestido como ese y me había conformado con un elegante pero discreto vestido color lila.

Sir Marcus Hardman, al vernos llegar, acudió rápidamente a recibirnos junto con un joven delgado con una libreta en su mano que parecía su secretario. Lo despidió al vernos y nos ofreció a ambas el brazo.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado, Miss Poirot. Miss Hastings-comenta nuestro anfitrión y nos conduce por el salón en que la orquesta toca una melodía discreta mientras los criados vienen y van llevando canapés y copas de ponche.

-Sumamente agradable su reunión, _Monsieur Hardman_. ¿Cuántas personas ha invitado?-pregunta Rei.

-No muchas, además de ustedes, 20 más. Todas personas de toda mi confianza, amigos míos, familiares o quienes, como yo, comparten mi gusto por las joyas-indica este-y claro, los agentes de Scotland Yard encubiertos-dice.

-_¡Trés Bien!_…¿Alguien sabe sobre los anónimos además de Usted?-sigue preguntando Rei.

-Nadie mas que yo, Ustedes y el inspector Japp-confiesa al fin y nos acercamos a una mesa donde nos ofrece ponche.

-¿Japp ha dicho?-me asombro yo.

-Así es, Miss Hastings, el inspector Japp ha sido encomendado por Scotland Yard para brindar su protección al diamante.

-Vaya, vaya, nuestro buen amigo Japp-ríe Poirot discretamente-¿Y el "Argyle Pink"? ¿Dónde se encuentra?-le pregunta Poirot.

-Resguardado en la caja fuerte de mi biblioteca, Miss Poirot, en donde se encuentra el inspector con sus hombres. No se despegarán de él en todo este día-indica el hombre.

-¿A qué hora tiene programado el inicio del baile?-cuestiona Rei.

-A las 11:30-indica el coleccionista y mira su reloj de bolsillo.

-Ya veo, entonces, _Monsieur_ Hardman, seria muy adecuado para mi trabajo que me permitiera ver su biblioteca antes de que el baile nos atrape-solicita Rei.

-Vamos-nos conduce Sir Hardman por un pasillo lateral y salimos del salón de la recepción pasando por algunos ventanales hasta subir las escaleras y llegar al piso superior. Varios agentes de la policía al vernos pasar nos miraron con curiosidad, quizá algunos conocían a mi amiga porque alcancé a escuchar cuchicheos. Llegamos a la puerta de madera de la biblioteca custodiada por tres elementos más y Hardman les pidió permiso de pasar; uno de ellos entró primero. Alcanzamos a escuchar algunos gritos y vociferaciones que yo identifiqué enseguida.

_-¡Mon Dieu!_…ese Japp jamás va a brillar en sociedad-fue el irónico comentario de Rei que provocó la risa del coleccionista. El joven policía regresó después y nos permitió el paso en la biblioteca. Entramos aun del brazo de Sir Hardman y vimos dentro a ocho policías más y a Japp sentado en el escritorio leyendo unos documentos.

-Inspector…Míster Hardman y sus…invitadas…-dice el policía.

-¡Hardman! ¿Me quiere usted decir quien demonios son los dos nuevos invitados que…?-reclama el flaco hombre mirándonos y sus palabras mueren en sus labios para mirarnos a Poirot y a mi con una expresión de total frustración en su cara enjuta.

_-¡Bonjour, Monsieur le inspecteur_!-saludó Poirot amablemente.

-No. ¡Esto es imposible! ¿Es que Usted me persigue hasta en la sopa?-se enfurece Japp.

-No tiene tanta suerte, Japp. Mejor alégrese de que Reindert B.C. Poirot haya llegado a salvar el día-responde mi amiga. Japp rola los ojos.

-Hardman. ¿Es que Usted no entiende? No me diga que a pesar de mis recomendaciones se atrevió a contratar a esta mujer, porque si es así permítame decirle que…

-Calma, Japp, calma-lo detiene Rei-_Monsieur_ Hardman es libre de consultar la opinión de los expertos que desee-recalca Rei.

-¡Pues me niego a que interfiera, Miss Poirot! Esta vez no está el jefe Hardwicke para obligarme a aceptar su ayuda, así que le advierto a Usted y a Míster Hardman que Scotland Yard es perfectamente capaz de mantener a salvo el diamante. Tengo veinte hombre patrullando el casco de la mansión, ocho dentro de la reunión vestidos de civiles, uno con el mayordomo de recepción, diez en los pasillos y patio, tres en la puerta de este despacho y ocho aquí dentro, todos armados y alerta custodiando la caja fuerte que es de las mejores que existen en el mundo. Todo ese equipo cuidando un diamante…¡No creo que exista un solo ladrón capaz de intentar robarlo!- argumenta Japp con autosuficiencia.

-¡_Trés bien…Trés bien Monsieur le Inspecteur!_-aplaude Poirot con muchísima ironía que también Japp nota y frunce el ceño. Mi amiga se suelta del brazo del coleccionista y camina por la estancia acercándose a los ventanales y mirando abajo, hacia los jardines de la mansión.

-Inspector Japp, como dueño del "Argyle Pink" me parece que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a aumentar la seguridad para mi joya contratando a quien crea conveniente-parece molestarse Sir Hardman. Japp refunfuña algo ininteligible.

-Tiene razón en eso, Míster Hardman, pero yo como autoridad competente le advierto que me niego a compartir la responsabilidad de la custodia del diamante con esta mujer o con quien sea. No la quiero ver dentro de la biblioteca en lo que queda de su reunión-advierte el policía-ni a ella ni a su ayudante-me une a mi al problema y yo sonrío. ¿Era ayudante de Poirot? Con dificultad, creo yo, ya que ella hacía todo sola y a su manera, pero era un hecho que Japp nos unía a las dos en la misma antipatía. Me parece que Hardman va a responderle algo a Japp pero mi amiga se adelanta.

-No se preocupe, _Monsieur le inspecteur_, yo no interferiré para nada en su trabajo y me dedicaré a hacer el mío como mejor sé. Usando esto…-dice y señala su cabeza-y no armas y guardias-indica Poirot. Hardman la mira extrañado pero no comenta nada más.

-Muy bien, haga las cosas a su manera. Esta vez no habrá testigos que interrogar ni pistas que seguir ni asesinatos cometidos como en sus otros casos; veremos al final a quien le agradece Míster Hardman-reta Japp.

-Veremos. Con su permiso, _Monsieur Le Inspecteur_. Suerte en su caso-se despide mi amiga y sale de allí. Hardman la alcanza aun conmigo del brazo y salimos de la biblioteca.

-¡Miss Poirot! ¡Espere! ¿A qué se refería con que no necesita estar aquí para custodiar el diamante?-duda Hardman cuando los dos le damos alcance a Rei que ya camina por el pasillo de regreso al salón de la recepción.

-_Monsieur_, antes que nada, le recuerdo que Usted me contrató a mí porque cree que soy una especialista en el área y confía en mis dotes de detective. Bien, confiando en ello le ruego que no cuestione mis métodos y que si esta tarde todo parece perdido, no desespere y confíe en Reindert B.C. Poirot. Su diamante estará sano y salvo-dice mi amiga y entra del brazo de Hardman pidiéndole que le presente a sus invitados, lo cual el coleccionista hace.

Yo miro a Poirot portarse encantadora, como siempre que deseaba obtener algo, mientras era presentada con los invitados de Sir Hardman. Yo al estar sola caminé hacia una mesa y tomé un canapé mientras exploraba con la vista mi alrededor. No podía negar que me encontraba algo emocionada con la idea de ir tras un ladrón atolondrado que anuncia su futuro crimen en día, hora y lugar.

Camino por el salón y veo que en efecto, solo hay entre 20 y 30 personas, contando a los "discretos" policías de Japp que vigilaban las entradas y salidas del salón, aunque vestidos de fracc, todos tenían la misma actitud y era indudable que vigilaban. Yo en cambio miré a los invitados y todos departían en calma, seguramente pensando que un hombre rico y que posee una joya como el "Argyle Pink" como su anfitrión solo debía haber aumentado la seguridad de su mansión; nadie parecía perturbado.

Eso pensaba cuando noté la inconfundible risa de Poirot a un lado mío cuya mano era besada por un hombre alto, de cabello negro casi azuloso, profundos ojos color zafiro y vestido con un traje blanco con plata que inmediatamente reconocí ¡Mi príncipe azul de la tienda de confites!...¿Cómo era que estaba en la reunión de Hardman? Y desde luego coqueteando con Poirot descaradamente. Bueno, no me molesta, eso es normal, pero sí quería saber quién era para agradecerle al menos apropiadamente, así que me acerqué cuando Sir Hardman los presentaba.

-Así que detective…si que es singular que una mujer tan joven y hermosa se dedique a una profesión tan interesante-decía mi príncipe azul.

-_Merci, Monsieur le Compter_-responde Poirot y los escucho hablar después en francés; al parecer mi príncipe azul dominaba bien esa lengua. Sin pensarlo mucho me acerco a ellos y al verme, Rei automáticamente me presenta regresando al inglés- ¡Hastings! Venga, a usted que le fascinan las personas de la realeza y los hombres guapos, aquí tiene a uno que tiene ambas cosas. El Conde Sepphir Rossakoff, aristócrata de la nobleza rusa; mi amiga, miss Whillermina Hastings-nos presentó al fin, yo abrí la boca para intentar decir algo como "Claro, nos conocimos ayer en la tienda de confites, Usted me ayudó a volver a casa"…pero de repente.

-Un gusto, Miss Hastings-dijo él con la mayor indiferencia posando sus ojos azules sobre mi y sin siquiera tomar mi mano, para después volverlos a Poirot con una sonrisa-¿Y llevan mucho tiempo en Londres?-le dijo a ella ignorándome totalmente.

-Unas cuantas semanas, _Monsieur Le Compter_-responde mi amiga. Yo aún sigo azorada de que no me haya reconocido, de que ni siquiera me haya puesto atención cuando justo ayer…

_-¡Trés Bien!_ Entonces llevan aquí mas tiempo que yo. Quizá si sus ocupaciones se lo permiten, podría mostrarle la ciudad a un turista ruso que no sabe muy bien como moverse aquí-añade él y toma la mano de Poirot que le sonríe-y llámame solo Sepphir, como yo espero me permitas llamarte Reindert-pide este totalmente embobado por mi amiga.

-No me molesta. Conozco San Petesburgo, estuve algún tiempo en Kiev también-dice ella e inicia una charla en ruso con el conde Rossakoff que parece encantado mientras tomada de su brazo se alejan dejándome a mí sola. No mentiré si digo que no me sentí mal. Yo había conocido al conde mucho antes de Poirot y ahora…bueno…era entendible que éste se sintiera deslumbrado con ella pero ¿Por qué ni siquiera recuerda lo de ayer? De verdad parecía casi otra persona. Algo desanimada caminé hacia alguno de los ventanales, mientras miraba a Rei y al conde reír, divertirse y flirtear muy tranquilos. Al parecer mi amiga no tenía mucha prisa por resolver el caso y se estaba divirtiendo.

Decidí comprobar la hora y caminé para mirar el reloj de péndulo que estaba en un extremo de la habitación y fue entonces que me asombré más…¿Faltaban cinco minutos a las doce? ¿De verdad desde que llegamos hasta este momento habían pasado 55 minutos? O yo estaba perdiendo mi noción del tiempo o algo malo pasaba con ese reloj…¿Cinco a las doce? Yo había sentido que solo habían sido veinte minutos…Justo pensaba eso cuando un agudo grito femenino de espanto se escuchó en todo el salón de la recepción. Ese grito tuvo el poder de hacer que los cuchicheos de la gente en el salón se callaran de golpe. Yo crucé mi mirada con la de Poirot y ella asintió con la cabeza. Los policías de Japp ya se movilizaban por el salón y Hardman y Poirot se abrían paso entre la gente hacia la puerta de acceso. Yo me les uní.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunté al coleccionista.

-Parece un grito femenino…vino del pasillo que conduce a las escaleras-dijo nervioso Hardman y subió los escalones para salir.

-Conviene que pida a sus invitados que nadie salga de aquí-pidió Rei. El hombre obeso asintió y se detuvo.

-¡Honorables invitados! Nadie se alarme, enseguida me ocuparé de saber qué ocacionó ese grito, solo les pido no salir de aquí y seguirse divirtiendo-dijo con voz fuerte Hardman y con un ademán de su mano pidió a la orquesta que tocara de nuevo. Eso pareció calmar a la gente que siguió cuchicheando y nosotros salimos. Un oficial de Scotland Yard nos impidió el paso.

-No pueden abandonar el salón, Míster Hardman, ya mandamos llamar al inspector Japp y tres de los nuestros se ocupan de esto-dijo el joven policía vestido de fracc.

-No puede impedirme salir, es mi casa y yo fui quien los mandó llamar-se enfurece el coleccionista.

-Lauper…permítanos pasar-dijo Poirot al conocer al chico. No se como es que se graba en la memoria las caras y apellidos de los ayudantes de Japp si yo los veo a todos iguales.

-Miss Poirot…-se asombró él al verla.

-Si quiere ayudar ordene a sus hombres que no dejen salir a ninguno de los invitados bajo ningún pretexto y espere órdenes de su jefe…¿Entendido?-ordena Poirot y veo al joven asentir y permitirnos salir. Eso me gustaba de Rei, siempre controlaba la situación. Salimos caminando las dos tras Hardman y llegamos al pasillo donde varios policías ya corren y se reúnen en torno a una mujer rubia y pálida, como de 25 años y vestida de amarillo a la que sacan cargando. Hardman se detiene angustiado para ver como salen con la mujer cargada los oficiales mientras Japp con cinco policías más bajaba de las escaleras.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Quién gritó de esa forma?-ruge Japp.

-Esta mujer, jefe. Estaba caminando por el pasillo y gritó y se desmayó -responde un oficial.

-Hardman…¿La conoce?-inquiere el policía. El coleccionista obeso asiente.

-Es Beth… Elizabeth Herdervary, mi sobrina-indica este. Japp se enfurece.

-¡Y qué demonios hace afuera del salón!-escupe furioso-¡Voy a matar a Lauper!-refunfuña este, pero antes de que podamos reaccionar, todo ocurre demasiado rápido. El sonido de un cristal que se rompe, un atronador ruido de explosión, voces y pasos. Japp, nosotras y Hardman, de común acuerdo, corremos hacia arriba por las escaleras hacia la biblioteca de la que salen corriendo algunos oficiales.

-¡Edmond! ¡Que diablos pasó!-inquirió Japp deteniendo a uno.

-Señor…alguien lanzó una piedra por la ventana con una nota amarrada…en la nota decía que ya habían robado el diamante y que éramos unos ineptos, detonaron la puerta de la habitación de al lado, estamos revisando-justo en ese momento el reloj del despacho de Hardman suena las doce en punto. Japp camina hacia los dos oficiales que quedan dentro del lugar-¡Qué fue eso!-furioso el flaco policía.

-Señor, lanzaron una ladrillo con un papel atado con una cinta, decía que ya habían robado el diamante y entonces esa puerta lateral comenzó a moverse como si alguien la estuviera empujando para entrar, gritamos que quien quiera que estuviera allí se detuviera mientras Edmond con algunos iba al salón de al lado a ver quién era el que estaba allí, se escuchó una detonación como de pólvora en la cerradura -indica el asustado policía. Japp empuja al policía y camina hacia la ventana mirando el cristal roto y luego regresa al escritorio.

Hardman corre hacia la caja fuerte de su despacho, que estaba tras un cuadro de una dama victoriana, la abre y comienza a mover la combinación que solo él conocía. Poirot caminó hacia la puerta lateral que daba al cuarto contiguo y miró la cerradura que había sido volada por alguna especie de dinamita, abrió la puerta y la vi seguir algo con atención en el suelo caminando dentro de la habitación. El lugar aún huele a pólvora y hay algo de humo. Japp toma del escritorio la nota arrugada que al parecer había estado amarrada en el tabique que rompió la ventana y la lee en voz alta.

_-"A pesar de sus esfuerzos y de su vigilancia, logré robar el "Argyle Pink" a las 12 en punto del 16 de Julio. C.P"-_leyó Japp. En ese momento Sir Hardman abrió la caja fuerte delante de todos, y creo que no fui la única que suspiró de alivió. Allí, en medio de la caja cubierta de terciopelo rojo acolchonado, sobre un contenedor de metal, estaba el diamante rosado.

-¡Por Dios…que susto…!-se secó el sudor Hardman y cerró la puerta de la caja dejándose caer en la silla principal del escritorio. Los policías de Japp entran por la puerta del cuarto lateral con la cerradura detonada.

-Señor…registramos toda la habitación y no hay nada que…-pero las palabras del oficial mueren en sus labios cuando se escuchan afuera unos disparos, el sonido de caballos que relinchan y de ruedas de carros atascadas junto con gritos. Todos corremos hacia la ventana para mirar el alboroto que ocurre en el patio de la mansión, donde algunos carros de los invitados habían chocado uno con otros y los caballos relinchaban; los policías que vigilaban se reunían en el lugar. Japp abrió la rota ventana y gritó.

-¡QUE SUCEDE!

-¡Señor! ¡Atrapamos a un hombre vestido de negro intentando huir en un carro! ¡Le disparamos en un hombro! ¡Es el ladrón!-informa uno de los policías.

-¡Hardman, venga con nosotros para que lo reconozca!-dice Japp-Thompson y Laurence, quédense de guardia aquí, el resto viene conmigo-ordena Japp. Todos los policías se movilizan al igual que Poirot y yo saliendo por el pasillo y las escaleras hacia el jardín donde llegamos hasta la zona de carruajes, en que los agente de Scotland Yard ya habían inmovilizado a un hombre canoso y con barba blanca, vestido de negro, que tenían algo de sangre en su hombro izquierdo y se resistía cuanto podía hasta que lo hicieron hincarse en medio del jardín. Japp llegó allí junto con Poirot y conmigo; Hardman iba más atrás caminando agitado.

-Señor…lo atrapamos intentando huir en un carro-dice un oficial. Japp camina hacia él y lo toma de la barbilla sin mucho miramiento.

-¿Quién es usted y que diablos hacía intentando huir?-le pregunta.

-¡No intentaba huir! ¡Soy el cochero de Míster Johnston! ¡Estaba muy tranquilo leyendo el periódico en el carro cuando algo inquietó a los caballos y salí a controlarlos! ¡Un chico indigente les había picado con algo para molestarlos! ¡Esa es la verdad!-jura el tipo-¡Sus oficiales me dispararon aunque les dije que no huía!-Japp duda un poco.

-Déjenlo en custodia hasta saber si dice la verdad-ordena a sus oficiales que levantan al hombre.

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! ¡Pregunten a Míster Johnston!-se queja el hombre pero aun así los oficiales cargan con él.

-¿Conoce a ese tal míster Johnston?-pregunta Japp al coleccionista que se sigue secando el sudor con un pañuelo.

-Es un conocido mío, un millonario con negocios en Sudamérica a quien invité a ver el diamante-responde este. Miro a Poirot que tiene el ceño fruncido y niega con la cabeza como siempre que algo no era simétrico, pero en ese instante escuchamos todos algo que nos pone la piel de gallina. En alguna lejana iglesia apenas se escuchan las campanadas de las 12 del medio día. Japp, Hadman, Poirot y yo nos miramos preocupados y es el coleccionista el primero en mirar su reloj de bolsillo, lo abre, se sobresalta y luego lo muestra. Justamente apenas eran las 12.

_-¡Trés Terriblé! _¡Nos ha engañado!-es Poirot la primera en correr de regreso a la mansión Cliveden, seguida por mi, Japp y Hardman. Mi amiga parece ser la más ágil de los tres porque prácticamente va corriendo –siempre me sorprenderá como lo hace con esos tacones- sube las escaleras y abre la puerta de la biblioteca de Hardman entrando en esta. Japp y yo llegamos después y entramos para ver a los dos oficiales tendidos en el suelo, uno desmayado y otro herido en la nuca, y la caja fuerte abierta. Poirot se agacha hacia el primer oficial caído olfateando algo y levantando un objeto del suelo, pero Japp corre hacia la caja fuerte abriéndola de par en par para ver que en efecto, el "Argyle Pink" había desaparecido. Un grito de horror que viene de la puerta nos indica que Hardman, que había llegado al final, se había desmayado. Japp grita una maldición horrible y golpea con el puño el escritorio mientras yo camino hacia el coleccionista a intentar reanimarlo y Poirot se pone de pie con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y mostrando una pitillera con las iniciales "C.P" grabadas en oro.

-Al fin alguien con orden y método…-murmura, y si no la conociera diría que está incluso feliz.

**Mismo día por la noche.**

Lo que siguió al robo del "Argyle Pink" fue una sucesión de eventos desordenados y protocolos de policía. Japp ordenó a sus hombres registrar las habitaciones y pasillos e informar cualquier eventualidad. Yo atendí a Hardman, que había sido recostado en un sillón, y le di a oler algo de alcohol para que se recuperara. Cuando volvió en sí, siguió sumamente consternado por la perdida de su diamante y tuvo una pequeña pelea con Japp por no haber hecho bien su trabajo, pelea en la que curiosamente Poirot intervino calmando al millonario y le dijo que ese trabajo había sido hecho por todo un profesional del robo y que estaba totalmente fuera de los límites de Japp, e incluso de ella, haberlo podido prever. A pesar de lo egocéntrico de su comentario, el inspector pareció agradecido por la defensa y bajó considerablemente sus niveles de hostilidad hacia nosotras. Mi amiga le pidió a Hardman que se calmara, que cooperara con Japp en lo que seguía y que confiara en que ella iba a recuperar su diamante. Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que no solo el coleccionista y Japp sino yo misma le creímos.

El inspector no dejó salir a nadie de la mansión, ni invitados ni servidumbre, hasta ser registrados por sus hombres. De hecho me pidió ayuda para registrar a las damas lo cual me tuvo toda la tarde ocupada y no pude ver a Poirot por ningún lado ni supe qué estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo.

Una vez registrados todos, y aun con algo de reticencia, Japp les permitió irse a sus casas y solo dejó a los sospechosos potenciales: personas que habían sido encontradas por los policías de Scotlan Yard fuera del salón de recepciones en la hora aproximada del robo y la lista se reducía solo a cuatro personas. Teorodo Johnston, el patrón del cochero sospechoso, Elizabeth Herdervary, sobrina política de Hardman y a quien encontramos desmayada, Míster Cedric Phersson, su delgado secretario y, para mi gran sorpresa, el conde Sepphir Rossakoff quien había sido detenido por tres oficiales cuando tomaba su bastón y su sombrero y se disponía a salir de la mansión.

Eran ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando se les permitió a los invitados abandonar la mansión Cliveden con una recomendación de Scotland Yard de no salir de la zona metropolitana de Londres hasta que se aclarara el robo y de ser discretos con sus comentarios sobre el tema. –algo que yo misma pensé, al menos las señoras, no harían- Poirot regresó de repente a escena cuando Japp le estaba diciendo a Hardman sobre los cuatro sospechosos y el obeso coleccionista lo escuchaba azoradísimo y secándose siempre el sudor que acometía su frente.

-Poirot…¿Dónde se había metido?-le pregunto yo.

-Mirando relojes y platicando con la servidumbre, indagando sobre cómo es la vida diaria en Cliveden, _Mon Amie_. No tiene idea cómo se abre la gente con una barra de chocolate belga-dice sonriente y yo rolo los ojos negando con la cabeza- Solo sigo los pasos del ladrón-dice ella con su críptica manera de hablar, pero antes de que le pregunte más me ataja-de momento no me cuestione nada, Hastings, mi privilegiada mente está trabajando. ¿Qué me cuenta por aquí?

-Pues, ninguno de los invitados o la gente de servicio llevaba encima el diamante. Ya los han dejado ir. Al parecer solo cuatro personas fueron encontradas sospechosas por estar fuera del salón a la hora del crimen; los policías de Japp que patrullaban la mansión los encontraron y los llevaron aparte para interrogarlos-informo yo.

-Bien…¿Y los chicos heridos? Thomas y Laurence…-pregunta mi amiga.

-Thomas dice que alguien que no vio puso el pañuelo con cloroformo y el otro chico recibió el golpe en la cabeza dado con un objeto de metal y muy fuerte. Lo revisé y vendé por mi misma, tampoco vio nada, pero si me permite inferir, debió ser golpeado por un hombre, por la fuerza-digo yo.

-¡Que increíble! ¿No parece, _Mon Amie_? Esto fue planeado _á merveille_, y será un placer investigarlo-termina Poirot.

El policía de guardia al vernos nos permite el paso a la biblioteca, justo a tiempo de escuchar a Hardman quejarse.

-¡Es que me parece imposible, inspector! Míster Johnson es millonario, si me atrevo, tiene casi el doble de dinero que yo, y es mi amigo de años…-se queja el hombre obeso.

-Pero también colecciona joyas, Míster Hardman, y quizá consumido por la envidia de que Usted poseyera el "Argyle Pink" y él no, pudo acordar algo con su cochero, pedirle que lanzara la piedra e hiciera una distracción para luego deslizarse él en el despacho, poner fuera de combate a mis hombres y hurtarlo-opinó Japp. Vi a Poirot negar con la cabeza a mi lado pero no comentó más.

-Aún me parece difícil, inspector-añade Hardman.

-En segundo lugar, tenemos a su sobrina. ¿Por qué saldría de la sala de reuniones así? ¿Por qué se desmayó y gritó?-inquiere Japp.

-Beth nunca me robaría nada…prácticamente es mi hija y única heredera.

-No la acuso de eso, sino de quizá, estar en combinación con el ladrón para generar una distracción y permitirle hacer el robo-lanza Japp incisivo. El coleccionista niega con la cabeza.

-No…mi sobrina no pudo…-balbucea.

-Hasta no estar seguros e interrogarla, Míster Hardman, me temo que seguirá siendo sospechosa. En tercer lugar, Míster Phersson-inquiere Japp.

-También es poco probable, inspector. Cedric tiene seis años trabajando conmigo y es de mi entera confianza, se encarga de mis citas, de mis finanzas y de todo lo que debe como administrador y secretario-lanza el coleccionista.

-Pero debe aceptar que es sospechoso. No es rico, tiene acceso a su casa y a su información personal y además la pitillera que encontramos tiene sus iniciales: "C.P" que si pone atención, son las mismas que las del último anónimo-lanza Japp. Hardman se queda callado negando con la cabeza-y claro, aún queda el último detenido, el aristócrata ruso.

-Señor, el conde Rossakoff no tiene necesidad alguna de robar. Es mi amigo, me ha hospedado en San Petesburgo cuando vamos juntos a las subastas, él solo en su colección personal posee joyas que valen más que un diamante rosa de las colonias australianas; es un conocedor, un especialista, no un ladrón-inquiere el obeso Sir Hardman. Japp niega con la cabeza.

-Su actitud de querer irse de aquí no me gustó nada. Lo interrogaré-indica Japp. Enseguida de eso, Hardman se despide y sale del despacho argumentando que tiene una horrible migraña. Japp lo deja irse y nos mira después.

-Supongo que querrán participar del interrogatorio. Hardman insistió-inquiere este serio pero no hostil.

-De ser posible, _Monsieur Le Inspecteur_, me gustaría que Miss Hastings estuviera en los interrogatorios. Yo tengo otras diligencias de qué ocuparme-responde mi amiga dejándonos asombradísimos a Japp y a mí.

-Pues…si Miss Hastings desea puede estar presente. No me opongo, es mucho menos molesta que Usted y además Hardman insiste en que sigan en el caso-accede Japp-por algún motivo está seguro de que Usted recuperará el "Argyle Pink"-ironiza el inspector.

-¿Y usted lo duda?-le pregunta Rei.

-Claro que lo dudo, Miss Poirot. Vamos a atrapar al criminal y este va a decirnos dónde está el diamante, no al revés-furioso.

_-¡Trés bien, Monsieur Le inspecteur! _Es una pena que no crea en mi privilegiada mente a pesar de haber visto cómo trabajo antes, pensaba decirle el nombre del criminal y la ubicación del diamante cuando lo tenga pero ahora...si me disculpan, voy a mis diligencias personales. _Mon Amie_, preste mucha atención a los interrogatorios-termina Rei y sin más sale de la habitación.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Poirot apareció en la mansión arriba de un carro de alquiler y pasó por mí para volver a casa. Tenía la misma sonrisa de cuando se descubrió el robo en su cara.

-¿Puedo saber qué estuvo haciendo este tiempo?-le interrogué yo ya en el carro.

-_Oui, Ma Chérie_. Dos cosas. Enviando a Goby por una información que necesito y buscando por las orillas del Támesis a un chico indigente con las manos manchadas de tierra naranja y que conociera la forma de entrar en la mansión Cliveden-responde ella-Entonces, Hastings…¿Japp terminó por arrestar al Cedric Phersson?-yo la miro asombrada.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-digo yo segura de que ella no había estado durante los interrogatorios. Por toda respuesta ella señala su cabeza.

-Orden, Método y Deducción, Ma _Chérie_, en eso se resume todo-indica-pero dígame. ¿Qué averiguaron?

-Pues…no sé por qué me pregunta si dice que ya sabe que atraparon al secretario como sospechoso-indico yo molesta. A veces me fastidiaba que Poirot me usara para sus investigaciones si en verdad no me necesitaba y peor si ella ya sabía la solución.

-_Pardon, Mon Amie_, no se moleste así. Ande, dígame qué averiguó, prometo que la escucharé sin interrupciones-me dice ella y yo tardo en ceder, porque la conozco.

-Bien. El primero en pasar al interrogatorio fue Johnston. Japp lo interrogó en la habitación del cochero que tiene la herida en el hombro para ver como reaccionan juntos. Parece que el cochero tiene años trabajando para el empresario y según Japp iba a investigarlos a los dos en estos días pero parece que el cochero no mintió. Ambos negaron tener acuerdo para nada, y no sufrieron contradicciones. Aunque Japp se empeña en investigar a Johnston y sus negocios en Sudamérica y si el cochero tiene antecedentes, yo no creo que un hombre con pozos petroleros del otro lado del mundo haya podido robar el diamante-explico-Teodoro Johnston solo salió a fumar un puro para no molestar con el olor.

-_Trés Intéresant_. ¿A quién interrogaron después?-inquiere Rei.

-A su conquista de la noche, el conde Sepphir Rossakoff-digo yo con cierta ironía que no logro controlar y cuando me doy cuenta mi amiga tiene clavados sus ojos morados en mí escrutándome con atención.

-¿Es percepción solo mía o le molestó de alguna manera que _Monsieur Le Compter_ me prestara atención? –lanza ella, yo abro la boca-la verdad, Hastings. Me daré cuenta si miente. ¿Le gustó Sepphir Rossakoff?

-¡NO!-digo yo sonrojada. Ella sonríe de lado.

-Vamos. No tiene nada de malo. Con habérmelo dicho bastaba, la verdad a mi no me interesaba, solo estaba jugando-añade ella.

-No es lo que piensa, no…¿Recuerda que ayer le llevé sus _"__Pralines" del "Lake Champlain"?-_inicio yo y ella asiente-pues…cuando estaba allí tuve un pequeño accidente, choqué con alguien. Ese alguien era el conde Rossakoff quien evitó que cayera, amablemente pagó los dulces que quedaron en el suelo y también un carro de alquiler para llevarme a casa…

_-¡Mon Dieu! ¡__To__ut un galant chevalier!-_dice Rei con un tono que prefiero no indagar-¿Y entonces se enamoró de él, Mon Amie?

-¡No!...bueno claro que me pareció atractivo y caballeroso pero no le pregunté su nombre. Cuando lo vimos en la reunión y nos presentó Usted, pensé que me recordaría, pero evidentemente no lo recordó y solo tuvo ojos para usted.

-_Pardon, Mon Amie_. En verdad yo no puedo controlar ni mi belleza deslumbrante ni mi magnetismo personal, pero créame que no fue con intensión. Bien, dígame como fue el interrogatorio de su enamorado ruso-dice ella irónica pero yo sigo contándole.

-Pues nada, Poirot. Aunque se burle, el conde fue muy preciso con la explicación de sus movimientos. Incluso dijo que estuvo bailando y platicando con usted en el salón y yo lo corroboré. Indicó que tenía una diligencia importantísima en la embajada de su país a la que tenía que llegar a una de la tarde y por eso salió de la recepción. Hardman confirmó eso, dijo que desde que invitó al conde, este le reiteró que tenía ese trámite diplomático y que solo se quedaría un momento; además un conde que es también rico y posee joyas de la corona rusa no sería lógico que robara el diamante-explico yo.

-Lo defiende mucho, _Mon Amie_-se burla Poirot.

-Como sea…lo importante es que Japp también lo dejó ir. La pitillera no era suya-concluyo.

-¿Qué pasó después?-sigue ella.

-El siguiente fue el secretario. Parece que Phersson tiene algo más de seis años como secretario y administrador de Marcus Hardman, pero lucía realmente nervioso. Negó que la pitillera fuera suya pero no pudo explicar convincentemente por qué salió del salón de recepción. Sudaba y le temblaba la voz, y preguntaba mucho por Miss Herdervary, decía que si él era sospechoso por algo que ella dijo. Japp captó eso e inteligentemente hizo entrar a la joven sobrina de Hadman. Una vez juntos ella se derrumbó. Al parecer los dos tienen relaciones románticas de algún tipo a escondidas del tío millonario y Phersson está hasta el cuello de deudas de juego. Miss Herdervary dice que salió del salón siguiendo a Phersson y que gritó porque lo vio tomando dinero del despacho de su tío. Hubo contradicciones, Phersson lo negó, ella lloró…

- _L'amour est aveugle, Mon Amie_-comenta Poirot.

-Pues, al saber de las deudas de juego de Phersson, el inspector Japp lo comenzó a acusar incisivamente sobre el robo. Le dijo que en su contra tenían la pitillera y la carta que venía en el ladrillo con sus iniciales, y que si no quería verse en un proceso legal, confesara-describo yo.

-Evidentemente no confesó nada-responde Rei.

-No lo hizo, pero seguía muy nervioso. Japp ordenó que lo trasladaran a la comandancia de policía de Londres donde permanecerá hasta seguir las indagaciones. Por lo que parece sí había robado algunas cantidades pequeñas de las cuentas de Hardman alterando estas para pagar sus deudas de juego y eso no ayuda. Él mismo confesó esos desfalcos de los que al parecer Miss Herdervary estaba enterada, pero negó lo del diamante. Pero Usted cree que Japp se equivocó… ¿verdad? Quizá el ladrón ni siquiera se haya entre los cuatro sospechosos-indico yo.

-_Au contraire, Mon Amie_. Nuestro inspector Japp a pesar de su carencia absoluta de orden y método, tiene sus chispazos de instinto, porque no diría de deducción. Esa orden suya de arrestar a quienes estuvieran fuera del salón de recepción fue providencial. El ladrón está en efecto entre los sospechosos que tiene Japp.

-¿Y Usted ya sabe quién es?-cuestiono yo. Ella asiente sonriendo.

-No solo sé quien fue el ladrón, sino que sé donde tiene el "Argyle Pink"-dice mi amiga.

-Y si lo sabe ¿por qué no se lo dice de una buena vez a Hardman?; si no quiere decirle a Japp entiendo, sé que no lo merece ¿Pero a Sir Hardman?-cuestiono yo.

-¡A! eso. Es por dos razones, Hastings. Una, porque me faltan datos que me traerá Goby por la mañana y dos, porque tengo otro interés personal en este caso. Es la primera vez que me topo con una mente ordenada, casi tanto como la mía, esto es un trabajo detallado y bien planeado, no un arrebato de un pobre tipo atestado de deudas de juego. Quiero atraparlo yo misma y quiero darme el gusto de decírselo en su cara y mostrarle que le falta mucho para superar a Reindert B.C. Poirot-añade ella con su típica autosuficiencia. Yo ya no le pregunto más, sé que no me dirá nada. Llegamos a casa, cenamos y no se habla mas del tema aunque yo sigo dándole vueltas a cada detalle que viví y que escuché en las indagaciones de Japp, pero no podía tener la claridad de Poirot.

Al día siguiente desayunamos y tampoco se tocó el tema. Después del desayuno, cerca de las 11 de la mañana, estaba mirando los periódicos del día buscando si alguno se ocupaba de la noticia del robo, cuando escuché la puerta y la voz cavernosa mezcla de holandés, francés y pésimo inglés que conocía muy bien, así que, curiosa de lo que el informante de Poirot haya indagado, dejé el diario y corrí al despacho donde George ya dejaba pasar al ratonil hombrecillo jorobado que llevaba su carpeta de cuero con papeles y saludaba a Rei quitándose el sombrero y con una reverencia algo exagerada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tienes lo que pedí?

-_Oui, Zijne Majesteit_. Goby tiene los _papiren_ del _Monsieur_ que quieres, los tiene. Allí está todo lo que pediste a Goby: partida de nacimiento, familia, estudios…-indica el hombrecillo acercándose a mi amiga que mira los papeles y señala con sus dedos de uñas largas mientras habla.

-¿Y sobre los círculos que frecuenta y sus salidas?-inquiere Rei.

-El hombre del hotel no queria decir, _Zijne Majesteit_. Goby averiguó con los botones. Monedas brillantes de la reina de Albión son poderosas, _Zijne Majesteit_. El hombre que buscas da buenas propinas. Tienes alli todos los lugares a donde ha ido desde hace una semana-sigue Goby y veo a Reindert sonreír.

-Bien, Goby. Gracias por los datos. Anda con George a la cocina por tu pago-lo despide Rei y este se aleja mumurando cosas en holandés que deben ser agardecimientos porque se aleja e incluso a mi me hace una reverencia. Justo cuando voy a preguntar algo a Rei, George entra en el despacho.

-Sir Marcus Hardman, señorita-anuncia el mayordomo para dar paso al obeso coleccionista que entra en el lugar con verdadera ansiedad y se encara con Poirot que sigue sentada en si silla del escritorio mirando los papeles.

-¡Miss Poirot! ¿Es verdad lo que decía en el parte que mandó a mi casa con ese niño indigente, Timmy? ¿Sabe dónde está el "Argyle Pink"?-pregunta ansioso y jadeando sin secarse esta vez en sudor.

-_Oui, Monsieur_, no solo sé dónde está su joya sino que sé quien la robó-añade y toma un poco de tinta del tintero escribiendo con la pluma en un trozo de papel que alarga a Hardman-ese es el nombre del ladrón, Monsieur, Usted me dirá si procedemos a informar al inspector Japp o lo que le interesa es solo recuperar su joya-indica ella. Veo a Hardman tomar el papel y clavar sus ojos azules saltones en este, con total desconcierto, pero por más que me estiro no logro ver el nombre.

-¿Está segura?-duda Hardman. Rei asiente con total decisión y al fin el coleccionista saca su pañuleo para secar el sudor-Solo…solo recupere el "Argyle Pink" con toda discreción, Miss Poirot. No me interesa el escándalo-indica él. Rei asiente.

-Yo misma se lo llevaré a su mansión antes de las tres de la tarde, despeocúpese y deje todo en mis manos-declara ella y veo al hombre asentir con total confianza y salir acompañado del mayordomo. Una vez solas, Poirot me pide que me arregle porque vamos a salir. Afuera, hay un carro de la policía en donde el oficial Lauper nos espera y subimos conducidas por él. La presencia del oficial me impide preguntarle a Rei el nombre del ladrón y me sorprende mucho que le pide a Lauper que nos espere en una calle lateral del centro y ella baja conmigo mientras caminamos hacia la zona de hoteles costosos en West End y nos detenemos en la recepción del _"Imperial_".

-_Pardon Mademoiselle_. Busco al conde Sepphir Rossakoff en la habitación 544. Él me está esperando- inquiere ella. Yo sinceramente me quedo de piedra al esuchar ese nombre.

-Enseguida, Señorita. ¿A quién debo anunciar?-pregunta.

-A Reindert Poirot-dice ella y mientras la empleada se comunica con la habitación y esperamos, Rei me mira sonriendo triunfante-No lo esperaba. ¿Verdad? Pues,_ Mon Amie_, siento mucho ser yo quien de nuevo la desilucione, pero sí. Su conde guapo y caballeroso es un consumado, metódico e inteligente ladrón internacional de joyas.

-¿No es ruso? ¿Miente sobre su dinero o su condición?-cuestiono yo desilucionada.

-No. No miente. Es ruso, es conde y es rico. Se mueve en los más selectos círculos de poder europeo y todo sobre él es verdad. Palacio en Moscú, casa de descanso en Rostov y Villa en San Petesburgo. ¡Todo un _bon viveur!_-añade ella girando en sus manos el bastón y acomodando su cabello.

-¿Pero un hombre así qué necesidad tiene de robar?-insisto yo aun incrédula.

-_Ma Chérie_. Las mentes inquietas nos aburrimos rápido de la monotonía. Rossakoff hace esto por gusto, por arte, por desafío mental, no por necesidad_…¡Mon Dieu_!-rie ella-es difícil de entender pero sucede, y es singular.

-Poirot. ¿Cómo sabía el hotel y habitación de Rossakoff?-inquiero yo. Una sonrisa de ella.

-¿No esuchó lo que dije a la empleada? Él me estaba esperando. Me los dio él mismo en la reunión-añade ella-me invitó a venir a su hotel este día-yo me sonrojo un poco ante la implicación que había en eso de no estar Rei investigando el caso.

-¿Y Usted…iba a venir…aunque no estuviera investigando?-cuestiono yo. Una risa de mi amiga.

-Vamos, quite esa cara, Hastings, si no es nada fuera de lo común. La verdad no se si habría venido. Antes de saber que Rossakoff era el ladrón, siceramente no me interesaba mucho-confiesa.

-¿Y ahora sí?-inquiero yo asombrada. Ella sonríe-¡Poirot por favor no me espante así!-digo yo, pero la empleada regresa en ese momento.

-Miss Poirot, el conde Rossakoff la espera en su habitación. Puede subir-indica ella y luego de agradecerle las dos subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso 5 del hotel y en un momento estamos parada delante de la puerta de la habitación del conde ruso. Rei llama con su bastón.

_-¡Avant!-_ dice en francés la voz grave y mi amiga abre la puerta entrando en la elegantísima habitación. Yo entro tras ella y puedo ver que hay una mesa con fresas y pastelillos, una botella de champagne y dos copas en una mesa con dos sillas. El olor a loción masculina inhunda el ambiente. Evidentemente estaba esperando a Poirot y era evidente con qué intenciones- ¿Eres tu, _Ma Chérie_?-pregunta él.

-_Oui, Mon Cher_, yo misma-responde Rei quien deja su bastón y toma el del conde de un bote de plata junto a la entrada y en ese momento, de la puerta de la habitación, aparece ante nosotras; alto y apuesto, tal como lo había visto en la tienda de confites y en la recepción de Hardman, usando ahora una bata roja de seda china, con una sonrisa perfecta y su cabello negro azuloso impecablemente peinado. Involuntariamente me sonrojo al darme cuenta de que debajo de la bata no tenía camisa.

-Reindert…¿Pero vienes acompañada?-dice el conde al verme a su lado con evidente desencanto. Mi amiga, girando el bastón en sus manos camina hacia él.

-_Oui, Mon Cher_. Vengo acompañada porque esta no es una visita de cortesía. Te dije antes que he estado en Rusia y hablo medianamente bien el idioma…¿Recuerdas?-añade mi amiga y se sienta en la mesa tomando una fresa-estudie en el internado de Santa Eudoxia Dimitrievna y allí las monjas nos obligan a aprender a leer y escribir en cirílico-indica Rei mirando al conde mientras muerde la fresa. Este la contempla en silencio y se cruza de brazos sonriendo de lado.

-Así que sabes que la pitillera era mía-dice él y yo realmente me he quedado en shock. ¿Suya? ¿Pero qué sus iniciales no son "S.R"?

- Lo supe casi al momento de que la encontré y vi las iniciales. Fue afortunado para ti que Cedric Phersson tuviera esas mismas iniciales pero desafortunado que se te tirara cuando atacaste a los policías y además que yo supiera que tus iniciales en cirílico son "C. P"-habla ella. Rossakoff aplaude y se sienta al lado de Rei en la otra silla.

-¡_C'est merveilleux_!-indica el conde-¿Y cómo supiste lo demás, _Ma Chérie_?-cuestiona con total cinismo.

-Porque hablé con Sigmund, el anciano criado de la mansión encargado de dar cuerda a los relojes y me describió a la perfección su trabajo rutinario. Cada quince días a la misma hora da cuerda a todos los relojes de Cliveden; pero el hombre es algo ciego por la edad, así que recibió ayuda de un amable invitado de su amo que le indicó un terrible retrazo de veinticinco minutos en su cuenta mostrándole su propio reloj de bolsillo. Hábil de su parte, _Monsieur le Compter_. Usted había estado en la mansión de Hardman desde que llegó a Londres casi a diario, comiendo o cenando con su amigo, tal como me lo dijo cuando nos presentaron-informa Rei. El conde descorcha la el champagne y sirve una copa que alarga a Rei con una sonrisa, luego sirve otra para él.

-Sinceramente me costó mis días de observación de las rutinas de casa para poder planearlo. Un trabajo delicado-dice él-¿Y lo del robo qué te pareció? ¿Magistral, verdad?-dice él y levanta su copa para brinda; increíblemente Rei choca la copa y ambos beben. Yo no puedo creer eso, más parecía que de verdad estaban en una velada flirteando uno con otro en vez de un interrogatorio de robo.

_-¡Merveilleux!_ El detalle de la estela de dinamita que se accionaba la segunda vez que la criada, Louis, entraba en la habitación de al lado a limpiar, justo a las 11: 30 de cada día, e igual que ayer, fue una magia de cálculo. También lo de los anónimos indicando la hora. Debía ser alguien muy tonto o alguien sumamente inteligente un ladrón que anunciaba así su robo, _Mon Cher_. Me alegra que haya sido lo último-responde Poirot. Sepphir Rossakoff sonríe.

-¿Encontraste a Timmy? _¡Mon Dieu!_ ¡No me digas que encontraste a Timmy porque en este momento me levanto y te beso!-se emociona el conde tomando por encima de la mesa la mano de Rei.

-Timmy fue el más difícil pero lo encontré, _Mon Cher_-responde ella-confesó que un elegante caballero lo contrató para meterse a Cliveden, lanzar un ladrillo a la ventana y después hacer un alboroto con los caballos de un carro. Aunque planeaste todo con cuidado, debo decir que tienes suerte. El desmayo de Miss Herdervary y el hecho de que Phersson resultara un ladrón de su jefe te favorecieron enormemente, y te habrías salido con la tuya de no ser porque los policías de Japp te detuvieron para salir. Pero incluso para eso tenías una coartada. Tu cita en la embajada rusa-inquiere Rei.

-¿No soy adorablemente ingenioso?-presume el conde y bebe otro trago de su champagne.

-No lo negaré. ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeaste esto?-duda ella.

-Desde que acompañé a Marcus a la subasta en Milán-responde él-aunque implicaba trasladarme a Inglaterra y quedarme en su casa el tiempo suficiente para hacer los cálculos. Debes admitir, _Ma Chérie_, que fui fantástico.

-Lo admito. Como dije antes, hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a alguien que fuera casi tan bueno como yo en su área. Y he dicho "Casi" porque sin duda no contabas con que Reindert Poirot frustrara tus planes-reitera ella.

-Me inquietó un poco tu presencia, no lo niego, aunque pensé que mi plan era en si lo suficientemente bueno aun a pesar de ti. ¡Grave error! Eres, sencillamente maravillosa, Reindert. Brindo por eso-levanta él su copa y mi amiga también bebiendo de nuevo.

-Ahora, _Mon Cher_, creo que hay un pequeño inconveniente para seguir disfrutando de nuestra velada. Le prometí a Hardman que el "Argyle Pink" sería devuelto hoy antes de las tres-indica ella.

-¿Si?-despreocupado el conde busca en su bata una pitillera que en efecto era igual a la que se había encontrado en la escena del crimen y con esas iniciales.

-_Oui_, y como sabrás, tengo algo de prisa por cumplirlo, de modo que, sabiendo que te dejaré sin bastón, te propongo hacer un cambio. Me llevo tu "valioso" bastón y te dejo el mío. Ambos tienen interesantes sorpresas dentro-recalca ella. Rossakoff enciende un cerillo y prende su cigarro.

-¿Y si me niego?-cuestiona a mi amiga.

-Entonces, _Mon Cher_, me vería en la penosa necesidad de pedirle al sargento Lauper que subiera aquí, y además, el inspector Japp recibiría unos documentos en que se prueba que has estado presente en Inglaterra desde hace doce días y también en casa de la marquesa Hofferden, en la subasta de "Gasseur", en lujosa joyería **"**Moussaieff" y por último en la mansión de Hardman. ¿Cómo crees que él tomaría esa información?-pregunta Rei. El conde solo lanza una gran bocanada de humo y sonríe. Yo aun estoy asombrada. ¡Todos esos lugares habían sido donde había robado el "Ladrón Fantasma" de los diarios!-lamento venir con prisas, Mon Cher, pero los belgas tenemos un alto sentido de la economía.

-Por el contrario, los rusos practicamos la prodigalidad. Puedes llevarte mi bastón, Reindert-cede él. Rei se levanta enseguida.

-Te felicito, por tu viva inteligencia, tu casi perfecto plan y por enseñarme que aún existe quien cree en el orden y método para tener éxito en su trabajo-dice ella y camina hacia la puerta moviendo en su mano el bastón. El conde también se levanta y se acerca a ella-¿Piensas quedarte más días en Londres?-pregunta mi amiga.

-Pensaba quedarme, pero ahora por tu culpa, creo que regresaré a París o iré a Amsterdam una temporada. Es una pena, si no fueses tan maravillosamente perfecta en tu trabajo, nos habríamos divertido juntos. ¿No lo crees?-dice él y besa la mano de mi amiga que ríe.

-Es posible. Quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver-indica Rei.

-A pesar de tu belleza y simpatía, sinceramente espero no encontrarme más contigo en el terreno profesional. Es un gran cumplido el que te hago, _Ma Chérie_, pocas personas en el mundo pueden jactarse de inspirarme miedo. Adiós, _Mademoiselle Poirot_-dice él abriendo la puerta y tomando de nuevo la mano de Rei para besar su dorso.

-Adiós, _Monsieur le Compter_. Un gusto tratar con persona tan razonable-termina mi amiga y tomándome del brazo salimos juntas del lugar. Yo aun sigo en estado catatónico y no logro articular palabra hasta que llegamos al carro de la policía donde Lauper ansioso nos ve llegar y se apresura a preguntarnos si todo está bien. Rei lo calma y le pide que el cochero nos lleve a la mansión Cliveden en Buckinghshire, y una vez que vamos en camino, tanto el joven Lauper como yo miramos asombrados como Poirot gira la agarradera del bastón de Rossakoff como si fuera la tapadera de un frasco de medicina y ante nuestros asombrados ojos, extrae de dentro de este el enorme diamante rosado.

-¿Cómo supo que estaba allí?-inquiero yo.

-Porque sé conocer los bastones que tienen sorpresas dentro. El mío tiene un sable, pero sé que hay fabricantes que los hacen con pistolas, pastilleros, encendedores y claro, los huecos son los de mayor demanda-indica mi amiga y entonces ceja caer sobre su falda de dentro del bastón, otras joyas.

-¡Las joyas robadas!-se asombra Lauper al ver el collar de esmeraldas, la pulsera de perlas y el broche de Catalina de Médicis desaparecidos hace días, pero yo de verdad casi me desmayo al ver también entre las joyas robadas el collar de flor de topacio de mi abuela. Lo tomo de la falda de Poirot y luego de comprobar que en efecto era el mío, miro a Rei.

-Es una pena, Hastings, pero él nunca la ayudó por caballeroso ni porque le gustara usted, solo le gustó su colgante-me dice ella y hasta ese momento caigo en la cuenta de que, en efecto, Rossakoff me robó el collar en la tienda de confites. Mientras Lauper revisa las demás joyas, veo a Poirot pensativa mirar por la ventana.

-¡Que hombre, Hastings! ¡_Quelle homme_!-dice ella-No protestó, no fingió, encaró su derrota con honor. Nervios de acero, mente organizada, orden y método casi perfecto…es peligroso como enemigo, sin duda, pero me hizo recuperar la fe en encontrar en algún lugar mentes como la mía-indica ella.

-Pues, para ser yo la que se supone se enamoró del conde, se expresa usted de él con mucha pasión-me burlo yo. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No confunda, en mi caso es admiración a su talento. Aplicado al crimen si desea, pero lo posee. Me atrae su método, no su físico como a Usted.

-Pero flirteó con él, y no parecía molestarle-ironizo yo y me vuelvo a poner el colgante de la abuela en el cuello.

-En aras del caso, _Mon Amie_, en aras del caso. Además, creo que dejé pasar un importante detalle en mi investigación. Está Usted siendo un aliado invaluable. ¿No se da cuenta? Siempre acaba enamorada del villano del caso-ironiza Rei y luego ríe de buena gana. Yo, aunque me molesto al inicio, acabo por reír también.

-¿Segura que hizo bien en dejarlo ir?-termino yo.

-_Mais oui_. Lo merecía, por su dedicación a su trabajo, además Japp sigue siéndome antipático. Hasta que entienda que gana mas conmigo de aliada que antagonizándome, no voy a ayudarlo.

-¿No será que en el fondo desea de verdad encontrar a Sepphir Rossakoff de nuevo?-digo yo en voz baja aprovechando que Lauper saca la cabeza del carro para indicar algo al cochero.

- _Peut-être, Mon Amie, peut-être_…pero aun así nadie es tan inteligente como Reindert B. C. Poirot, ni siquiera el conde Sepphir Rossakoff-añade ella con autosuficiencia que no rebato, porque al menos ese día lo merece-lo único que siento es que tendré que pedir otro bastón desde Bruselas-termina mi amiga. El resto del camino no hablamos más y solo escuchamos a Lauper decir que al devolver esas joyas seguramente lo ascenderán, Rei lo felicita y yo pienso que en efecto, muy posiblemente volveremos a ver a Rossakoff, y yo aprendí mi lección del día. No prendarme de hombres guapos y perfectos que se acercan a mí sin razón lógica. Algún día llegará el correcto para mí, y será un hombre común y normal que solo me ame. Me pregunto si Poirot tendrá a alguien correcto…quien sabe si algún día me atreva a preguntarle…pero algo me dice que sí lo tiene.

**NOTAS FINALES: Pues sí, me decidí a incluir a la parte fanfiquera de la condesa Vera Rossakoff y para tal efecto elegimos a Zafirito con su toque victoriano. Me la pensé mucho en incluir a Rossakoff porque me encanta como describe Ágatha la relación antagónica de atracción-respeto de Poirot y de ella. Dejé elementos como el nombre el cirílico y la pitillera del primer caso en que sale Vera con Poirot por respeto a la original pero el resto del caso es nuevo.**

**Espero haya quedado bien y vaya siendo más clara la personalidad de Reindert Poirot. Ya se que este fic no tiene fecha exacta de publicar, es cuando llegan ideas a mi cerebro, pero esta ya tenia tiempo rondando y no está inspirada en ningún caso de serie japonesa como las anteriores, sino absolutamente por mi, así que ya tenemos dos asesinatos y un robo. Mi reto en el que sigue es la desaparición de alguien, a ver como la manejo. Espero Rei Poirot vaya quedando delineada aun con sus manías simétricas y claro, Mina también evolucionará, ya verán. Gracias a quienes leen y opinan me ayudan muchísimo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI**


	4. EL CADÁVER EN LA ALFOMBRA

**PRIMEROS CASOS DE POIROT**

**El cadáver en la alfombra **

**Londres, Inglaterra, 21 de Julio de 1876.**

Esa mañana me desperté más temprano de lo habitual. Tenía el sueño trastornado desde que no encontraba empleo. Después de que mi amiga Reindert Poirot se "cubrió de gloria" –según sus propias palabras a la prensa. -encontrando el diamante rosa de Sir Marcus Hardman, no habíamos tenido nuevos casos, no por falta de peticiones, que de esas llegaban muchas, sino porque a "_La Mejor Detective del Mundo_" le daba la gana rechazarlas; aunque Rei exageraba, como siempre, debía reconocer que se estaba volviendo famosa a pasos agigantados y ciertamente en la alta sociedad inglesa era el tema de moda intentar lograr que la joven detective que salía en los diarios como figurín de tienda de modas se ocupara de algún caso.

El hecho es que mientras Rei lograba sus planes tal cual los había trazado desde que la conocí en Crimea, yo iba literalmente como los cangrejos, dando pasos hacia atrás. No me faltaba dinero porque me habían indemnizado por mi lesión y recibía mi mensualidad del cuerpo de enfermeras pero ésta inactividad no me gustaba nada y todos los trabajos a los que acudía no parecían impresionados porque yo hubiera estado en el frente. Los médicos de la capital me miraban con indulgencia y no volvían a llamarme cuando se enteraban de mi lesión en la pierna y eso me exasperaba mucho… ¡No era una inválida, demonios!... no había faltado ni una sola vez cada quince días a mis sesiones con el Dr. Thomlinson y hacía todos mis ejercicios de rehabilitación. De no ser por el leve dolor que aun tenía cuando doblaba la rodilla más arriba de treinta centímetros, todo estaría bien.

Tenía que reconocer que todo eso me estaba abrumando: el hecho de no conseguir un trabajo, el seguir sin decirle nada a mi familia sobre mi baja o que estaba ya en Londres, la lesión en mi rodilla... me dolía reconocer ante mis padres o mis hermanos que había fracasado en todo lo que me propuse cuando me fui de casa. Bajé al vestíbulo de la casa ya vestida correctamente y lista pasa salir a seguir buscando trabajo cuando escuché en el patio trasero el sonido de acero de los sables.

Me acerqué a la ventana y miré a Poirot entrenando esgrima con su mayordomo, con sus cascos con malla y luciendo sin la menor preocupación un pantalón, camisa de manga larga y un chaleco protector. Yo sabía que ella entrenaba diario con George invariablemente de 6:30 a 7:30 pero como siempre había tenido un sueño muy pesado jamás los escuchaba y conociendo como conocía a Poirot, estaba segura de que ella no había variado su rutina, mas bien yo me había levantado inusualmente temprano ese día luego de horas de no haber dormido bien.

Miré a Reindert combatir con su mayordomo y no sabía si asombrarme de su habilidad o de la resistencia de George, que a pesar de ser ya un hombre mayor aguantaba los ataques de mi amiga con la espada de modo admirable. Creo que si a mi me atacaran así, solo cerraría los ojos y dejaría que me atravesara la espada por medio cuerpo, pero ellos entrenaban bien.

Decidí esperar a que terminaran de practicar e ir por mi misma a prepararme un café antes de que George se enterara y no me dejara mover un dedo, como era su costumbre, así que caminé a la cocina cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta con insistencia y por la hora, me desconcerté mucho. Dudé en abrir pero al fin me decidí, dado que Rei y George parecían demasiado concentrados en su práctica de esgrima, así que me acerqué a la puerta, corrí los cerrojos y abrí.

Para mi mayor sorpresa delante de mí apareció la alta y esmirriada silueta del inspector Japp con su gabardina gris y sus ojos oscuros, que me miraron penetrantemente para después quitarse el sombrero. A su lado, un joven policía hizo lo mismo.

-Miss Hastings, disculpe la hora ¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó el inspector de Scotland Yard.

-Claro, inspector Japp… pase. -Me hago yo a un lado y les permito entrar pero solo se quedan en el vestíbulo de acceso.

-¿Se encuentra su amiga? -me pregunta Japp.

-¿Poirot?... sí, practica esgrima con George en el patio. -respondo yo. -¿Es urgente para lo que la busca?

-Lo es. Por favor, dígale que necesito que lo más pronto posible nos acompañe a esta dirección. -sigue Japp y saca un papel doblado de su bolsillo. -Necesito su… opinión en un caso que nos preocupa.

-¿Su opinión? ¿De Reindert? ¿Usted? -escapan de mi boca las tres preguntas casi juntas sin salir de mi asombro. Japp carraspea y se sonroja un poco, pero era evidente que luego de los tres últimos casos en que nos trató como guiñapo, no nos tenía mucha simpatía y menos a Rei.

-Miss Hastings, sé que le parecerá extraño, pero sé reconocer cuando me equivoco con alguien y ese es el caso de Ustedes, de Miss Poirot… -corrige Japp. -Lauper, el joven sargento que devolvió el "Argyle Pink" ha sido ascendido y tiene ahora un cargo importante en Yorkshire… -comenta Japp con evidente molestia en la voz.

-Sí, ya veo… -respondo yo recordando al joven policía a quien Rei prefirió ayudar en lugar de Japp la última vez.

-El punto es, Miss Hastings, que hemos encontrado un cadáver en una bodega que está dentro de mi jurisdicción y estamos algo desorientados por la forma como se dio el descubrimiento. ¿Puede decirle a Miss Poirot que venga con nosotros?

-Se lo diré, pero Usted sabe que no será poco tiempo el que se tome en arreglarse. -advierto yo y Japp tose de nuevo.

-Me lo temía por la hora, pero esperaremos. De verdad necesito que venga con nosotros… que vengan las dos. -dice Japp en un tono de humildad que me asombra y me pregunto si de verdad habrá aceptado por fin la ayuda de mi amiga. -vaya y dígaselo, por favor, las esperamos afuera para llevarlas en el carro de la policía. Se lo agradeceré mucho. -termina Japp inclinándose lentamente. –Vamos, Spencer. -llama al joven policía que sale con el y los veo detenerse afuera en la calle junto al carro de Scotland Yard donde ambos esperan.

Ya que logro reponerme de mi impresión, cierro la puerta de la calle y camino hacia dentro de la casa, con el papel doblado de Japp en mi mano, pero sin que me lo espere, la punta de un sable pasa delante de mi cara a muy pocos centímetros de distancia y clava el papel en la pared, quitándolo de mi mano. Yo que estoy realmente más blanca que ese papel, giro la cabeza para ver a Poirot sonriendo ya sin su casco, con el cabello recogido y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¡Pero que demonios pretende con eso, Poirot! ¡Casi me atraviesa la mano! -le reclamo yo, molesta y ella solo acerca su sable y quita el papel ensartado en él, desdoblándolo y clavando sus ojos en este.

-Así que nuestro viejo amigo Japp al fin reconoce que me necesita. ¡_Trés bien_! El gana más como mi aliado que como mi rival. -comenta como si nada y camina subiendo las escaleras con su arma al hombro.

-¡Óigame! ¡No va a pedirme disculpas por casi ensartar mi mano abajo! -la detengo yo del brazo mientras subo a su lado.

-No. ¿Perdón por qué, _Ma Chérie_? Soy una practicante consumada de esgrima y Usted no corría el menor peligro. Escuché lo que habló con Japp y solo esperaba que me diera esa dirección. -comenta ella, entrando en su habitación y dejando la puerta abierta, entro yo después con ella.

Había visto la habitación de Rei cuando llegamos a la casa, pero no había entrado y me asombró su tamaño, su elegancia y orden. Mi habitación era una cuarta parte de esa, y he de confesar que no muy ordenada a veces aunque no me quejaba, solo miraba todo asombrada, desde la cama de doseles rojos con dorado, la alfombra, la pequeña chimenea, la mesa con un juego de naipes -eso si me asombró, porque no pensé que le gustara jugar cartas- una bombonera cuadrada al lado del buró con chocolates, una lámpara cuadrada y todo dispuesto en juegos de cuatro. Cojines, cortinas, floreros y los frascos, cepillos, joyeros y multitud de afeites, perfumes y cosméticos en su enorme tocador.

-¿Va a acudir al llamado de Japp?-pregunto yo mirando a mi amiga, que se ha metido detrás de un biombo con hermosas imágenes bordadas en oro de un ave de largas plumas que parece pavorreal y que yo jamás había visto.

-Claro que acudiré, pero me tomaré mi tiempo. Escuché claramente que el inspector Japp dijo que me necesita en un caso y no voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad de que me presente sus excusas. -me dice ella saliendo de detrás del biombo ya sin su pantalón y traje de esgrima sino con una bata roja sobre su cuerpo, con el cabello suelto y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Creo que si Japp espera a termine de arreglarse, ese cadáver va a terminar putrefacto. -bromeo yo riendo a alusión al largo tiempo que ella se tomaba siempre en esas actividades.

-Baje y dígale que en 44 minutos estaré abajo lista para acudir a su llamado y si gusta tome algo de desayunar porque seguramente tardaremos. Doy por hecho viene conmigo… ¿Cierto, Hastings?-me pregunta Rei abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño. Yo valoro mis posibilidades. Una es quedarme en casa y salir a buscar trabajo de nuevo y la otra acompañar a Poirot.

-¿Como podría dejarla sola si soy su asistente? Voy con Usted. -decido yo y doy media vuelta saliendo de la habitación de ella, pensando que quizá era justo algo de actividad lo que necesitaba para evitar seguir lamentándome de mi mala situación.

Con su precisión acostumbrada, luego de 44 minutos ambas íbamos en el carro de la policía con el inspector Japp y el sargento Spencer, avanzando por las calles de Londres por la zona de Berdmonsey, que a pesar de ser apenas las ocho y media de la mañana, tenía ya el movimiento y la agitación propia de esa zona comercial de mercados, bodegas y fábricas.

-…Antes de las seis de la mañana, un joven cargador de Berdmonsey vino a la estación de policía y pidió ayuda porque habían descubierto un cadáver en una bodega de alfombras. Spencer y yo acudimos a donde nos condujo el chico, que es la dirección de papel, Miss Poirot. -narra Japp con un tono bastante sumiso muy diferente al Japp de hace unos días.

-¿Y se puede saber qué tiene de peculiar esta situación o por qué necesita de mi ayuda?-pregunta Rei al inspector sin mucho interés acomodando sus guantes de encaje negro en sus dedos.

-Le diré por qué, Miss Poirot. Esta bodega a la que vamos está en renta; se cierra los viernes a las ocho de la noche cuando queda totalmente vacía y se abre los lunes a las cinco de la mañana para permitir la entrada de carga que viene de Dover. Esta mañana el arrendatario contrató a unos cargadores para trasladar un cargamento de alfombras persas desde el puerto a esta bodega y cuando estaban en ese proceso, los trabajadores sintieron una de esas alfombras inusualmente pesada. Se atrevieron a desenrollarla y encontraron el cadáver de un hombre. Cerraron la bodega, llamaron a su contratista y después nos llamaron a nosotros… pero es un caso muy extraño. Los cargadores aseguran que cuando cargaron las alfombras del barco del puerto eran 40 y no sintieron esa alfombra pesada, contándolas ahora eran 41 con la del cadáver. -explica Japp.

-¿Se aseguró de que la alfombra con el cadáver no estuviera ya dentro de la bodega cuando ellos llegaron?-duda Rei.

-Fue lo primero que pregunté, Miss Poirot, pero el viejo velador de la bodega aseguró que el viernes en la noche esta estaba vacía y el lunes en la mañana que la abrió, también. Los cargadores aseguran que cuando comenzaron a trasladar las alfombras en efecto estaba vacía. -responde Japp.

-¿No cabe la posibilidad de que alguien en el traslado de Dover a Berdmonsey haya subido la alfombra con el cadáver a la carreta y así haya llegado dentro?-pregunto yo y me gano una mirada molesta de Japp, otra asombrada de Poirot y una risa del sargento Spencer que me hace darme cuenta de lo tonto de mi idea inicial, así que me sonrojo y me quedo callada.

-Entonces, Miss Poirot, ante esta eventualidad pensé en dejar trabajando al equipo médico de Scotland Yard e ir por Usted porque en verdad estamos desconcertados. ¿Cómo puede una alfombra con un cadáver aparecer en una bodega vacía y no haber sido transportada del lugar de origen de la carga?-duda el inspector.

-Así que Arthy no se lo sugirió esta vez. -comenta Rei a mi lado, con evidente tono de ironía que yo capto al momento. Japp carraspea sonrojado. Parece que él también lo captó.

-No, no… esta vez el jefe Hardwicke no me sugirió llamarla. Fue decisión mía, Miss Poirot, y aprovechando este momento me permito decirle que lamento los malos entendidos de antes y de verdad estoy dispuesto a colaborar con Usted en lo que necesite para esclarecer este caso. -comenta Japp.

-_Merci, Monsieur Le Inspecteur. _-sonríe Rei. -verá que ha tomado la decisión correcta encargándome de este caso y que lo resolveré con éxito, como he resuelto los anteriores. -indica con su típica autosuficiencia mi amiga belga. Japp no responde más y espera que el carro se detenga, bajando con el sargento y ayudándonos a bajar a Rei y a mí.

Al bajar me doy cuenta, en efecto, de que se trata de una zona de bodegas de esas típicas de puerto: enormes galerones desocupados con grandes puertas corredizas de madera. Veo otros dos carros de Scotland Yard y varios policías haciendo una barrera humana alrededor de una de las bodegas que es a la que nos dirigimos.

Al llegar, Japp ordena que se nos permita el paso y uno de los oficiales se acerca a él en cuanto caminamos hacia las bodegas.

-Inspector. Tenemos detenidos a los tres cargadores y al velador. Un destcamento ya fue por el arrendatario de la bodega. -comenta el oficial. -¿Desea interrogarlos ahora? -pregunta el policía. Japp mira a Poirot y ella niega con la cabeza

-Orden y Método, Japp. Primero el cadáver y el lugar, luego los testigos. -responde mi amiga con seguridad.

-Ya escuchó a Miss Poirot. Mantenga seguros a los testigos y trasládelos a la comandancia de policía. -ordena Japp al oficial, quien se cuadra y se aleja a cumplir órdenes. Rei y yo entramos en la bodega sin problema, conducidas por el inspector Japp y dentro, veo al médico de la policía con dos ayudantes. En efecto, la susodicha bodega es un cuarto enorme sin un solo mueble, y en un rincón de ésta se hayan apiladas varias alfombras enrolladas, mientras otra se encuentra en el suelo, totalmente desenrollada con el cadáver de un hombre encima.

Yo me concentro en ver el cadáver que tiene los ojos abiertos y fijos de la muerte, unos ojos verdes que de verdad impresionan por el terror reflejado en ellos. Hay sangre en su cara y tiene rebanado el cuello. Es un hombre que debe rebasar los 50 años, pelirrojo, con barba y bigote, alto y corpulento, vestido de negro con una gabardina del mismo color, zapatos gastados y la ropa por completo desaliñada, así como cierto olor a alcohol que explica el mal estado de su ropa. Debió ser un ebrio. Tiene la boca abierta casi como su hubiera muerto gritando e incluso la lengua algo salida, dándole una expresión por completo terrorífica. En efecto, está sobre una alfombra persa de gran tamaño que luce una mancha café oscura cerca del cuerpo. Yo he visto muchos cadáveres y gente herida en mi vida, más durante la guerra, pero no tenían la expresión de odio que tenía este hombre y que parecía haber quedado grabada en su cara cuando fue asesinado.

-Doctor. -habla Japp al llegar al lado del médico y sus ayudantes; este lo mira tras las gruesas gafas. -¿Algún avance? -pregunta el inspector.

-No mucho. Evidentemente la causa de muerte fue la herida con arma punzocortante en su yugular. Se desangró. -comenta el doctor.

-¿Cuánto calcula Usted que lleva muerto? -insiste Japp.

-Por la rigidez de sus miembros, el color de la piel y la coagulación de la sangre, deben ser quizá unas doce horas, inspector. -responde el facultativo. Japp se agacha a mirar el cuerpo y yo observo a Rei, que camina por la bodega cuadrada, mirando el techo, palpando las paredes y dando un rodeo por toda esta, deteniéndose en la puerta de madera corrediza, tocando ésta con sus manos para después parase al lado de las alfombras apiladas y tocar algunas; mientras yo me pregunto qué puede parecerle tan interesante del lugar en vez de venir a ver el cuerpo. Jamás entenderé sus métodos.

-¿Tenia encima alguna identificación? -pregunta el inspector Japp. Uno de los ayudantes del médico niega con la cabeza.

-Nada, inspector. Llevaba en los bolsillos algunos objetos extraños. -dice el joven. -pedazos de papel, algunas cosas escritas en ellos pero no identificación, ni pasaporte, ni billetera ni nada interesante, tengo todo lo de los bolsillos de la gabardina en esta bolsa. -señala el policía una bolsa de papel y hasta ese momento veo a mi amiga caminar hacia nosotros y escuchar eso último dedicando una mirada vaga y sin interés al cuerpo. El inspector asiente tomando la bolsa de papel que el da el policía.

-Doctor Pinker. ¿Qué tiene en la lengua el hombre? -insiste Japp al mirar el cadáver.

-Lo desconozco a ciencia cierta, inspector Japp. Es singular que tenga la lengua inusualmente blanquecina, o más bien amarillosa. -comenta el médico tocando con sus manos enguantadas la lengua del cadáver, que en efecto, tiene esa característica. -otra cosa extraña es que no tiene aliento alcohólico. Su boca no huele a vino, mas sí su ropa. -Japp, con su pipa en la mano mueve, la mano azulosa del cuerpo y trata de abrir los dedos mirando el índice derecho del muerto, que también está algo amarillo.

-Eso es muy singular. -comenta Japp y mira al médico. -investigue a qué se debe ese color en el dedo del cuerpo y en su lengua. -ordena al anciano que asiente.

-Inspector. ¿Cree que nos podamos llevar ya el cuerpo? -pregunta otro oficial. Japp mira a mi amiga que no parece muy interesada en el cadáver.

-_Oui, Oui_… he visto ya lo que deseaba ver. -responde Poirot y se da media vuelta. Yo sigo en silencio e intercambio una mirada con Japp, que está seguramente tan desorientado como yo al ver el poco interés de mi amiga en el cadáver, así que al final él hace un gesto con la cabeza y los policías entran con la camilla mientras el médico y sus ayudantes recogen su equipo.

-Bueno, veamos qué llevaba en los bolsillos nuestro misterioso asesinado. -comenta Rei señalando la bolsa de papel que el policía le había dado a Japp. El inspector camina conmigo hacia una mesa improvisada donde el doctor Pinker había puesto su maletín, iluminada con una lámpara de aceite porque la bodega era oscura aún, y voltea la bolsa de papel sobre la tabla, dejando salir todo lo que había dentro.

Yo miro al momento una estampa de San Patricio algo desgastada, tanto, que tenía abiertas las puntas de las esquinas superiores. Tenía la foto del santo por un lado y una oración en irlandés en el otro; también hay un papel amarillento doblado, algunos chelines ingleses y una caja de cigarrillos. Veo a Poirot tomar la caja, abrirla y mirarla con curiosidad oliendo los cigarros. Yo tomo el pedazo de papel sumamente arrugado y amarilloso, lo desdoblo mirando lo que estaba escrito en este, luego de ver la tinta corrida y medio comprenderlo, veo a Japp acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué se puede distinguir? -me pregunta.

-No mucho, inspector. Solo dice unas palabras en latín, creo, no entiendo del todo. "_Damus Petimus Que Vicissim_" creo… -dudo yo pues las letras están algo borradas y huelen a alcohol.

-Pedimos… Damos… el latín de la academia de policía no es muy bueno. -se queja Japp.

- Damos y pedimos recíprocamente. -responde Poirot y ambos la miramos asombrados de la rápida traducción. Ella estaba mirando contra la luz de la lámpara de aceite la estampa de San Patricio y no nos prestaba mucha atención.

-Hay un nombre aquí, inspector. Algo borrado. Creo que dice… ¿Sailer Magenta?... -inquiero yo pasando el pedazo de papel a Japp, que lo mira y asiente.

-Eso mismo dice, Miss Hastings, y otro nombre… Mr. Atlanticus. -me señala el inspector con su dedo otras palabras garrapateadas en el papel.

- ¿Es ese el nombre de este hombre? -dudo yo.

-No tengo idea, Miss Hastings, pero es un buen comienzo para preguntar a los testigos. -opina Japp y yo asiento.

-Inspector. ¿Necesita algo de lo que nuestro desconocido cadáver llevaba encima? -inquiere Poirot.

-Solo este papel, quiero ver qué dicen los testigos de este nombre y de estas palabras. -contesta Japp.

-Pero la estampa de San Patricio… ¿Puedo quedármela? -inquiere mi amiga.

-Supongo que sí, Miss Poirot. No es una evidencia importante. -acaba Japp.

-_Merci. _-sonríe Rei y guarda esa estampa en su bolso de tela que pendía de su muñeca izquierda. Yo, que la conozco, sé que no pidió esa imagen por ser muy religiosa. Ya le preguntaré sus motivos.

-Si no hay nada más, vamos a la estación de policía. Voy a interrogar a los testigos. -decide Japp y las dos caminamos junto a él hacia la salida de la bodega. Yo comienzo a formarme muchas preguntas en la cabeza ¿Quién era el hombre degollado? ¿Por qué estaba enredado su cuerpo en una alfombra? ¿Cómo llegó esa alfombra a la bodega? Busco a Poirot a mi lado y sorpresivamente, ésta desapareció. Asombrada, la busco alrededor y no se encuentra por ningún lado aunque hace unos segundos caminaba casi junto a mi hombro. Desconcertada, iba a llamarla gritando por su nombre cuando sale de entre la puerta corrediza de madera, arrancándome un grito de susto.

-¡Calma _Mon Amie_! No se asuste. -dice ella, yo molesta, niego con la cabeza sujetando mi pecho acelerado.

-¿Le parece que es momento de estar jugando al escondite? -la reprendo.

-Sí. -me responde con cinismo y una sonrisa extraña, caminando hacia el carro de policía silbando una tonada extraña que canta en francés:

_Rame, rame, rame sur ton bateau_

_Doucement, dans le courant_

_Gaiement,_

_Gaiement,_

_Gaiement,_

_Gaiement,_

_La vie n'est qu'un rêve charmant_

Yo entiendo algo de francés, sé que canta algo sobre un barco, pero sinceramente creo que jamás terminaré de entender a Reindert Poirot y sus raras formas de investigar… o jugar, que ya no sé que hace exactamente.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos en la estación de policía de Lamberth y el inspector Japp nos permitió sentarnos en su oficina, junto a su escritorio. Yo saco mi libreta blanca y el lápiz de grafito con el que solía escribir algunas anotaciones mientras Japp nos informa que pasará primero el velador, después los tres cargadores y finalmente el arrendatario de la bodega.

El velador es un hombre que aparenta más de 60 años, muy bajo, encorvado y delgado, con cabello entrecano mezclado con negro, también con poblado bigote y que camina con dificultad. Nos mira preocupado y asustado, girando en sus manos el sombrero café.

-Buenos días. Soy Reindert B.C. Poirot, detective privado y colaboradora del inspector. -lo saluda Rei. El anciano la mira extrañado y asombrado.

-Un gusto… señorita… -Rei le sonríe, le indica que se siente y le pide su nombre y datos personales.

-Malaquías Wright… 64 años… velador de la bodega 32 de Berdmonsey. -responde el hombre con voz cortada por una tos nerviosa. Yo tomo nota de todo con cuidado.

-¿Hace cuanto trabaja en las bodegas y quién es su jefe? -interviene Japp.

-Hace… déjeme recordar… es que… mi memoria no es buena… a mis años. -comenta el hombre rascando su cabeza. Veo a Japp rolar los ojos y a Poirot mirar con ojos entornados al hombre, yo, para mi mala fortuna, estornudo tres veces seguidas. ¡Demonios! ¡Lo que me faltaba era ahora gripe!… Rei me alarga un pañuelo. -Ah sí… veintitrés años. Desde que me contrató Mr. Small padre. Ahora trabajo para Mr. Friederick T. Small hijo, el dueño de las bodegas. -responde el anciano. Japp asiente.

-¿Vio algo raro esta mañana cuando se dirigió a abrir la bodega 32? Personas rondando, vehículos cerca. -cuestiona Japp.

-Nada inspector. Estaba desierto como todas las madrugadas. Solo me dirigí como a las cinco a quitar los cerrojos para que cuando llegara el carro con el cargamento estuviera abierto. -responde este. -abrí la bodega con la puerta corrediza cuando llegaron los cargadores, encendí las lámparas y luego comenzaron a bajar las alfombras.

-¿Había algo dentro de la bodega cuando comenzaron a bajar las alfombras? -pregunto yo. El hombre se vuelve a rascar la cabeza como recordando. Otra serie de tres estornudos míos resuena en la oficina de Japp.

-No señorita… nada… yo me alejé a esperar que los cargadores terminaran de bajar las alfombras para cerrar la bodega, cuando descubrieron el cuerpo y luego enviaron al más joven a llamarlos.

-¿Le son familiares los nombres "Mr. Atlanticus" o "Sailer Magenta"? -cuestiona de nuevo Japp.

-No señor. -responde el anciano.

-¿Alguien lo vio en la mañana cuando fue a trabajar? Me refiero a alguien que pueda corroborar sus palabras y testimonio. -inquiere Japp. El anciano asiente con la cabeza mientras estornudo de nuevo en el pañuelo de Poirot. Es un hecho. Tengo resfriado…

-Sí, claro, mis otros compañeros veladores y el operador de las dragas… Soterville…

-Retírese. Después comprobaremos lo que ha declarado. -lo despide el inspector. El velador sale y ahora un policía obeso anuncia al siguiente, uno de los cargadores, que es un hombre corpulento, alto, de poblada barba y bigote castaño que vestía un overol. Japp le pregunta sus datos personales interrumpido por mis estornudos.

-Orson Roswell… 43 años, cargador del puerto de Dover. -dice él.

-¿Cómo lo contrataron para el cargamento de alfombras? -inquiere Rei.

-Pues… mi hijo Peter, mi cuñado Taylor y yo estábamos en el puerto como cada mañana. Nos contratamos en los cargamentos que van llegando, y el arrendatario nos llamó, nos pusimos de acuerdo en el precio porque dijo que era urgente y que quería que descargáramos las 40 alfombras en un solo viaje… pagó de contado, completo y no mitad y mitad como todos, así que ese dinero no se puede despreciar. -habla el fornido hombre.

-¿Contaron las alfombras al subirlas a su carreta? -pregunto yo.

-Si señorita. 40 eran al subir, las contamos bien. -insiste el cargador.

-¿Cómo encontraron el cadáver? -inquiere Rei.

-Pues… las sogas de uno de los amarres se desataron y rodaron varias alfombras. Salimos a ver de qué se trataba y a recoger las alfombras derribadas… luego las metimos a la bodega pero una estaba muy pesada. Entre mi cuñado Taylor y yo la metimos y como se veía inusualmente pesada y ancha se nos ocurrió abrirla y allí estaba el muerto… fue horrible… -comenta asustado el cargador. Un nuevo estornudo mío me saca de mi concentración.

-¿Le dicen algo los nombres "Mr. Atlanticus" o "Sailer Magenta"? -lo interroga Japp y el hombre niega asustado -¿Alguien puede corroborar sus declaraciones?

-Sí, señor. Mi hijo y mi cuñado, que trabajan conmigo, vieron lo mismo que yo. -responde el fornido cargador. Japp lo despide y después hace pasar al jovencito, Peter Roswell, que sorprendentemente tiene tan solo 16 años a pesar de ser muy alto y musculoso. Este relata los hechos exactamente igual a su padre, corroborando la veracidad de la declaración pues ambos habían estado separados.

-¿Cómo encontraron el cuerpo? -le pregunta entre otras cosas Japp.

-Se desataron unas cuerdas, Señor, cayeron las alfombras y salimos a levantarlas y meterlas a la bodega de una buena vez, para no trabajar doble. -dice con sinceridad el muchacho. -entonces tío Taylor y papá levantaron una de las alfombras y estaba muy pesada; apestaba a vino, así que temimos que se hubiese manchado con todas las porquerías que hay en el suelo de las bodegas y con miedo de que el arrendatario nos cobrara por desperfectos, desatamos los cordones y la abrimos… allí estaba el muerto… con sus ojos fijos y esa horrible cara. -narra el chico vivamente impresionado. Yo supongo que era el primer muerto que el pobre veía en su vida. -nos asustamos, papá nos sacó de allí y cerramos la bodega, llamamos al anciano y puso el candado, luego me mandó a mí a avisar a la policía y a mi tío a avisar al señor que nos contrató.

-¿Conoce a alguien llamado "Mr. Atlanticus" o "Sailer Magenta"? -sigue Japp. El chico niega saber esos nombres y entonces el inspector lo despide y llama a Taylor Halliday, cuñado del Orson Roswell y conductor de la carreta. También él corrobora la historia de los Roswell, padre e hijo, sobre sus pasos desde que fueron contratados hasta que encontraron el cuerpo.

-¿Cuántas alfombras subieron en Dover? -inquiere Poirot.

-40, señorita. -responde él. -las contamos bien.

-¿Y cuando supieron que eran 41? -sigo yo.

-Luego que llegó la policía, señorita. Dentro había 20, contando la del muerto y arriba de mi carreta quedaron 21. -informa el cargador. Yo tomo nota de todo mas aliviada de haber dejado de estornudar.

-¿Hubo algún percance en el camino? ¿Se detuvieron, los detuvo alguien, tuvo contacto con la carga alguien más? -ofrece opciones Japp. El cargador niega esta posibilidad, igual que sus compañeros, y también dice desconocer a "Mr. Atlanticus" o lo que signifique "Sailer Magenta". Japp lo despidió después de eso.

-¿Qué opina de esto, Miss Poirot? -le dice Japp. Mi amiga se encoge de hombros.

-Nada en concreto aún. Estoy ordenando posibilidades lógicas. ¿Son todos los testigos? -insiste ella. Japp mira al sargento.

-Falta uno señor… está afuera. Es el arrendatario de la bodega. ¿Lo hago pasar? -pregunta el oficial a Japp.

-Sí, hágalo pasar. No sabía que lo habían traído a declarar. Cuando fui por Miss Poirot no lo tenían entre los testigos. -comenta el inspector.

-Llegó poco después que Usted se fue, señor. En cuanto se identificó lo retuvimos. -comenta el policía.

-Bien, Miss Poirot. Este es el último testigo. -se dirige Japp a mi amiga, que asiente mientras el oficial sale y llama a alguien por el pasillo. Yo, que estaba haciendo unas notas en mi libreta, casi siento que tiemblo cuando escucho la voz del policía anunciar.

-Inspector Japp… el arrendatario de la bodega, Míster David Hastings-dice la voz. Yo hago una raya amorfa en el papel con mano temblorosa y levanto la vista para mirar entrar por la puerta de la oficina de Japp nada más y nada menos que a mi hermano mayor, David Hastings en persona.

-…es imposible que me hayan retenido tanto tiempo, hay personas que tenemos ocupaciones y… ¿Mina? -cuestiona cuando sus ojos se posan en mi. -¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?. -yo me quedo blanca, lívida, petrificada.

-¿Es pariente suyo? -me pregunta Japp pero no logro articular palabra alguna.

-Ella es mi hermana menor, Whillermina Hastings. Mi nombre es David Hastings, comerciante textil de Loughborough… ¿Me quiere alguien explicar por qué mi hermana está en esta maldita estación de policía? -furioso de un modo inusual para su temperamento, grita mi hermano mirándome a mí y a Japp de forma alternada.

-Tranquilícese, _Monsieur_ Hastings, si su hermana está aquí es porque ambas somos asesoras especiales de Scotland Yard en el caso del cadáver encontrado en la bodega que rentó. Creo que trato con un caballero y un hombre razonable. ¿Le parece si responde las preguntas de rigor y después lo invito a tomar un café a donde pueda hablar con su hermana tranquilamente? Para no estorbar en el trabajo del inspector Japp. -comenta Poirot con vos pausada. Yo levanto la vista que había mantenido abajo y miro a mi hermano con los ojos fijos en Rei y una actitud de total asombro pintada en su cara… creo que ya se dio cuenta del parecido.

-Usted es…

-Reindert B.C. Poirot, la mejor detective privada de todo el mundo, a sus órdenes, _Monsieur _Hastings. -le dice ella y le alarga la mano que David no duda en tomar y besa en el acto ante una sonrisa de mi amiga. Japp tose levemente ante tal escena y entonces veo a David soltar la mano de Poirot y sentarse en la silla del interrogatorio mucho más calmado. Parece que instantáneamente su atención se había desplazado de mí a Poirot porque no dejaba de mirarla. Aunque sinceramente no lo culpo, el parecido de ella con su difunta esposa era tremendo. Yo lo noté desde que conocí a Rei pero nunca lo comenté.

-Míster Hastings. Dígannos como fue que contrató los servicios de la Bodega 32 en Berdmonsey. -inquiere Japp. -¿Míster Hastings? -lo llama de nuevo sacándolo de la contemplación de mi amiga.

- Lo siento inspector. Verá. Mi familia se dedica a la fabricación e importación de textiles. Tenemos una fábrica próspera en Loughborough, condado de Leicestershire, llamada "_Hastings and Sons_" que dirige mi padre y atiende toda mi familia… o casi toda… -dice con molestia mirándome y yo solo bajo la vista, incapaz de sostener su mirada por la culpa. -soy el encargado de las importaciones y con frecuencia contrato bodegas. Esta vez estaba probando un negocio propio, fuera de la jurisdicción de mi familia, con la importación y venta de alfombras persas; contacté con mi vendedor y este acordó que el cargamento llegaría el día de hoy a las 4 de la madrugada a Dover así que necesitaba la bodega para contener mis alfombras. -indica mi hermano.

-¿Cuántas alfombras compró, _Monsieur_ Hastings? -pregunta Rei.

-El primer cargamento es de 40. El miércoles llegará otro con el mismo número que es el trato que tenía con Mr. Alamzur, mi socio persa. -responde él.

-¿Conocía de antemano a los cargadores que contrató? -lanza Japp.

-No, inspector. Estaban en el puerto ofreciendo sus servicios como muchos otros y solo los contraté en ese momento. Nunca los había visto en mi vida. -responde mi hermano.

-¿Qué hizo luego de que ellos se llevaron su cargamento? -inquiere de nuevo el inspector.

-Volver al hotel "_Sunrise_" en Covent Garden. Había dejado a mi hija durmiendo en la habitación mientras iba a ocuparme de eso. -responde mi hermano.

-¿Emily vino contigo? -pregunto yo entre asombrada y feliz de saber a la niña en Londres. Él me mira molesto y desvía la mirada.

-La traje a que la revise un médico de unas fiebres que tuvo hace un mes, por eso fue mi molestia cuando antes de llegar a mi hotel, un cargador me avisó lo ocurrido y sus hombres me interceptaron haciéndome venir aquí. Mi hija de seis años está sola en una habitación de hotel y yo debo regresar por ella. -apremia mi hermano.

-¿Tiene idea de quién puede ser el hombre asesinado cuyo cuerpo estaba envuelto en una de sus alfombras? -lo cuestiona Japp.

-No, señor. Ya me mostraron el cadáver y dije que no lo reconocía. No tengo la menor idea de nada de esto. -responde David.

-¿Le son familiares los nombres "Sailer Magenta" o "Mr. Atlanticus"? -inquiere Japp de nuevo. David niega con la cabeza. -bien, espero que tenga documentos que prueben sus declaraciones, como su contrato de arrendamiento por ejemplo, identificaciones, incluso me sería útil para deslindarle del caso que alguien corrobore que en efecto se hospeda en el hotel que dijo.

-Puedo darle todo eso si envía a alguien que vaya conmigo a mi hotel, inspector, pero por favor permítame retirarme. Me preocupa mi hija. -pide mi hermano.

-Si no le molesta, inspector Japp, puedo ser yo misma quien acompañe a _Monsieur_ Hastings a su hotel por esos papeles y se los traiga más tarde cuando regrese a darle algunas de mis conclusiones. -comenta Rei. Japp asiente.

-Está bien, Miss Poirot. Le encomiendo eso. Míster Hastings, procure no salir de la ciudad hasta que se haya aclarado el caso, puede que lo necesitemos para algo más. -indica este.

-¿Puedo irme? -se levanta mi hermano impaciente. Japp asiente.

-Vamos con Usted, _Monsieur_. -se pone Rei de pie. -supongo no me necesita para más, _Monsieur Le inspecteur. _-le dice ella a Japp. Él niega.

-No de momento, me ocuparé de corroborar las declaraciones de los testigos, solo no deje de traerme los documentos de Mr. Hastings antes de las cuatro de la tarde, debo redactar el informe correspondiente. Si ve algo de luz en este caso, Miss Poirot, llámeme-se despide Japp. Rei asiente y me toma del brazo.

-Vamos, _Mon Amie_. -yo, que sigo sin reponerme del susto, me levanto dejándome conducir por Poirot. -_Monsieur_ Hastings, acompáñenos. -pide Rei. Veo a David asentir y salir detrás de nosotras en completo silencio. Ninguno de los tres decimos nada mientras salimos de la estación de policía; veo de reojo a mi hermano cuando Reindert pide un carro de sitio y tiene el ceño fruncido y la vena de su sien saltada, igual a papá y a mi hermano Sean cuando están molestos. ¡Santo Dios! No tengo la menor idea de qué decirle. Entramos en el carro y los dos seguimos en silencio, David solo habla para dar al cochero la dirección del hotel. Una vez dentro, Poirot es la que habla primero.

-¿Es el exceso de comunicación alguna herencia familiar de los Hastings? -dice ella. Yo la miro molesta por la ironía pero para mi sorpresa mi hermano ríe.

-Disculpe, Miss Poirot… estaba tratando de ver cómo comenzar esta difícil charla. -comenta David.

-Si les molesta mi presencia o quieren discutirlo a solas, en cuanto lleguemos a su hotel les daré espacio para ello. Y por cierto, _Monsieur_ Hastings, llámeme solo Rei. -le sonríe ella y no sé por qué me molesta el modo como lo hace.

-Bien, Rei… -silabea David en un tono que tampoco me gusta nada. -a mi no me molesta que escuches, pareces ser amiga de mi hermana y la verdad es que no se si pueda esperar a llegar por mi hija. Mina… ¿Hace cuanto estás en Londres? -lanza mi hermano.

-Hace casi un mes. -respondo yo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Un mes? ¿Y se puede saber por qué no te comunicaste con nosotros? Toda la familia te hacía en el frente, en Crimea. -insiste él.

-Tuve que regresar. -evado yo el tema de mi lesión.

-Ya veo. Te convenciste de que esa horrible y peligrosa profesión no es para ti y de que tu lugar está en casa, en la fábrica, con nosotros. -insiste él y toma mi mano sonriéndome. -no te preocupes, pequeña, ahora que te encontré regresarás conmigo y Emily. -yo retiro mi mano de entre las suyas molesta por su trato, que me recordaba tanto los motivos por los que me fui de casa.

-¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como una niña? Desde luego que no voy a regresar a casa, David. No quiero hacerlo. El motivo por el que regresé fue porque me lesioné mi pierna en el frente y me dieron de baja del cuerpo de enfermeras. -dejo yo salir todo de golpe invadida de una repentina rebeldía por la actitud de mi hermano. Él me mira con los ojos aún más asustados que cuando me vio por vez primera. -pero eso no significa que haya renunciado a mis sueños, solo los dejé en pausa mientras me recupero, así que por favor deja de dar por hecho cosas que no son…

-¿Herida? ¿Fue grave? ¿Estás bien ahora? -lanza preocupado toda esa serie de cuestionamientos. Yo solo rolo los ojos. -con mayor razón debes venir conmigo a casa para cuidarte como corresponde.

-David, lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Tengo 22 años, por favor. Soy mayor de edad y capaz de cuidarme sola y tomar decisiones. -defiendo yo.

-Pues sinceramente no lo parece. Todos en casa te predijimos el futuro cuando te pusiste en ese plan insensato de irte a la guerra. Papá, mamá, Sean, Catherine… incluso Tony, que jamás se entromete, te lo dijo, que ibas a terminar herida e inutilizada de por vida solo por un capricho. -alza la voz mi hermano logrando enfurecerme.

-¡Ustedes lo ven como un capricho porque jamás les ha interesado lo que yo quiero! -espeto molesta. -¡Toda mi vida me han sobreprotegido como si fuera de cristal y no conformes con eso han decidido como quieren que sea mi vida sin preocuparse si yo lo deseo!

-¡Deja de ponerte en ese plan niña caprichosa! ¡Vas a volver a casa conmigo quieras o no! -me mira molesto mi hermano gritándome en el mismo tono y sujetando mi brazo con fuerza.

-_Monsieur_ Hastings, Mina… cálmese ambos. - comenta Rei que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada mientras separa con cuidado la mano de David de mi brazo. -No creo que sea el momento para dejarse ganar por sus emociones. Estamos llegando al hotel. Sugiero que _Monsieur_ Hastings vaya por su pequeña y por sus papeles y vayamos después a casa, donde tendrán más privacidad para hablar civilizadamente mientras George y yo atendemos a la niña, quien supongo no necesita presenciar este tipo de discusiones. -Yo me cruzo de brazos y me quedo en silencio furiosa.

-Disculpa, Rei. -comenta David mucho más calmado. ¡Vaya! Qué rápido había comenzado a tenerle confianza a Poirot. -no era mi intención dejar de portarme como hombre civilizado, es solo que… bueno… no esperaba encontrar aquí a Mina. Aun no me repongo. Tienes razón en tus observaciones. Iré por Emily y por los documentos que requiere la policía, y regreso después. Lo que debo hablar con Mina es muy extenso. -dice David recuperando su calma y ecuanimidad habituales.

-_Trés Bien Mon Cher. _-le responde Reindert y yo la miro furiosa por ese tono en el "_Mon Cher_" que francamente me estaba molestando bastante. El carro se detiene en el céntrico hotel y veo a mi hermano abrir la puerta y salir, diciendo que regresa en un momento. Una vez solas yo miro a Rei aun furiosa. -¿Pasa algo _Ma Chérie_? -me dice ella. Yo solo suspiro.

-Perdóneme, Poirot. Todo esto es lo que menos me esperaba. Sinceramente no tengo idea de qué hacer si David insiste en decirle a mi familia dónde estoy y qué me pasó. Yo no quiero volver, seria retroceder horriblemente a todo lo que he logrado. No quiero regresar a ser la muñeca de cristal que era en Loughborough… ¡Quiero mi vida! -digo yo desesperada frotando mi rostro con ambas manos. Siento después la mano de Poirot palmeando mi hombro.

-No se preocupe, _Mon Amie_. Verá que encontraremos la forma de que su guapo hermano mayor se dé cuenta de que usted es lo suficientemente madura para decidir su vida, que lo que hace aquí en Londres es importante y que merece la confianza de seguir haciendo su vida como desea. -comenta ella. Sus palabras me hacen mucho bien en ese momento. Le agradecería, pero algo en mi cerebro aun procesa que llamó a David "guapo" y eso no me gusta nada. Iba a comentarle algo pero en ese momento la puerta del carro se abre y veo aparecer a mi hermano, que lleva una carpeta de piel café, y a mi linda sobrinita rubia del hombro.

-¡Tía Mina! -grita Emily y se lanza de un salto sobre mi regazo llenándome de besos. Yo la abrazo con fuerza enternecida. Si algo de verdad extrañaba de casa, además de a la abuela, era a esta pequeñita que había visto nacer y adoraba con todo mi corazón. Mi hermano entra en el carro tras ella.

-¡Emily!… mira cuánto has crecido. Estás mucho más alta. -digo yo acariciando los bucles rubios de mi sobrinita.

-Te extrañé mucho en casa, tía Mina. Todos los días le rezaba al ángel custodio para que te cuidara en la guerra, con la oración que me enseñaste. -dice mi pequeña. Yo sonrío conmovida casi hasta las lágrimas. -¿A dónde vamos? -pregunta la niña al notar que se mueve el carro.

-Vamos a mi casa, _Mon Amour. _-le responde Rei hablando por fin y los ojos de la niña que estaba sentada en mis piernas, se abren como dos platos al ver a Poirot. Creí que ella no recordaba mucho a su madre muerta, tenía solo cuatro años, pero me equivoqué. Si recordaba a Laurah, y la mejor muestra de ello era su cara de sorpresa, igual a la de David, cuando vio a Reindert. -mucho gusto en conocerte, pequeña, mi nombre es Reindert Poirot, soy amiga de tu tía Mina, ella trabaja conmigo y ambas vivimos en una linda casa aquí en Londres. Vamos allí para que tu papá y tu tía platiquen un poco, mientras tú y yo podemos conocernos más. ¿Te gusta el chocolate? -le pregunta Rei alargándole una de sus inseparables barras de chocolate belga. Emily mira a su padre azorada aún.

-Toma el Chocolate que te ofrece Miss Poirot, Emily, y sé educada. -dice David, quien evidentemente se dio cuenta de la impresión que causó mi amiga en su hija. Ella lo toma.

-Gracias mam… -ella se corrige. -señorita…

-De nada, encanto. Seguramente seremos buenas amigas tú y yo. -le dice Rei acariciando su mejilla. Emily le sonríe embrujada por completo por el encanto de Reindert, que parece no solo encanta a los hombres, sino también a los niños. El resto del trayecto, mientras mi sobrinita se come su chocolate, yo le pregunto cosas de casa, sobre mis hermanos, mis padres, los hijos de mi hermana y la abuela, para evitar tocar cualquier tema desagradable. David permanece en silencio mirándonos y asintiendo con monosílabos a las preguntas de Emily. Llegamos a la casa ya cerca de las doce del medio día y somos recibidos por George. Rei le presenta a mi hermano y a Emily y le pide que lleve panecillos al jardín y una bebida fría al despacho donde estaré charlando con mi hermano, después, tomando a mi sobrina de la mano se la lleva con ella en dirección al patio.

-Por aquí Miss Hastings, Míster Hastings. -nos conduce el mayordomo y abre la puerta del despacho. -enseguida traigo su bebida. -indica este y nos deja entrar. Una vez solos y con la puerta cerrada, David pasea por el despacho mientras yo me siento en la silla de Poirot.

-Mayordomo, una casa enorme, asesora de la policía… no pareces mi pequeña Mina. -dice él sonriendo con indulgencia.

-No soy tu pequeña Mina, David. Solo tu hermana Mina. -digo terminante.

-¿Qué haces exactamente con tu amiga francesa? -inquiere sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Es belga, no francesa. -corrijo yo. –Ella, como escuchaste, es detective privado. La conocí en la guerra. Ella atendía el caso de la desaparición de unos documentos importantes del gobierno ruso y mi superior me encomendó para ayudarla a buscar a un herido que era clave en ese caso. Ya estaba herida de mi pierna entonces y me habían dado de baja por lesión. Poirot me ofreció acompañarla en su viaje y ayudarla como asistente. Trabajamos bien juntas en ese caso. Ella solo quería compañía y alguien con quien charlar sobre sus casos y yo no me sentía con fuerzas para volver a casa justo para evitar escenas como las que me acabas de montar y porque en verdad esperaba rehabilitarme para seguir con mi carrera, así que acepté y aquí estoy. -explico yo. Mi hermano me mira dubitativo.

-Casos policiacos. Sinceramente no te visualizo haciendo eso. -dice él con tono paternal que me molesta.

-Ustedes en casa siempre me subestiman. Papá, mamá, Sean, Cat o su marido nunca me creen capaz de lo que de verdad puedo hacer. -respondo yo con orgullo. -las únicas que creen en mí son la abuela y Emily. -Él toma mi mano sobre el escritorio.

-No hables así, pequeña. Tú eres la princesa de la familia Hastings, todos te adoramos y lo sabes. No tienes idea de como sufrimos cuando te fuiste. -me comenta con sinceridad que me enternece un poco. -pareciera como si no nos quisieras…

-No es así, David. Claro que los quiero, son mi familia. Es solo que de verdad deseo defender mi independencia, sentir que hago algo bueno porque yo lo decido. -insisto yo -por eso te pido… te suplico, que no le digas nada a mis padres o a Sean… a nadie de la familia. -David suspira.

-Lo siento, Mina, pero no puedo prometerte eso. Mis padres al menos merecen saber de ti, que estás en Londres, que estás bien. -me dice él.

-¡Pero David! Tú sabes que en cuanto se enteren harán todo porque regrese a casa, por que vuelva a hacer lo que ellos quieren de mí. -me desespero yo.

-Y harán lo correcto, yo los apoyaré. Mina, tienes que comprender que todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien y que como tu hermano mayor tengo el deber de velar por ti aunque no quieras, y lo mejor es que regreses a Loughborough. -yo hago un gesto de decepción y suspiro soltando la mano de mi hermano. -solo el tiempo que necesite quedarme por las diligencias de la policía y de la bodega, y volvemos a casa, Mina. -decide con firmeza David. Yo me quedo en silencio abatida y pensando que no gano nada con insistirle. Los Hastings somos tercos. Lo veo caminar hacia el librero y tomar una de las fotografías que tenía Poirot en un marco de oro. -¿Te diste cuenta de como se parece a Laurah? -me dice él.

-Claro. Desde que la conocí. Y es extraño porque tu esposa era irlandesa. Reindert tiene ese mismo tipo aunque es belga. -respondo yo.

-Emily también lo notó.

-Si me di cuenta. Aunque tenía solo 4 años parece que la recuerda. Un poco eso y otro las fotografías. -insisto yo.

-Tengo que hablar con ella para que no diga indiscreciones y para que no se ilusione mucho. -comenta él.

-Mas bien debería preocuparte ilusionarte tú, David. -comento yo con mordacidad. -ya la llamas Rei y la miras de una forma…

-Es solo asombro. Yo sigo amando mucho a Laurah y tú lo sabes. Me sorprendió su parecido pero solo eso. -me responde con seriedad mi hermano y eso me tranquiliza. Luego de ver a Poirot con el conde Rossakoff la creía muy capaz de coquetearle a mi hermano y este no parecía muy dispuesto a negarse. No comentamos más sobre el asunto y salimos del despacho. Afuera, Reindert y mi sobrina reían juntas muy animadas mientras comían panecillos porque Emily tenía espuma de chocolate en la boca. David abrazó a la niña y esta le contó emocionada que había estado jugando con mi amiga a hacerse bigotes con el chocolate. Mi hermano y Emily comieron en casa y por la tarde mientras él y Rei iban a la estación de policía a llevar sus documentos, me quedé con la niña en la sala leyéndole un libro de cuentos que no tengo idea de dónde sacó George. Emily estaba sentada a mi lado en la alfombra de la sala escuchándome leerle, cuando de pronto interrumpe.

-…ella es tan bonita como mamá ¿Verdad tía Mina? -interrumpió el cuento la niña. Yo bajé el libro y la miré.

-Si se parecen mucho, pero no es tu mamá, Emily. Tu mamá ya está en el cielo. -le digo yo intentando que comprenda.

-Eso ya sé, con Dios y los ángeles. Pero a veces la extraño. Quisiera otra mamá, una así como tu amiga. ¿Crees que acepte si se lo pido? -dice ella haciéndome sonreír por la inocencia de su comentario y porque en verdad no me imagino a alguien como Poirot en papel de madre de una niña, con un esposo que vive en una fábrica y en labores de ama de casa como mi difunta cuñada.

-No creo que sea posible, pequeña. Mi amiga tiene un trabajo aquí, ella ayuda a la policía a detener a personas malas, y tampoco le gusta mucho tener una familia. -digo acariciando el cabello de Emily que se pone realmente triste y me parte el corazón, pero más vale que lo sepa. Yo sigo contándole el cuento pero ella no me presta mucha atención y se ve francamente desilusionada.

Poirot y David regresan de la comandancia de policía riendo y en una cordialidad que no me gusta nada. Son casi las cinco cuando ellos se despiden para volver al hotel y Poirot camina hacia el despacho. Yo la sigo en silencio algo molesta.

-No se preocupe por su hermano, _Mon Amie_. Japp ya comprobó sus datos y está fuera de sospecha. -me dice ella mientras come chocolates de la bombonera de su escritorio. Me ofrece y yo deniego. -Ya veo… ¿No pudo convencer a su hermano para que no diga donde está? ¿Eso le preocupa?

-En parte. Desde luego que David no va a ayudarme. Dice que es su deber de hermano mayor decirle a mi familia dónde estoy y qué me pasó. -le digo yo.

-_C'est un gros problème._ -comenta Reindert.

-Sí lo es… pero eso no me tiene molesta, sino su actitud con mi hermano. ¿Cree que no me di cuenta? -le lanzo yo. Ella ríe.

-¿Me acusa de coquetearle a su hermano, _Ma Chérie_? -me cuestiona entre risas.

-Conste que no lo dije yo. -me cruzo de brazos enfurruñada. -pero sepa de una vez Poirot, que no me hace gracia y que le exijo que respete a David y no lo trate como a todo el ejército de sus admiradores.

-_Calmer, Mon Amie, Calmer_. Cierto que no la culpo por pensar eso. Soy tan extraordinariamente bella que cualquier hombre se sentiría prendado de mi solo de conocerme, como el caso de su hermano. -dice con su fatuidad acostumbrada. -pero yo sería incapaz de eso y él tampoco. Basta tratarlo para darse cuenta de que es un hombre íntegro y serio que solo tiene lugar en su corazón para el amor de una mujer. Su hija. -esas palabras de ella me calman un poco.

-David no la miraba así porque le impresionó esa belleza que usted presume, sino porque se parece extraordinariamente a Laurah, su difunta esposa, de quien estaba muy enamorado. -le lanzo yo. -el acaba de perderla por tuberculosis hace dos años, pero aún no lo supera. Mi cuñada era un ángel, una excelente esposa y madre, alegre y feliz, todos la adorábamos en casa.

-Ya veo. -responde Rei comiendo otro chocolate. -eso es muy triste, sobretodo para su sobrina. Un niño pequeño nunca se repone de la pérdida de una madre. Son dolores que quedan en el alma. -comenta ella en un tono tan sentido que pareciera habla por experiencia.

-Si. Emily también sufrió y la recuerda mucho. De hecho pensaba pedirle a Usted que fuera su nueva mamá. -le comento yo y ella sonríe.

-¡_Les enfants!_… la inocencia que tienen es envidiable. -responde Poirot. En ese momento George interrumpe llevando un mensaje departe de Japp para Reindert y ella lo toma y lee. -Parece que _Monsieur Le Inspecteur_ corroboró las coartadas de todos los involucrados y estamos igual que antes. Sin saber nada del asesino. Hoy a las seis de la tarde tiene cita en casa de Mr. Small, el dueño de la bodega, para terminar con la indagación. Pide que lo acompañemos y viene para acá. -me responde Poirot. Yo asiento.

-De verdad con todo el lío con mi hermano me olvidé un poco del pobre asesinado de la alfombra. Dígame… ¿Le ve alguna solución al caso? –pregunto. -porque al menos yo no le veo ninguna.

-De momento tengo ideas, teorías, nada comprobado. Dependiendo de la visita de mañana podré tener una dirección definida para mis pensamientos. No se preocupe, _Mon Amie_, yo siempre tengo la respuesta.

-Pues no sé de qué presume, porque en verdad ni siquiera miró el cadáver. -molesta le digo yo.

-Claro que no, _Ma Chérie_. Usted y Japp lo miraron. Yo lo observé. -me dice con su confianza a acostumbrada y yo enarco una ceja. -y tengo como comprobarlo. ¿Notó que el hombre no tenía calcetines o que las suelas de sus zapatos estaban rebanadas por un cuchillo? ¿Observó que tenía la cadena del reloj prendida de su desgarrada camisa pero no había reloj? ¿Notó que la funda de la gabardina estaba desprendida y se asomaba del lado izquierdo? ¿Se dio cuenta de que la bastilla de sus pantalones estaba deshecha o de que la alfombra en que estaba enrollado no era del mismo estilo persa de las que exporta su hermano? -lanza ella toda esa serie de datos que yo tardo en procesar quedándome muda. Ella se levanta y al pasar palmea mi hombro. -¿Se da cuenta, Hastings? Japp y Usted miraron casi quince minutos el cadáver. Yo lo observé en cuarenta y ocho segundos. Esa es la diferencia entre la gente común y la gente única. -acaba saliendo de allí cantando de nuevo su canción del barquito en francés, mientras yo la sigo hacia la salida en silencio.

**6:00 p.m. Casa de Friederick Small.**

Justo a las seis de la tarde, estábamos Poirot y yo paradas afuera de la casa de la familia Small en Holbury junto con el inspector Japp. Era una casa que no podía calificarse de mansión pero si de casa de gente acomodada como todas las de ese barrio, de dos plantas y una fachada amarilla con macetas de geranios. Japp llamó varias veces con una campanilla primero y con la mano después sin que recibiera respuesta. Luego de casi ocho minutos abrió una mujer alta y fornida, entrada en carnes y de cabello castaño sujeto en peinado alto con algunas canas. Contrastaba con su tipo realmente corriente la elegancia de su ropa.

-¿Diga? -inquiere la mujer.

-Inspector Japp de Scotlad Yard. -se identifica el policía. -buscamos a Mr. Friederick T. Small. -la mujer lo mira asombrada.

-Es mi marido, inspector, pero por desgracia está de viaje y no puede atenderle. Salió fuera de Londres, a Crawley a atender unos negocios. -responde la mujer.

-Que contrariedad. ¿Podemos hablar con usted entonces?-pregunta Japp. La corpulenta mujer nos mira a Poirot y a mí. -las señoritas son asesoras de la policía. –Mrs. Small al fin abre la puerta y nos deja pasar en silencio. Los tres entramos y la seguimos a la sala a donde nos conduce en silencio total. Yo camino junto con Japp y noto que Poirot se queda atrás. Cuando miro rolo los ojos. En la entrada a la biblioteca hay un espejo y mi vanidosa amiga se está mirando despreocupadamente en él y arreglando su cabello. Yo la jalo del brazo y ella ríe discretamente mientras alcanzamos a Japp. La mujer nos invita a sentarnos, Japp y yo lo hacemos y Poirot se queda de pie caminando en cuadro por la estancia. Cuando la amable Mrs. Small le insiste en sentarse argumenta tener la pierna entumecida y sigue de pie, mirando ahora las fotografías de un librero.

-Disculpe mi extrañeza, inspector, pero es muy raro que la policía busque a Friederick. -comenta ella. -¿Está él en dificultades? -cuestiona la esposa preocupada.

-No es así Mrs. Small. Lo que sucede es que encontramos el cadáver de un hombre en una de las bodegas que arrienda su marido en Berdmonsey. -la alta mujer se asombra mucho. -solo quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre el trato de arriendo, si conoce a alguno de los cargadores o si identifica unos nombres que encontramos entre las pertenencias del difunto. -inquiere Japp.

-Ya entiendo inspector. Es una pena porque Friederick regresa hasta dentro de tres semanas. Va a comprar unos terrenos también para bodegas. -indica la mujer. -él no tiene secretario, se ocupa por si mismo de todo lo de las bodegas, y solo él puede contestarle sus preguntas.

-Si es una pena, Mrs. Small. De igual modo cuando vuelva su marido le pido que le solicite ir a verme a la estación de policía de Lamberth. -indica el inspector dándole una tarjeta a la mujer que asiente.

-En cuanto mi esposo vuelva le hago llegar su recomendación inspector. -asiente ella. -¿Aceptan tomar un té o galletas? -ofrece Mrs. Small.

-Ya hemos merendado, Mrs Small es usted muy amable. -contesto yo a su ofrecimiento y ella me sonríe. Luego nos despedimos y ella nos acompaña a la salida. Afuera, los tres caminamos por la calle a donde espera el carro de policía.

-Entonces estamos igual que al inicio. Sin saber nada en concreto. -indica Japp. -los cargadores y el velador no tienen nada que ver. Sus coartadas son ciertas. Mr. Hastings tampoco es culpable y lo peor es que ni siquiera tenemos como conocer la identidad de la víctima. -se queja el inspector.

-_Monsieur le inspecteur_, creo que Hastings y yo no regresamos con Usted, tengo unas diligencias en la oficina de correos de Kingsway. -dice ella dejándome asombrada ante este cambio de planes. -pero si quiere hacer algo que adelante la investigación, indague la dirección de la casa del velador, Malaquías Wright, y consiga una orden para inspeccionar su casa. -dice ella. Japp me mira y yo a él.

-¿Cree que Wright tiene que ver? -pregunta el policía.

-No, para nada. -responde ella como si nada.

-¿Entonces para qué quiere eso? -inquiero ahora yo.

-Porque hay que empezar descartando lo que no es para llegar a lo que es. –responde. -Orden y Método. -confirma Rei. Japp me mira de nuevo con cara de no entender y yo solo me encojo de hombros.

-Haré lo que me pide. A más tardar mañana tendré la orden. -asegura el inspector. -les aviso la hora.

_-¡Trés Bien!_ Entonces esperamos su mensaje. -se despide mi amiga y me toma del brazo caminando por la calle en dirección al Este, hacia Kingsway, que no estaba muy retirado de la zona.

-No me dijo que iríamos al correo. -le pregunto yo.

-Hay cosas importantes que indagar allí, Hastings. La oficina de correos de Kingsway es de las pocas en que además de servicio postal hay oficina de telégrafos. Se me soluciona la vida. Indago lo que deseo y envío un telegrama.

-¿Telegrama? ¿Usted? ¿A quién? -pregunto yo.

-A mi primo Arnold. -sonríe ella mientras nos detenemos afuera de una tienda de víveres y objetos de limpieza y del hogar.

-¿Cree que soy tonta?... Usted dijo que no le gusta tener trato con su familia e incluso mencionó que tiene un primo que es… ¿como dijo?… _"Una mezcla de Nerón con Napoleón que sinceramente asquea". _-repito yo sus palabras cuando alguna vez habló de su familia. Ella ríe y toma una pequeña pizarra, de las que los niños llevaban a la escuela, una tiza y una franela de borrar.

-Recuerda bien mis palabras, _Mon Amie_… pero no es el único primo que tengo. Mi familia es grande y tengo parientes por toda Europa. -asiente ella y llega con el tendero a quien le paga lo que ha comprado para salir luego con todo en una bolsa de papel.

-Le encanta hacer esto… ¿Verdad? -le digo yo cuando caminamos a la oficina de correos. Ella me mira sin entender. –Sí, esto. Me refiero a no decirle a nadie lo que va descubriendo y tenernos a todos moviéndonos a su voluntad como muñecos aunque no entendamos nada, para asombrarnos con su explicación final. -molesta le digo yo. Ella sonríe.

-No se enoje, Hastings. Esto no sería divertido de otra forma. -llegamos a la oficina postal y veo a mi amiga dirigirse a uno de los empleados en una ventanilla. Éste, que estaba algo distraído leyendo el diario, levanta la vista y mira a Reindert con total asombro dejando abajo el periódico, alisándose el relamido cabello y adoptando la pose de muchos hombres cuando la miraban.

-Buenas tardes, distinguida señorita, dígame en que puedo servirla. -dice el tipo de gafas.

-Buenas tardes_, Monsieur_… Lockgood. -lee ella el nombre del tipo que estaba en un letrero delante de la ventanilla. -quiero por favor tres timbres postales de quince chelines. -pide mi amiga. El tipo asiente y toma una planilla despegando los tres timbres.

-¿Carta a Francia, _Mademoiselle_? -inquiere con pésimo acento el hombre.

-A Bruselas. Soy belga. -le sonríe Poirot colocando los codos en el mostrador y sonriéndole al hombre con una carta en su mano, con la cual, intencionadamente, acaricia la mejilla del hombre. -¿me ayudaría a pegar los timbres, _Monsieur_ Lockgood? El sabor del pegamento es horrible. -yo la miro y enarco una ceja. Aun me repugna que use esos métodos para obtener lo que busca.

-Claro, _Mademoiselle_. Tiene un sabor horrible, pero para mí, que llevo once años de trabar aquí, ya no sabe mal. -indica el empleado y tomando la carta de Rei llena con saliva los tres timbres y los pega.

-¡_Trés merveilleux_! ¿No le lastima la lengua, _Monsieur_? -dice ella con una voz inocente que no le creo para nada.

-No mucho, preciosa. Luego se hace insensible a esto. -y el tipo muestra como su fuera motivo de orgullo su lengua. Yo hago un gesto de desagrado pero Reindert palmea emocionada. Luego quiere pagar pero el tipo no le cobra (¡que suerte tiene ella para que todo mundo le obsequie cosas!) y salimos de allí caminando hacia la oficina de telégrafos.

-¿Me dirá por qué coqueteó con ese tipo? -le pregunto yo.

-No aun, _Ma Chérie_. A su tiempo. -asegura ella y yo, molesta porque no quiera compartir sus ideas, me quedo fuera mientras pone el telegrama preguntándome si será verdad eso del primo Arnold o solo un pretexto para seguirse guardando sus ideas. En el carro en que volvemos, la veo sacar la pizarra de niño y escribir algo en ella. Yo sigo enfadada y en silencio. Rei me llama y cuando miro tiene escrito en la pizarra "_Sonría, Mon Amie, y confíe en su amiga Poirot que tanto la aprecia_". El gesto me hace reír.

-Disculpe mi actitud, Poirot. Creo que todo esto de mi hermano me alteró. -le digo yo. Ella asiente y borra la pizarra con la franela.

-No se disculpe, es normal, pero le prometo que todo se arreglará. David entenderá y la dejará quedarse conmigo. Aun tenemos muchos casos que resolver juntas. -comenta y sopla la franela sobre mi cara; yo toso con el polvo de la tiza primero y después me atacan los estornudos horriblemente.

-¡Que le pasa! ¡Poirot! ¡Que no ve que ayer casi me resfrío! -la regaño yo entre estornudos. Ella me da su pañuelo.

-Si lo sabía, pero quería comprobar otra cosa. ¿Sabe algo? Necesito tiempo para pensar. Volveremos a casa y me encerraré en mi habitación, así que le agradecería que no me interrumpa hasta mañana, y que se esté atenta a la hora que nos llame Japp. -indica ella.

-¿No cenará? -me extraño yo.

-No puedo, mucho que ordenar aquí. -añade como si nada señalando su cabeza. Yo no le comento más y mientras calmo mis estornudos llegamos a la casa. Rei sube a su habitación y tal como dijo se encierra allí mientras yo entretengo el resto de la noche en ordenar mis notas tratando de ver si logro entender los actos raros de Poirot con lo que tenía escrito en mi libreta, pero no lo logro. Durante la cena, que tomo sola en el comedor, George me deja un papel firmado por mi hermano en donde acepta la invitación de Reindert para comer en casa al día siguiente. Yo me quedó petrificada. ¿Por qué Poirot no me dijo nada? ¿Qué pretendía invitando a David? Termino de cenar y luego subo a mi habitación en la que paso una noche más de insomnio.

**Día siguiente por la mañana. **

-Poirot… hora de irnos. Japp nos espera afuera. -digo yo llamando y entrando a su habitación, donde veo, para mi sorpresa, a mi amiga sentada en la mesa haciendo una muy grande torre de naipes. Jamás pensé que los usara para eso.

-¡_Trés Bien!_… vámonos. Ya está lista la construcción de ideas con buen soporte. Hora de actuar. -comenta Poirot y tomando su bolso sale conmigo.

-¿Por qué invitó a comer a mi hermano? -digo yo ansiosa al salir.

-Porque regresa a su casa el jueves, _Mon Amie_, me pareció buena idea para despedirlo y para intentar convencerlo de que no la delate con su familia. -me responde y yo no digo más, pero dudo que incluso Poirot convenza a David.

A las diez de la mañana, Rei y yo junto con Japp y dos oficiales estamos tocando afuera de una casa de madera en el barrio de marineros de South Hampton, la casa del velador de la bodega. Luego de llamar varias veces sin recibir respuesta, por orden de Japp los policías abren y entramos en la habitación de un solo cuarto, con fuerte olor a humedad y a orines de gato, un camastro, una mesa desvencijada, una pequeña cocina y un gato gris que protege un esqueleto de pescado y nos mira extrañado.

-¿Qué espera encontrar aquí, Miss Poirot? -le pregunta Japp a mi amiga que mira todo atenta.

-Algo que nos señale el paradero del verdadero Malaquías Wright. -dice ella caminando al ropero y abriéndolo escudriña entre la ropa. El inspector y yo la miramos sin entender.

-Miss Poirot. Wright está limpio. Los otros veladores y el hombre de la draga confirmaron sus pasos, todos lo vieron a las cinco de la madrugada llegar, saludar, abrir la bodega y fumar un cigarrillo mientras esperaba la carga. -insiste el inspector mientras Poirot saca un pantalón del ropero y se lo mide a Japp por encima.

-Casi de su talla, _Monsieur Le inspecteur. _-dice ella. -¿No le extraña que el Wright que vimos en la estación fuera mucho más bajo que Usted y todos los pantalones de su ropero sean de un hombre alto? -inquiere Rei.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar? -duda Japp mientras Rei escudriña los papeles sucios de polvo encima de la mesa.

-¿Cuál es el testimonio sobre el que se sostiene la extrañeza del caso? -pregunta Poirot y nos mira. -La aparición, casi por arte de magia, de una alfombra más en el cargamento, la del cadáver, una alfombra que no estaba en la carreta ni en la bodega. ¿Quién asegura que la bodega estaba vacía? El velador de la misma…

-Le recuerdo que los tres cargadores corroboraron eso, Poirot. Cuando comenzaron a bajarlas no había nada en la bodega. Es un galerón cuadrado donde no es fácil ocultar un bulto como el del cadáver. -insisto yo.

-Porque en efecto, la alfombra con el cadáver no estaba dentro, Hastings. ¿Recuerda cuando me oculté y la asusté? La puerta corrediza es demasiado grande y al estar abierta y corrida, bien cabe dentro una persona. Wright debió conducir el cadáver con la alfombra al puerto mucho antes de las cinco de la madrugada, quizá entre tres y media y cuatro, cuando aun no llegaban los empleados y lo dejó allí cerca. Tenía llaves y a esa hora no llegaba nadie. Luego volvió y a las cinco, hora que se abren las bodegas, llegó, saludó a todos, entró y abrió la bodega colocando la alfombra con el cuerpo entre la puerta corrediza abierta y la pared. A las cinco y media llega el cargamento y los cargadores comienzan a bajar las alfombras; en efecto no ven nada en la bodega, y luego de un momento, cuando los tres están dentro, Wright saca el cadáver de la alfombra y lo rueda hasta el borde de la carreta, luego desata los amarres y hace que rueden algunas, llamando a grandes voces a los Roswell y a su cuñado, quienes acuden y meten todas las alfombras, incluida la del cadáver confundida con las otras y es cuando lo descubren y llaman a la policía. -explica Poirot y sopla en uno de los papeles que parece una carta.

-Miss Poirot. Todo eso parece lógico, menos porque Malaquías Wright es un hombre viejo, jorobado y reumático, no lo creo capaz de cargar un cadáver, rodarlo, alejarse, todo eso que implica lo que Usted cree. -insiste Japp.

-En efecto,_ Monsieur Le inspecteur_. Pero da la casualidad de que todo lo que narré no lo hizo el verdadero Malaquías Wright sino el falso Malaquías Wright, o si prefiere, _Monsieur_ Frederick T. Small. -espeta Rei con toda naturalidad.

-¿Small? ¿Quiere decir con eso que el hombre que declaró en la comandancia de policía no era el velador sino el arrendatario?-cuestiono yo aun con la cabeza hecha pájaros. Poirot asiente.

-¿Recuerdan lo que dijo la esposa de Small? Que su marido no tiene secretario y hace los contratos de arrendamiento de las bodegas él mismo. -nos pregunta Reindert a Japp y a mí. Ambos asentimos. -Small hizo el contrato de David Hastings, y supo que el cargamento del lunes en sus bodegas serían alfombras persas. Volvió a su casa y el domingo por la noche, él y su mujer esperaron en su casa la visita de nuestro misterioso personaje degollado. Hubo una disputa, y el hombre terminó siendo asesinado. Small y su mujer no saben cómo ocultar el hecho, se asustan, piensan soluciones, y entonces Small ve la solución. Envolverlo en la alfombra de su casa y hacerlo pasar por una más en el cargamento que llegaría a su bodega…

-¿Por qué no solo quemarlo o tirarlo al río?-pregunta Japp dudoso y con razón.

-Por una sola razón, _Monsieur Le inspecteur. _Porque los Small estaban seguros de que el hombre asesinado llevaba encima algo muy valioso para ellos, algo que buscaron desesperadamente entre su ropa, bolsillos, forro del saco, calcetines y hasta en la suela de sus zapatos y no lograron encontrar. Si quemaban en cuerpo o lo arrojaban al Támesis, eso tan valioso se perdería, y querían asegurarse de que no fuera así, por eso lo dejaron en un sitio de su propiedad donde pudieran estar medianamente informados por si la policía encontrara lo que ellos no lograron encontrar, ya después verían la forma de hacerse con ello. -indica Poirot con toda calma. -para evitar sospechas por el mal estado de la ropa del cadáver, lo rociaron de whisky, así pensaría la policía, que en efecto, se trataba de un ebrio sin importancia de alguna de las cantinas del puerto que murió en alguna riña. -declara Rei y sale de la casucha del velador caminando afuera rumbo al carro de la policía. Ella pide al cochero ir a casa de los Small en Holbury. El inspector y yo subimos tras ella. En el camino, Poirot sigue hablando.

-Small jamás estuvo de viaje. Cuando fuimos a su casa, en el perchero tras la puerta, estaba un abrigo gris de pequeña talla, y un sombrero, ambas cosas que un hombre lleva a un viaje largo, señal de que el hombre seguramente estaba en su casa cuando llegamos. Además en la sala, el tono de la madera era de diferente color en una extensión cuadrada en donde bien pudo estar la alfombra y había perforaciones en las esquinas de los clavos y grapas que la sostenían. Si eso no es bastante, _Madame_ Small tiene fotografías en su librero con su marido, quién por cierto es casi 7 y media pulgadas más alta que él. La alfombra en que estaba el cadáver no era una alfombra persa, sino de menor clase. -insiste Poirot. Yo me quedo callada relacionando las palabras de Poirot con las cosas raras que la vi hacer en casa de los Small, como mirarse en el espejo cuando seguramente estuvo viendo el perchero o caminar en cuadrado.

-No entiendo como Small se hizo pasar por el velador aún. -insisto yo.

-Muy simple, Hastings. _Monsieur_ Small vino a ver a su empleado a esta casa el domingo por la noche, y amablemente le ofreció unas vacaciones y una gratificación por su trabajo, pagándole un pasaje a donde quisiera irse por unas semanas, que presumo es a Chippenham, donde el verdadero Malaquías Wright tiene un hermano, Jeremías Wright, que es pastor en la iglesia, según esta carta-nos muestra Poirot la carta de la mesa con caligrafía apretujada y firmada por esa persona-Wright se va y entonces Small idea todo lo que les conté. Se viste con una de las gabardinas de su velador, se encanece el cabello con polvo de tiza y entonces lleva la alfombra en su carro a la bodega. Luego sale y entra a la misma hora que lo haría Wright, caminando como reumático. Saluda al hombre de la draga que seguramente desde esa altura no lo vio muy bien, menos por la oscuridad, por eso declaró que vio a Wright, y el resto ya lo saben. -sigue ella.

-¿Tiza? -inquiero yo.

-Tiza, _Mon Amie_. Y me di cuenta justo por sus estornudos. Creo que es alérgica al polvo de tiza y no se había dado cuenta. -me sonríe Poirot y es hasta ese momento que comprendo lo que hizo con la pizarra. -Si _Monsieur Le inspecteur _quiere, puede enviar a alguien a Chippenham y allí encontrará al verdadero Wright disfrutando de sus vacaciones. -pide ella, Japp asiente.

-¿Y en cuanto a Small? -duda Japp. -apenas iba a averiguar si era cierto que estaba en Crawley. -le pregunta el policía a mi amiga.

-Hágalo. Mande a sus hombres que seguramente lo encontrarán allí, porque en este momento debe estar de camino para dar la sensación de que la mentira es cierta. -insiste Rei. -pero no se preocupe porque iremos ahora mismo a la casa de los Small para que esto se aclare. En cuanto a su cadáver, puede comenzar buscando a un irlandés con las señas del muerto que haya llegado en un viaje de Dublín a Southport el viernes o el sábado. Le ayudará saber que a quien busca era empleado del servicio postal irlandés. Solo mire los registros de viajeros, los apellidos irlandeses son fáciles de detectar. O´algo o McAlgo. -sigue Poirot; el carro se detiene afuera de la casa de los Small y Rei baja ayudada por Japp. Yo bajo después y me sorprendo de ver aun hombre alto, delgado, vestido elegantísimamente de negro, con guantes blancos y un sombrero alto, monóculo y bigote enroscado que al ver a Poirot sonríe y abre los brazos.

-¡_Mon cher cousin_! -dice el joven personaje abrazando a Poirot.

-¡Arnold! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí! No pensé que acudieras tan de prisa. -insiste ella.

-Recibí tu telegrama. Mahé me lo leyó. Estaba en París, sabes que estoy con las actividades de mi fundación demasiado ocupado, pero ante la posibilidad de que sea el auténtico "_Sailer Magenta_" no podía negarme, así que tomé el tren de las seis de la mañana y aquí me tienes. -habla el personaje.

-Valdrá la pena, _Mon cher Arnold_. Si me sigues ahora mismo vas a conocer la identidad de tu acérrimo rival, y quizá a deshacerte de él para siempre. -sugiere Poirot y el aristocrático individuo la besa en ambas mejillas.

-¡_O ma belle Clemence_! ¿Es posible que hayas encontrado tú a ese aberrante Mr. Atlanticus? -inquiere el primo de Poirot, ella asiente y lo toma del brazo.

-Inspector Japp, le presento a mi primo, el conde Arnold Philippe de la Renotiere von Ferrari, alguien importante para que atrape a su asesino, ¿Tiene inconveniente en que venga con nosotros? -dice ella.

-Ninguna, Miss Poirot. -asiente Japp igual de impactado que yo por la presentación del hombre. El inspector llama a la puerta e igual que ayer atiende Mrs. Small.

-Inspector. Señoritas. ¿En qué puedo servirles? -nos invita la gruesa mujer a pasar.

-Miss Poirot quiere comentarle algunas cosas sobre su esposo, Mrs Small. -cede Japp y mi amiga le sonríe a la mujer mientras nos sentamos. Ella mira a Poirot con la misma sonrisa.

-Como no tenemos mucho tiempo, _Madame_ Small, iremos al grano. Si nos dice la identidad del hombre asesinado en su casa el domingo en al noche, al cual envolvieron Usted y su esposo en la alfombra que antes estaba aquí. -añade y golpea con su tacón el suelo de madera. -puedo decirle dónde está el "Sailer Magenta". -indica Reindert. En un instante veo el rostro benévolo y amable de Mrs. Small palidecer de miedo, luego furia y finalmente asombro.

-No tengo… la menor idea de lo que está… hablando… -responde entrecortadamente.

-¡Qué pena!... entonces tendré que hacer algo que no me habría gustado hacer, será una gran pérdida para el mundo de la filatelia. -insiste Poirot y saca de su bolso de mano la vieja estampa de San Patricio del bolsillo del muerto, con sus uñas desprende una de las dobladas orillas y luego de separar el cartoncillo, saca en sus manos un pequeñísimo papel de color rosa, con unas inscripciones en color negro y morado. -Arnold, préstame tus fósforos. -pide Rei a su supuesto primo, que le alarga la cajetilla de la que extrae un fósforo y lo enciende acercándolo al pedazo de papel.

-¡No lo haga! ¡Por favor no lo haga! -estalla Mrs. Small sudando frío y se hinca en el suelo con los ojos llorosos. -¡Le diré lo que quiera saber sobre Niall R. McKinnon! ¡Le diré lo que sea pero no lo queme! -Poirot la mira con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Quién mató a McKinnon? ¿Usted o su marido? -la sigue amenazando.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Friederick solo me ayudó a ocultarlo! ¡McKinnon prometió traer con él el "Sailer Magenta" y al final subió el precio a una cantidad imposible! ¡Friederick discutió con él y yo estaba en la cocina! ¡El hombre lo amenazó con una navaja y yo salí de la cocina y le rebané el cuello con un cuchillo de cortar carne! -grita la mujer entre llanto. -¡Apague ese fósforo por amor de Dios, Señorita! -sujeta a Poirot de la falda llorando y mi amiga, sonriente, sopla sobre el cerillo. Mrs. Helga Small sonríe feliz con los ojos clavados en el pequeño pedazo de papel rosa. Japp se levanta y se aleja a llamar a los otros oficiales afuera.

-Así que el misterioso Mrs. Atlanticus, quien me ganó varias de las estampillas postales más famosas y caras en varias subastas, incluido el "_3 skillings amarillo_" el año pasado en Estocolmo, era una mujer… jamás lo pensé. -comentó el hombre del bigote retorcido al lado de Rei.

-Así es, _Mon cher_, era una mujer. Madame. Helga Small, le presento a mi primo, el conde Arnold Philippe de la Renotiere von Ferrari. -dice ella y pone en la mano enguantada del hombre el pequeño timbre postal rosa. En ese momento los ojos de la hincada mujer de vuelven unos ojos furiosos de odio.

-¡Jamás será suyo! ¡Jamás! -se levantó la gigantesca señora y se lanzó sobre el cuello del primo de Poirot, pero justo en ese momento llegaron los oficiales y Japp y se la quitaron de encima sacándola de la casa entre gritos y berridos de desesperación. Solo al verla así me convencí de que sí era posible que aquella mujer hubiera matado al irlandés de la alfombra por aquel pedazo de papel. Rei ayuda a su supuesto primo a levantarse y éste tose por el repentino ataque.

-¿Estás bien, Arnold? -inquiere ella.

-_Oui… Oui Clemence_. De verdad fue terrible, pero tengo que agradecerte por el telegrama. Tenía casi ocho años en busca del "Sailer Magenta". -mira con su monóculo el hombre el pedazo de papel. -Hermoso… uno de los sellos postales más caros del mundo. Expedido por el gobierno de la Guyana Británica en 1855. Solo había dos de estos, uno fue el "Sailer Aguamarina" y otro el "Sailer Magenta" con la efigie del velero de la Guyana y la leyenda "_Damus Petimus Que Vicissim_". -indica el hombre encantado.

-¿Ese pedazo horrible de sello rosa vale lo bastante como para provocar un asesinato? -dudo yo.

-_Oui, Mademoiselle_. Este pedazo horrible de sello rosa, como usted le llama, vale quizá 2.7 millones de libras. -me responde el hombre dejándome boquiabierta y guardando el sello en una cajita dorada.

-Bueno, Arnold, entonces en lo que quedamos. Espero estés conforme. -lo despide Reindert saliendo con él a la calle.

-Lo estoy, _Mon Cher cousin_. Sabes que cumpliré mi palabra, así como tú la tuya. -acaba el hombre y besa la mano de Rei. -saludos a tu abuela, y suerte con tu trabajo, que vas bastante bien.

-Igual tu, Arnold. Saludos a tía María. Dile que alguna vez que pase por Viena la visito en Lucedio.

-Le encantará recibirte, Clemence. Nos vemos entonces y no dudes que haré lo que acordamos. Miss Hastings. -se despide de mi el supuesto primo besando mi mano y se aleja. Poirot y yo subimos al carro de policía que nos lleva de regreso a casa.

-Así que por eso coqueteó con el tipo de correos. Para ver la lengua de un trabajador postal y saber si tenía las características de la del cadáver. Manchadas de amarillo la lengua y el dedo por el pegamento de los sellos. -inicio yo. Poirot sonríe. -lo hizo de nuevo. Resolvió todo. -suspiro yo.

-No todo aún. Me falta lo de mantener a mi lado a mi amiga y compañera de casos. -me responde y yo sonrío.

-Gracias por sus deseos pero no lo creo posible. David es un Hastings, y si ya lo decidió no hay nada qué hacer. -respondo y suspirando. -Por cierto… ¿Ese conde Arnold Von Algo es su primo de verdad?

-_Oui, Mon Amie_. Su Padre y mi madre eran primos hermanos. -insiste Rei. Yo no comento más ni ella tampoco y me habla del menú que le pidió a George para la comida con mi hermano pero yo me quedo pensando en que si Reindert es prima de un conde austriaco, entonces seguramente ella debe ser también de la nobleza. Además la llamó "Clemence"… Definitivo hay muchas cosas de Poirot que no conozco y es una pena que nunca sepa.

Cuando llegamos a casa me encierro en mi habitación, tratando de calmarme y prepararme para todo lo que sé que se viene ahora que David regrese a casa. Seguro papá y mi hermano Sean vienen aquí y me llevan por la fuerza. Mi vida en Londres no era la mejor, cierto, pero era mía y no quería irme de aquí. Así pensando me quedé dormida, producto seguro de mis malas noches pasadas, hasta que George me llamó para bajar a comer. Bajé y escuché en la sala la risa de mi hermano. Hacía mucho que no oía a David reír, así que me asomé y lo vi sentado en la alfombra al lado de Reindert viendo a Emily batallar por abrir la caja de cartón de una muñeca. Por un momento me quedo mirándolos a los tres y no puedo evitar pensar en Laurah, en cómo era esa familia cuando mi cuñada estaba viva.

-¡Mina! Bajaste. -me dice mi hermano y besa mi mejilla. -Rei le regaló a Emily una muñeca hermosa. -me toma él del brazo.

-Eso veo. -respondo yo.

-Ven conmigo. Tengo que hablarte de algo. -me dice mi hermano y caminamos juntos al despacho de Poirot. Yo entro con él figurándome ya lo que me dirá. Quizá quiere que regrese con él y Emily el jueves. -Mina… perdóname por ser tan intransigente y por no darme cuenta de los muchos logros que has tenido desde que te fuiste de casa. He pensado mejor las cosas y entendí que es cierto, que eres mayor de edad, que tienes derecho a hacer tu vida y que nosotros en casa siempre te hemos sofocado. -yo lo miro con la más completa extrañeza en mi cara.

-¿Hablas en serio? -dudo y él me abraza y besa mi frente.

-Hablo muy en serio, pequeña. Haremos un trato. Yo no le diré nada a la familia si tú me prometes informarme siempre qué haces, y también que sea lo que sea que necesites, me tendrás confianza y me dirás para ayudarte. -pide David. Yo, conmovida y con los ojos llorosos asiento.

-Gracias hermano… mil gracias. -le digo feliz y lo abrazo. -¿Puedo saber por qué cambiaste de idea?

-Por varias razones. ¿Sabes quienes fueron a verme al hotel? Primero un conde, un hombre muy importante y aristocrático que me invitó una copa en el bar y me contó la ayuda incalculable que le hiciste al encontrar para él una valiosa estampilla postal, dijo que el mundo de la filatelia te debe muchísimo. Después, el inspector Japp, quien me dijo que ya puedo abandonar Londres sin problema porque tú ayudaste a la captura del asesino del hombre de la bodega. -dice David dejándome aún más asombrada. -Todo eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no eres mi pequeña, sino Miss Whillermina Hastings, asesora de Scotland Yard. -termina él.

-¿Y qué pasará con Emily? -dudo yo preocupada.

-Rei y yo hablamos con ella. Es una niña inteligente y prometió no decir nada en casa. Confiemos en ella. -termina mi hermano y ambos salimos del despacho. Rei tiene abrazada a la niña y ambas caminan al comedor donde las alcanzamos y el resto de la comida no se habla más del asunto. Reindert invita a mi hermano y a Emily a un día de campo al día siguiente, como despedida antes de irse y ellos aceptan felices. Cuando George nos lleva el postre a la sala, David va con Emily a que se lave sus manos y las dos nos quedamos solas.

-Poirot. -le digo yo y ella me mira. -gracias por lo que hizo para que David me permitiera quedarme.

-¡O vaya! ya lo conseguimos. ¿Lo ve? Le dije que no se preocupara. Aun tenemos muchos casos que resolver juntas, _Mon Amie. _-palmea ella mi hombro.

-Lo sé pero de verdad le agradezco por hacer que Japp y su primo le dijeran eso a David, aunque no sea del todo verdad.

-No se preocupe. La verdad es cuestión de enfoque, he de reconocer que su primera observación sobre las posibilidades de que alguien hubiera puesto la alfombra con el cuerpo en la carreta entre el puerto y la bodega fue lo que me hizo comenzar la torre de naipes, así que no fue del todo mentira…y además somos amigas. Detesto cuando la familia quiere coartar la independencia de las personas. De modo que se queda en Londres.

-Me quedo en Londres. -respondo yo. -y mientras no tenga trabajo me deberá seguir soportando como su asistente.

-_¡Trés Bien! _Entonces me ocuparé de que encuentre uno pronto. -bromea ella y ambas reímos. Es entonces cuando pienso que a pesar de todo lo que ella y yo podemos diferir, en el fondo tenemos mucho en común. Ya averiguaría yo más cosas de las que la misteriosa Reindert B. C. Poirot se guarda para sí… Un momento… ¡Clemence! ¡Clemence era por la "C"! ¿Algún día sabré cual otro nombre oculta tras la "B"? Yo creo que sí… definitivamente sí.

**NOTAS FINALES: Bueno un caso más de este fic, uno que salió casi párrafo por párrafo en mis ratos de aburrimiento de tareas de la maestría. Disculpas por la demora, pero bueno, ya saben que es historia de relax y que no la dejaré porque es un buen ejercicio para no dejar de escribir entre mis proyectos grandes (que ya vienen algunos nuevos pero a paso de tortuga).**

**Gracias especiales a Miss Marple por pasarme un artículo de internet donde se hablaba de un caso real de un muerto en una alfombra (si fue de verdad…XD) que me dio la idea de este caso, ya el resto es de mi cosecha, pero la famosa estampilla rosa sí existe, también el primo aristócrata de Rei que es el filatelista más famoso del mundo y también es cierto que por esas caras estampillas mucha gente a vivido, muerto o matado. Así son las aficiones. El que guste puede buscar en google y verá que esa parte es cierta. **

**También gracias a Miss Hastings, por las conversaciones sobre Mina y su familia a quien le debemos la aparición del guapo viudo David Hastings. ñ_ñ. (se que te debo algo más pero espera al que viene) **

**Me despido de momento agradeciendo a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic y prometiendo que no lo dejo para nada. En mis ratos libres (pocos) lo voy escribiendo. ¡Nos vemos en otro chap! **

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI. **


	5. EL KIMONO MALDITO

**PRIMEROS CASOS DE POIROT**

**El Kimono Maldito**

**Londres, Inglaterra, 9 de Agosto de 1876.**

Esa tarde volvía del trabajo algo fastidiada, sin saber que muy rápidamente mi aburrida semana iba a tomar giros inesperados y me iba a encontrar envuelta, junto con mi amiga Reindert Poirot, en uno de los casos más célebres de su carrera, el cual me propongo describir a continuación, por la forma tan simple como comenzó y por lo que resultó al final ganándole a mi compañera, fama más que internacional y agradecimiento de importantes personajes del gobierno inglés.

Había sido el final de mi primer semana de trabajo en la clínica del Dr. Manson, un médico que atendía en Smithfield, al norte de Londres y prácticamente tenía que cruzar toda la ciudad en el ómnibus que iba en dirección Norte-Sur y transbordar en otro hasta St. James, lo cual, para una enfermera que sale a las seis de la tarde de su trabajo, implicaba más de hora y media de recorrido apretujada en las bancas del transporte público entre obreros oliendo a sudor, señoras con canastas de fruta o bolsos de pan, niños malcriados que me pisaban o jóvenes que fumaban incluso dentro del carro. Luego del pisotón número seis, comencé a cuestionarme si el sueldo tan bajo que iba a percibir en mi trabajo con Manson valdría la pena a toda esta odisea o a lo que iba a gastar en transporte de ida y vuelta; lo único que me mantenía con la idea de volver al consultorio al día siguiente era no darle la razón a Poirot.

Quizá era demasiado orgullo de mi parte pero no dejaba de recordar, cómo mi amiga belga me había insistido toda la semana en que no necesitaba ese trabajo porque tenía todo en nuestro apartamento y además recibía mi pensión del cuerpo de enfermeras; incluso se atrevió a decirme que si quería ganar el pan con el sudor de mi frente, ella me pagaría por seguir siendo su asistente y acompañante en sus casos… ¡A veces Reindert Poirot no tiene tacto! Si justamente me había ido de casa para no depender de nadie.

Esa insinuación me molestó mucho, me negué a aceptar y le aseguré que iba a trabajar a costa de todo. Incluso no le hablé unos cuantos días. Ella siguió llevando sus casos sin interesarse realmente por alguno y haciendo sus salidas espectacularmente vestida por la tarde y noche pero yo me negué a acompañarla, así que cuando me respondió por correo el Dr. Manson solicitando mis servicios, no me negué y acepté sin dudar, lo cual no parecía muy buena idea ahora que me había dado cuenta de que el trabajo era demasiado pesado con un doctor tan anciano y tantos pacientes, además de la distancia y el mal salario, pero mi orgullo era tal que cuando Poirot o George preguntaban sobre mi día fingía una alegría y satisfacción que distaba mucho de sentir diciendo que no podía haberme pasado nada mejor que mi colocación de enfermera.

Dejé de mirar por la ventanilla del ómnibus las calles de Londres y observé en torno a los pasajeros. Un tipo con overol, gorra y barba, me miraba de un modo raro, uno que no me gustaba nada, así que desvié la mirada, pero casi al momento el tipo ese cambió de lugar y se levantó del asiento, deteniéndose del tubo al lado mío, tan cerca que pude oler el aroma a tabaco y yodo, quizá un marinero.

-¿Vas muy lejos, encanto? -dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa desdentada. Yo no me molesto en responderle y sigo mirando afuera… ¡Excelente Mina Hastings! ¡Nadie se fija en ti y cuando ocurre o es un delincuente, o un ladrón o un tipo como este! Me digo en la mente y sin responder al hombre, abrazo mi bolso y me levanto sujetándome del tubo para bajar en el centro de Picadilly hacia mi segundo ómnibus; el carro con caballos del transporte público se detiene y salgo de este entre la masa de gente que baja también al mismo sitio, hasta que siento una mano que me presiona el brazo con fuerza y miro al mismo tipo horrible de hace un momento.

-No me respondiste si ibas lejos, hermosa. -me dice este y yo lo miro aterrorizada.

-¡Querida! al fin llegas, te he estado esperando. -dice una voz masculina a mi lado y me giro para mirar al joven castaño de ojos verdes y traje gris, que me sonríe y se acerca besando mi mejilla. Ante este acto, el tipo me suelta. -Tardaste en llegar… ¿Algún problema con mi novia, caballero? -le pregunta el joven al tipo sin dientes, que lo mira y se quita el sombrero.

-Ninguno, caballero, solo ayudaba a la dama a bajar del ómnibus. Que tengan Ustedes buen día. -se despide el horrible impertinente y se aleja. Yo sigo en blanco cuando mi salvador me toma del brazo y camina conmigo por las apretujadas calles del centro de Londres.

-Sonría un poco y finja que me conoce, seguro sigue cerca para asegurarse que vengo con Usted. -me pide mi salvador y yo, que sigo anonadada, atino al fin a asentir con la cabeza.

-Gracias… -le digo yo.

-No las de. La verdad venía mirándola desde que subió en Smithfield Park, y me di cuenta de que ese tipo también y no se veía con muy buenas intenciones, solo pensé en ayudarla un poco. Hoy en día es difícil para una chica joven andar en ómnibus sin compañía. -indica el joven castaño. Yo solo le sonrío. -¿Cuál tomará? La escolto si me lo permite.

-El 23 a St. James… ¿Le agrada ayudar damiselas en peligro? -le pregunto yo.

-Bastante. Tengo alma de caballero.

-¿Lancelot? -le pregunto mientras cruzamos la calle, pues es el único nombre de caballero que recuerdo.

-No. Me cae mal aunque acepto que es el más famoso. Digamos mejor Gawain. ¿Le parece? Me es más simpático. -comenta con buen humor mi salvador mientras llegamos a la estación del siguiente transporte que ya se acerca.

-Entonces, Sir Gawain, muy agradecida por sus servicios. -le respondo yo y estrecho su mano, él también lo hace.

-Vaya con cuidado y aléjese de tipos horribles. Quizá nos veamos algún otro día, este suele ser mi rumbo de trabajo. -me dice el joven en tono agradable y amistoso, a lo que yo asiento.

-También el mío. -él se despide con la mano y cruza la calle de regreso, mientras tomo el siguiente ómnibus junto con las personas de la parada. Para cuando consigo asiento en este y miro por la ventana, mi amigo ya no está. ¡Vaya! al fin conocía a un chico que parecía buena persona, no un malviviente como de los que, según Poirot, siempre me enamoro. Sir Gawain… creo que es graciosa la casualidad y de mi parte lo mejor que me ha pasado luego de una horrible semana.

Ya cerca de las ocho de la noche voy llegando al apartamento que comparto con mi amiga belga en St. James, pero antes de que encuentre la llave en mi bolso para abrir, el anciano mayordomo abre la puerta, dejando salir a un hombre alto, canoso y de traje gris, que lleva del brazo a una mujer ya madura pero elegantemente vestida de seda azul.

-Que pasen buenas noches, Lord Pennyworth, Lady Pennyworth. -se inclina cortés George.

-Cualquier cosa que averigüe su ama, sea la hora que sea, dígale que puede ir a nuestra casa. -insiste el caballero, la dama solo mira todo evidentemente aterrorizada. El miedo en sus ojos y su expresión de espanto son palpables y me doy perfecta cuenta.

-Yo se lo diré, Lord Pennyworth, descuide. -se despide George. El caballero me dedica una leve inclinación y cruza la calle hacia un carruaje elegante que yo no había visto antes y los esperan en la acera de enfrente, hablando en voz alta y reprendiendo a la asustada mujer. -Miss Hastings, bienvenida. -me saluda el mayordomo recogiendo mi abrigo y sombrero.

-Buenas noches George… ¿Y su ama?

-Mi señorita está en su despacho ahora, de hecho me pidió que en cuanto llegara fuera a verla. -me invita el mayordomo.

-Iré enseguida, George, gracias. -respondo yo de buen humor y entro abriendo la puerta del despacho de mi amiga, para encontrarla de pie, dando vueltas alrededor de un maniquí de madera de los que usan las modistas, que tenía encima un extraño traje de seda semejante a los kimonos japoneses. -Buenas noches Poirot… ¿Qué hace? -le pregunto yo.

-A, _Mon Amie_, que bueno que llega, justo acababa de pedirle a George que la condujera aquí en cuanto atravesara la puerta. Venga, venga. -me llama a su lado y me señala la prenda. -¿Qué le parece? -me pregunta y yo rolo los ojos, al parecer mi amiga seguía siendo una incorregible pretenciosa y se quería comprar ese kimono.

-Muy bello… de seda… -digo yo tocando la tela tornasol. -aplicaciones y bordados exquisitos. ¿Qué representa? -digo yo al ver los grabados en oro y aplicaciones en pequeñas piedras verdes y moradas del kimono, en que se ven ciudades, caminos y muchos dragones.

-Aun no lo sé… _Ma Chérie_, ¿Me haría el favor de ponérselo encima y dar unas vueltas? Me gustaría verlo puesto. -pide ella.

-No debería, pero ya que estoy de buen humor, lo haré. -le digo yo y dejo mi bolso en la mesa para tomar la prenda y ponérmela sobre la ropa. Ella sonríe y se sirve en una copa un poco de licor de grosella, últimamente con el calor que hacía en la ciudad, la _crème de cassis_ era su nueva adicción.

-Se ve hoy de mejor humor que el resto de la semana, _Mon Amie. _-me comenta Reindert cuando yo me pongo encima el kimono.

-Fue un buen día. -resumo yo con una sonrisa. -Poirot… ¿Le interesan las leyendas Artúricas? -le pregunto mientras ato la cinta del kimono.

-_Oui Ma Chérie_, me son de singular interés. ¿Adivina mi caballero favorito? -inquiere ella dejando su copa y ayudándome a atar el cinto del kimono con mucha habilidad. Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Desconozco el tema, por eso pregunto.

-¡Lancelot! ¡_Mon Dieu_! ¡_Quelle homme_! -dice ella. -le juro que si encuentro uno como él me caso de nuevo. -dice al fin y yo me le quedo mirando… ¿Dijo DE NUEVO?

-¿Y qué sabe sobre Gawain? -lanzo yo para no hacerle evidente que había notado el detalle; ella me hace girar y acaba de arreglar por detrás el moño del kimono dorado.

-Que era un aburrido, depresivo, con manía de sabelotodo y que el _Caballero Verde_ le dio la lección de su vida. -resume ella. Yo me decepciono un poco ante tal descripción. -listo, listo… muy bien ya tiene correcto, todo… ahora gire por favor. -me pide ella con una señal de su dedo a la que yo obedezco, girando bajo su atenta mirada. -¡_Eh bien!_ mirándolo puesto no parece estar maldito…

-Poirot… ¿Qué ha dicho? -dudo yo de haberla escuchado decir aquello.

-_Oui, Oui, Ma Chérie_. Parece que esta prenda tiene una leyenda detrás. Tres damas nobles japonesas que lo poseyeron cerca del 1600 murieron sin explicación, y ante la creencia de que era diabólico un sacerdote japonés ordenó quemarlo en 1657, pero cuando el kimono se echó al fuego un viento terrible avivó este y provocó un incendio que mató a cerca de 100,000 personas. -narra Poirot bebiendo de nuevo su licor de grosella. -o al menos eso dice el pergamino que lo acompaña. -cuando dice eso siento un terrible escalofrío recorrerme la piel y un reflejo me hace desatar con velocidad el cinto para quitármelo.

-¡Y por qué si sabía eso me hizo ponérmelo! -le reclamo yo a Reindert y sigo quitándome el kimono a toda velocidad. Una risa de Poirot es la respuesta, seguramente ahora debe estarse burlando de mi prisa por deshacerme de eso.

-¡_Mon Dieu_! De verdad que la creí mucho más inteligente, Mina. No pensé que creyera en ese tipo de supercherías. -comenta mi pelinegra compañera y yo, que al fin logro deshacer el cinto, me quito el kimono y lo lanzo al suelo como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa. Poirot ríe. -no haga eso, _Mon Amie_, maldito o no maldito sigue siendo una obra de arte. -se queja ella y lo levanta del suelo, sacudiéndolo y colocándolo de nuevo sobre el maniquí de madera.

-¡Es increíble que me haga ese tipo de cosas y aún se jacte de ser mi amiga, Poirot! -le reclamo yo con el corazón acelerado del susto y me siento en una de las sillas de su despacho, dándome aire con la mano. -¿No pensó que quizá puedo ser yo la siguiente víctima de esa maldición?

-Sí lo pensé, Hastings, pero necesitaba verlo puesto en alguien para notar algunas cosas, y claro que no iba a arriesgar al mundo a perder a Reindert B.C. Poirot haciéndola víctima de una maldición.

-¿Y prefiere arriesgarme a mí? -le reclamo molesta. Una sonrisa irónica es su respuesta. -¿Cómo fue que dio con esa… cosa…? -le pregunto tratando de recuperarme del susto y frotando mis brazos para despejar el escalofrío.

-La acaba de traer Lord Pennyworth. -Ella sirve otra copa de _crème de cassis_ y me la ofrece, pero esta vez no la rechazo y la tomo. Realmente me cae bastante bien para el susto que acabo de pasar. -Supongo que lo vio al llegar.

-Sí claro. Y su esposa ¡Que cara de espanto! -recuerdo yo.

-Así mismo, casi como Usted ahora, _Ma Chérie. _-insinúa Reindert divertida. Yo solo frunzo el ceño. -Lady Pennyworth parece que sí cree en la maldición del kimono.

-¿Cómo lo obtuvo Lord Pennyworth? -pregunto yo bebiendo otro sorbo de licor de grosella, el cual me cae bastante bien a los nervios.

-Parece que lo enviaron a su casa como regalo para su mujer cuando esta no estaba y había salido a la ópera, sin destinatario y sin más tarjeta que esta. -me muestra Rei una pequeña hoja de papel con una extraña imagen de una flor roja, que parece un crisantemo.

-¿Y Lord Pennyworth no sospechó nada raro? -digo yo.

-Él dice que no. Incluso le pareció muy divertida la folklórica leyenda la cual venía en un pergamino dentro de la caja del kimono, mire. -me muestra ella una hoja doblada como pergamino que yo desdoblo para leer la terrible leyenda que Rei me comentó hace unos momentos. -Lord Pennyworth dice que en cuanto Lady Pennyworth vio el kimono, palideció de espanto y entró en un ataque catatónico singular. Luego, cuando los criados la atendían, el pobre marido pensó qué hacer, su mujer había tenido un ataque de histeria solo de ver la prenda y él ni siquiera le había leído la leyenda. El resultado: Lady Caroline Pennyworth ha perdido el habla. Su marido decidió entonces buscar ayuda médica sin éxito. Mutismo Traumático, le llaman, y ante tal hecho, eligió venir a verme a mí, la mejor detective privada de todos los tiempos, para que investigue el misterio que rodea a esta singular prenda.

-¿Cree que la maldición actúe de ese modo? -le pregunto a Poirot quien rola los ojos.

-¡Hastings, _Mon Dieu!… _pensaré que es usted como toda esa masa de gente acéfala que se cree toda superchería que le digan sin pisca de sentido común.-me reprende mi amiga, molesta.

-Usted no la cree. -digo yo lo obvio.

-¡Claro que no! Tan no la creo que justo por eso acepté el caso de los Pennyworth. Me encantará este desafío a mi intelecto y demostrar al mundo que las maldiciones no existen. Los hombres somos dueños de escribir nuestros propio destino con aciertos y errores, no hay una "_fuerza superior_" de origen sobrenatural que lo determine. -comenta Rei con apasionamiento raro en ella.

-¿Y el Caso del Asalto al Banco Central? ¿Ya no lo va a resolver para ocuparse de esto?-le digo yo recordando el último caso que trabajaba con Japp.

-Eso ya es asunto resuelto, Mina. Muy sencilla la solución y muy evidente. Ya le envié mis conclusiones a Japp, así que ahora podemos emplear el fin de semana en resolver el misterio del kimono maldito… ¡Oh! Me olvidaba de que Usted ya no trabaja conmigo y ya no le interesan mis casos, ahora tiene un alto deber de que ocuparse con su profesión médica.

-¿Quiere dejar la ironía? Sí… acepto que últimamente hemos estado algo distanciadas por mi trabajo, pero siempre me interesaré en sus casos. ¿No fue ese el acuerdo? -digo yo dispuesta a olvidarme de mi pasado orgullo. Reindert sonríe.

-Sí, fue ese nuestro acuerdo, solo me pregunto si su verdadero interés es por el caso o por enterarse si la maldición es verdad. -insinúa ella y yo solo niego con la cabeza.

-Puede parecerle tonto pero sí me he asustado. Desde pequeña, en Loughborough, he visto a las personas del pueblo creer en maldiciones, y aunque en casa somos creyentes de Dios y no me han enseñado a temer a esas cosas, he visto bastante como para tener mis recelos. -indico yo a mi amiga.

-Bueno, otro día me contará sobre las maldiciones de su pueblo, por ahora vamos a dormir, _Mon Amie_, mañana temprano me acompaña con Japp y le preguntamos sobre los Pennyworth y sobre el kimono maldito. Y para que duerma tranquila le diré que de ningún modo se crea esa leyenda de este kimono porque todo es un truco sabiamente ideado para hacer caer a los incautos.

-¿Y por qué parece tan segura?

-_Ma Chérie_, de verdad, ¿Cree que esta tela luce como seda de hace 200 años? Mire bien, el hilo, la pedrería, el color y brillantez. Usted creció en una fábrica textil, algo debe identificar de calidad de las telas. -me dice mi amiga pelinegra, rodeando el kimono maldito. Yo me acerco y miro la manga que Reindert jala, pero confieso que no me atrevo aún a tocarlo.

-Sí, tiene razón, es una tela bastante nueva… yo diría que de no más de 50 años. -digo yo.

-Como ve, es imposible que sea el kimono de la leyenda, además hay otro detalle que no espero que Usted conozca porque tiene que ver con moda. -dijo Rei y caminó hacia es librero de su despacho, buscando un libro.

-No la comprendo… -digo yo. Ella saca un volumen de tapa verde oscura y busca entre sus páginas.

-Verá, _Mon Amie_, para algunos occidentales poco interesados en la moda, ver la ropa de los asiáticos es igual, pero para alguien que conoce y se interesa por la maravillosa, aunque poco valorada ciencia del estilo en el vestir, no es lo mismo un kimono japonés que un Oosode chino. -me muestra ella en el libro ilustrado los dos vestidos. -¿Cuál se parece a nuestra prenda maldita? -me pregunta ella y yo miro ambas, una es un kimono como los que he visto usar a las damas japonesas en otros libros y fotografías o en restaurantes y el que está en el lado opuesto del libro es igual al que tenemos delante.

-Este evidentemente. Las mangas y la hechura son diferentes. -indico yo con el dedo.

-Allí lo tiene, el que nos ocupa es un traje de gala chino llamado Oosode, no un kimono japonés, así que ya lo ve. Imposible que sea el mismo que dice la leyenda, Mina, así que puede Usted dormir tranquila. -me anima Poirot palmeando mi cabeza con su mano como su fuera yo una niña pequeña. -para que se alegre le mostraré algo divertido. -dice y apaga las velas que alumbraban su despacho. Al momento puedo ver que el kimono del maniquí brillan unas flores en un tono verdoso brillante en lo oscuro.

-¿Luminiscencia? -inquiero. Poirot asiente.

-Parece que los adornos de pedrería son de algún tipo de mineral luminiscente, me parece por los tonos que pueden ser cristales de fluoruro de calcio… ¿No le parece singular? -yo, asustada todavía, no le pongo mucha atención. -¡_Eh Bien_! vamos a cenar y después a dormir porque mañana temprano tenemos una visita que hacer a nuestro mutuo amigo, el inspector Japp.

Rei me jala ella del brazo y me comienza a contar la forma tan "simple y ordenada" como resolvió el caso del robo del banco, para descubrir que el ladrón había sido el mismo gerente de la sucursal, aunque confieso que no le estoy prestando tanta atención a esa narración cargada de elogios a sí misma y a su brillantez, porque me intriga mucho el caso del kimono maldito. ¿Qué habría detrás de esa prenda? ¿Por qué Lady Pennywoth se mostraba tan asustada como para perder el habla? Tenía que aceptar que volver de nuevo a trabajar con Poirot era por mucho más emocionante que horas y horas en el consultorio de Manson, pero de momento no se lo diría, solo haría notas en mi libreta azul de siempre para escribir este caso en cuanto concluyera, porque algo me decía que sería de los más increíbles que hubiera resuelto con mi amiga.

**Estación de policía de Lamberth, día siguiente por la mañana.**

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, estábamos Poirot y yo dentro de la oficina del Inspector Jefe James Harold Japp de Scotland Yard, esperando que este nos trajera el expediente que Poirot le solicitó. Mi amiga, vestida como era su costumbre, con un despampanante vestido azul cielo con rosa, más propio para un té de sociedad que para una estación de policía, se entretenía ordenando unas carpetas que tenía el inspector sobre su escritorio y que lastimaban su sentido de la simetría, acomodándolas por colores y orden alfabético, pero yo, mientras tanto, daba vueltas en la pequeña oficina, pensativa.

-Reindert… ¿No le da algo de miedo darse cuenta que ese kimono maldito sí tiene una historia policiaca detrás? Pensé que Japp le diría que no había registros anteriores de muerte por causa de esa prenda, pero para nuestra sorpresa dijo que sí. -inquiero yo.

-Es natural, _Mon Amie_, yo ya esperaba que hubiera historia detrás de esto. No tan fácilmente se conjugan las circunstancias para que alguien como Lady Pennyworth reciba en su casa semejante cosa. -indica ella sin prestarme mucha atención, ahora ordenando los lápices de Japp de grande a pequeño en su lapicero.

-Miss Poirot, Miss Hastings, disculpen, ambas, la demora. Nuestro archivista de casos no resueltos es algo lento. -indica entrando el delgado y alto inspector, que se sienta en su silla frente al escritorio, alargando a mi amiga la carpeta de cuero marrón que toma enseguida.

-No se preocupe, _Monsieur Le Inspeteur, je comprends. _-indica mi amiga mientras hojea el expediente.

-Inspector Japp… ¿Entonces ya había habido más muertes por causa de ese kimono? -pregunto a mi pesar, asustada.

-Así es, Miss Hastings, aunque le confieso que yo no me enteré hasta la última defunción, la de Mrs. Terence Moore, en la que estuve encargado y así fue como supe de la singular leyenda de ese kimono y de las dos muertes anteriores que no me había tocado investigar a mí, pero permanecían como casos sin resolver en el archivo. -comenta Japp.

-Eso veo. Una esposa de un tabernero de Dover, la mujer de un comerciante de telas de Covent Garden y Madame Moore, cuyo marido tiene una fábrica de ladrillos. -no despega Poirot sus ojos violetas del expediente.

-Así es. Y en todos los casos presente el kimono maldito. Créame, Miss Poirot, que yo no soy particularmente afecto a prestar oídos a ese tipo de supercherías, en mi trabajo uno se enfrenta a la realidad de la maldad humana de golpe, pero en este caso particular, no hay explicación razonable para las muertes de esas señoras. No han sido asesinatos porque las tres han muerto de forma… digamos natural, no por veneno porque se analizó lo que ingirieron por la noche antes de morir, las tres con síntomas diferentes: aneurisma, paro respiratorio y paro cardiaco. Los maridos no tenían motivos para matarlas, las tres señoras respetables y queridas en su entorno, inofensivas, decentes… nada oscuro en sus pasados, lo único que las liga es el haber poseído ese kimono.

-¿Entonces Usted lo conoce? ¿Ha visto el kimono maldito?-inquiero yo interesada en la historia de Japp.

-Claro que lo vi, Miss Hastings, en casa de Mrs. Moore durante la indagación policiaca. Murió con este puesto y nos enteramos de la leyenda detrás de la prenda porque su marido nos la contó en la averiguación, parece que él si estaba convencido de que su mujer murió por eso.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no lo confiscó como evidencia policiaca y permitió que volviera a dañar a alguien más? -inquiero yo en tono casi acusatorio, que deja perplejos a Japp y a mi amiga belga.

-Mina, _Ma Chérie_, por favor, cálmese. _Monsieur Le Inspecteur_ no puede consignar el kimono porque simplemente no se considera a una prenda un arma homicida o causa de un asesinato por las leyendas que haya detrás. -me calma Rei palmeando mi espalda.

-Miss Poirot tiene razón, Miss Hastings, si yo llegaba a mencionar ese detalle en mi informe a mi superior, el Jefe Hardwicke me habría suspendido. -se disculpa Japp.

-¿Entonces qué hizo con la prenda? -inquiero yo.

-Dejarla con sus dueños, Miss Hastings. No se podía hacer algo más, seguíamos la investigación por otros caminos pero al final no lográbamos explicar las muertes. Nuestros médicos dictaminaban estas como "causas naturales" pero igualmente la presencia del kimono era sospechosa. Como no ha vuelto a haber una muerte más, se puede decir que esto quedó en el olvido…

-Hasta ahora. -habla al fin Poirot.

-Miss Poirot. ¿Cree verdaderamente que Lady Pennyworth esté en peligro? -le pregunta el inspector a mi amiga.

-Decididamente Japp, aunque aún me falta por hacer algunas indagaciones, espero y confío en llegar al fondo de este caso, en que seguramente no hay una maldición, sino una serie de eventos sabiamente encadenados por alguien. -comenta mi amiga provocando que ahora seamos Japp y yo quienes nos miramos, dudosos.

-¿Y si no lo logra, Miss Poirot? ¿Qué pasa si luego de sus indagaciones resulta que el kimono sí está embrujado y maldito? -pregunta el inspector.

-Pues… lo sentiría mucho por Lady Pennyworth y por nuestra pobre Hastings. -dice con una sonrisa burlona Poirot. _-¡Eh bien! Monsieur_ Japp, me retiro. Gracias por facilitarme el expediente.

-Al contrario, luego de la maravillosa resolución del caso del asalto al banco central, es lo menos que puedo hacer por Usted, además… si se ocupa de resolver un caso como este que está en la carpeta de no resueltos, será de gran ayuda. Todo lo que investigue y crea que necesite ayuda de la policía, no dude en comunicármelo. -indica el inspector.

-Le mantendré informado, _Monsieur le inspecteur, Merci. _-se despide Poirot y tanto ella como yo salimos de la oficina y del edificio de la policía hasta el carro de sitio que nos aguarda y al que Poirot da orden de llevarnos a Dover. Una vez en el carro a solas, yo miro a Reindert.

-¿En Dover fue la primera muerte? -inquiero yo.

-Así es, _Mon Amie_, vamos a ir a una taberna de marineros que a estas horas de la mañana no debe estar muy concurrida, a buscar al marido de la primera víctima del "kimono maldito", _Monsieur _Timothy Gibs, dueño del establecimiento "NEPTUNO" en el puerto de Dover. -dice mi amiga tomando una de las hojas del expediente. -Esta es la declaración del hombre, parece que su mujer y él fueron a dormir la madrugada del 6 de Abril de 1875 luego de cerrar el establecimiento cerca de las cuatro; él fue al baño, su mujer se cambió, se recostaron y por la mañana amaneció muerta.

-¿Me permite ver el parte médico? -inquiero yo y mi amiga pelinegra me alarga la hoja, la cual leo con cuidado. -Paro respiratorio… pero parece que Mrs. Amelia Gibs era una mujer sana, de 53 años, madre de tres hijos y que jamás tuvo en su vida indicios de enfermedad respiratoria… muy raro… -digo yo devolviéndole la hoja a Poirot.

-Tampoco encontraron veneno examinando la cena de la noche anterior de Madame Gibs y no tomó nada más que agua natural, también libre de toda sustancia tóxica, por lo que se archivó el caso como muerte natural. -indica Rei.

-¿Hacen mención al kimono? -pregunto yo.

-En el informe del Inspector Lane, quien parece estaba a cargo y vio la escena del crimen, indica que la víctima estaba vestida con una bata de seda de tipo oriental color dorado, eso es todo. -me responde ella.

-¿Y cómo está tan segura que es el kimono que nos ocupa? -dudo yo.

-Porque en la declaración de _Monsieur_ Gibs, él mismo le echa la culpa de la muerte de su mujer a la maldición_, Mon Amie_, mire por Usted misma. -me señala ella en otra de las hojas, la línea que tomó con máquina el secretario de policía, donde en efecto, Timothy Gibs decía algo sobre una maldición china. -igual saldremos de dudas enseguida, por algo lo he traído. -dice mi amiga señalando un envoltorio de papel a mi lado. Yo pongo una cara de espanto tal que ella acaba por reía a carcajadas, mientras me retiro al otro lado del asiento del carruaje. -¡_Mon Dieu,_ Hastings! no sea tan cobarde, ya le dije que no existe tal maldición. Le garantizo que cuando terminemos con este caso a usted misma le dará risa recordar su infundado miedo. -dice Reindert mientras se dedica a ajustar sus guantes blancos dedo por dedo, y yo no respondo más, meditando el resto del trayecto las extrañas circunstancias de estas muertes y pensando si ese kimono tendrá algo que ver o en verdad era solo una superchería.

**Taberna "NEPTUNO" Puerto de Dover.**

Estábamos Poirot y yo de pie frente a la barra de aquella cantina de mala muerte, que a esas horas de la mañana, lucía por completo vacía. Frente a nosotras, un hombre como de 60 años, obeso, calvo y con una enorme nariz rojiza, nos miraba desconfiado mientras limpiaba con un trapo los tarros de vidrio. Cerca de nosotras, una mujer delgada de cerca de 40, avejentada prematuramente con canas y arrugas, restregaba con un cepillo el mugriento suelo del lugar que apestaba a cerveza barata y a muchas otras cosas que es mejor no describir.

-¿Y por qué una "_Lady_" como Usted quiere saber de la muerte de Amelia? -dijo el hombre con voz cavernosa, mirando desconfiado a Poirot que se entretenía en limpiar con su propio pañuelo, el asiento del banco en que iba a sentarse. Yo permanecí de pie.

-Porque ha llegado a mí poder un kimono muy especial que mi marido me compró como regalo de cumpleaños y me preguntaba… -dice Poirot limpiando ahora la barra de la cantina con su pañuelo para poder recargar su codo. -…si puedo usarlo con confianza o si será verdad una leyenda sobre una maldición que carga esta prenda que me han contado. Como comprenderá, _Monsieur _Gibs, me preocupa un poco mi integridad… ¿Cree que sería justo que una dama joven, hermosa, inteligente y perfecta como yo muriera por esa maldición? -pregunta al cantinero Poirot, en un tono tan lastimero, que si yo no la conociera diría que es real.

-No no… definitivamente no, Miss… -conmovido el cantinero. -¡De nuevo Poirot embobando hasta a estos tipos de dudoso origen!

_-Merci_, ya sabía yo que era Usted un buen hombre. Me ayudaría mucho que viera la prenda y me dijera si es la misma que usaba Madame Gibs, que Dios tenga en su santa gloria, el día de su muerte. -pidió mi amiga belga, santiguándose como toda buena cristiana. El tabernero asiente y ella desdobla el papel que cubría el kimono. La cara de Timothy Gibs al ver aquella prenda, fue muy semejante a la que vi en Lady Pennyworth ayer, espanto puro. Incluso dejó caer al suelo el tarro que limpiaba, el cual se rompió mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

-Eso… ¡Eso es el vestido del diablo! -dijo señalando, tembloroso, el kimono doblado encima de la barra. Poirot sonrió irónica y lo cubrió de nuevo con el papel.

-¿Le molestaría contarme como llegó esto a sus manos, _Monsieur_ Gibs? -inquiere Reindert mientras la mujer canosa que limpiaba el suelo, corre por una escoba y barre los vidrios del suelo en sumiso silencio.

-Un malnacido cliente chino que llegó a la taberna, pidió whisky como si fuera millonario y al momento de la cuenta salió con la estupidez de que no tenía para pagar… ¡El diablo cargue con todos los asiáticos! -maldijo el obeso cantinero, con ira.

-¿Entonces pagó con el kimono? -inquiere mi amiga.

-Así fue, Madame… ofreció el condenado vestido del diablo a cambio de su consumo, claro que lo mandé mucho a freír espárragos, pero Amelia ¡Malditas mujeres con sus remilgos! ¡Voto al rabo de satán!... Amelia se embobó con esa cosa, el chino se la puso sobre los hombros y aceptó como una idiota. Además de todo, le ofreció más whisky y como ella era el ama y señora de las bodegas, además de que no quería yo soportar sus gritos después, la dejé quedarse con la cosa esa… -indica el cantinero.

-¿Y cuándo supo que estaba maldito? -inquiero yo, interesada a pesar de que Poirot rola los ojos.

-El chino ebrio me lo dijo, me contó un cuento extraño sobre mujeres chinas muertas y un pueblo en llamas pero no le hice caso… ¿Quién le cree a un chino y además a un chino ebrio? -dice Mr. Gibs, como si esa fuera una verdad universal indiscutible.

-_Oui, oui Monsieur_, nada más cierto… ¿Cómo murió Madame Gibs? -sigue Poirot.

-Del modo más raro. Habían pasado tres días desde que ese chino le dio esa bata, la cual se ponía para dormir; solo nos acostamos como siempre y por la mañana ella no se levantó. A las nueve nos levantamos a asear esta pocilga así que la moví, pensando que estaba dormida, luego me extrañé y la revisé. Muerta. -narra el cantinero.

-¿No notó nada raro en ella? Heridas, golpes, expresión de miedo no se… -inquiere Poirot.

-Nada, Madame… solo muerta tal como durmió. Entonces fue que recordé las palabras del chino ebrio y llamé a la policía, pero esos ineptos se empeñaron en culparme a mí y se negaron a creer que había sido por esa cosa. -señala con desprecio el tabernero el envoltorio. -lo demás ya lo ve… dijeron que era "_muerte natural_" pero lo dudo.

-Mr. Gibs… ¿Qué hizo con el kimono luego de la muerte de su esposa? -inquiero yo tomando nota en mi libreta.

-Lo vendí junto con su ropa. Amelia era muy robusta y a Felicity, mi nueva mujer, no le queda su ropa, así que la vendí en un bazar. -señala el tabernero a la pobre mujer canosa que barría. -Una mujer china de las muchas que andan por el puerto pagó bien y se lo llevó… ¡Qué pena por Amelia! Yo salí perdiendo, de verdad, ahora aquí me tiene a más de un año de su muerte, sin haber encontrado en mi nueva mujer la habilidad de Amelia para atender a la clientela. -señala el tipo con desprecio a la mujer canosa, que baja los ojos. -ella se encargaba de surtir las bodegas, de tratar con esos ladrones de los comerciantes de vinos del muelle y de conseguirme el mejor precio pero… ¡Que se le va a hacer! No se consiguen ya esposas buenas. -como si se tratara de un par de zapatos dice el tipo. -pero si yo fuera Usted, Madame, no usaría esa cosa ni aunque me pagaran por ello.

-Tiene razón, _Monsieur… ¡Eh bien! Merci _por su cooperación y su consejo. ¿Le gusta el chocolate? -lo obsequia Poirot con una barra del mismo, envuelta en papel dorado que saca de su bolso y que al momento el tabernero agradece. -un placer M_onsieur_, nos vemos… -se despide Poirot tomando el envoltorio de papel y regala al pasar otra barra a la mujer, que friega el piso, la cual le sonríe con amabilidad deshaciéndose en agradecimientos como si le hubiese dado oro y no chocolate.

-¡Madame! Esa no es la puerta de salida, sino la que va a las bodegas. -nos grita desde la barra Gibs.

-¡_Mon Dieu_! Que error… _Pardon Monsieur_, ahora me doy cuenta no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. -se disculpa Poirot y salimos ahora si por la puerta correcta. Una vez afuera yo miro a mi amiga, que en lugar de ir al carruaje que nos espera en la acera de enfrente, da un rodeo por la casa de la taberna y la sigo, ya un poco más acostumbrada a sus extraños métodos.

-¿Qué quiere ver ahora? -inquiero yo.

-Una ventana _Ma Chérie_… una ventana… -dice y al fin se detiene junto a una de estas mirando dentro con sus manos como pantalla para evitar el sol. -¡_Trés bien_! Ya la encontré.

-Pero no me dirá por qué es importante una ventana… ¿Cierto? -le insisto yo.

-No todavía, cuando tenga todas las piezas en mi cabeza claro que sí, Hastings, ahora solo es una leve sospecha, si le parece, vamos a Covent Garden a la tienda de telas "_Aebli textile_". -me toma ella del brazo y caminamos al carruaje. -¿Sigue asustada por lo del kimono? -me pregunta cuando entramos al carruaje y le da la dirección al chofer.

-Si… pero no es eso, pensaba que Mr. Gibs se consoló muy de prisa de la muerte de su mujer, y que habla de ella como una sirvienta no como su esposa… se supone que no debe ser así entre los casados. -digo yo cuando entramos.

-Pues no todas las parejas tienen la suerte de casarse enamoradas y menos que a la edad de los Gibs sigan estándolo. Triste si gusta, pero así es la vida, a veces los matrimonios se vuelven monotonía y casi compañía como la de George con nosotras más que el cuento de hadas que Usted sueña. Sabe, Mina, en verdad los príncipes azules no existen más que en nuestros sueños de adolescentes, la realidad es muy diferente… pero lo que sí existe son las brujas malvadas, así que no se haga muchas ilusiones y vaya comprendiendo como es la vida real. -me aconseja Poirot y yo solo suspiro… ¿Será que el Gawain del ómnibus también era en el fondo como Mr Gibs? ¡Quién sabe!...

-¿Me dirá quién era la segunda víctima del kimono? -digo yo por cambiar de tema.

-_Oui Ma Chérie_… su nombre según el expediente de Japp era Cornelia Aebli, esposa de _Monsieur_ Lucien Aebli, dueño de una tienda de telas de importación francesa de excelente calidad, buscado por las modistas más reconocidas y las señoras de la alta sociedad. También tienen taller de costura por volumen. Parece que Madame Aebli falleció el 24 de Mayo de 1875 por Aneurisma o eso dice el parte. -me alarga Reindert el papel. -si no le molesta explicarme mejor qué es esa enfermedad, le estaría agradecida.

-El Aneurisma es una dilatación exagerada en uno de los vasos arteriales principales del cuerpo, la de Mrs. Aebli fue al parecer del tipo saculado, esto es en la arteria que nutre la base del cerebro. -le digo yo. -lo extraño es que al parecer, Mrs. Aebli no tenía historia de otras enfermedades arteriales ni los signos que acompañan a alguien que va a sufrir aneurisma como cuello rígido, entumecimiento de alguna articulación, movimientos lentos o pérdida de visión.

-_Trés intéressant_… -añade Poirot acomodando los pliegues de su escote. Yo le devuelvo la hoja. -al parecer Madame Aebli murió de forma semejante a Madame Gibs, estando dormida. ¿Adivina cuál era su ropa de cama? -me dice Rei con tono irónico.

-Claro… el kimono… -respondo yo con un escalofrío en la piel; parecía que entre más indagábamos más parecía real la maldición y no podía evitar pensar que yo había usado esa cosa.

-Vamos a averiguar cosas interesantes, _Ma Chérie_, así que fingiré ser una comerciante textil de Lyon interesada en una gran compra y Usted hará de mi administradora. -me dice ella con naturalidad. Yo rolo los ojos.

-Ya sabe que no soy buena para esas cosas… -me excuso yo.

-No se preocupe, limítese a tomar notas y hará bien su papel. Pediré que se hable todo en inglés para que no pierda detalle. -me indica mi amiga y ya no comentamos más hasta que llegamos a la elegante tienda del centro de Londres.

"**Aebli textile" Covent Garden.**

En cuanto Poirot se presentó como "Madame Laurent", rica comerciante de Lyon en el establecimiento de telas interesada en exportaciones, los empleados nos condujeron a la oficina personal del dueño del lugar, en la cual esperamos hasta que Mr. Lucien Aebli nos atiende y recibe con exageradas muestras de deferencia. Es un hombre flacucho, alto y de impecable vestimenta, negra, nariz prominente y poco cabello castaño. Él y Poirot tienen una charla inicial en francés fluido, del cual alcanzo a notar palabras como "telas" "exportación" "francos" y "libras en efectivo".

-_Monsieur_ Aebli, si no le molesta hablaremos en inglés para que Mlle. Roxton, mi administradora, pueda enterarse del arreglo. -inicia Poirot en un momento.

-Como guste, Madame Laurent… le estaba diciendo que para una compra de las proporciones de la que desea hacer, deberá esperar al menos dos días para la entrega del género, pues nuestras bodegas están en Berdmonsey. -habla Aebli con muy buen inglés.

-Monsieur Aebli… además de nuestro trato comercial, hay un detalle personal que deseo preguntarle. Verá, acaba de llegar a mis manos una interesante prenda de vestir de la cual, como especialista en textiles, necesito su opinión. -inicia Reindert y pone el envoltorio de papel sobre el escritorio de Aebli y desenvuelve este. Es la tercera vez en dos días que veo la misma cara de espanto.

-¡_Mon Dieu Madame_! ¿_D'où vient cette aberration_? -pregunta el hombre y yo comprendo perfectamente la palabra "aberración".

-Lo compré en una subasta de caridad, quería su opinión sobre si es legítima seda china o… -inicia Rei.

-¡Madame! ¡Deshágase de ese kimono mientras pueda y salve su vida! -la sujeta de la mano un aterrado Aebli.

-¿Por qué me dice eso, _Monsieur_? -finge Poirot ignorancia.

-Porque lo mismo le pasó a Cornelia… lo mismo… una clienta le obsequió esa cosa, ese maldito kimono a mi mujer y ella fascinada por la seda y la pedrería lo usaba para dormir. -explica el hombre. -una mañana, simplemente amaneció muerta, los médicos dijeron que fue aneurisma pero era imposible, ella no padecía de la circulación; El inspector Lane, quien acudió cuando llamé a Scotlad Yard, se sorprendió al ver a mi mujer usando esa prenda y me contó sobre la leyenda de la maldición y de otra mujer que había muerto meses atrás en Dover por usar ese mismo kimono. Lane me dijo que al marido de la primera víctima no le creyó sobre la maldición pero que con la muerte de Cornelia… -un sollozo corta la narración del pobre francés y me conmueve bastante. Yo miro a Poirot, intentando que deje hasta allí el interrogatorio.

-_Monsieur_… disculpe si lo hicimos recodar cosas tristes, solo deseaba saber su opinión, pero si dice que es el mismo que usaba su esposa cuando murió… ¿me quiere decir cómo se deshizo de él? -inquiere Reindert.

-Lo vendí… no quería conservarlo, menos luego de escuchar al inspector y saber su oscura leyenda… un hombre de una casa de antigüedades asiáticas me lo compró, dijo que se enteró por el periódico de la muerte de mi esposa y de la intervención del kimono… un reportero del "_Daily Blare_", de apellido Newman, publicó un reportaje con la leyenda del ese extraño vestido y ese hombre chino vino específicamente a adquirir el kimono; me ofreció una cantidad tan grande y mi deseo de deshacerme de esa cosa era tal qué no lo pensém aunque ignoro cómo ha ido a parar ahora a sus manos, Madame.

-¿Por casualidad, Mr. Aebli, no conservará la tarjeta o la dirección de la cliente que se lo obsequió a su esposa? -pregunto yo algo impulsiva y el hombre busca en unos cajones un momento.

-Madame Wei Ming dejó de venir, era una clienta china que llevaban bastante género del mejor lino francés, el cual destinaba a bolsas para joyería que también le cocíamos aquí, tenemos talleres; la policía intentó localizarla pero no la encontró por ningún sitio, tal cual hubiese desaparecido. -comenta Aebli.

-¿Y qué hay del coleccionista chino? -sigo yo vivamente interesada.

-De ese hombre sí que debo tenerla… sí… aquí está… para mi fortuna soy un hombre ordenado y tengo las tarjetas por letra del alfabeto. -indica Aebli.

-¡_Trés Bien, Monsieur_! El orden puede ser la clave de muchísimos misterios… ¡_Eh bien_! Ya que me desharé de este kimono maldito me gustaría ir con este generoso coleccionista para que me hagan una oferta semejante… ¿Le molestaría si me las llevo?

-Adelante, Madame, es vuestra la tarjeta.

-_Monsieur_… me despido por ahora, haré una visita en dos días cuando tenga mi pedido y arreglamos el pago en efectivo como quedamos. -lo saluda Poirot. Aebli, emocionado por la compra, asiente. -un par de preguntas más…

-Las que guste, Madame…

-¿Vive Usted aquí mismo? Para poder, quizá alguna vez, tomar un café y charlar de la _belle France_, entre patriotas debemos apoyarnos.

-_Ou Madame_… será un placer, vivo aquí, Cornelia y yo teníamos nuestra casa en la parte superior de esta misma tienda. -asegura el hombre.

-Muy económico, por algo son buenos empresarios… Algo más, como conocedora textil vi al entrar una bellísima tela de cortina en la ventana en la parte superior ¿Era su habitación?-inquiere ella. Aebli asiente.

-Cuando regrese en dos días le mostraré ese género de tela que también exportamos, Madame. -indica este.

-Le agradecería, porque este calor inglés es insoportable, quiero alguna tela como esa que permita el paso del aire para mantener las ventanas abiertas, incluso he querido cambiar de posición mi cama… ¿No le parece que es de lo peor que hay en Inglaterra? En Francia no tenemos estos climas. -se da aire mi amiga con su abanico.

-_Oui, Madame_, la comprendo, nuestra cama por el mismo motivo está orienta directo a la ventana, porque como buenos franceses, estos climas extremosos nos agotaban. -comenta Aebli.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en dos días, _Monsieur_, y gracias por todo. -se levanta Poirot y luego salimos de la oficina y de la tienda hasta donde nos aguarda el carruaje.

-Productiva la visita_, Mon Amie_… tenemos la tarjeta de _Monsieur_ Xian Gong en la casa de antigüedades "Pekín" en West End. -lee ella la información y me alarga la tarjeta de letras doradas con un dragón pintado. -y como curiosamente vamos en esa dirección para entrevistar al esposo de la última fallecida a causa del kimono, nos daremos una vuelta por ese lugar.

-¿Me dirá a qué vino la pregunta sobre las cortinas? -inquiero yo.

-_Oui_, pero a su tiempo, _Ma Chérie_, no aún. Veremos ahora a _Monsieur_ Moore, el del caso que atendió Japp. Mujer muerta por paro cardiaco, igual que las demás sin sintomatología anterior, murió mientras dormía y usando nuestro kimono maldito. Los Moore tienen un negocio de venta de tabiques y ladrillos para construcción bastante próspero en esa zona de West End. -indica mi amiga belga. -¡_Trés Interesant_! ¿Qué le parece, _Ma Chérie_? La casa de antigüedades chinas queda en la misma calle que la fábrica de ladrillos de los Moore. Calle Kengsington 456 y 458… ¿Le parece coincidencia interesante? -me pregunta Reindert.

-¿Quiere decir que quizá ese coleccionista chino esté implicado en las muertes? -inquiero yo.

-Eso vamos a saberlo ahora mismo. Visitaremos primero a Moore y después con nuestro amigo chino. -indica Poirot. Cuando llegamos a la calle indicada y nuestro carro se estaciona, nos damos cuenta de que justamente, la ladrillera de los Moore está enfrente de la tienda de antigüedades "Pekín". Comienzo a pensar como Poirot que de verdad no es coincidencia este hecho. Tocamos en la puerta de la ladrillera y luego de varios intentos nos abre un hombre alto y de barba rojiza abundante, vestido con librea café, que nos mira con extrañeza.

-Disculpe, caballero, ¿Podemos hablar con _Monsieur_ Mark Moore? -inquiere mi amiga. El tipo levanta una ceja.

-¿Quién lo busca? -duda este.

-Reindert B.C. Poirot, detective privado. -le alarga una de sus tarjetas al hombre que la toma. -vengo de parte del inspector Japp de Scotland Yard.

-Lo siento pero Mr. Moore no atiende hasta la tarde… está ausente y no las puede recibir. -le regresa la tarjera.

-Es una pena, porque me gustaría mucho mostrarle algo que seguramente le interesará. -desdobla Poirot el envoltorio de papel, dejando ver una parte del kimono dorado; el efecto es instantáneo: en el hombre que se horroriza enseguida y da dos pasos dentro de su establecimiento. -no tiene nada que temer, Monsieur Moore, solo queremos que nos diga algo sobre la muerte de su esposa, investigamos un caso que puede ser parecido y…

-¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Dejen de escudriñar en lo que no les importa y lárguense! -nos espeta furioso el hombre, cerrándonos la puerta en la cara con fuerte portazo.

-¡_Mon Dieu! ¡Quelles manières_! -se molesta Poirot, negando con la cabeza y camina a un lado del establecimiento, donde por un callejón se puede ver a hombres que sacan ladrillos de una especie de bodega subterránea.

-Ese era Mr. Moore… ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué lo negaría y se pondría a la defensiva con nosotras? -Reindert me hace seña de que guarde silencio y sigue mirando dentro de aquel callejón, donde va saliendo un trabajador alto y calvo a quien le impedimos el paso con algunos ladrillos en sus manos y nos hacemos a un lado para que pase. Poirot se excusa en francés y el tipo al darse cuenta de que no entiende inglés, le dice algunos piropos no muy decentes que ella finge no comprender, luego me jala del brazo y cruzamos la acera hacia la tienda de antigüedades.

-¿Por qué no me contestó y qué tanto miraba en ese callejón? -la vuelvo a cuestionar al ver que el hombre calvo lleva los ladrillos a una carreta, que aguarda un poco más delante del callejón y tras él otro cargador más, sale del callejón.

-¿Qué miró Usted allí? -inquiere ella cuando llegamos a la entrada de la tienda de antigüedades chinas.

-Trabajadores cargando ladrillos, nada raro. -inquiero yo, ella sonríe y palmea mi espalda.

-El día que aprenda la sutil pero importante diferencia entre ver y observar, _Ma Chérie_, dejará de ser un ciudadano ordinario y será como yo, alguien extraordinario. -comenta Reindert con su acostumbrada autosuficiencia. Yo solo levanto la ceja mientras llegamos a la tienda de antigüedades.

-Creo que no es hoy su día de suerte, Poirot, está cerrado. -digo yo al ver el letrero a través de la puerta de cristal, por la cual me asomo haciendo pantalla con mis manos para mirar dentro.

-Entonces entremos de otra manera… permítame. -dice mi amiga y se retira un pasador de su peinado, inclinándose para meterlo por la cerradura.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace?! -le reclamo yo, asustada por verla hacer eso en plena vía pública y de día.

-¡Shhh!... cállese y no se mueva de allí, cúbrame con su vestido… ya casi… ¡Perfecto! Las cerraduras son las mismas en todas partes, _Mon Amie. _-dice orgullosa y abre la manija de la puerta, colocando de nuevo el broche en su cabello.

-¿Sabe que lo que hace es allanamiento y está penado por la ley? -le digo yo molesta pero ella solo sonríe y entra; a mi pesar la sigo dentro y cerramos la puerta detrás. Una vez allí, caminamos por el lugar repleto de estatuas, jarrones, pergaminos, armaduras y pinturas orientales. Llegamos a una vitrina en que se exhiben piezas de porcelana, monedas y joyas y mi amiga toca un pequeño timbre como los de los hoteles, que había sobre esta.

-¡_Bonjour_! ¿Alguien nos puede atender? -inquiere Poirot hablando en voz alta, cuando de repente, de un biombo con figuras de dragones, se asoma el rostro de un hombre chino que nos mira muy sorprendido; debía estarse afeitando porque tiene una toalla en sus cara y se ve solo la mitad de su barba.

-¿Cómo entraron aquí? ¿No vieron el letrero de que está cerrado? -habla el hombrecillo en un inglés sumamente mal pronunciado y voz ronquísima.

-_Pardon Monsieur_, pero tenemos una urgencia realmente importante, la puerta estaba abierta y nos han dicho que solamente _Monsieur _Xian Gong puede ayudarnos… Queremos un avalúo de una prenda de colección. -indica ella. -¿Es Usted _Monsieur _Xian Gong? -inquiere ella. El hombre nos mira con sus ojos rasgados, atento.

-Lo soy… solo permítame acabar de afeitarme, señorita. -indica este y se mete de nuevo tras el biombo. Yo miro a Poirot recriminante por aquella situación en que ambas habíamos quedado como impertinentes consumadas, pero ella se entretiene mirando unas armas medievales que están colgadas en la pared. -Buenas tardes, señoritas, Li Xian Gong, dueño de este establecimiento y valuador del mismo, a sus órdenes. -habla el hombre, saliendo del mostrador y se inclina; es un hombrecillo chino de no más de metro y medio, con bigote delgado y largo, sombrero extraño y cabello atado en una trenza; viste una blusa de seda muy parecida al kimono maldito pero más corta y pantalones holgados del mismo estampado.

-_Monsieur_ Xian Gong, disculpe mi intromisión, mi nombre es Reindert Poirot y mi compañera Miss Mina Hastings, venimos a verlo como le dije antes para la valuación de una pieza de arte chino de la cual hacemos una investigación y de la que necesitamos conocer la opinión de un profesional. -indica mi amiga.

-¡Oh! ¡La famosa Detective de los diarios! ¡Es un honor! -se inclina muchas veces el chino. -Dígame ¿De qué pieza se trata, Miss Poirot, y cómo puedo ayudarle? -dice Xiang Gong y se cala los anteojos, regresando tras su mostrador. Mi amiga toma el envoltorio de papel y lo deshace sobre este, mostrando el kimono. El chino levanta la vista y mira a Poirot.

-Así es, Monsieur Xiang Gong, el kimono maldito de la leyenda que ni es kimono ni está maldito, es un traje Oosode que Usted algún tiempo lució en sus vitrinas. -dice ella. El hombre se aclara la garganta.

-Veo que sabe quizá más que yo sobre esta interesante pieza… ¿Está indagando las muertes? -sigue el hombre. Reindert asiente. -Yo sinceramente no he creído jamás en esa maldición pero comprenderá que luego de un artículo que leí en el periódico sobre dos mujeres muertas tras usarlo, pensé que adquirirlo para venderlo después, explotando la absurda leyenda, me traería algo de ganancia. La vida de un inmigrante en Inglaterra es difícil, usted me debe comprender al ser francesa… -dice el chino con su curioso inglés.

-Belga. -corrige Poirot.

-Mr. Xiang Gong, ¿Usted le compró ese kimono a Mr. Lucien Aebli? -pregunto yo hablando al fin.

-Así mismo, señorita, y ahora creo que pagué un precio elevado y perdí mi dinero porque esta cosa jamás se vendió a pesar de dedicarme a exaltar su ridícula leyenda a todos mis clientes; parece que los ingleses son estúpidamente crédulos y nadie la quería. -opina el chino.

-Sumamente crédulos, se asombraría, _Monsieur. -_comenta Rei en un tono de burla que no me gusta nada, mientras me mira a mí. -ahora, hábleme sobre Madame Moore… ella lo compró ¿Cierto?

-Así es, Miss Poirot, esta cosa duró casi dos meses en la vitrina sin ser comprada, a pesar de su leyenda, hasta que al fin nuestra vecina, Mrs. Aebli se interesó y la compró, con su correspondiente descuento, porque lo que yo menos quería era perder más. Luego supe de su muerte y de cómo los diarios exageraron de nuevo esa leyenda tonta, pero créame que no tengo nada que ver, ya he hablado con el inspector Japp cuando hizo sus indagaciones y tampoco supe el destino del Oosode luego de la muerte de Mrs. Aebli, lo que sí le aseguro es que no volvería a adquirirlo. -dice con desprecio de comerciante Xiang Gong.

-Ya veo… mil gracias por su apoyo y por sus opiniones, _Monsieur_, quizá necesite después volver a consultarle algunas cosas porque hago la indagación para el nuevo dueño. -comenta mi amiga.

-¿Ya murió alguien más? -pregunta el chino.

-No aún y eso es lo que queremos evitar, Monsieur. -responde mi compañera.

-En lo que pueda servirle, Miss Poirot, estoy a sus órdenes sea la hora que sea. -responde este y tanto él como Rei se inclinan uno delante de otro en despedida. -Miss Hastings. -hace lo propio conmigo y nos acompaña hasta la puerta del lugar. -¡Qué raro! Habría jurado que cerré con llave, prestaré más atención. -dice Xiang Gong.

-Suele pasar. -responde Rei pero antes de salir, mi libreta azul se cae de mis manos y para mi sorpresa, Poirot se agacha a levantarla y me la regresa. Ambas salimos de allí hacia nuestro carruaje.

-¿Qué opina de todos esto, Poirot? Parece que mientras más investigamos más es cierta la leyenda del kimono maldito, aunque ni Usted ni ese chino la crean. -digo yo. Dentro del carruaje veo a mi amiga leer el informe del caso de Mrs. Moore.

-Eso parece… mire el informe de Japp y haga favor de leer desde este párrafo. -me pide, dándome el papel y señalando con su enguantado dedo índice. Yo lo leo en voz alta.

-"_Mr. Mark Moore, esposo de la finada, declara que su mujer adquirió el kimono en la tienda de antigüedades "Pekin" al precio de 94 libras, mismo corroborado por Mr. Li Xiang Gong, dueño de la citada tienda_". -leo yo. Ella me mira con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad como si aquello fuera sumamente importante.

-¿Todo eso qué le dice? -insiste Reindert pero yo solo me encojo de hombros. -¡_Mon Dieu, Hastings_! Si ya tenemos casi todas las variables. Se nota que no compra con frecuencia ropa. Escuche, el chino dijo que la prenda tenía descuento cuando la vendió a Madame Moore, y sin embargo en el informe policial dice que pagó 94 libras por ella. ¡Una bata de seda de la mejor manufactura francesa le cuesta menos de 50 libras en cualquier prestigiosa tienda! -me dice ella asombrada.

-Entonces el chino mintió… ¿Por qué? -dudo yo.

-Eso vamos a averiguar. Volveremos por aquí porque no fue bastante, aunque yo incluso me di tiempo de mirar los zapatos de Xiang Gong.

-¿Eso quería ver cuando levantó mi libreta? ¡Es incorregible! Hasta en medio de una investigación seria se ocupa de mirar vanidades.

-Cuando se dé cuenta del modo especial en que funciona mi cerebro, Hastings, comprenderá que jamás hago nada al azar… ya tengo cada detalle aquí. -señala su cabeza. -la bodega, la actitud de _Monsieur_ Moore, los ladrillos, el cargador musculoso, el precio del kimono, las ventanas y los zapatos. -me dice mi amiga enumerando cada cosa con sus dedos pero en verdad yo no entiendo ni media palabra de lo que para ella parece muy claro.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, Poirot? -le digo yo mientras releo mis notas sobre cada uno de los interrogatorios.

-Tres cosas, pedir una entrevista para mañana con el embajador chino en Inglaterra, hablar con Andrew Newman y hacer algunos encargos a Goby. -dice ella mencionando a su extraño y ratonil espía holandés.

-Comprendo lo de Goby y lo del reportero, pero ¿Para qué queremos ver al embajador chino? -indico yo dudosa.

-Por muchas cosas, _Mon Amie_, por muchas cosas, pero primero que todo para preguntarle sobre la política de su país y sus principales conflictos, aunque no altere el orden. La dejaré en las oficinas del "_Daily Blare_" y se entrevistará con Newman…

-¿Yo? -dudo asombrada. -¿Me está dejando a mi esa responsabilidad? -digo asombrada.

-¿De qué se extraña? Es mi colaboradora, sabe del caso, tiene sus notas, además así cubrimos más terreno. Iré a pedir la cita para mañana a la embajada china mientras Usted habla con Newman y la espero en casa antes de las seis. ¿No le molesta regresar sola? -me dice Poirot con normalidad.

-No claro que no… oiga Poirot… ¿Qué le hace creer que el embajador chino la recibirá mañana que es domingo? Las citas en las embajadas se hacen con semanas de anticipación y no atienden en fin de semana, son las reglas. -comento yo.

-Para los ciudadanos ordinarios, _Mon Amie,_ no para Reindert Poirot. -me responde con su natural autosuficiencia.

-Acepto que es usted famosa en algunos círculos, Poirot, pero no hay excepción a las reglas de las embajadas. ¿Quién se cree? ¿La Reina Victoria? -me digo yo asombrada de su confianza, y ella solo sonríe.

-Vaya con Newman y pregúntele cosas pertinentes. Lléveme buenos datos, _Ma Chérie_, y déjeme los líos diplomáticos a mí. -me palmea ella el hombro cuando el carruaje llega a las oficinas del diario londinense y bajo, pensando en la seguridad de Poirot que a veces es irritante… me gustaría que por una vez la mandaran al diablo y la hicieran respetar las leyes como toda persona común, pero el hecho es que por alguna extraña razón siempre se sale con la suya.

**Oficinas de redacción del "Daily Blare".**

Luego de preguntar por Andrew Newman, me habían conducido por interminables filas de escritorios en que solo se oían gritos, maldiciones y el sonido de las máquinas de escribir, hasta donde aguardaba este, que era un hombre pelirrojo de bigote hirsuto y ojillos despiertos con gafas que denotaban su evidente miopía. Estaba bebiendo café y tecleando como loco cuando la secretaria de mal genio me anuncia.

-¡Newman! Aquí te busca esta mujer de parte del inspector Japp. -dice esta y el hombre levanta la vista, mirándome extrañado.

-Mr. Newman… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mina Hastings, ayudo al inspector Japp y a una amiga mía a investigar un caso en el que Usted parece muy interesado. -Le muestro yo la carpeta y este la hojea al parecer algo fastidiado, pero luego de un momento, me mira asombrado.

-¿Es sobre el kimono maldito? -interesado y yo asiento.

-Mi amiga Reindert Poirot investiga para un cliente sobre esa prenda y el inspector nos dio este expediente donde su nombre figura. Parece que hizo Usted un reportaje luego de la muerte de la segunda víctima, Mrs. Aebli. -insisto yo.

-¡Conoce a Reindert Poirot! ¡Por Dios! He intentado muchas veces entrevistarla pero jamás me hace caso… ¿Se ocupa ella ahora de esto? -comenta el miope reportero.

-Así es Mr. Newman, por eso queremos su ayuda, saber si además de esos datos del expediente tiene Usted algo más que nos pueda servir. -pregunto yo.

-Puede que si… espere… buscaré… -dice y comienza a sacar papeles y papeles de un desordenado cajón que seguro haría que a Poiot le diera el infarto de semejante caos. -¿Sabe algo? Yo sí creía en la maldición. ¿Cómo explica que tres mujeres que lo poseyeron hayan muerto las tres usándolo? ¡No tenían nada que ver una con la otra! -dice mientras busca entre las hojas.

-No lo sé, Mr. Newman, tampoco tengo explicación para eso. -respondo yo.

-Yo indagué algunas cosas, sobretodo de la última muerte, la de la mujer del hombre de los ladrillos, pero parece que el kimono maldito perdió fuerza editorial y ya no me publicaron en primera plana, solo un cuadro de quince por quince en policiacos y sin fotografías. -dice este.

-¿Tienes fotografías? -indico yo, asombrada.

-Del momento en que descubrieron el cadáver, cuando la gente se apretujaba alrededor para saber la noticia y de cuando sacaron a Mrs. Moore para la morgue. Como no tenía del cadáver pues no había sensacionalismo y me mandaron al demonio. ¿Cree que le sirvan a Miss Poirot? -me alarga este las fotografías en blanco y negro con algunas anotaciones detrás.

-Espero que sí, Mr. Newman… gracias por su cooperación. -digo yo pero para mi sorpresa, no suelta del todo las fotos.

-Señorita… si Miss Poirot descubre algo que pueda ser de primera plana… ¿Me avisará? -cuestiona Newman, haciendo evidente el precio de aquellas fotos.

-Sin duda que sí, le avisaremos y tendrá su reportaje de primera plana. -respondo yo y entonces este al fin las suelta. Cuando ya voy en el carro de sitio de regreso a casa, me tomo tiempo para mirar las tres fotografías. En una se ve la calle Kengsington con mucha gente apiñada afuera de la ladrillera y los carros de la policía y la morgue; en otra más, el momento en que sale en la camilla cubierto el cuerpo de la muerta seguido de Japp y de su marido y en la final cuando la suben al carro. Suspiré fastidiada… nada interesante… ojalá Poirot no se enojara por el fracaso.

Veinte minutos después estaba en nuestra casa, siendo recibida por George, que me indicó que mi amiga había subido a darse un baño y prepararse para la cena, así que dejando las tres fotografías sobre el escritorio de su despacho, subo yo a hacer lo mismo, pues había sido un día largo de entrevistas e indagaciones que a mi juicio, no nos llevan a nada. Tres mujeres muertas por "causas naturales" cuya sola relación era haber poseído y usado el kimono maldito. Por más que buscaba hacer hipótesis disparatadas como hacía Poirot, no veía la solución. Salí de bañarme ya cambiada y cuando bajé las escaleras, pude ver a Lord Pennyworh saliendo del despacho de mi amiga.

- …y le aseguro que si sigue mis instrucciones como es debido, no solo atraparemos al criminal detrás de este embrollo sino que salvaremos la vida de su mujer. -le decía esta. El caballero la miró dudoso y cuando giró para salir, pude ver que llevaba el envoltorio de papel con el kimono.

-Miss Poirot, si no estuviera tan seguro de su genio y su profesionalismo, dudaría de esta locura, pero ya que insiste… y por el bien de Caroline. -asegura este.

-Confíe en Reindert Poirot, _Monsieur_, y verá que todo esto se aclarará satisfactoriamente. A las nueve estaré en su casa. -dice esta y se despide del hombre, que es acompañado por George a la salida. Yo termino de bajar los escalones y miro a mi amiga.

-¿A qué vino Lord Pennyworth? -inquiero yo. Rei me toma del brazo y caminamos al comedor, ya listo para cenar.

-Porque yo le mandé llamar, _Mon Amie_, me hacía falta verlo para acabar de poner la trampa. -dice esta.

-¿Trampa? -dudo yo y ella sonríe.

-_Oui_, trampa. Tenemos ya casi todo listo y por cierto… buen trabajo con Newman, que fotos tan interesantes. -me dice y señala sobre la mesa del comedor, donde, en efecto, están las tres fotos que conseguí, dispuestas frente a mi plato junto con una lupa de aumento.

-¿En verdad? A mí me pareció que no tienen gran relevancia, creí que me reñiría por el poco provecho de la visita. -comento yo mientras George lleva los platos con crema de champiñón y palitos de pan. Mi amiga toma uno de estos y lo come.

-¿Le parecen poco interesantes las fotos, _Mon Amie_? Dígame… ¿Las observó bien? -pregunta Poirot.

-Bastante bien, todo el camino de hecho, así que no comprendo qué genera su interés. -digo mientras muevo mi sopa con la cuchara para que se enfríe un poco. De repente Poirot, con el palo de pan, señala algo en la primera.

-Aquí tiene, una mujer saliendo de una puerta en la primera, después, en la segunda, acercándose al carro de la morgue y en la tercera, cambiando unas palabras con_ Monsieur_ Moore. -señala ella con el pan. Yo tomo la lupa y veo en la primera, que es la más lejana, que en efecto, hay una mujer de estatura muy baja…

-¡Es una mujer china! -digo asombrada mirando en las tres a la misma persona. -¡Y sale de la tienda de antigüedades! -insisto mirándola con el lente. Luego veo a mi amiga, que sonríe y sigue comiendo el pan. -¿Cree que algún familiar de Mr. Xiang Gong está implicada en las muertes? -pregunto.

-No lo sé, pero mire la cara de _Monsieur_ Moore en la tercera foto. Para todos, quizá sea la pena natural por perder a su mujer, pero no, _Mon Amie_, no es pena lo que refleja su rostro, sino miedo, miedo por algo que le dijo la mujer china. -sigue mi amiga mientras comenzamos a comer y George nos sirve las copas de vino blanco. -mañana a las nueve iremos a ver al embajador chino,_ Monsieur_ Lin Zéxú…

-¡_Mon Dieu_! ¡Señorita! ¿Verá al maestro Zéxú? -se asombra George y yo lo miro extrañada, mientras nos retira los platos y sirve el salmón a la naranja.

-Así es George. Parece que lo conoces… -completa Poirot que ya come su pescado.

-Hace algunos años fue invitado por su abuela y lo conocí en Bruselas, atendí esa cena… -veo el rostro de Poirot ponerse serio y aclarar su garganta, el mayordomo lo nota y luego de una pausa sigue. -Un extraordinario hombre de diplomacia y experto en medicina china gracias a cuyo remedio no tengo más lumbalgia. -asegura George.

-Pues mañana nos recibirá. -asegura mi amiga.

-Aún no sé cómo hace para lograr ese tipo de excepciones diplomáticas, Poirot. ¿Qué es Usted? ¿Prima de la Reina Victoria? -digo yo con mejor ánimo de bromear, pero curiosamente me río sola, porque Poirot deja a medio camino su bocado de salmón y George dice con voz más fuerte de lo habitual.

-¡Alguien llama por la puerta de la cocina! Debe ser _Monsieur_ Goby… iré a ver. -sale el mayordomo.

-¿Me hablará sobre la trampa que le dijo a Lord Pennyworth y me dirá por qué le regresó el kimono? -inquiero yo.

-A su tiempo, _Mon Amie_, a su tiempo… ahora veamos qué nos trajo nuestro buen amigo. -comenta Reindert tomando un trago de vino, justo cuando George anuncia al hombrecillo holandés, que como siempre, se deshace en elogios a Poirot. Me llama la atención que lleva cargando un envoltorio y una carpeta de cuero. Poirot ordena a George que sirva a Goby y le pide que se siente a la mesa, lo cual éste tarda en aceptar pero cuando sus ojillos ratoniles miran el plato de crema de champiñón, sus reticencias cesan y se sienta a comer esta sin cuchara, bebiéndola del plato como si no hubiese comido en una semana.

-¿Tuviste problemas para conseguir lo que te pedí? -inquiere Rei que ya mira los papeles.

-No muchos_, Zijne Majesteit_, los _papiren _fueron _gemakkelijk_ muy _gemakkelijk_… todo está allí… -habla el hombrecillo jorobado, limpiando su boca con la manga de su saco.

-¿Y el tabique? -pregunta Poirot.

-Ese fue difícil. Los hombres fuertes persiguieron a Goby por los callejones, Goby tuvo que correr, pero aquí lo tienes. -señala con sus dedos largos el hombrecillo el envoltorio de tela.

-Bien… George sigue atendiendo a Goby y dale su pago, nosotras estaremos en el despacho, lleva el postre allí. -ordena mi amiga levantándose de la mesa y tomando las cosas que llevó su espía. Yo me levanto, limpiando mi boca de prisa y acabando de masticar en el camino hacia el despacho de Poirot.

-¡Espere! Quiero enterarme de todo. -digo cerrando la puerta y sentándome en la silla frente a Rei. -¿Qué mandó investigar a Goby? ¿Por qué le pidió que robara un ladrillo de la fábrica de los Moore?

-Vamos por partes, _Mon Amie_, vamos por partes. Orden y Método. Lo que lo mandé a indagar fue sobre nuestros clientes, los Pennyworth. ¿Sabe en qué trabajaba Howard Pennyworth antes de jubilarse? -inquiere ella y yo niego. -era director de la "_British East Indian Company_". -me muestra ella los papeles en que constan esos datos.

-Pero la cerraron hace dos años por… -me asombro yo.

-Aja, dígalo, por el escándalo de tráfico de opio, y desde entonces nuestro cliente está desempleado, con prohibición de salir del país mientras se hacen las correspondientes indagaciones. Pero aún hay algo más interesante... el apellido de soltera de Lady Caroline. -me señala ella una partida de matrimonio de una vieja iglesia en Cambridge. -Caroline Emma Matheson, hija de Mr. Donald Matheson y hermana de James Nicolas Sutherland Matheson.

-¿De la _Jardine Matheson & Co_? -pregunto yo enseguida al escuchar el nombre de un famoso empresario inglés del negocio de las exportaciones. Reindert asiente.

-Me parece a mí, Hastings, que el miedo de Lady Pennyworth no es gratuito. Ahora vamos a ver esto. -desdobla Poirot la tela que cubre el ladrillo que llevaba Goby y toma este, mirándolo atenta.

-¿Qué espera encontrar? -dudo yo.

-Mina… ¿se ha dado cuenta alguna vez de como los trabajadores cargan los ladrillos? -me pregunta Rei mientras gira en sus manos el tabique rojo y lo golpea contra el escritorio.

-Sí, claro, en casa construíamos mucho, en carretillas. -indico yo.

-¡_Trés Bien_! Los cargan en carretillas, en grandes cantidades y para deshacerse de ellos los lanzan al suelo sin muchos miramientos. Los cargadores de Moore eran altos y muy fuertes como para solo cargar tres ladrillos cada uno, y ponerlos con tanta delicadeza en la carreta como si fuera de cristal… no _Mon Amie_, estos no son ladrillos ordinarios. -acaba ella y lanza al suelo con fuerza el tabique que se rompe dejando escapar de un costal pequeño de tela blanca unas bolas cafés y otras amarillas casi color ámbar

-¿Qué es eso? -dudo yo hincándome en el suelo y tocando lo que el ladrillo hueco tenía dentro, lo huelo y pruebo. -esto es… es…

-Oui… opio puro refinado listo para el consumo humano. Y ahora todo se aclara. Un ex funcionario de la "_British East Indian Company" _casado con la hermana de Matheson y unos cargadores de ladrillos con opio. -enumera ella. -que hayan cerrado la British hace dos años y que hace dos años hayan comenzado las muertes no puede ser casualidad, Hastings.

-¿Le dirá a Japp? -pregunto yo.

-No aún, porque si se lo digo y se hace público nunca atraparemos a la cabeza de esta organización y menos aún al asesino de esas mujeres. Primero lo atraparemos, y luego intervendrá la policía. Dígame… ¿Cree estar lista para velar toda la noche? -me pregunta y yo enarco una ceja sin entenderle. Reindert se levanta y toma el nuevo modelo de bastón que le había llegado de Bruselas, hace días. -venga, en el camino le explico…

Cuando íbamos en el carruaje rumbo a la residencia Pennyworth en Mayfair, yo aún no procesaba lo que Poirot había dicho.

-Aún dudo que tenga tanta seguridad de que el asesino aparecerá para matar a Lady Pennyworth esta noche. -indico yo.

-Lo hará, y si no hoy en unos días de acuerdo a su urgencia y allí estaremos, crea en mí, Hastings, Reindert Poirot lo sabe todo. -me dice con su autosuficiencia de siempre y miro extrañada como pide al cochero detenerse bajando las dos en Kengsington, frente a la tienda de antigüedades.

-¿Qué buscamos aquí? -le digo yo y ella saca de su bolso de mano las fotografías que conseguí con Newman.

-Preguntarle a _Monsieur_ Xiang Gong sobre la mujer china… -llama ella a la puerta ahora sí como cliente normal, y luego de un par de veces, una mujer china ya madura de cabello canoso y lacio, anteojos y vestida con un kimono parecido al maldito, pero en estampados azules, atiende. Yo casi grito al descubrir a la mujer de las fotos.

-Buenas noches, damas… ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? -pregunta con el mismo acento de inglés chino del hombre.

-Madame, mi nombre es Reindert Poirot y busco a _Monsieur_ Xiang Gong -saluda Reindert.

-Lo lamento, pero mi marido no se encuentra en casa, puede intentar buscarlo mañana si desea. -responde esta.

-Así lo haré, Madame. ¡_Bonsoir_! -se despide Poirot y me jala del brazo. Ya que subimos al carruaje, soy yo quien la cuestiona.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no le preguntó nada a la mujer de Xiang Gong?! ¡La va a dejar que escape y siga matando! -me altero yo. Ella solo sonríe.

-No saque conclusiones apresuradas, Hastings, vi de ella lo que quería ver. Sus zapatos. De lo demás nos aseguraremos por la noche. -me dice con su típico misterio. Ya no pregunto más y trato de entender de qué se trata ese absurdo plan de Poirot, negándome a creer que hasta los asesinos obedezcan su voluntad.

**Mansión Pennyworth, Mayfair, Londres, 9:30 pm.**

La aristócrata nos miraba a Poirot y a mí con sus grandes ojos cafés, casi desorbitados de espanto oyendo hablar a mi amiga. Yo debía tener los mismos ojos que la pobre dama porque no había considerado la perspectiva que Poirot le estaba narrando

- …por eso pedí hablarlo con Usted antes que con su esposo, Madame, y sé que así son las cosas. Usted de alguna manera ha estado ayudando a su hermano consiguiendo algún tipo de información, sellos o papeles oficiales de la "_British East Indian Company", _mientras su marido era el director de la misma, eso es hasta hace dos años. Por algún motivo, Usted sabe lo que significa el kimono y por eso al verlo ha sufrido ese susto. Si ahora mismo habla conmigo y me dice lo que sepa, quizá podamos detener al asesino y evitar que muera Usted como murió Terence Moore. -pide Rei. La mujer comienza a llorar.

-¡No quería! ¡De verdad que no quería pero James me obligó!... era el sello… y papeles membretados… y algunos con la firma de Howard… -dice al fin Lady Pennyworth.

-¿Sabe quién la quiere matar? -inquiero yo. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Conocía a los Moore… ambos estaban con frecuencia en las oficinas de mi hermano en la _Jardine Matheson & Co_… -susurra la dama. -cuando cerraron la _British _y comenzaron a investigar a Howard por exportaciones ilegales, comencé a asustarme… hace meses que leí de la muerte de la esposa de Moore y entendí que tenía que ver con el opio y hablé con mi hermano pero me dijo que estaba alucinando, así que cuando llegó ese obsequio del kimono… me aterroricé. -narra Lady Pennyworth. -¿No le dirá a Howard, verdad? -suplica la dama.

-No de momento, pero con la condición de que me ayude en mi pequeña trampa. -responde Rei. Veo a la asustada señora dudar un poco y frotar sus manos, y es que el plan de Poirot no era para menos.

-Bien… lo haré… -decide ella.

_-¡C´est magnifique!_ Ya oyó, Mina, ayudémosla a vestirse. -me apremia Poirot y yo me apresuro a llevar todas las toallas que usaríamos en la espalda la dama para protegerla, dejándole a mi amiga la tarea de llevar el kimono, porque a pesar de lo que ya había descubierto Reindert, me seguía dando miedo.

Era la una de la madrugada, porque acababa de sonar el reloj de péndulo, y nada de lo que había dicho Poirot había pasado. Estábamos las dos dentro de la habitación de los Pennyworth y todo estaba oscuro, ambas al lado de la ventana. Lo único que se veía era el brillo luminiscente de los adornos del kimono cerca del cuello de Lady Pennyworth, además de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta. Reindert y yo hacemos guardia entre las cortinas, cada una a un lado de la ventana y he de confesar que el sueño me estaba ganando… justo cuando estaba por ir a donde Poirot velaba y decirle que me retiraba y que su asesino no iba a aparecer, veo con terror como una sombra se perfila por la ventana. Un miedo terrible se apodera de mí cuando veo entrar por esta misma a alguien vestido todo de negro, con pantalón y camisa de manga larga así como una tela que cubría su cabello y rostro, para solo dejar ver sus ojos.

Debía ser alguien muy ágil para haber subido por la ventana de un segundo piso y caminar casi sin ruido y también era alguien de estatura muy baja y envidiable flexibilidad. Veo como saca de un cinto una especie de flauta, a la cual coloca en la punta un pequeño dardo para después soplarlo con fuerza mientras este se clava en la espalda de Lady Pennyworth, justo en el lugar en que las piedras luminiscentes del kimono mostraban una flor. Yo, aterrada, me siento en verdad paralizada y solo alcanzo a percibir como Reindert sale de la cortina y ataca con su bastón al asesino y luego de forcejear un poco, este lanza a mi amiga al suelo y escapa, saltando por la ventana. Lord Pennyworth enciende las luces y veo a mi amiga levantarse del suelo.

-¡Dese prisa, Hastings! ¡Hay que atraparlo! -dice Poirot y me da un pequeño revólver que no sé de dónde diablos sacó. -¡Dispárele desde aquí y yo lo detendré abajo! -me grita ella y dando media vuelta se aleja de la habitación, corriendo de un modo impresionante a pesar de sus tacones. Los Pennyworth se levantan de la cama y escucho como el Lord revisa a su mujer y le pregunta si está bien, pero yo tengo mi mano temblorosa, apuntando por la ventana hacia la sombra que baja del árbol. Nunca en mi vida había disparado un arma y aún ahora dudo en hacerlo: gruesa gotas de sudor resbalan por mi frente y al fin, cerrando los ojos, dejo salir tres tiros seguidos que no sé a dónde dieron. Cuando abro los ojos puedo ver que la sombra corre por el jardín trasero de los Pennyworth.

Me detengo de la baranda para mirar abajo y veo como Poirot llega y le grita algo que no comprendo bien, aún con los oídos aturdidos por los disparos, y enseguida pasa algo asombroso, ¡Poirot y el asesino comienzan a pelear! Esta la ataca con movimientos ágiles de sus puños y patadas, que Poirot esquiva con habilidad que me aterra. Finalmente, la sombra saca dos extrañas dagas y mi amiga su sable del bastón y los aceros suenan. Yo que me recupero del espasmo, corro hacia abajo por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras hacia el patio. ¡Por qué demonios Poirot exigió que ninguno de los empleados de Pennyworth interviniera! ¡Ya lo habríamos atrapado! Cuando al fin llego al patio, veo a la sombra huir saltando el cancel del jardín y a Poirot tirada en el suelo.

-¡Poirot! ¡Se encuentra bien! -grito yo llegando a su lado.

-¡Hastings, eso no le debe importar! ¡Dispárele! -me reprende ella, pero yo me quedo pasmada hasta que me quita la pistola y apunta, pero parece tarde porque la sombra de ha ido. -¡_Merde_! -maldice ella en francés y se levanta, pudiendo ver yo perfectamente desgarrado su vestido a la altura del pecho, pero sin sangre. -¡Se escapó! -ruge poniéndose de pie. -aun así lo herí en el brazo izquierdo. -comenta y levanta del suelo su sable. -¿Está bien la dama? ¡Hastings! quite esa cara…

-Disculpe, Poirot es que… el corazón me late a mil por hora, estoy aturdida y creo que me torcí la mano ¡Jamás en mi vida había disparado un arma o me había enfrentado a peligro semejante! -respondo yo y me levanto.

-Para una enfermera militar que rescata heridos entre balas, es Usted muy modesta.

-¡No es igual! -la reprendo yo y ella niega con la cabeza. -Lady Pennyworth está bien, gracias a las protecciones que pusimos en su ropa el veneno no hizo efecto. ¿Cómo supo que usaba dardos escupidos con esa cosa? -digo yo.

-Cerbatana… fue porque las damas morían por veneno, aunque no veneno tomado. Debía ser inyectado de alguna forma. El hecho singular de las ventanas y las marcas fluorescentes de la prenda me dieron la idea. Su kimono maldito no era sino una especie de blanco para que el asesino asestara los dardos. Muchas tribus de américa del Sur y claro, los chinos, son buenos en esas cosa y conocen los puntos específicos del cuerpo donde no duele y hace más efecto. Le llaman acupuntura-me responde ella mientras regresamos dentro.

-Entonces el asesino es chino… ¿Será Xiang Gong o su mujer? -pregunto yo.

-No lo sé, _Mon Amie_, primero hay que ir a hablar mañana con el embajador chino y luego de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas veré si le digo a Japp que mande sus hombres a la tienda de antigüedades o no. Por ahora vamos a ver a los Pennyworth y luego a casa, aunque solo durmamos unas horas… ¡_Mon Dieu_! Sí que ese chino sabe pelear. Me desarmó y casi me corta el vientre. Pero yo fui mejor… -me guiña un ojo como si estuviera orgullosa.

-¿Dónde demonios aprendió a defenderse así? -le pregunto de nuevo asombrada. Ella solo sonríe.

-Técnica rusa. -es toda su respuesta. Al volver dentro, nos damos cuenta de que en efecto, Lady Pennyworth está bien, y Poirot insiste en llevarse el dardo que estaba clavado en la toalla de su espalda; con cuidado lo toma y lo envuelve en un pañuelo. Llegamos cerca de las tres de la mañana y aunque subo a mi habitación no consigo dormir para nada; la descarga de adrenalina había sido terrible y aún miles de preguntas danzaban en mi cabeza. Dando vueltas en la cama, me sorprende la mañana con el sol que entra por la ventana y a la siete bajo a desayunar con Poirot, que ya vestida impecablemente de amarillo, es atendida por George.

A las siete cuarenta y cinco vamos ya en el carro hacia la embajada china en Bloomsbury y al ver a Poirot tan calmada, soy yo quien rompe el silencio.

-Entonces el asesino se deshacía de las mujeres con dardos envenenados… ¿Sabe de qué veneno se trata? -inquiero yo.

-No todavía pero seguramente debe ser alguno que solo se produzca en China. Mandé un propio a la estación para que los expertos de Japp examinen el veneno del dardo.

-¿Y para qué matar a esas mujeres? La esposa de un tabernero y la de un exportador textil se salen del parámetro. Mrs. Moore y Lady Pennyworth parecen ser las únicas que se relacionan con el Opio. -sigo yo.

-Eso cree Usted_, Ma Chérie_. Solo piense. El tráfico de opio comienza en la India, donde están las grandes plantaciones de amapola y las clandestinas fábricas para transformar las semillas en lo que había en los ladrillos. De India, llegan a Dover, donde necesitan una bodega discreta para su almacenaje. Seguramente llegan dentro de barriles de vino y los hombres de la _Jardine Matheson & Co _pagan un buen porcentaje a mujeres como Madame Gibs para almacenarlas en sus bodegas de vinos hasta que ellos se las pidan. El segundo paso sería ahora conseguir la tela para hacer los sacos en que se contendrán las bolas de opio procesado.

-Mrs. Aebli entra en juego, el saco era de lino y su marido dijo que ella los cocía en los talleres para la clienta china. -comento yo usando mis conocimientos sobre tela. Poirot asiente.

-Seguramente Madame Aebli debía proporcionar el lino y algunas costureras de su taller que por una cantidad extra hicieran los saquitos. Luego de eso, tanto los barriles de vino con opio como los saquitos pasaban a las bodegas de los Moore, quienes fabrican ladrillos huecos en los cuales meten estos; el hermano de Lady Pennyworth mientras tanto, por medio de su hermana, consigue del cuñado los documentos y sellos de la "_British_" para exportar a China simplemente tabiques ingleses de la mejor calidad, muy seguramente por ruta terrestre y con contactos específicos que se ocupan de que lleguen a los mejores fumaderos de la gran Beijín. -narra Poirot con total naturalidad.

-Suena lógico… muy lógico… ¿y el kimono qué papel juega además del de blanco luminiscente en la noche? -inquiero yo.

-¡A eso!... tenemos a un asesino y mente maestra del crimen sumamente brillante, _Mon Amie_, porque no es Sir James Matherson el cerebro aquí, no señor, sino un chino excepcional que había ideado cuidadosamente esta red de tráfico y la triangulaba perfectamente. Con el cierre de la _British_, todo cambio. -comenta Poirot. -si investigaban lo descubrirían, entonces ¿Qué hacer? Muy fácil, idear un medio de deshacerse de la evidencia sin sospecha, culpando de las muertes a una maldición fácilmente creíble por gente incauta y que la policía jamás investigaría.

-Claro… ¿Entonces el asesino se está deshaciendo de quienes saben de la red de tráfico de opio para evitar que lo descubran en las indagaciones legales sobre la_ British_? -comento yo y Rei asiente pero ya no logro preguntar más porque llegamos a la embajada China, donde Poirot se anuncia a los guardias ingleses de la entrada con su tarjeta acostumbrada y nos conducen luego por las escaleras, hasta una sala decorada al estilo oriental.

-Miss Zéxú, las invitadas de su tío. -presenta el guardia y una jovencita como de nuestra edad pero de estatura mucho más baja, vestida con un Oosode lila, el cabello negro recogido y hermosamente maquillada, tal cual debían ser las princesas chinas, nos recibe con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Mlle. Zéxú, un gusto, Reindert Poirot y Mina Hastings, su tío nos aguarda. -se presenta Rei y se inclina al modo oriental; yo hago lo mismo.

-Las esperábamos, Miss Poirot, mi tío no tarda en llegar. -saluda con esa voz de acento extraño de todos los chinos y se inclina. -un gusto conocerle en persona, desde que he llegado a Inglaterra sus hazañas son lo más interesante que leo en los diarios. -Nos invita la jovencita a sentarnos en unos sillones con dragones, labrados en madera.

-¿Tiene mucho en Londres, Miss Zéxú? -pregunto yo.

-No mucho… recién he venido de China a cuidar a mi tío que ya es mayor. -comenta ella y nos ofrece unas tazas de té con ambas manos, aunque cuando tomo la mía casi la tiro, excusándome enseguida. -tomen algo de té y galletas mientras voy por tío Lin. -dice la joven y se aleja.

-El té verde chino es _merveilleux. -_comenta Poirot. -¿Miró bien a la joven Mlle. Zéxú? Sus zapatos…

-No sé qué cosa quiere que vea de ella, Poirot,

-Tres cosas. Sus ojos, sus zapatos y el bordado de su cinto. -enumera ella.

-Sinceramente a mi todos los chinos me parece iguales. El hombre de la tienda de antigüedades, su mujer, esta chica…

-Curiosamente, Hastings, eso mismo creen ellos de nosotros. ¿Se imagina el disparate? ¡Todos iguales habiendo individuos excepcionales y únicos como yo! -se mofa Poirot; yo voy a responder algo más pero la entrada en el lugar del anciano chino de larga barba blanca, de aspecto venerable y rostro sereno y tranquilo me impide hablar.

-¡Miss Poirot! Qué alegría que haya venido. -nos saluda a ambas con una inclinación al modo chino.

-Embajador Zéxú. Mi colaboradora, Miss Mina Hastings. -me presenta ella. -Gracias por recibirnos en domingo a pesar de ser día de descanso de sus actividades diplomáticas.

-Para alguien como Usted siempre estoy disponible, Miss Poirot, mucho le debo de mi actual posición a su señora abuela. Gracias a ella tengo la confianza de la Reina y vamos logrando importantes pasos en la lucha contra el tráfico de ese veneno que embrutece y mata a mi gente en China. -dice el sabio anciano. Punto rojo, de nuevo la poderosa abuela… ¿Quién será?...

-Justamente de eso queremos hablarle, embajador. Desconocemos la situación actual de su gobierno contra los traficantes. Supimos del cierre de la "_British East Indian Company_" y que Lord Pennyworth está en investigación. -indica Rei.

-Así es, Miss Poirot. Costó mucho trabajo y años de esfuerzo que al fin investiguen en qué medida la _British_ está implicada en el tráfico de Opio. Yo he dedicado mi vida a evitar que esto continúe, pero por desgracia lo hago solo. El emperador Guangxu es un adolescente débil que no se ocupa de nada de estos asuntos urgentes a pesar de mis constantes entrevistas con él cuando estoy en China. Quien de hecho gobierna es la emperatriz Cixi, tía del emperador, a quien sinceramente le importa todo menos que el pueblo chino sucumba ante el veneno del opio, incluso le conviene bastante fomentar ese ilícito porque un pueblo embrutecido es más fácil de tiranizar -insiste el embajador chino.

-Algo más antes de mostrarle lo que descubrí, _Monsieur _Zéxú. ¿El sello de la familia imperial china es una flor roja como esta? -inquiere Reindert mostrando el sello de papel del kimono de Pennyworth.

-No. Es un dragón dorado. Ese por otro lado es el emblema de las damas de la emperatriz Cixi. -comenta el embajador.

-Entonces todo aclarado. Aquí tiene los documentos de una investigación que la policía había dado por no resuelta y que vincula extrañas muertes de mujeres con una organizada red de tráfico de opio desde la India a China, en la que Inglaterra juega un papel muy importante. -señala mi amiga mientras el anciano saca un monóculo y posa sus rasgados ojos en los papeles, cada vez más asombrado.

-¡Esto es sencillamente increíble! Miss Poirot, de ser cierto lo que investiga estaríamos ante una enorme red de tráfico. Solo me pregunto ¿cómo es posible que no la hayamos encontrado antes? -opina el hombre.

-Dejo en sus manos los papeles para que proceda con ellos como corresponde. Hay una confesión de Lady Pennyworth sobre lo que su hermano, Mr. James Matheson, la obligaba a hacer. Solo le pediré que se encargue de que Lord Pennyworth salga exonerado, no sabía nada del asunto. -comenta Poirot y el hombre asiente.

-Haré lo necesario para que esta red de corrupción cese y caigan las cabezas que sean necesarias sin importar su rango. -comenta Zéxú.

-Que bien que lo dice, porque necesito de su permiso para llamar al inspector Japp para llevarse detenida a su sobrina como la cabecilla y directora de esta conspiración para el tráfico de opio, y por ser responsable de asesinar a tres mujeres para borrar sus huellas. -comenta con decisión Reindert, dejándonos al embajador y a mí la misma cara de asombro.

-¿Zhao? Miss Poirot está equivocada, Zhao es una joven incapaz de dañar a alguien, es la hija de mi hermano, tiene a mi lado cuatro años y ha sido correctamente educada en…

-En la corte de la emperatriz Cixi… ¿Cierto?... embajador, tengo fuertes motivos para sospechar que su sobrina es una consumada maestra de artes marciales, entrenada como asesina profesional para los fines de la emperatriz, entre los que estaban espiarlo a Usted. Piénselo, está siempre a su lado, vive en la embajada, se entera de todos sus movimientos contra el tráfico de opio, es por eso que jamás lo sospecharía. -comenta mi amiga. Lin Zéxú se levanta de la sala y camina intempestivamente por el pasillo, seguido por nosotros hasta detenerse afuera de una puerta en la que toca hablando con fuerza en chino. Infiero que le dice que abra la puerta pero ante el silencio Poirot lo aparta y con el broche de su cabello vence la cerradura.

Cuando entramos en el lugar solo vemos el kimono Oosode color lila sobre la cama, como lanzado con descuido, la ventana abierta y una soga colgando de esta. El anciano embajador se acerca a la ventana y mira abajo. Poirot por su parte levanta el kimono y revisa la parte del brazo izquierdo en que destaca una mancha de sangre fresca.

-Se fue… huyó… -abatido, el embajador chino se sienta en la cama, lloroso. -¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Zhao?...

-Debió estar oyendo todo y prefirió huir que enfrentarme de nuevo. -comenta Poirot quien camina por la ordenada habitación, mirando los botes de cosméticos sobre la mesa, abriendo todos uno tras otro y derramando su contenido.

-¿Qué busca? -inquiero yo.

-Esto. -dice Poirot al derribar un frasco del que sale un escorpión amarillo enorme, que me arranca un grito involuntario. -apuesto a que este veneno era lo que mató a esas mujeres.

-Un Escorpión Dorado. -nos informa el anciano embajador, que ahora recuerdo, George admiraba por sus conocimientos médicos. Poirot, usando el mismo frasco, aplasta al animal y ya muerto lo toma con un pañuelo, en el que lo envuelve y lo guarda en su bolso. Yo casi vomito al ver eso.

- _Monsieur l'Ambassadeur_, creo que tenemos que ir juntos a ver a las autoridades e informarles lo que descubrimos, quizá aún no sea tarde y encuentren a su sobrina antes que abandone el país. -pide mi amiga. Lin Zéxú asiente.

-Adelántense, Miss Poirot, yo en cuanto me vista adecuadamente estaré abajo e iremos en un carro de la embajada. -opina el anciano y tanto mi amiga como yo salimos del lugar. Ya en el pasillo, cuestiono a Poirot mientras bajamos las escaleras de la embajada.

-¿Cómo supo que era ella y no el hombre de la tienda de antigüedades o su mujer? -indico yo.

-Por algunos detalles, Hastings. ¿Sabe que las mujeres chinas tienen por costumbre deformar sus pies con tablas para que sean pequeños? Es un símbolo de estética bien visto en su cultura y solo lo hacen las mujeres, los hombres no. _Monsieur _Xiang Gong de la tienda de antigüedades tenía los pies muy pequeños, era una mujer disfrazada y cuando salió del biombo, no se afeitaba, se estaba pegando el bigote para su disfraz… ¡ya decía yo que nadie podía tener uno tan poco simétrico! -se queja ella mientras caminamos por los pasillos.

-¿Una mujer?... ¿Entonces era Mrs. Xiang Gong y el marido nunca existió? -dudo yo.

-Eso pensé con las fotos del reportero pero cuando la encontramos a ella, me di cuenta del parecido con el hombre. Detalles pequeños como la forma de la cara, los ojos… y tenía los mismos zapatos de tisú negro. Cuando alguien se disfraza cuida todos los detalles del rostro y ropa pero pocas veces los zapatos, aprenda esto, Mina, los zapatos de una persona le indican todo sobre ella. -me comenta Poirot.

-¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que era Miss Zhao Zéxú? -inquiero yo asombrada.

-Hace un momento, dudé en enviar a Japp a la tienda de antigüedades pues cabía la posibilidad de que los Xiang Gong fuesen hermanos y eso explicaría su parecido, no bastaba para acusarles; Me detuve de achacarles la culpa porque me faltaba algo. ¿Cómo dos chinos de clase media tendrían conocimiento de los movimientos de las grandes empresas como la _Matheson_ y la _British_? Si acaso eran ellos responsables debían ser solo el brazo ejecutor de alguien. Le confieso que mi sospecha inicial era el embajador o alguien cercano a él, pensaba pedir una lista de los trabajadores chinos en la embajada e investigarlos para ver quien estaba herido del brazo, no esperaba descubrirlo rápido, pero al ver a Mlle. Zexú entendí todo. Sus zapatos de tisú negro eran los mismos que los de los chinos de la tienda, llevaba en el cinto el sello de la flor roja que tenía quien envió el kimono a Lady Pennyworth y finalmente, cuando nos dio las tazas de té, tembló su brazo izquierdo que era con el que se la alargaba a Usted…

-¡Vaya! Y yo pensé que la torpe había sido yo. -me excuso.

-No, _Ma Chérie_, no, fue ella. La persona con quien luché anoche era ágil y flexible, no podía ser el embajador, además cuando peleamos a muerte con alguien y lo miramos a los ojos, estos se queda muy bien grabados, sospeché cuando la conocimos pero hasta hace poco tuve la certeza. -comenta ella mientras salimos de la embajada y esperamos en el vestíbulo al embajador.

-Entonces se acabó la leyenda del kimono maldito…

-Así es, _Mon Amie_, y me atrevo a asegurar que el chino de la taberna de los Gibs, la mujer que le obsequió el kimono a Madame Aebli, los dueños de la tienda de antigüedades, la persona que le envió el kimono a los Pennyworth y Mlle. Zhao Zéxú eran la misma. -enumera ella. -su comentario de que para nosotros todos los chinos lucen iguales me hizo darme cuenta.

-Toda una maga del disfraz. -añado yo.

-Y una mente brillante sin duda, pero no tanto como la mía. Espero que ya pueda dormir tranquila libre de todo miedo por haberse puesto el kimono. -me comenta Rei.

-Yo sí, pero me pregunto su Usted podrá. Su trabajo es asombroso y lo hace de maravilla, pero… ¿No le asusta un poco la cantidad de enemigos que se está acarreando? Ya ha mandado a prisión a mucha gente y otros como el conde Rossakoff y Zhao Zéxú se han escapado y son enemigos de cuidado. ¿Qué le garantiza que un día no termine muerta por veneno como esas mujeres por meterse en el camino de esa asesina china? -inquiero yo.

-Una cosa. Pelee con ella y vi sus ojos. Ninguna de las dos venció a la otra, y un buen combatiente jamás permite que eso ocurra; ya que en una batalla va implícito su orgullo y su honor. Seguramente la volveré a ver y entonces sí decidiremos quien de las dos es más fuerte o más astuta. -comenta Rei con naturalidad como si fuese incluso emocionante.

-Le prometí a Mr. Newman, el reportero, que a cambio de las fotos le daríamos la exclusiva del caso. -comento yo.

-¡_Trés Bien!_ Hágalo, lo merece, ayudó bastante con esas fotos. Iré pensando encabezados para mi gran triunfo: "_Bella y astuta detective Belga descubre red de tráfico de Opio_" o "_La brillante mente de Reindert Poirot destruye leyenda del kimono maldito._" -se emociona Poirot con las posibilidades y yo sonrío.

-Mañana que vuelva al trabajo, le diré al Dr. Manson que busque quien me reemplace, dejaré de ir. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de que sigo amando mi profesión de enfermera, en verdad era más por amor propio que otra cosa mi insistencia en trabajar y quizá me apresuré. Ya encontraré algo mejor pagado, no tan lejos y con mejor ambiente; por otro lado, me gusta ayudarla. Quizá no deduzca muy bien, no le siga el paso y sea una nulidad con armas y defensa personal, pero me emociona compartir sus casos. -le confieso yo a Poirot.

-Me alegra escucharla decir eso, Mina, porque aún nos quedan muchas aventuras que vivir… aunque para aceptarla de nuevo a mi lado, deberá tomar clases de tiro a diario. -opina ella y las dos reímos. Un momento después el embajador chino sale del edificio y en su carro nos dirigimos a la estación de policía a hacer las denuncias correspondientes mientras yo me digo que lo único que extrañaré de mi rutina de trabajo será encontrarme en el ómnibus con Gawain… y nunca le pregunté su nombre…

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí reportando un capítulo más de esta historia de relax que hago en ratos y sin prisas como ejercicio mental y porque es divertido. Leí en internet algo sobre la leyenda del kimono maldito y el resto del enredo salió de mi cabeza. Ya que el Hércules Poirot de Agatha también tiene un némesis personal que es el chino Li Chang Yen este también aparecerá pero en la persona de Zhao Zéxú y claro que no será la última vez que Rei se le enfrente…y en cuanto a Hastings igual va teniendo sorpresitas interesantes. Gracias a quienes leen y animan a seguir adelante, aquí estaremos cuando sea posible con otro caso más de Reindert Poirot…y las pistas para saber quién es ella también van apareciendo…XD…¡GRACIAS A MISS JANE POR EDICIÓN!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli.**

**A Miss Mina Hastings: **_**Mon Amie**_**, no desespere, mas delante saldrá el caso de la desaparición porque por ahora me inspiró más este…aunque igual sale quien quería ver ñ_ñ**


End file.
